


Red Snow (discontinued)

by AdamADragon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamADragon/pseuds/AdamADragon
Summary: WindClan starves as the rabbits fall dead upon the moor. ThunderClan bleeds as one cat's ambition goes too far. A threat from within threatens to cripple RiverClan, and civil war looms over ShadowClan's horizon. Starclan sent each clan a prophecy before the cold came, but it may not be enough to save them all.





	1. Allegiances

**RiverClan**

**Leader** \- Vixenstar- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy** \- Slatefang- big, pale tom with grey points and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cats** \- Sagevine- white and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Thistleheart- white and tan tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

 **Warriors**  
Smokewatcher- fluffy grey she-cat with pale green eyes

Hailflame- white and dark orange tabby tom with brown eyes

Larchfall- pale tan tabby she-cat with green eyes

Tawnyears- long-haired cream tom with amber eyes and a shredded ear

Creektalon- scarred white and reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Stormpaw

Heronstripe- grey and white tabby tom with green eyes

Bravesong- black and white tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Lakepaw

Pebblestride- long-haired brown tabby with a white throat, blue eyes, and a huge scar over his back

Jaggedspirit- red tabby she-cat with criss-crossing stripes  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Reedtooth- grey tom with a half-white muzzle and broken tooth

 **Apprentices**  
Stormpaw- grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lakepaw- white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw- white tom with two grey patches around his ears

 **Queens**  
Sunstorm- red tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Juniperkit and Rushkit)

Skyfeather- pure white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders**  
Buzzardspeck- white tom with brown and tan patches and stripes

Otterpelt- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Adderspot- grey tabby with white legs and undersides

Lionthroat- fluffy golden tabby tom

Goldenfoot- light orange tom with long fur 

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** \- Hollowstar- dark-striped brown tabby with green eyes and tufted ears

 **Deputy** \- Rippleclaw- red tom with green eyes and black spots

 **Medicine Cat** \- Sandwing- small tan tom with big amber eyes and a brown stripe along his back  
Apprentice, Emberpaw

 **Warriors**  
Foxburr- reddish-brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and many battle scars

Ivyshine- white and black she-cat with yellow eyes and scarred hindquarters

Robinfall- fluffy red she-cat with a pale chest

Nettlestorm- black she-cat with green eyes

Marshwhisker- brown tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Birchlight- thin-striped brown tabby with a white muzzle and throat

Redapple- red tabby she-cat with a bushy tail and tufted ears

Shadowpounce- large black tom with one blue eye and one yellow  
Apprentice, Toadpaw

Waspscar- white tom with two black patches around his ears, pale yellow eyes, and a diagonal scar across his face

Cedarpad- fluffy, short-legged dark she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**  
Emberpaw- orange tabby tom with thick, dark red stripes

Toadpaw- thick-striped brown tabby tom with a flat face

 **Elders**  
Nightdrop- black she-cat with light blue eyes

Doveleap- grey tabby she-cat with tall ears and yellow eyes

Goosefrost- silver tabby tom with blue eyes 

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** \- Quailstar- thin, grey-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and many scars

 **Deputy** \- Mooselight- brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Eaglepaw

 **Medicine Cat** \- Frostfeather- fluffy, dark tan she-cat with blue eyes and a pale underbelly

 **Warriors**  
Rainwhisper- light brown-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Palewhisker- very light silver tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Burntalon- black tom with a scarred face

Ravenskip- long-haired black tom

Quicksplash- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, neck, and throat

Gorsesnow- white tom with brown lynx points and blue eyes

Rabbitooth- white tom with pale grey lynx points and overly large teeth  
Apprentice, Tornpaw

Pikejaw- orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dustfur- light brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Fawnstep- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a white muzzle and chest

Badgermask- black and white tom with yellow eyes

Wolfblaze- fluffy grey tabby with yellow eyes and a large scar from neck to shoulder

Ashfang- fluffy grey tom with yellow eyes

Kestrelnose- lithe grey tom with pale green eyes

Spiderstrike- muscled black tabby with green eyes

 **Apprentices**  
Eaglepaw- golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tornpaw- pale tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a missing ear

 **Queens**  
Tigerfern- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, green eyes, and a white chest

 **Elders**  
Clovershade- small black she-cat with green eyes

Driftstripe- grey-brown tabby tom with a white neck and belly

Blackchin- white tom with black patches

Mintshell- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Sparrowfire- orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Copperspring- brown she-cat with a dark face and paws 

**WindClan**  
Leader- Ryestar- thin, reddish tom with a dark stripe along his back and a white muzzle

 **Deputy** \- Crowgaze- scarred black and white she-cat with small ears and yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Tanglepaw

 **Warriors**  
Breezetuft- grey tom with white markings on his face and chest

Icefoot- white tom with black patches and yellow eyes

Deertail- long-faced brown she-cat with green eyes and scarred forelegs  
Apprentice, Mottlepaw

Acorncatcher- pudgy brown tabby tom with a bushy tail

Heathersky- yellow she-cat with blue eyes and pale undersides  
Apprentice, Bouncepaw

Ferretpounce- fluffy cream tom with a dark mask, paws, and tail

Beechwing- blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Mudmask- thin cream tom with a dark face, paws and tail

Flintfrost- thin cream tom with a dark face, paws, and tail

 **Queens**  
Brightecho- black she-cat with white paws and chest, and a bushy tail (mother to Antkit and Weaselkit)

Firesong- cream-white she-cat with orange tabby stripes on her face, legs, and tail (mother to Honeykit)

 **Apprentices**  
Tanglepaw- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Mottlepaw- grey she-cat with orange and white patches

Bouncepaw- white she-cat with light grey patches on her back and face


	2. Prologue

Over the plains and forests at the foot of the mountains, sparse cloud cover obscured the darkening sky. Ranging across the marshland were pools and streams of murky water, their surfaces shining under the moon.

Dark feline figures broke the stillness of the night, leaping over brooks and dashing through shallow ponds. Soon their pelts dripped with water, but they were undeterred. A burly brown tom led them through the reeds until they reached a wall of mist at the edge of the marsh. He was flanked on either side by an orange tabby and a white cat.

The tabby flattened her ears, straining to pick up movement on the other side. "We can turn back." she hissed to her leader. "It would be easy to get lost in foreign territory, especially with this fog."

The paler tom spoke, lashing his tail in anger. "Coward!" he accused. "I won't let us turn and run before we've even started."

The brown cat silenced them both with a deep growl. "You will not do anything unless I order it, Slatefang." he said. "I am Riverclan's leader, not you."

"I haven't forgotten." Slatefang responded, his eyes dark.

"Good. Let's move on."

The brown tom started forward. Slatefang took after him, and the orange tabby pursued, her clan following close behind. The foul scent of Shadowclan slammed her senses as they crossed the border. Fog closed in around them until the tabby could hardly see a tail-length in front of her own nose. With a flick of his tail, the lead cat stopped the procession again.

"Troutpaw!" he called, turning to face the crowd of cats behind him.

A small, tan-colored tom ran forward, halting in front of the big cat. His eyes shone with pride, and he bounced eagerly on white paws.

"Walk beside me, now. Take us to Shadowclan's camp." he told him.

The apprentice fell in stride beside his leader. The orange tabby padded behind him, worry gnawing her gut. Under Timberstar's orders, Troutpaw, her younger sibling, had pretended to have gotten lost in Shadowclan territory in hopes that he'd be taken to their camp. The plan had worked, and Troutpaw memorized the route the enemy warriors went so that they could follow the same path tonight. But with this heavy mist, the tabby wondered if the premature tom might lose his way. If so, she could only imagine the wrath he'd face from Timberstar. The old cat was set on this mission; even she, his deputy, had been unable to sway him from it. The she-cat hung her head, wishing she had the power to turn the whole party around and go home.

She pricked her ears at the sound of pawsteps nearing her. Turning, she saw her sister, Sunstorm, approaching. Sunstorm was an orange tabby like her, but darker, and her chest and forepaws were stark white. She greeted the other cat by rubbing against her cheek.

"Vixen, are you alright?" she asked.

The tabby flicked her ears. Her real name was Vixenflower, given to her by the leader before Timberstar in honor of her compassion. She'd always hated it; it made her sound weak. Most Riverclan cats called her Vixen nowadays for short.

"I'm a bit tense." she answered honestly. "But ready."

Sunstorm nodded. "I know you've been against this from the beginning, but we have to trust Timberstar's judgement."

"I know." she said shortly.

Sunstorm drew back, recognizing that Vixen would rather walk alone.

Everything was quiet as the dozen cats trekked through the woodland, which grew ever denser. The shadows closed in, blocking out the moonlight and plunging Vixen into near-darkness. Her paws itched with unease, and she wondered how any cat could stand living in such a cramped place. As she gazed at the trees with her head up-turned, her paws hit a tree root and she tripped. Vixen felt something underneath her, bracing her fall. She turned to see Hailflame, her father, grinning playfully.

"Gotta watch where you put those paws." he told her. "It wouldn't do to twist one right before battle."

"Yeah, thanks." she huffed, loping forward to join Timberstar's side, embarrassment making her face burn.

The scar-ridden tom glanced at her, his blue eyes searching.

"Anything on your mind?" she whispered.

"Just nerves." he answered, turning his gaze away. "Troutpaw, how much further?"

The apprentice narrowed his eyes, as if trying to remember. "It's really far away from the border." he said, his voice carrying the high pitch of a kit. "Like, right at the bottom of that big mountain there." he directed to the looming slope that towered high above the trees, it's peak hidden by clouds.

"A long ways yet." she observed.

"Then let's keep moving." Timberstar said, pushing Troutpaw forward to make him walk faster.

The moon was beginning its descent when Vixen's younger brother finally told the group to halt. The tabby's paws burned from countless splinters, and her breathing grew irregular. _If it's much further, we'll be too tired to fight,_ she thought, swallowing nervously. _Meanwhile, the Shadowclan cats will be nice and rested in their nests._

Troutpaw stalked out of the tree line, looked around, then quickly ducked behind a boulder. He motioned for the rest of the group to back up with a paw. Vixen gave him a questioning look, and he mouthed something to her.

"Scout!" she hissed to Timberstar.

The old cat sighed, churning the dirt with his claws. "Slatefang, come here."

The pale tom slid into view, his fluffy tail swishing gently behind him.

"I want you to go ahead and take care of that lookout." he ordered. "Don't make noise."

Slatefang nodded, then traded places with Troutpaw. Vixen watched him slink from stone to stone, always keeping to cover. After a few seconds the she-cat could no longer see him, so she waited in a straining silence.

Moons seemed to pass before Slatefang returned. Vixen didn't fail to notice the red stains on his paws, but also refrained from commenting. _It's what he had to do,_ she assured herself, though she wasn't sure she believed it.

Timberstar took the lead again, following his nose the rest of the way to Shadowclan's camp. At the entrance, marked by two sharply-inclined boulders on either side of a well-trodden trail, he slowed. Vixen followed suit, keeping low to the ground. The cats barely made a sound as they entered the rocky hollow. Vixen saw a cave that smelled strongly of herbs, several cats curled up under thick bushes, and a tall stack of boulders with a narrow entrance. She glanced to Timberstar for orders.

"Form two groups." he said softly. "Take the stone den from either side. I'll find Hollowstar and deal with him myself."

The brown tom padded to the edge of the camp, jaws open to scent the air. Vixen and Slatefang split their group in half. Behind the tabby were Sunstorm, Hailflame, Tawnyears, and Troutpaw. Slatefang led the remaining warriors to one side of the pile of stones. Vixen took the other.

"I'll wake them up by dragging the first cat out." she explained. "They can't all come out at once, and that'll make them easy targets. Attack from both sides."

As she spoke the cats lined up, claws unsheathed and teeth gleaming. Vixen took a deep breath, then stuck her head into the den. The scent of Shadowclan was awful, and it took all of her willpower not to sneeze. With a quick nip, the tabby seized the nearest cat to her by the scruff and hauled them out of the den. The warrior let out a yowl, which startled the others. The cat she'd taken struggled and freed herself from Vixen's grip, blood dribbling from her neck. She recognized the red she-cat from Gatherings; this was Robinfall.

Spitting, Robinfall leapt for the tabby. Vixen rolled away, then sprang back to her target and rammed her side, gripping the sleek fur with her claws. She tore at the other she-cat's side, vaguely aware of the fighting that erupted around her. The red cat hissed, twisted her body to get herself free of Vixen's grip, then backed away, tail whipping from side to side. She charged again, and the tabby reared above her, slamming her shoulders down with wide forepaws. Robinfall buckled, and Vixen sunk her teeth into the other cat's hind leg. She cried out in pain, kicking in an attempt to make Vixen let go. She held on as claws reached for her eyes, and gave a massive wrench of her head. Robinfall was thrown sideways with a wail as a piece of flesh ripped away. Shaking the blood out of her vision, she saw the Shadowclan warrior limping off, leaving a slick trail behind.

Vixen let her be, turning to face the next challenger. In front of her she saw Tawnyears wrestling a large black and white cat, and she leapt forward to help him as the bigger cat pinned her clanmate. She aimed a blow at the enemy warrior's head, but she saw and avoided it. Releasing Tawnyears, she stalked toward Vixen, her yellow eyes shining with malice.

The two she-cats went for each other, claws flashing in the light of the moon and fur flying, when a loud _crack!_ echoed through the hollow. Every cat froze, too stunned to move as the warrior's den collapsed. Rocks tumbled upon the fighting cats. Those closest made a run for it, but the stones fell faster. The sickening crunch of breaking bones followed, and screams of pain tore into the night. Most of the Shadowclan warriors abandoned their battles to search the rubble for the cats who'd been crushed. Vixen stared on, unsure of what to do.

Timberstar's voice rang out like the rumbling of thunder. "There's still a battle to win. Spare no cat a scar tonight, Riverclan!" he shouted. "They will remember this."

At her leader's words, Vixen bounded forward. She gripped the black and white she-cat, whose name she knew to be Ivyshine, by the shoulders and dragged her down from atop a blood-stained stone. She pounced instantly, pinning the she-cat's legs and latching onto her throat. She growled threateningly, locking eyes with the outraged warrior. In a spurt of power, Ivyshine threw Vixen off, and her back slammed into a boulder. While she sat dazed for a split-second, Ivyshine took her chance to claw Vixen's exposed chest. She let out a gasp of pain, and raised her paws to defend herself. She battered Ivyshine's face, nicking her ears and muzzle. The Shadowclan cat snarled, then used her forepaws to grip Vixen's shoulders. Hooked into her fur, Ivyshine repeatedly bashed Vixen against the rock. The breath was forced from her lungs, and she struggled for air as sharp pain shot from her spine to her head.

Ivyshine let go after a moment, and Vixen fell breathless to the ground, blood trickling from her open jaws. She lifted her head to see Sunstorm tussling with the black and white she-cat, her eyes alight with fury. Vixen dragged herself to her paws and joined her sister, ripping a chunk of fur from Ivyshine's foreleg while she was distracted. Together, the two tabbies drove Ivyshine back. She slid away from them defensively, her coat matted with dark clots. At last she admitted defeat and fled out of camp, toward the mountains.

Panting hard, Vixen looked at her sister. There was a cut above her eye, and she stood lightly on one of her forepaws.

"Are you alright?" she asked, hearing her own exhaustion in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sunstorm answered, sighing heavily.

Turning, Vixen saw that the fighting had slowed. The remaining Shadowclan cats had taken refuge atop the fallen stones, hissing and clawing at the Riverclan warriors below. Vixen saw Timberstar stalking forward, his forelegs and chest drenched in blood. She watched as he met gazes with the Shadowclan leader, Hollowstar, who sat motionless by the body of a light brown tabby.

As Timberstar approached, Hollowstar lifted his head. The long-haired cat's tone shook with grief.

"Please stop." he whispered, unable to meet the opposing leader's eyes. "You've killed enough, haven't you?"

Vixen was taken aback. She had never heard a leader beg like that. She, along with every other cat in the hollow, waited expectantly for Timberstar's reaction.

Stiffly, "We accept your surrender. On our way back we will remark the border." he said.

"Just go. Leave us to tend to our dead."

Timberstar nodded. "Remember this next time you think you can take territory from Riverclan." with that warning, Timberstar signaled for his warriors to follow him.

Vixen padded forward, wincing from the pain of her injuries. She passed a tan colored Shadowclan tom on the way, his mouth full of herbs and his paws wrapped in cobwebs. She let out a breath, knowing that, for some, it was too late for the medicine cat to do anything.

The Riverclan group was silent on the way back to their own camp. Vixen raised her head and gazed around at her clanmates, wondering if anyone had serious injuries. Timberstar hadn't stopped to check since they left, but the procession limped along well enough. That's when she noticed she couldn't see her brother.

"Troutpaw!" she called, ears pricked.

There was no response, and the other warriors exchanged glances. Slatefang trotted up to her.

"I forgot to tell you when the battle concluded." he started. "Troutpaw was crushed when the rocks fell."

Vixen stopped dead in her tracks. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Not waiting for a response, Vixen ran back to the Shadowclan camp. She heard shouts behind her, but only ran faster. She skidded to a halt once she reached the hollow, startling the other cats. Most were lying down, being or having been treated by the medicine cat. Those without serious injuries were trying to shift the rocks that fell. The Shadowclan deputy, a reddish tom with black spots, stalked up to her, a growl on the edge of his tone.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his claws out.

Vixen saw the angry looks thrown at her, and lowered her ears. "My brother was hit by one of the stones. I came to get his body." she said, wondering if the tom would attack her for suggesting it.

Before he could, Hollowstar came up, his green eyes swimming with so many emotions that Vixen couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You're Timberstar's deputy." he observed.

Vixen nodded. "Yes."

"You let him do this, helped him do this."

She cast her gaze to the ground. "Yes..." she said, quieter this time.

She heard the tom's claws slash the hard ground, raking up pebbles and soil. "My brother died tonight too." he told her, rage dripping from his words. "And my mother, and six other fine warriors, who I loved. You took them all from me. You and Timberstar and your whole, mange-ridden Clan. Get out of my territory before I return the favor." he barked, looking ready to attack.

Vixen knew not to wait around for him to deliver on that promise. She turned tail and raced through the woods, tears blurring her eyesight as she pelted for the marshes. _I should have never let this happen!_ She yelled to herself. _How could I have gone along with this? Troutpaw is dead now because I didn't fight hard enough to stop this._

In the midst of her tumultuous thoughts, her paw snagged on another root. She rolled head over tail, eventually crashing into the side of a tree. Groaning, she rose to shaky paws, then fell back down. All her muscles burned, and her chest was wet from the injuries Ivyshine inflicted on her. Her breaths came out in heaves as she worked to fill her lungs. Paw steps came toward her, crunching down on the floor of pine needles and twigs. She could hardly lift her eyes to see who it was. A vague outline of a pale cat came up to her. Teeth sunk into her scruff, but didn't draw blood. Vixen sniffed to catch the warrior's scent. She recognized Slatefang, and let her body go limp in his jaws as her vision darkened.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn stretched over the mountains peaks, piercing the shadows of the forest with cold, pale light. Tussling the tops of the trees, a breeze stirred the high-nesters, urging them to take wing and greet the rising sun with their song. Pools of light gathered over outcrops and clearings, silvering the rocks and making the finite reflective flecks embedded on their surfaces gleam. Rolling down the jagged surfaces of the mountains, brooks glided downstream along their pre-cut paths, etching away at the freezing soil of their banks.

Within a ring of stones upon a hill, tucked away under a shelf of rock, lined with brush, a scuffed expanse of hard-packed dirt betrayed the presence of animals for countless generations.

Upon a high-jutting, wind-worn boulder, a cat the color of sand sat at the edge, his shoulders hunched and body braced to the wind. A dark stripe ran along his spine, and his amber eyes shook in their sockets as he shivered violently. His paws were slick with sweat, and as another tremor ravaged him, his forepaws slipped on the stone. The tom lost his balance, and plunged off the side. He hit the dirt with a thud, but lay there motionless, his eyes staring blankly forward as he began to mutter under his breath. The words rolled over each other, too incoherent to understand. A spasm took over the tom, silencing him for a moment. With legs and tail twitching, his eyes fluttered closed, and he stilled.

Near moments later another cat appeared from under a shelter of leaves and stones. She was a black she-cat, short of leg and long of hair. Her green eyes met the grey sky with content, and she scanned the hollow. She stiffened when her gaze fell upon the tan cat. Dust and pebbles were scattered behind her as she scrambled to the tom's side.

"Sandwing!" she cried, running her paw over his sides. His chest rose steadily, but his eyes remained closed. The she-cat looked around wildly, then dashed away. She barged through an opening in a bush on the far side of the camp, waking the slumbering brown tabby inside.

"Cedarpad? What's wrong?" he asked, instantly alert.

"It's Sandwing." she panted. "There's something wrong with him."

The tabby rose to his paws and pushed past Cedarpad. "Get Emberpaw." he ordered on his way.

At the tan cat's side, the tabby tom watched in earnest as he stirred. The smaller, sandy tom raised his head slowly, blinking up at the other cat.

"Hollowstar..." he rasped. "I need to tell you something."

As he spoke, a young, red tabby tom bounded over, followed closely by Cedarpad.

"What's wrong with him?" the young cat asked of Hollowstar.

"I don't know." the older cat answered. "He's awake now though."

Ignoring the conversation around him, Sandwing pushed himself upright. The red tabby started forward and sniffed around his face and ears.

"He doesn't smell sick." he stated.

"I'm fine, Emberpaw. Starclan sent me a vision."

The group fell silent, and one by one each cat turned to the brown tabby. The cat twitched his whiskers, thinking.

"Emberpaw, leave us. Cedarpad, fetch Rippleclaw."

The dark she-cat trotted away without hesitance, but Emberpaw lingered for a moment until he caught Sandwing's pressing gaze. Momentarily another cat joined them, this one dark red, with dashes of black spotting his fur.

"What is it?" Rippleclaw asked. "Is something wrong, Hollowstar?" his question was directed at the brown tabby.

Hollowstar dipped his head to Sandwing. "Tell us what Starclan shared with you."

Rippleclaw's eyes lit up with fascination, and he sat in front of Sandwing, ears perked expectantly.

Sandwing cleared his throat. "They gave me a prophecy."

"Well, what is it? Don't make us wait all day." Rippleclaw urged.

Hollowstar silenced him with a flick of his tail. "Go on, Sandwing."

_"Once a brother, now forgotten. Once a true son, now deserted. Only he who walks in darkness can find the light and patch the tear."_

"The tear?" the red cat echoed.

Sandwing shrugged. "Something's coming, something that will divide Shadowclan."

"Can we stop it?" Hollowstar inquired.

Sandwing shook his head. "No. We must find the cat of the prophecy. Only he can save us."

The three cats exchanged glances. After a moment, Rippleclaw spoke.

"Do you have any guesses as to who it might be?"

Sandwing paused. "Well, let's start with all the toms with littermates."

"That's a big list." Rippleclaw scoffed.

"Maybe not." said Hollowstar. "It doesn't include me."

"But it does me." the spotted tom challenged.

"All the toms," Sandwing cut-in, "excluding us, are Foxburr, Birchlight, Shadowpounce, Waspscar, Toadpaw, Emberpaw, and Goosefrost."

"Foxburr, Shadowpounce, and Goosefrost have no living littermates."

"Which leaves Birchlight, Waspscar, and the apprentices."

"Hmm, Cedarpad is pretty close to Waspscar, so he can't be a forgotten brother, can he?" Rippleclaw asked.

"And I haven't forgotten Birchlight, so that leaves Marshwhisker's kits." Sandwing finished. "But which one?"

"That should be obvious, no?" Hollowstar looked to Sandwing. "Toadpaw ignores Emberpaw when he's not bullying him, and his mother won't even look at him these days. Emberpaw has to be the one." he reasoned.

The medicine cat nodded. "That makes sense. Marshwhisker practically denounced him the day of his apprenticeship to me."

"Huh. That was easy." Rippleclaw noted. "Are prophecies supposed to be easy? I mean, why not just tell us who the cat is? Why bother with the mystics?"

Before Sandwing could answer, Hollowstar stepped in front of his deputy. "You have a lot to learn still, Rippleclaw. Starclan should never be doubted. They do the things they do the way they do them for a reason, we just can't see it yet."

"Yeah, yeah, alright, but what now?" he questioned. "Do we tell Emberpaw?"

"No." Sandwing said quickly. "We might scare him. We should bide our time for a while first. Maybe we'll be able to see what causes the tear, whatever that might be, before it comes."

"But what if it's too late by then?" Rippleclaw argued. "We should act now."

"No, I agree with Sandwing." Hollowstar announced. "We'll wait until after the Gathering. The other clans might've had prophecies of their own. This could be greater than just Shadowclan."

Rippleclaw rolled his eyes and padded away. "Fine." he added over his shoulder before returning to the warrior's den.

Sandwing kneaded the earth with his claws, aware of his father's questioning look.

"Are you alright?" asked Shadowclan's leader, circling Sandwing once and stopping in front of him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just worried about Emberpaw, is all. I'm not sure he's ready to take on the responsibility of this prophecy."

"Starclan wouldn't have picked a cat who wasn't ready." Hollowstar reasoned. "When the time comes, he'll know what to do." with that, the elder cat turned and padded away.

Sandwing watched him, studying the erratic flicks of brown tabby's swishing black tail. Do you really believe that? He wondered.

The daily routines of Shadowclan resumed that morning as if nothing had happened. Rippleclaw went on the dawn patrol with Marshwhisker and Shadowpounce, after promising Sandwing he wouldn't say anything to Emberpaw's mother. In his deputy's absence, Hollowstar took over electing cats for hunting patrols throughout the day. The medicine cat watched from atop his den, a tall, hollowed-out, mossy stone, as Nettlestorm led Cedarpad, Birchlight, and Toadpaw out of camp and into the trees. He then glanced at the fresh-kill pile, a meager offering of a single shrew and half a frog. _Let's hope they find something. It's not yet leaf-bare, but we'll need all we can get._

When Sandwing grew bored of viewing the clan's activities, he searched the camp for Emberpaw. He caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, and saw Emberpaw rushing around the elder's den, moving swiftly from cat to cat as hisses were thrown his way. _What's he doing?_

Sandwing jumped down from his perch and trotted over. "Emberpaw," he called. "Doing your brother's work for him again, are you?"

The young cat froze. He dropped the stick in his mouth and glanced to the ground, his toes curling into the dirt.

"Toadpaw went hunting, and he told me that the elders needed to be looked after, and I figured it'd be better to get it over with than ignore the elders only to spite him. I was thinking, actually, that they could use this stick to get at any fleas they can't reach themselves." Emberpaw's pace picked up as he shared his idea. "Goosefrost and I were going to try it out. The reason I think it'll work is that if you sharpen one end of the stick, like this," Emberpaw showed Sandwing the filed edge and sharp point. "You can get the point under the flea and flick it off, like this." taking the stick in his mouth, Emberpaw laid down and poked himself in the side with it, then wrenched it upward with a toss of his head.

Sandwing's eyes tracked a few stray pieces of orange fur as they gently floated down to the ground. He finally looked to Emberpaw, who was standing again, searching Sandwing's eyes for a sign of approval.

Betraying nothing, Sandwing ignored his apprentice's proposal. "Mouse bile works fine. There's no need to stab anyone with sharp sticks when there's a perfectly good method of pest control. Now, come on, we've got herbs to collect."

Emberpaw's ears drooped. He dropped his stick and trudged after Sandwing, devastation showing in the contortions of his expression.

 _He should have a thicker skin by now,_ Sandwing thought, staring ahead into the trees. _If he takes every rejection this hard, he'll never have what it takes to be a medicine cat on his own._

"Emberpaw," he started.

The red tabby didn't look up from the path. Pine needles crunched under his small paws where his steps were intentionally heavy.

Sandwing rolled his eyes. _Pouting, yes, mature._ "I'm going to wait here while you find the remedy for toothaches."

"What?" Emberpaw stopped and looked up at Sandwing.

The tan cat returned his gaze. "Look around for the remedy for toothaches. I'll be here, waiting, until you do. Go, now."

With a last nervous glance to Sandwing, Emberpaw padded away into the forest, disappearing moments later into shadow.

"What _is_ the remedy for toothaches?" a voice behind Sandwing asked.

The medicine cat jumped and whipped around, claws unsheathed. A broad, dusty brown figure emerged from the undergrowth, his pelt criss-crossed with thin black stripes. His eyes glowed yellow, and he smirked playfully at Sandwing.

"Oh, it's you." Sandwing said, relaxing.

"You could sound a little less disappointed." Birchlight chuckled.

"For all I knew, you could've been a rogue waiting to pounce on me."

"A rogue who announces himself before attacking? That wouldn't be a very smart rogue."

Sandwing lowered his ears. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be hunting? And can't you tell that I'm busy?"

"Busy waiting around for Emberpaw."

"Busy _assessing_ Emberpaw." he corrected. "He should come back in a few minutes with a strip of alder bark. If it takes him any longer than that, or if he brings something else, he fails."

Birchlight's ears twitched, and his smile faded. "You don't have to be so tough on him. Emberpaw needs a gentle paw."

"As if you would know."

"In case you forgot, I'm his father,." Birchlight meowed. "I _would_ know."

Sandwing huffed. "Wonderful job you've done with the kit. His mother hates him and his brother uses him as a chew toy."

Birchlight's eyes burned with anger. "Marshwhisker doesn't hate him. She's taking her time to come to terms with his choice. It's hard for a mother's expectations for her kit's future to be shattered in an instant like that."

"It's been moons since Emberpaw was apprenticed. She would've gotten over it by now if that was all. She didn't want him become a medicine cat because she thinks we're weak." Sandwing growled in annoyance.

"Untrue. Foxburr was the one who―"

"Oh Starclan, not again with Foxburr." Sandwing interrupted. "I don't care what he did or didn't do to Marshwhisker. She's her own cat, and his actions shouldn't affect hers. Abandoning Emberpaw was her choice."

"No one abandoned him! I didn't!" Birchlight yelled, his hackles rising.

"I never said _you_ did, frog-brain. But you're not exactly parent of the moon-age, either."

"You don't do any better. You're his mentor, and you're not even nice to him." he defended, his tail lashing.

"I don't have to be nice to him." Sandwing retorted. "My only job is to teach him how to heal and talk to Starclan. If he's lacking in any other area, that's on you."

Birchlight's anger seeped through his claws as they dug into the ground, raking up dirt under the tom's paws. Sandwing held his brother's gaze, waiting to hear his response. When it didn't come, he turned away with a snort. He heard the tabby move back into the underbrush, and let out a sigh when his paw steps faded. _Stupid furball,_ he thought.

The sun rose slowly overhead, chasing away the early morning fog and filtering its light through the patched forest canopy. The wind had picked up into a brisk gust, but Sandwing was sheltered from its icy fangs by the foliage around him. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the silence until he could detect the tiniest out-of-place noise. In the distance, twigs cracked under the talons of birds preparing their nests for the long leaf-bare ahead. Tiny paws scuffed over the soft ground, searching for the last morsels of food to add to their stockpiles. An insect buzzed near Sandwing's ear, and the tom imagined he could hear each individual wing beat as it flew past him.

At last, Emberpaw returned. Sandwing heard him first, bumbling through the trees like a dazed badger, then he emerged from a tangle of small, knotted trees. Under his chin was a bundle of dandelions. Sandwing growled. Emberpaw flinched, dropping the plants and crouching down.

"I got the wrong thing..." he guessed.

Sandwing stalked forward and batted the dandelions away with his paw, sending dozens of white florets twirling into the air.

"How observant. Or perhaps not, as I explained to you not even a half-moon ago that alder bark is what is used for tooth pain, not dandelions. Do you recall what dandelions are for?"

Emberpaw shook his head vigorously, his eyes shining with wetness.

Sandwing narrowed his. "Yes you do. Spit it out."

"You said dandelions could be used for pain once, and I couldn't remember what was for toothaches, so I thought it would work. I'm so sorry." the apprentice covered his head with his paws.

Sandwing rolled his eyes and pried his paws away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. I said dandelion leaves are for pain. The stems, or more so the liquid inside the stems, can be applied to soothe bee stings." 

"Oh, I'll never get it right!" Emberpaw whined, the first tear seeping into the fur of his cheeks.

"Get a grip." Sandwing commanded. "You should've gotten that right, but you didn't and it's done. Move on, and do better next time. If you only focus on your mistakes," he turned around, motioning with his tail for Emberpaw to follow. "That's all you'll ever remember."

Sandwing didn't have to wait for the young tom to catch up on his way back to camp. Emberpaw chewed on his mentor's words for a few moments before making his reply.

"So, you're not mad?"

Sandwing chuffed. "Mad? No. A little let down perhaps, but it doesn't do to dwell. You'll have another chance tomorrow to prove you know your stuff, so I'd suggest going to the den and reviewing the herbs I taught you."

"Yes, Sandwing, I'll get right on it." he promised, zipping ahead.

Sandwing watched his apprentice plunge into the medicine cat's den with a look of amusement on his face. He bounded forward onto the lookout rock which loomed high above the hollow. Sandwing sat down before the edge, letting his thoughts wander. _What to do with Emberpaw? Do I press him harder, or give him a break? I don't know which one will encourage him to perform..._

Hollowstar's scent on the breeze caught Sandwing's nose, and he looked down to see his father jumping up the rocks to join him. He dipped his head in greeting.

"It's a nice morning." the tom observed, his green eyes drinking in the sights of the forest.

Sandwing grunted in agreement.

"You should have Emberpaw stay home for the Gathering tonight." he told Sandwing. "And consult the other medicine cats about your prophecy. Perhaps they could share some of their wisdom with you." the tabby suggested.

Sandwing shrugged. "Maybe. Are you sure you want to share Shadowclan secrets with the other clans so freely, though?"

Hollowstar chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Rippleclaw. Always so suspicious. Medicine cats are outside of clan rivalries, remember? Your loyalty is to all cats."

"And to Starclan." he added.

The leader nodded. "And to Starclan." he repeated.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Sandwing inquired.

Hollowstar blinked. "If you're impatient to be somewhere else, then yes. Meet me again in my den before night falls. I will want to speak with you once more before we leave." the brown tom padded off of his perch, followed closely by Sandwing.

The two cats diverged paths, with Sandwing making for his own den. He slipped through the dark opening, welcoming the cozy warmth of the hollow rock's interior. Emberpaw was whispering to himself, an array of plants placed in front of him.

Sandwing came up behind him as the young cat recited the names.

"Dock leaves, water hemlock, yarrow, willow leaves, and, uh..." he stopped on a round, white bulb. The tom glanced up at his mentor.  
"Which one is this?"

"Garlic." Sandwing replied. "Do you know what we use it for?"

Emberpaw paused, eyes narrowing as he tried to remember, then he shook his head.

"If you ever get bitten by a rat, roll in some of that, and hopefully you won't get infected."

"I've never even seen a rat." Emberpaw said wistfully.

"Pray you never do. They're nasty creatures, aggressive and full of sickness. Now, what's that one?" Sandwing tested, pointing a claw toward a stack of small, yellow flowers.

"Tormentil, used for... for, um, wounds, right?"

"Yes and no. It's good for all injuries, but is especially useful when extracting poison."

"Oh." Emberpaw put his head between his paws.

Sandwing nudged his side. "Keep practicing."

The sandy tom padded to his herb store, checking each plant for signs of rotting or drying out. He pulled out a set of fuzzy green leaves with his teeth. The old leaves crumbled in his jaws, and he quickly spat them out.

"We're out of wintergreen, then. What else?"

While he purused the slots in the stone wall, he felt eyes on him. Turning, he noticed Emberpaw staring at him.

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Put away the things you took out if they're still good to use. Throw out anything that's too old."

Together the toms quickly cleared the store, making a pile of brown leaves and wrinkled berries next to them. When they were done, Sandwing instructed his apprentice to use maple leaves and bindweed to carry the useless herbs out into the forest to be disposed of.

When Emberpaw returned, Sandwing was lying in his nest, his eyes closed. He kept them shut as Emberpaw tentatively moved around him, keeping his steps quiet. Sandwing's ear twitched at the sound of twigs snapping, and he raised his head to see the red tabby climbing into his own nest. He stopped once he saw Sandwing looking at him.

"Tired?" the tan cat asked.

Emberpaw vigorously shook his head, jumping out of his nest.

"Good." Sandwing purred. "We need more thyme. I'd like you to find some. Take a warrior with you. You'll need to go to the border to get it."

"Thyme doesn't grow by water, does it?" he questioned, confused.

 _Good, he remembers that, at least._ "No," Sandwing answered. "But you'll have to cross the river to get to Windclan territory. Go through the Gathering place. I'd suggest bringing Redapple. She'll look after you, and she won't start any fights."

Emberpaw didn't seem convinced. "But, if it's so far away, why can't you go?"

Sandwing rose from his nest, and Emberpaw instantly recoiled. "Because, one day, you will have to gather herbs all on your own. The sooner you start making those trips, the better."

"Okay." the apprentice conceded.

"Good. Let's find Redapple."

In camp, there were few warriors remaining in the hollow. Most were probably out on patrol. Those left were Foxburr, Redapple, Waspscar, and the elders. Hollowstar was also absent.

Sandwing trotted toward his sister, a fluffy orange tabby with bright amber eyes like his. He smiled at her, and she ran up to him, rubbing her cheek against his.

"I was wondering when you were going to say hi, Sandwing." her voice buzzed with excitement, as if she were a kit getting to explore the territory for the first time.

He gave her a look. "It's not like it's been that long since we spoke."

She purred loudly. "So, what is it that you need?"

"I've ran out of thyme, so I've instructed Emberpaw to fetch more. You'll find it somewhere by the Windclan-Riverclan border. My apprentice knows what it looks like, so bring him there and he should be able to locate a patch."

"Oh, sure. Is Hollowstar okay with this?"

"It'll be fine." Sandwing snapped impatiently. "Please just take him."

"Alright, alright, don't get your tail in a twist. Come along now, Emberpaw." the red warrior led Emberpaw out of camp, her tail resting protectively over his hindquarters.

Sandwing sighed heavily. _It'll be good to know how he deals with being outside of his own territory, he thought to himself. I hope Redapple can keep him out of trouble. Windclan cats usually aren't aggressive, but who knows what Riverclan might do if they find Shadowclan cats at their border._ Sandwing's gut gave a sudden churn. _No, they wouldn't hurt him. He's an apprentice, and a medicine cat! Despite his attempts to convince himself otherwise, Sandwing couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible might happen. If Emberpaw gets hurt, that might affect the prophecy. Can I count on Starclan to keep him safe until he's ready?_ He began to pace. _No, I should go after them, just to be sure._ He stopped, moving for the exit to the hollow, then paused again. _Redapple is with him, and if they do get into a fight, I'll only get in the way. I hardly even remember the battle moves I was taught. That was so many moons ago..._ Sandwing planted himself on the ground, anchoring his legs with his claws. _I'll stay put, for now. If I have to save him every time he faces danger, he'll depend on me, and he needs to take on the prophecy alone._

Sandwing curled his tail around his paws and waited. The sun rose ever higher into the sky. Patrols came in and went back out again, but no one disturbed him. After what felt like a moon, Sandwing turned his gaze to the sky, hoping to pick out the faintest twinkle of starlight in the sea of blue, but all he saw were clouds. _I hope I'm doing the right things, he prayed. Else Starclan forgive me._


	4. Chapter 4

The hues of evening colored the sky in shades of fire. Burnt oranges flowed into sparking yellows, which faded into soft pinks on the horizon. Sitting cradled by the distant mountains, the sun's form slowly dipped below the black silhouettes of the peaks. The waters of the marshes glowed in the light, and the grasses danced along to the tune of the wind.

On one of the many islands dotting the swamp, two downed trees, their branches tangled together, were circled by dens of reeds. A large group of cats gathered in the center of the island, their eyes upon a single orange tabby seated on the highest branches of the trees. Below her, two small cats sat side by side, their heads held high and their fur alight with flame.

"The time has come." the orange tabby's voice rang out over the crowd, echoing with the strength of authority. "Juniperkit," the tabby faced the thin, grey kit, whose blue eyes shone with desperation. "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to join your clanmates as an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Juniperpaw. Your mentor will be Heronstripe. I hope Heronstripe will pass down all he knows to you."

A grey and white tabby cat rose from the crowd and stood beside Juniperkit. His expression was blank as he waited for his leader's next words.

"Heronstripe," she continued. "You received excellent training from Lionthroat, and you have shown yourself to be patient and ingenious. You will be the mentor of Juniperpaw, and I expect you to make her into a warrior worthy of Riverclan."

A brown tabby near the front of the crowd watched on with intent interest as Heronstripe and Juniperkit touched noses. Electric exhilaration pulsed up the new apprentice's spine, and her tail twitched rapidly while she attempted to contain it. The tabby smiled to himself, then snapped his head up at the orange cat's next words.

"Rushkit." she called out, addressing the young tom beside Juniperpaw.

The other cat was very different from Juniperpaw. He was a little smaller, and most of his orange body was patterned with darker stripes. The right side of his head was pure white, and a collar of snowy fur rounded his neck and ran down his chest. The orange and white cat angled his orange ear toward the tabby seated above him.

"You too have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rushpaw. Your mentor will be Pebblestride. I hope Pebblestride will pass down all he knows on to you."

The brown tabby composed himself, then padded into the clearing, his tail lifted and swishing gently from side to side. Rushkit glanced at him, nervousness cool in his sky-blue gaze. Pebblestride touched a nose to the young tom's ear to calm him.

"Pebblestride, you have received excellent training from Hailflame, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. You will be the mentor of Rushpaw, and I expect you to make him into a warrior worthy of Riverclan."

When the leader finished her speech, the clan broke into chanting. "Juniperpaw! Rushpaw! Juniperpaw! Rushpaw!" they repeated.

Pride welled in Pebblestride's chest, and he touched noses with his apprentice. Rushpaw avoided the looks of his fellow clanmates, instead eyeing the stripes on his mentor's flank. Pebblestride smiled warmly at the tom and curled his fluffy tail around him. Juniperpaw rushed over to her brother, bouncing on her paws.

"We're finally apprentices!" she announced.

Rushpaw nodded, returning her smile.

The orange tabby leapt from her perch, nodding to Pebblestride and Heronstripe. The chanting died away, and the clan dispersed. A short-haired, dark orange tabby by the name of Sunstorm raced to her kits. She pulled them close to her white chest, nuzzling both their heads as her throat rumbled with purrs. She was followed by a tan-colored tom, who nodded to Pebblestride.

"Well done, Pebblestride." he said, his meow choked with emotion. "You've earned this."

Pebblestride purred, rubbing his cheek against his father's. "Thank you. I won't disappoint Riverclan." he turned to the orange tabby who had addressed the clan. "And that's a promise. Rushpaw will be a warrior in no time."

The leader gave a curt nod. "We shall see. He has a lot to prove."

"Vixenstar, please." the tan cat cooed. "Have more faith."

Vixenstar snorted. "He is my kin; I do not doubt him."

Sunstorm purred in agreement, releashing her kits as they squirmed against her crushing grip. Juniperpaw broke away first, her fur fluffed up and claws unsheathed. Heronstripe came up behind her and soothed her with a few quiet words. Rushpaw padded to Pebblestride, seating himself next to the warrior. The brown tabby wrapped his tail protectively around the young kit when he saw a light grey pelt approaching. The clan deputy, Slatefang, shoved Heronstripe roughly away from Juniperpaw. The warrior let out a yowl of protest, then went quiet when he recognized who had bumped him. Pebblestride glanced between Vixenstar and Slatefang, watching their expressions carefully.

"Well done, Juniperpaw." Slatefang greeted, ignoring the other cats.

Juniperpaw grinned up at him, puffing out her chest. "I'm going to be the best warrior Riverclan has ever seen!" she declared.

"I expect nothing less of my flesh and blood." he responded. "And you," he trapped Heronstripe in his icy glare. "teach her well." he requested simply.

Pebblestride felt Rushpaw shift beside him. He looked down to see that the cat was trembling, his eyes glued to his father. The tabby kneaded the damp ground apprehensively.

"Slatefang?" Sunstorm spoke up.

The pale tom turned to her. "What?"

"Aren't you going to congratulate your son?"

Breath caught in his throat, Pebblestride unsheathed his claws. Slatefang turned his deep blue eyes to Rushpaw. The orange and white apprentice sank down to the ground under Slatefang's gaze.

"Him? He shouldn't have survived kithood." the pale warrior growled.

Sunstorm cast her eyes to the ground, letting out a heavy sigh. Pebblestride glared at Slatefang, turning the orange side of Rushpaw's face away with a paw.

Vixenstar strode forward, placing herself between Slatefang and her sister. "This has gone on long enough. Rushpaw may be disadvantaged, but treating him badly isn't going to prevent him from getting the chance to prove himself." the scarred she-cat smiled warmly at Rushpaw. "Nor should it."

Slatefang bristled. "He's weak, and you'll regret your decision to have him apprenticed when he can't pull his weight through leaf-bare."

Pebblestride rose to his paws. "Rushpaw will prove you wrong soon enough. He's stronger than you know."

Vixenstar shoved Pebblestride back, flattening her ears. "Stay out of this!" she snarled. "This is a family matter."

"I'm practically family," Pebblestride protested. "I'm more of a father to Rushpaw than Slatefang will ever be."

Sunstorm shook her head at him. "I appreciate all you've done for my kits, but do not mistake yourself as any more than a friend."

Pebblestride's pelt burned with embarrassment. He felt a tug on his flank, and glanced down to see Rushpaw staring wide-eyed at him. Pebblestride's gaze hardened, and unable to stop himself, he kept talking. "You'll eat your words, Slatefang."

Slatefang's eyes lit up with rage, and he made a move to pounce on the brown warrior, but Vixenstar got to him first. Riverclan's leader swept Pebblestride's legs out from under him and pinned him down to the ground with a paw over his throat. She bit into his ear, and he yelped with pain as her teeth tore through skin.

"You may not agree with Slatefang," she whispered into his ear, "but he is still your deputy, and you would do well to treat him with more respect. Now, leave us. That's an order."

Vixenstar released the tabby, and he scrambled to his paws. In a few quick licks he settled his spiked fur. He removed himself from the conversation, followed by Heronstripe, Juniperpaw, and Rushpaw. Hersonstripe flicked his ear with a claw.

"Fish-brain." the elder warrior told him. "That was a stupid thing to say."

"Whatever." Pebblestride scoffed. "Come on, Rushpaw."

The apprentice did not move. He was staring at something past the reed walls. Pebblestride moved the apprentice's face toward him until he looked up. _"Let's go."_

The tabby took Rushpaw outside of camp where a group of warriors were waiting. Among them was a grey cat with half a white muzzle, though he sat at the edge of the group.

"Vixenstar won't be happy if she catches you out here." Pebblestride mewed at the grey tom.

"The other warrior jumped up in alarm, his tail bushing out.

"Oh, uh, hey there, Pebblestride. I didn't hear you." he said, then looking to Rushpaw, "Well done on getting your -paw name. I remember my first night as an apprentice. I snuck out camp to catch a frog and put it in Slatefang's nest. He about ripped my fur off." he laughed, but Rushpaw only shifted his paws.

"Reedtooth, maybe now isn't the best time to bring up Slatefang, hmm?" he suggested, holding eye contact with Reedtooth until he was sure the grey tom understood.

"If you say so, Pebblestride. What happened to your ear, though? That looks fresh."

Pebblestride shrugged. "Vixenstar got grouchy with me."

Reedtooth nodded. "Ah. I know how it feels. I'm pretty sure she's clawed me more times than any Shadowclan cat ever did."

"Riverclan!" Vixenstar's voice called.

Pebblestride turned to she her trotting out of a wall of reeds, trailed by Slatefang and Sunstorm. She pushed through the low pool of water moating the camp until she stood at the front of the procession. Slatefang stopped beside Reedtooth and Pebblestride.

"Get back to camp, Reedtooth." he commanded. "You know you're not allowed to come."

Reedtooth bent his head down. "I know, I know. I'm going."

Pebblestride watched his friend leave, then fell in step beside Jaggedspirit and Cloudpaw as the group started moving, Rushpaw's fur brushing against his side.

"You excited for the Gathering?" he asked his apprentice.

"I don't know." Rushpaw responded. "I don't even know what to do once I get there."

"You'll sit next to your sister, and I'll be with you the whole time. Vixenstar will likely announce your apprenticeship, and the clan will cheer for you again."

"What?" Rushpaw halted mid-step through a stream.

"It'll be fine, and over before you know it. While the other leaders are talking, feel free to introduce yourself to apprentices from other clans. Or, not, if you don't want to." he added, catching Rushpaw's nervous expression. "As long as you don't get into any fights, you'll be alright."

Soon the clan cats were upon a mighty river that spanned several fox-lengths across. The current whipped wildly around a series of boulders anchored into the riverbed, casting white spray in every direction. Vixenstar kept close to the bank, her eyes forward as the distant treeline of Shadowclan's territory drew closer.

The marsh gradually grew muddier underneath Pebblestride's paws, each pawstep an effort to tear away from the ground's grip. Rushpaw kept close to him, determined not to fall behind. Pebblestride helped him up each time his short legs caught in the mud, but it wasn't long before he was coated up to his belly fur in it.

Thin grey trees rose up by the Riverclan cats, and a light fog swirled around them. Rocks pushed their way out of the mud, first a few here and there, then until every other tail-length was met with stone. Thundering close by, the river curved away from them, around a large mass in the distance. Though it was somewhat obscured by the mist, Pebblestride knew that was the Gathering Place. Pines swooped around the backside of the rocky hill, creeping their way up to it's flat top. Vixenstar led the climb up the pile of flat, weathered rocks. When it was Pebblestride's turn to ascend, he reached down to take Rushpaw's scruff. The apprentice recoiled.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"You're too small to make some of the jumps up there. I'll put you down once we get to the top, okay?"

Rushpaw shook his head. "Look, Heronstripe isn't carrying Juniperpaw. Why can't I do it by myself?"

"Because... you..." but Pebblestride couldn't think of a good reason. He sighed. "Fine, but go ahead of me. If you fall, I'll catch you."

Rushpaw nodded. "Thank you, Pebblestride."

The white and orange tabby crouched down, then launched himself toward the first ledge. He clawed his way to the top of it, then looked down at Pebblestride, his tail raised high.

"I told you I could do it." he announced.

Pebblestride smiled, then joined his apprentice on the ledge. "Let's see you do the rest of it, then." he said, a hint of challenge in his voice.

Rushpaw squeaked excitedly, racing up toward the hill's peak. Pebblestride moved behind him, carefully tracking the apprentice's movements. _Slatefang is being ridiculous, he told himself, thinking back to the earlier argument. His son is strong and eager to prove himself. Why can't he see that?_


	5. Chapter 5

Firesong, a flame-pointed she-cat, sat near the edge of a rock pallet, her clan mates huddled around her. The wind clawed at her cream fur, and she forced her ears back to protect them from the chill. Beechwing, a blue-grey tom, was pressed to her side, his eyes closed and body trembling.

Riverclan had already arrived by the time Windclan reached the Gathering place. Shadowclan came next, followed lastly by Thunderclan. Firesong could see the looks cast her way by the other clan cats. With him, Windclan's leader Ryestar had only brought five cats. Himself, his deputy Crowgaze, her apprentice Tanglepaw, herself, Beechwing, and Deertail. Compared to the other clans, Windclan appeared a band of scrawny rogues. _I feel like one myself_ , Firesong reflected. She placed on paw to her side, rubbing the pads across her ribs, which jutted out like the stones breaking through the surface of the river below.

On the high rock, which was elevated above the rest and hung out over the river, Ryestar took his place at the front. As the babble began to die down, he spoke.

"Some of you may have noticed that my clan's party is small tonight. That is because Windclan is in trouble."

Firesong looked at Crowgaze anxiously. The white and black she-cat was silent and still, her eyes forward, unblinking.

"Our medicine cat received a prophecy nights ago, moments before she died."

Murmurs swept the crowd, overpowering Ryestar's voice. The line of medicine cats near the leaders gave each other worried glances. 

Ryestar raised his voice above the crowd. "Starclan sent a plague upon my land. They told us that our prey and Windclan cats would die, and it's true. Blossomwhisker died of sickness, as did some of Windclan's warriors, queens, and kits."

The other clan cats exploded into conversation, and Firesong hung her head low. Faintly, memories of milk drifted into her mind, followed by the warmth of the nursery and the mewling of kits. The images were cut off when she jerked away in response to Beechwing's tail on her spine.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

She glared at him. "Are any of us?"

"I-I just wanted..."

Her gaze softened. "It's okay. I know you mean well." she pressed her head under his chin, drinking in his painstakingly familiar scent.

Beechwing purred back hoarsely. "Do you miss him as much as I do?" he croaked.

Firesong buried her muzzle into his chest fur. "Of course."

"Clans!" a booming voice shouted over the gathered.

The voices quieted immediately. Firesong turned back toward the leaders, seeing that Vixenstar had come forward.

"It appears each clan has been given a prophecy." she announced. "The medicine cat's will share them, but Ryestar will start."

The reddish tom stepped up again. He raised his head high, a calm strength radiating from his thin body.

" _When leaf-bare breathes an icy breath, for prey and cat alike waits death. There bodies in the snow will lie, unless the wind confronts the Crow's Eye._ "

Questions rippled through the cats.

"What does it mean?"

"Leaf-bare isn't here yet. Why is the prophecy coming true so soon?"

"What if Windclan doesn't survive?"

A shiver ran through Firesong's body. What if we don't make it through to new-leaf? Surely Starclan wouldn't let an entire clan die? _Except... if that were true, why take so many of us away? Why?_

Next, Riverclan's medicine cat, Sagevine, padded forward to face the clans. " _A white shadow is cast o'er all._ " she began. " _Spilling blood of kin and stranger. Alone in his quest, one shall go to find the truth and bring it home._ "

Then, Shadowclan. " _Once a brother, now forgotten. Once a true son, now deserted. Only he who walks in darkness can find the light and patch the tear._ "

Finally, Thunderclan's prophecy. " _Shattered is justice, lost is love. Let the storm gather, let the rain fall. Swallowing pride and bitter past, the broken ones will save you all._ "

"I have a request." Ryestar began.

Crowgaze's ears twitched.

"Windclan is losing cats by the day. Blossomwhisker is dead," he paused, closing his eyes for a moment, "and we need a replacement medicine cat from a different clan to teach one of our kits. Are there any volunteers?"

All eyes focused on the four medicine cats, then slowly everyone looked back to Vixenstar. _Riverclan is the only clan with more than one full medicine cat. Surely they can spare one, at least for leaf-bare_. 

Vixenstar caught the hint. "Sagevine," she called.

A grey and white tabby stood.

"Go home with Windclan. Help them cure this disease, if you can."

The tabby nodded.

"And Ryestar," she continued. "Make sure she's treated well."

He dipped his head. "Of course. As if she were one of our own."

Hollowstar attempted to push his way to the front, but Ryestar held his place, blocking the brown tabby's advance with his tail.

"I have one more thing to say." the tom said.

Hollowstar held his gaze for a moment, and Firesong's breath caught. _Would he object?_ But, Hollowstar turned his head away, giving Ryestar the floor.

"Windclan has lost half of it's warriors."

Crowgaze stood quickly. Ryestar cut himself off to meet her eyes. Defiantly, he continued.

"Our prey has also been ravaged by the plague. We don't have the strength to survive leaf-bare without assistance from the other clans."

"What exactly do you ask of us?" Hollowstar inquired.

Ryestar took a deep breath. Firesong felt Beechwing tense up beside her.

"We ask that the other clans share their food with us, until the prey comes back."

Shock yowls erupted from the gathered cats, followed by caterwauls of protest.

"There isn't enough food for our clan; how could we feed Windclan too?"

"Do they expect us to starve for them?"

"No way!"

Firesong flinched at the comments. _They don't understand. We will all die without their help_. Her stomach rumbled, and she groaned. Beechwing gave her a concerned look. _There are no rabbits left..._

Ryestar's expression echoed her thoughts. His eyes were narrowed, and his pacing pawsteps broke in and out of rhythm.

The tom's pleas grew more desperate by the word. "Our kits will not live to be warriors if we can't feed them."

A small, greyish-brown tabby she-cat, who had previously been quiet, pushed her way to the front. She shouldered Ryestar back and took his place. _Quailstar_ , Firesong recognized. _This won't be good_. 

"And what about _our kits_ , Ryestar?" she challenged venomously. "Why should we have to sacrifice our clanmates to feed yours? If Windclan weren't so weak, your clan would be able to make it through leaf-bare without begging, like the rest of us. Perhaps you've allowed a few too many strays into your clan, Ryestar." she accused. "Windclan has grown soft."

Claws scratched rock as Firesong came to her paws. Quailstar turned to look at her, and Ryestar shook his head. The she-cat didn't heed him.

"My mate was a loner before he joined Windclan." she began, stepping past the other Windclan warriors until everyone could see her. "His name was Rainleaf. He was one of the first to die when diseased rabbits were brought into camp. His sickness spread to my kits, and one of them died, too. I'm left with a single kit to raise, fatherless, and you dare mock my clan, calling us weak because we failed to stop a plague? Can any of you attest to such a feat? Who here has prevented greencough from taking lives each year?" Firesong turned toward the medicine cats.

Most looked away, but Sandwing stared back, his amber eyes searching her blue ones. She blinked, pivoting away from his prying gaze.

"Blossomwhisker died trying to do just that, and you dare tarnish her spirit tonight, when Starclan watches on? Would any amount of pure blood have saved her, or my kit? Or the elders that succumbed to the disease?" Firesong paused, letting her last words ring out into the night, which has gone eerily silent. "No," she answered. "But you can still help us. We're not asking for a lot. Windclan is smaller now, but we'll scour the farthest reaches of the moor to provide for ourselves. All we ask for is a little assistance during the cold moons."

Firesong dropped off. Her chest tightened around her lungs. She stepped back, breathless, and sat down. Her legs shook, and her paws had turned numb, though from cold or shock she didn't know. Beechwing pressed his forehead to her cheek.

"Rainleaf was so lucky to have you." he breathed, his own voice quivering.

Firesong purred weakly. She had expected Ryestar to speak again, but it was Hollowstar's voice she heard next.

"Shadowclan will supply Windclan with a percentage of the prey we catch." he announced.

"And Riverclan will teach Windclan how to fish." Vixenstar followed up. "There's always plenty in the river."

"Thank you." Ryestar croaked. "Thank you."

Firesong looked up from the rocky ground. The Gathering was breaking up. The leaders had come down from the high rock, their clans clustering around them. Ryestar trotted up to her, his mossy eyes shining.

"That was well-said." he told her. "You might have just saved us all."

Crowgaze appeared behind their leader. "Don't speak too soon." she warned. "This plague isn't through with us yet."

"No, unfortunately it's not. Sagevine?" Ryestar called.

The grey and white cat slunk toward him, eyeing the Windclan cats warily. "None of you are sick, are you?" she asked.

"No," Ryestar assured her. "Perhaps a little hungry, but not sick."

"Yet." Crowgaze added.

"Hmm, yes. Hopefully you can do something about that." Ryestar said.

Sagevine shrugged. "I don't claim to be more of a medicine cat than Blossomwhisker was, but a medicine cat is better than none. Which kit shall I be teaching?"

"That would be mine." Firesong replied. "Her name is Honeykit. Her sister got sick first, and I was worried she would too, but I think she might be immune to it."

"Which is why we've chosen her." Ryestar clarified. "We hope she has as strong a connection to Starclan as we suspect."

Sagevine nodded. "Let's hope."

Ryestar, Crowgaze, and Sagevine trotted forward, continuing their conversation as they returned to the moor. Tanglepaw trailed behind them. Firesong kept her side brushing against Beechwing's, happy to have his warmth and company. Deertail held up the end of the party, periodically checking their surroundings.

"Do you think Windclan will ever recover from this?" Beechwing asked, his head turned toward the inky black sky.

Firesong traced shapes in the stars, imagining she could see the eyes of Rainleaf twinkling above the clouds.

"I don't know." her response was honest. Firesong wouldn't let herself admit to hope in the future. She'd been punished enough for that. "What about the prophecy? Did it mean anything to you?"

Beechwing shook his head. "No. I mean, how does the wind 'confront' a crow's eye? Prophecies never make any sense. If Starclan weren't so cryptic, maybe cats would stop dying."

Firesong watched the grass flow underneath her paws like a sea of weeds, caught endlessly in the current of the breeze. _He's right_ , she thought to herself. _If Starclan would just show us the way, instead of obscuring it behind a wall of mysterious words, maybe my family wouldn't have had to leave me_. The wind grew fiercer. It howled through the far-off trees in Thunderclan territory, carrying with it the scent of the forest. Leaves flew by, passing overhead with the gust. Firesong ducked her head against the wind. _Why did you have to leave me, Rainleaf? How could Starclan take you away?_ Overhead, the stars winked out, one by one as dark clouds rolled in from the mountains. The moon was left alone in the sky, streaking silver light across the landscape. Firesong gazed ahead, a flame torching her bones, filling her with a raw energy she'd never felt before. _If Starclan wants to abandon Windclan, that's fine! We'll survive without them. I'll make sure of it_.


	6. Chapter 6

Tornpaw gripped the thick branch under her belly with her claws. The moon shone upon her fur, making it glow white as the stars. The wind had grown ever fiercer through the night. It peaked now, ripping at the leaves around her. The weakest branches cracked from the pressure of the flurry, and Tornpaw watched as one snapped away from the rest of the tree and tumbled down into camp. _You're better off without it,_ she told the old tree. 

"Tornpaw? Where are you?" she heard a voice from below call.

The apprentice glanced down to see Rabbittooth's white form pacing by the trunk of the oak. She ignored his calls, turning her eyes toward the mountains. Tornpaw imagined she could see colors streaming from the points where their peaks pierced the night sky, sending dashes of blues and purples into the blackness.

"Tornpaw!" the warrior's cries grew more insistent. "You'd better be here when the clan comes back."

She huffed, placing her chin on her paws and letting her back legs dangle over the branch. _And what will you do if I'm not?_

Tornpaw was a tabby she-cat with pale tan fur, but her markings were dark brown. Her eyes glittered like sun-touched water, and a single brown ear lay against the back of her head, shielded from the wind. Where the other ear should've been, there was nothing.

The apprentice turned to face the other way and saw a group of cats in the distance. _Ah, there they are. I wonder what Eaglepaw got up to tonight?_ Her eyes narrowed. _Perhaps he'll boast about catching more prey than the Shadowclan apprentices again. Or, maybe, just maybe..._ Tornpaw got to her paws and began to descend the tree. She carefully leapt down the branches, timing and executing her leaps with practiced accuracy. _He'll shut up about the Gathering for once. He knows I'll never get to go,_ Tornpaw landed heavily on the leafy ground as Thunderclan warriors began to stream through a gap in the brambles. _So why rub it in?_

A golden brown tom ran up to Tornpaw, his eyes wide and tail twitching in pure excitement.

"Tornpaw! Tornpaw! Tornpaw!" he yelled. "You'll never guess what happened at the Gathering!"

"Slow down, Eaglepaw." she told her littermate. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ryestar went up, and he said that like, half of his clan was dead, and then all the medicine cats shared prophecies they had been given, even Frostfeather! Something about rain, and storms, and breaking things; I don't know. But! Then, Ryestar asked the other clans to give him food for leaf-bare, and Quailstar said "no way, Ryestar, your clan sucks!" But then one of his warriors got up and gave a big ol' boring speech about her mate or whatever, and we left after that. But it was so cool!" Eaglepaw finally ended his speal, gasping for breath as his paws danced on the ground. 

Tornpaw giggled. "Wow, that does sound entertaining. Too bad I couldn't have been there." she said, failing to hold back her bitterness.

Eaglepaw twitched his ears. "That's why you have me. To tell you about it."

"Eaglepaw!" someone called.

Tornpaw felt herself tense. _Keep your mouth shut,_ she warned, clamping her jaws closed. She and her brother both turned to face Quailstar. The ragged she-cat approached, her lethal green gaze on Eaglepaw.

"My son, what are you doing with her? Come away, come away." Quailstar positioned herself between Tornpaw and Eaglepaw, nosing the tom forward with several sharp nudges. "You need to get your rest so you'll be ready for tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to hold up Mooselight because you've stayed up too late."

The sweetness of Quailstar's tone made Tornpaw want to gag.

Eaglepaw sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll go to my nest."

The pale tabby watched Eaglepaw pad away, and she looked up at her mother. Thunderclan's leader did not return her gaze, instead whipping around and stalking toward her own den. Tornpaw sighed. _It's no use. She'll hate me forever._

"There you are." another voice said. "I've been searching the whole forest for you. Do you know how much of a waste of time that was for me?" Rabbittooth questioned, padding toward her.

The large tom lifted his paw and swatted at Tornpaw's face. She let the blow land, knowing she could never hope to beat the fully-grown warrior in a fight. The other cats around camp glanced her way as she hit the ground, but no one said a word. Out of the corner of her eye, Tornpaw saw Quailstar watching from the entrance to her den, two black toms by her side, both their stares averted.

"Answer me when I ask you a question." Rabbittooth commanded, his long teeth flashing in the moonlight.

Tornpaw stood up, raising her head until her nose was millimeters from Rabbittooth's. "You wasted your own time." she retorted. "You didn't have to go looking for me."

"What?" Rabbittooth snarled. "I'm your mentor! You shouldn't hide from me, or talk back to me." he raised his paw for another smack.

"Stop!" a voice echoed.

Both cats looked across camp. One of the toms beside Quailstar locked eyes with Rabbittooth. "Leave her be."

"Why should I?" the white cat responded. "She needs to be put in her place. Willful little brat."

"Yes," Quailstar purred. "Let Rabbittooth deal with his apprentice as he would like to, Ravenskip. It's no business of yours."

The black tom glanced at her, then to the other cat. The second black cat, this one bearing scars across his face, shrugged helplessly. Ravenskip snorted, then padded away from the pair. He passed Tornpaw on his way out of camp, flicking his tail gently over her head.

She turned back to Rabbittooth, digging her claws into the grass as he struck her again. Claws grazed her cheek, drawing blood, but she didn't move. Rabbittooth growled, then struck harder. Tornpaw was thrown sideways, and she braced her fall with a paw. She shook out her head, flecks of blood splashing the weeds in front of her. Rabbittooth nodded affirmatively.

"Do something like that again, and I'll take off your other ear." he threatened.

Tornpaw waited until his back was turned, then rolled her eyes. Like you've never said that before, rabbit-brain.

Tornpaw bounced up as if nothing had happened, and left camp. She climbed a small ridge just outside of the bramble bushes Thunderclan called home, then descended the slope into a clearing. There she sat and waited, letting the cool breeze ease the pain radiating from her face. A cat emerged from the undergrowth, bearing a familiar, fluffy brown coat.

"Hey, Frostfeather." Tornpaw greeted calmly.

"Shh." the she-cat whispered, keeping her head down. She dropped a bundle of plants from under her chin, then began examining the scratches on Tornpaw's cheek.

"You'll be fine." she said quietly. "But next time he attacks you, make sure he doesn't get the same side. I don't need his dirty claws infecting you."

Tornpaw tried to stifle a purr, but couldn't. _Even if my mentor has the temper of a bee-stung badger, at least I have Frostfeather._

"So, I heard that it was quite the Gathering." Tornpaw said nonchalantly.

Frostfeather scoffed. "Oh, you could say that. You should have been there."

Tornpaw felt a tickle in her stomach, and shifted her paws. Frostfeather's pads were warm and gentle as they pressed cobwebs into the wound on her cheek.

"I was given a prophecy one night ago." the medicine cat continued. "And so did all the other medicine cats, apparently." the she-cat sighed. "It's going to be a hard leaf-bare."

The pleasant scents of herbs wafted from Frostfeather's fur, and her eyes betrayed such concern over the cuts that it made the apprentice's chest clench.

"What prophecy did you share?" she inquired.

"It goes likes this: _Shattered is justice, lost is love. Let the storm gather, let the rain fall. Swallowing pride and bitter past, the broken ones will save you all._ I can't even begin to tell you what that all means." the medicine cat chuckled airly. "There, those cuts should heal up in no time."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Tornpaw said, her words thick like honey over her tongue. _I might not get another chance like this for a while,_ she thought. 

In a surge of boldness, Tornpaw darted forward and licked Frostfeather's cheek.

"O-oh!" the she-cat gasped, pulling herself away.

Tornpaw stepped closer, a wild emotion whizzing up and down her spine, pushing her forward.

"Tornpaw, no." Frostfeather hissed, turning quickly. "If someone catches us out here—"

Tornpaw jumped in front of the medicine cat's path, blocking the way back to camp. "Please, hold on a moment." she pleaded.

"Tornpaw, I really have to get back."

"Says who?" the apprentice challenged. "Why can't we just stay here?"

Frostfeather met Tornpaw's eyes, her own gaze holding only sadness.

"You know Quailstar would never―"

"Who cares what Quailstar wants?" Tornpaw shouted. "I don't care what she says."

"Keep your voice down." Frostfeather hissed. "Someone will hear us."

Tornpaw sighed. "Fine, go back to camp." she moved out of the way, planting her hindquarters.

"Thank you." Frostfeather breathed, dashing away into the brush.

Tornpaw turned her head away, angry breaths flaring through her nostrils. She stood suddenly, kicking up leaves and moss. She trotted out of the clearing, forcing her way through the undergrowth of the forest. Tornpaw didn't know where she was going, only that she wanted to be away from the camp.

As she jumped over a creek, a fresh scent drew her attention. _Ravenskip? What is he doing out here?_

In answer to her query, a black pelt slithered out of the shadows and into the light of the stars. Tornpaw stiffened when she caught the distinctive whiff of Windclan on Ravenskip's fur.

"Where have you been?" she asked cautiously.

"I could ask the same of you." he returned.

Tornpaw sniffed. "Who is it? Must be a pretty she-cat to make a Thunderclan tom forget his honor."

Ravenskip chuckled. "Who said anything about she-cats?"

"A tom?"

"I didn't say that!" Ravenskip defended.

"I smell Windclan on you. You were with someone. Trust me, I won't share your secret with anyone... if you tell me who it is."

Ravenskip glared at her. "You wouldn't recognize any name I gave you. You don't go to Gatherings."

"Don't get to go to Gatherings, you mean." she emphasized, her claws subconsciously sliding out. "But I listen well enough. There's Ryestar, Crowgaze, Blossomwhisker, Acorncatcher, Heathersky, Deertail―"

"Yes, yes," the black tom interrupted. "You've made your point."

"So...?"

"Does it matter?"

Tornpaw grinned. "It does to me. Come on, spit it out."

Ravenskip groaned. "Fine. But just so you know, you're a lousy furball for this."

Tornpaw's smile only grew wider.

"His name is Breezetuft."

"It is a tom!" Tornpaw chirped.

"Yeah."

Tornpaw's expression grew solem. "What is it? Did something go wrong?"

Ravenskip sat down, his head hanging. "He's getting sick. Eaglepaw probably told you: Windclan is dealing with a plague. We hadn't met for nearly a moon because of it, but I had no idea until the Gathering how bad it was. Breezetuft told me that until his clan recovered, he couldn't keep coming out to see me." Ravenskip paused to regain control over his shaking words. "He wouldn't even let me touch him." the tom's voice cracked. "He said he didn't want me to get sick."

Tornpaw was at a loss. What could I possibly say to him? She wondered what she would do if Frostfeather got sick. It would hurt, but for Ravenskip, it must be so much worse.

"It sounds like he really cares about you." Tornpaw mumbled, scuffing the grass with her forepaw.

Ravenskip let out a strangled purr. "I know he does, but, I don't know if I'll ever see him again. This sickness, whatever it is, it's destroying Windclan. They may not make it through this leaf-bare."

Tornpaw raised her head, ear pricked. "It's that bad?"

The tom nodded. "Yes. Now let's get back to camp. Rabbittooth won't let off you, well-rested or not."

"Don't need to tell me." Tornpaw said, flicking her tail.

She and Ravenskip made their way through the forest in relative silence until they reached the camp. They blinked goodbye as Ravenskip ducked into the warrior's den and Tornpaw curled up, alone, underneath the roots of the oak tree. In camp, she was sheltered from the harsh gusts outside, but she could still hear it raging it's fury over the forest. _One day, that'll be me,_ she thought. _An unstoppable force even the trees bend to. Once I'm strong enough, Rabbittooth won't be able to hurt me anymore._ A pair of green eyes appeared behind Tornpaw's closed eyelids. _Even you, Quailstar. You won't be able to push me aside then. No one will._


	7. Chapter 7

Sandwing rushed into camp with Hollowstar at his side. Yowls of unrest followed their pawsteps as the clan argued behind them.

"He didn't even consult us."

"I know. How could Hollowstar agree to give our food away?"

"Calm down, everyone, please. He's our leader; he knows best."

Sandwing flattened his ears against the din. His father lept onto the lookout rock, and Sandwing joined him. Rippleclaw came up behind them to stand on Hollowstar's other side. The clan gathered below, their conversations growing only louder.

"I'd like to see him defend himself!"

"He's doomed us all..."

Sandwing growled. "SHUT UP." he yelled, silencing the other cats. Their eyes panned toward him, then to Hollowstar.

The brown tabby took a deep breath before addressing his cats. Sandwing watched the crowd, his paws itching with unease.

"I realize that some of you are upset about the decision I made at the Gathering." Hollowstar began.

Waspscar scoffed.

"So tonight I encourage you all to share your thoughts on the matter. It's not too late to change my mind."

Doveleap, one of the clan elders, spoke up from her nest across the clearing. "You made a promise to Windclan, gave them your word. Would it not be worse to go back on that?"

"Worse than starving? I don't think so." Waspscar spat.

"I agree." Foxburr said. "I'm not giving up my food for any Windclan cat."

Sandwing looked at Hollowstar. He doesn't know what to do, the medicine cat realized upon seeing the confusion on his leader's face.

"Alright, hold on just a second." Sandwing called out. "We'll never get anything done like this. All those in favor of sharing food with Windclan, stand on this side of the rock," he motioned with a paw to the left. "And those not in favor, stand on the other side."

The clan exchanged glances and a few whispered words, then eventually the two groups began to form. On the left side were Robinfall, Doveleap, Goosefrost, Cedarpad, and Redapple, and on the right, Marshwhisker, Foxburr, Ivyshine, Birchlight, Nettlestorm, Nightdrop, Toadpaw, Shadowpounce, and Waspscar. Sandwing's breath caught in his throat. _Too many of them disagree with Hollowstar. There's no way Windclan will get any help from us now._

"Uh, Marshwhisker, please share your thoughts." Hollowstar invited.

The brown tabby she-cat pricked her ears. "As you wish, Hollowstar." she stepped in front of her group. "Most of you should remember the last moon-age. A fire swept through part of the forest, killing the prey and leaving the area uninhabitable. Did we ask for assistance from the other clan at the following Gathering? Did we beg to have food dropped at our paws? No, we didn't. We hunted for entire days, scouring even the mountain slopes for a morsel. We survived, like we always do. If Windclan cats are warriors as much as Shadowclan cats are, they'll find a way to pull through without our help."

Sandwing saw nods of agreement from the cats behind Marshwhisker, except his brother, who was still as stone. _What're you thinking?_ He wondered.

"Thank you, Marshwhisker." Hollowstar dipped his head, then turned toward the other group. "Robinfall?"

The red she-cat took her place at the front of the group. She and Marshwhisker stared each other down for several long moments, then Robinfall tore her eyes away to look up at Hollowstar.

"Yes, Marshwhisker, we did survive that leaf-bare. But I also ask you to recall that all of our cats were healthy at the time. We were hungry, but all of us were alive. Windclan is a different story. This sickness of theirs has taken many of their warriors. Their clan is weaker than the rest of ours, but by no fault of their own. The warriors that can hunt can't find enough prey for their sick clanmates, so are we going to ask them to watch their friends and family die of starvation too? If we were in their position, wouldn't you ask for help?"

Marshwhisker growled. "No, I wouldn't. Shadowclan is too proud to grovel."

"You would sacrifice your clanmates lives for you _pride_?" Robinfall retorted. "If you would, Windclan is lucky to have Ryestar as their leader. It takes courage to admit weakness."

The tabby she-cat laughed. "Sure, but courage isn't going to fill any bellies."

"Exactly. That's why they need our help."

"Riverclan already agreed to let Windclan take fish from the river. What more do they need?"

Whispers broke out from the two groups. Robinfall glanced to her mate. Hollowstar nodded curtly. "Marshwhisker is right, but I still feel like we could lend a paw."

"Why?" Marshwhisker asked. "Thunderclan didn't offer any help, so why should we? They said it themselves: their clan is smaller now. They won't need as much food, so the fish and whatever prey is left on the moor should be enough to sustain them."

The whispers grew louder. Sandwing dug his claws into the stone. _We're losing this. Hollowstar, you need to say something to convince them!_

His father only stared at Marshwhisker, his mouth opening and closing, though no audible words came from him.

Rippleclaw bounded down the lookout rock to stand beside Robinfall.

"If you won't hunt for Windclan, then we will." he stated, holding his head high.

Marshwhisker's yellow eyes bore into Hollowstar. "Do you need your deputy to lead your clan for you?" she sneered.

Hollowstar seemed to be stuck in place. Sandwing nudged him lightly.

"Say something." he hissed. "You're the leader, remember?"

Hollowstar shook out his pelt as if to rid it of water. "Uh, uh, yes, I mean, no, I don't." he jumped down to the clearing to stand in front of Marshwhisker.

Sandwing followed, eyeing the two cats carefully.

"I've made my choice. A portion of the catch's from each hunting patrol will go to Windclan."

 _No!_ Sandwing hissed internally. _You asked for too much._

Marshwhisker snarled, her claws sliding out. Rippleclaw jumped between her and Hollowstar.

"Try it." he dared. "You'll regret it."

Waspscar and Foxburr ran up to Marshwhisker's side, baring their teeth at Rippleclaw.

"Stop it!" Hollowstar cried.

They ignored him. Sandwing watched in horror as Foxburr leapt at Rippleclaw. The two red toms rolled over each other in the dust, claws and teeth flashing. Marshwhisker and Robinfall both ran forward, and Sandwing wondered for a split-second if they were going to fight too, but they dragged the cats apart.

"Mouse-brain!" Robinfall scolded, swatting her brother's face.

Marshwhisker pushed Foxburr back, avoiding each swipe he tossed at her. Hollowstar looked helplessly to Sandwing, who shook his head. _This is bad,_ he thought. _The clan can't be divided like this, especially not during leaf-bare. Wait... wait... divided, like, a tear! This must be what the prophecy means. Emberpaw is meant to put a stop to the divide over the arguments about Windclan! I have to tell my father._

"Hollowstar, come here." Sandwing said.

"What is it?" the brown tabby asked.

Sandwing led Hollowstar to his den. "The tear that the prophecy talks about, don't you think it's this?"

"This?"

"The fight that just happened between Rippleclaw and Foxburr. Two sides of Shadowclan torn between either helping Windclan or not."

Hollowstar paused for a moment, the wheels turning in his head, then, "Oh! So, Emberpaw is supposed to help, somehow?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Should we tell him?"

"I don't know. Where is he?" Sandwing looked around camp.

Marshwhisker had managed to calm her father down, but still the clan sat in opposite corners of the camp, each group murmuring amongst themselves and casting hostile glances the other way. Sandwing tried to locate his apprentice's striped red pelt, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Was he here when we got back from the Gathering?" he asked.

Hollowstar shrugged.

Sandwing growled. "Great, he's missing."

The medicine cat ran back up to the lookout rock. He let out a yowl to get everyone's attention.

"Emberpaw has disappeared. Has anyone seen him recently?"

Redapple's head popped out of the crowd. "I have!" she exclaimed.

"And...?"

"Oh, he said he was going out into the forest to look for wintergreen. He said that you said that you had run out earlier, and that he was going to surprise you."

"An apprentice, alone, in the forest, at night?" Birchlight burst out. "Why did you let him leave?"

Redapple lowered her ears. "I didn't really think he would―"

"Well, you don't exactly have a track record for thinking things through, so―"

"Hey!" Sandwing shouted. "Apologize to her."

Birchlight snorted. "No. I'm going to look for my son."

Before Sandwing could retort, Birchlight was out of camp. Sandwing rolled his eyes and sighed, then jumped down from the rock and tore after his brother.

Outside camp, the pine trees grew close together, making navigating their tangled roots and the low branches of saplings a tall order. The canopy blocked the moonlight, so Sandwing had to rely on the sound of Birchlight crashing through the forest to guide him. He soon caught up to his brother, who had stopped in a clearing. The ground was broken up by knotted, high-arching roots from the black trees that encircled them.

Panting, Sandwing poked his brother's flank with a claw. "You don't even know where wintergreen grows." he said. "How could you know where to start?"

"Why don't you tell me, then?" Birchlight coaxed.

"There's a few patches east of camp, so you went the wrong way. Follow me."

Sandwing started back the way they'd come, slowly picking his way through the dense undergrowth.

"Why were you on Marshwhisker's side?" Sandwing questioned after a long silence.

"Why does it matter?"

Sandwing rolled his eyes. "Because helping Windclan is the right thing to do, and I know you know that."

"Helping Shadowclan first is more important." Birchlight retaliated. "Windclan can fend for itself."

"Is that you or Marshwhisker talking?"

"I speak for myself."

"Yeah, sure."

The brothers fell into another tense quiet. Sandwing ducked under a series of fallen logs, having to shake chips of rotted bark and leaves from his back. Sandwing saw the trail leading back to camp after a while of walking, and moved around it. Though the camp was shielded from view by bushes and rocks, he could hear the sounds of his clanmates talking. It seems like everyone has cooled off now. But if the prophecy is to be believed, this night won't be the end of it.

"What're you thinking about? You've got your thinking face on." Birchlight said.

"I don't have a thinking face." Sandwing responded.

"I've known you your whole life; you have a thinking face."

"It's medicine cat stuff."

"So, your prophecy? 'Once a brother' and all that?"

"Yes."

Birchlight trotted up beside Sandwing. "Do you know who it is?" he prodded. "The brother?"

"No." Sandwing lied. "And don't worry about it."

"Oh, it's only a prophecy from Starclan, but I shouldn't worry about it? I'm surprised that wasn't what the clan talked about tonight."

"Ah, well, they've got other things on their mind. Starclan is my business, anyway. Mine and Hollowstar's, and we've got it covered."

"I feel like Starclan is everyone's business. Isn't it?"

Sandwing stopped and turned toward Birchlight. The tabby paused, blinking curiously at him.

"Leave it be, Birchlight." Sandwing seethed, his tail flicking in frustration. "I don't have to discuss the prophecy with you if I don't want to, and I _don't want to_. Can't we just focus on finding Emberpaw? You were so insistent a minute ago."

Birchlight sighed. "Yeah, we can go, but you're still a meaner than a hungry fox."

"Better that than a mouse-heart."

"Hmm. Can you smell Emberpaw yet?" Birchlight inquired, lifting his head and opening his jaws.

Sandwing scoffed. "And here I thought you were the warrior."

"Your nose works just as well as mine. While I sniff out prey, you sniff out plants. Are we close to the wintergreen?"

Sandwing tasted the air. "Yes. Follow me. If Emberpaw went this way, we'll find him soon."

The two toms started into the forest again. Their pelts, swallowed by shadow, were dark against the luminosity of their eyes. Sandwing's were embers, shifting shades of oranges dancing within their depths like tongues of fire. Birchlight's gaze, hard and cold, scorched the path before him with the light of the sun. Claws of night rippled over their spines while they trotted under the jagged branches of the trees.

Letting his jaws fall open to test the air again, Sandwing recognized a faint trace of Emberpaw, and began to pick up his pace. Birchlight smelled it too; he ran ahead of Sandwing, his nose extended forward.

"Emberpaw?" Sandwing called when he spotted the first wintergreen bush.

Birchlight halted ahead of him and circled around, scouring the brush for the apprentice.

Louder, "Emberpaw! Where are you?"

Birchlight joined him. "Emberpaw? Are you out here?"

"Birchlight?" a young voice chirped.

Emberpaw's red form trotted out from the trees ahead of them. Through the darkness Sandwing could see wads of wintergreen leaves under his chin.

"Where have you been?" Birchlight demanded, checking the tom for injury.

"Uh, right here? Is something wrong?"

Sandwing stalked up to Emberpaw and swatted his ear. "You should know better than to go off alone."

"But, T-Toadpaw does it―"

"I don't care what Toadpaw does," Sandwing interrupted. "As long as your my apprentice, you'll do as I say, not as your brother says. No more wandering around the territory without an escort. Not until you're older, at least. What if you'd run into a fox, or a badger? You'd be dead right now."

Emberpaw hung his head. "I'm sorry, Sandwing. I only wanted to surprise you." he mumbled.

"I don't care." Sandwing said bluntly. "It was stupid."

"Hey! Go easy on him." Birchlight protested.

Sandwing hissed. "Shove off. If I don't scold him when he makes mistakes, he'll never learn anything."

"You could at least act like you appreciate what he was trying to do, though." the brown tabby argued. "He was trying to impress you."

"He can't impress me if he's dead."

"It's no use with you." Birchlight growled. "You're determined to be in a foul mood all the time."

"So be it." Sandwing huffed. "Come on, Emberpaw. Let's get back to camp."

Sandwing parted ways with Birchlight once they returned to the hollow. His brother had left for the warrior's den without another word to the pair of them, and Sandwing took Emberpaw back to their nests. The red tabby laid down, not daring to utter a single peep after being shamed into silence. Sandwing curled up within his bed of twigs and moss, worming into each fold as tight as he could to suck all the warmth out. The winds of leaf-fall had been unforgiving, and he imagined that during leaf-bare, the air would grow much, much colder.

Sandwing blinked slowly, the tiredness in his bones weighing him down. His eyelids fluttered as he watched Emberpaw's motionless form across the den. _Is Birchlight right?_ He wondered. _Should I stop pushing him so hard? I don't know what to do anymore. Hollowstar never let up on me. He had to be sure I was the best at what I did, and I try to honor that. But... Emberpaw isn't like me. He's not as confident in himself. I don't think he'll ever be. Maybe I'll try something new tomorrow. It can't hurt, and I'll do whatever it takes to prepare him for what's coming... I-I won't disappoint you Starclan._ Sandwing closed his eyes, feeling the pull of sleep in the back of his mind. _Just you wait._


	8. Chapter 8

"Lean back a little. You don't want your shadow to scare the fish away."

Rushpaw shifted backward, his forepaw hanging gingerly over the water. Pebblestride scrutinized his pose and pressed down on his hindquarters.

"There. Hold that position."

The apprentice stared hard at the surface of the pool, searching for any sign of movement. Pebblestride dropped to his belly, digging his claws into the damp, sandy bank. Flashes of silver zipped by in fast, jerking movements. The brown tabby locked onto a small trout swimming calmly around the edge of the pool, unaware of Rushpaw's presence. _Come on, Rushpaw, get him_ , Pebblestride thought, fighting the urge to move and help.

Droplets exploded from the pool as a the apprentice's paw shot into the water. _Hook him_! Pebblestride shouted to himself. A fish flew up into the air, and Rushpaw batted it down onto the ground. Pebblestride leapt on it and killed it before it could flop back into the water.

"You did it!" he congratulated. "And it only took a few tries."

Rushpaw smiled. "Should we take it back to camp?"

Pebblestride nodded. "Yes. I'm sure Skyfeather would appreciate it. Here," he slid the dead fish toward the orange and white cat. "You caught it; you carry it."

Rushpaw took the trout's tail in his jaws and started dragged it back toward camp. Pebblestride followed slowly, pride swelling in his chest.

The sun offered no warmth for any cat that morning, nor did it shine; rather, it emanated an unfeeling white into the greying skies. The reeds of the marsh were still with no wind to make them sway, but Pebblestride was glad of it. Late leaf-fall chills were inescapable, and any day without a breeze to ice his bones was welcome.

Both cats splashed through one last puddle before padding into camp. The brown tabby shook out his wet paws, then picked up the head of Rushpaw's fish and helped him move it to the nursery. Inside, a white she-cat was sleeping, her swollen belly rising gently.

"Skyfeather," Pebble whispered. "We brought you something."

The she-cat roused herself, blinking wearily at the fluffy tom. "Oh, hello there, Pebblestride. Is that a fish? That's kind, but Heronstripe promised he'd bring me something. Why don't you go see if the elders want any? I'll be fine until my mate gets back."

Pebblestride nodded. "Okay."

He took the trout up in his teeth again and flicked his tail for Rushpaw to follow him. The elders slept inside the hollow trunk of the larger of the two felled trees in camp. Pebblestride poked his head through a wide gap in the mid-section of the trunk. The clan's five elders were awake and chatting quietly amongst themselves. Pebblestride pushed his shoulders through the gap and tossed the fish in the center of the group.

"Hope you guys are hungry, else this trout will go to waste."

A skinny brown she-cat leaned her head forward and snatched the fish up. "I wouldn't allow such a thing this close to leaf-bare. We'll take care of it."

A long-haired yellow tom snorted. "If you think you're having that all to yourself, think again. Give it here."

"You'll have to take it from my cold, dead paws, Lionthroat." the elder she-cat responded, placing one leg over the trout.

"Enjoy." Pebblestride added before popping his head out the trunk. Rushpaw was sitting beside him, his blue eyes eager and waiting.

"What're we going to do next?" he asked, tail swishing.

Pebblestride smiled. "What would you like to do? If you're hungry, we can go out and catch more fish."

"Yeah, let's." the apprentice said. "Race you to the pool!" the young tom dashed out of camp, tumbling through the reed entrance and splashing across the moat.

"Which one?" Pebblestride called, laughing.

He loped after Rushpaw, easily catching up with the tom's short strides. They walked alongside the many pools and streams cutting courses through the marsh, and each time Pebblestride expected Rushpaw to stop, he didn't. The apprentice took a sharp turn and ran through a wide stream. Pebblestride jumped over it, landing in a plot of muddy water. He stuck out his tongue in disgust and trotted up to Rushpaw, attempting to wipe his dirty paws off in any patch of dry grass he could find.

"Where are you taking me?" Pebblestride questioned. "I don't even think you've been this far yet." he noted, trying to catch glimpses of Shadowclan's forest over the rise, but failing. _We've gone pretty far. What's he up to?_

"I know." Rushpaw stated. "But don't worry. I want to try somewhere new. Here, this should be good." he stopped in front of pond layered with green algae. "There's got to something hiding under that green stuff."

"Maybe," Pebblestride assessed. "But how are you going to see it?"

Rushpaw paused. "Oh... I don't know."

"Let me show you. Crouch down, like this, until your eyes are level with the water."

Rushpaw mimicked his body as the older warrior slid up to the pond, his chin brushing the sandy ground.

"Alright, now watch the surface. If there's fish in here, every once in a while you'll see motion on the surface where a fish pops his head out of the water to take a bite of the algae. Once you see that, show me where."

Rushpaw nodded. Pebblestride turned away from the pond and looked at Rushpaw. The orange-tabby-half of the apprentice's face was toward him, and his blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. _He's going to be good at this_ , Pebblestride predicted. _That'll show Slatefang_. 

"There's one. I see some bubbles." the apprentice said, sticking out a claw.

Pebblestride followed the direction Rushpaw was pointing in until he saw the disturbance in the water.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going to jump in."

"What?" Rushpaw asked, taken aback.

"I'm going to jump where you pointed, and the fish will swim away from the center of the pool toward the edges. The ripple will move the algae away from the banks for just a moment, so you'll have to be quick. Ready?"

Rushpaw gave him an uncertain look, then nodded. "Yes."

"Right. Here I go."

Pebblestride bunched his hind legs, then sprung into the pool. The water was colder than he had expected, and his eyes popped open in surprise. He saw flecks of red rush away from his body, and he swung a paw out at one. The fish dodged away, pressing it's flank to the lip of the bank. _Gotcha._

He tossed his head above the surface, spitting out water and shaking off his ears. He paddled to dry land and pulled himself out of the pond. Pebblestride shook his fur out and turned around to see Rushpaw holding a small red and white fish in his jaws. Pebblestride exclaimed wordlessly and jumped the pool to meet Rushpaw on the other side.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted. "I wasn't sure we could pull it off, but we did. You're a natural fisher, Rushpaw. Keep up the good work, and Vixenstar will give you your warrior name before you know it."

Rushpaw purred, unable to speak through the fish.

"Come on, now. Let's eat. You've earned it."

The apprentice spat out the fish and licked the blood from his cheeks. "What kind is it?" he inquired. I don't think I've seen it before."

Pebblestride cocked his head, studying the fish. "Neither have I. Maybe it's new? Want to name it?"

Rushpaw's ears pricked. "Can I?"

"I don't see why not."

Rushpaw bent down and examined his catch. "Hmm," he hummed. "It's got these red stripes all down its body, so... um, red, red stripe? Yeah."

Pebblestride chuckled. "Yeah? Well, take the first bite of this freshly-caught red stripe. If it's any good, we'll tell the others where it find it."

Rushpaw ripped open the fish's belly with a claw and tore off a piece of muscle and skin. He chewed thoughtfully, then screwed his face up and spit out the white chunks.

"It's, it's, oh, I don't know how to describe it. It kinda tastes like herbs."

"What? Let me see."

Pebblestride took a smile bite and rolled it over his tongue. A sour flavor lit up his mouth, and he gagged.

"Weird." he commented, staring at the dead fish. "I've never eaten a fish that tasted like that. But at least we can tell the others not to waste their time with this one. Still, where did it come from?"

With the silence that followed his words, Pebblestride picked up faint sounds in the distance. He stood up to his full height, peering over the grass to get a look at the horizon. Two tall creatures were approaching the cats. They were unlike anything Pebblestride had ever seen. Their coats were patched and multicolored, but their hairless faces were flat and pink. Pebblestride grabbed Rushpaw's scruff without thinking and backed away into a patch of reeds.

"What's happening?" the young tom asked.

Pebblestride hushed him, a cold feeling working its way through his stomach. He tried to quiet his breathing, but as the tall creatures drew closer, his lungs seized, and his breaths came out fast and uncontrolled. Rushpaw presses his hindquarters into Pebblestride's chest, looking small as a kit as he pressed himself to the ground.

"Get ready to run." the brown tabby whispered.

The two strange creatures walked over the algae-covered pool, mere tail-lengths from Pebblestride and Rushpaw. The warrior's muscles tensed. He was sure that at any moment one of the pink animals would turn and make a move on him. However, neither seemed to notice him. They bent down beside the dead fish, pointing at it with furless paws. They called to each other in low tones, but Pebblestride couldn't understand a thing they were saying. Eventually, the lanky creatures picked up the dead fish in a translucent sack and walked back the way they had come, having given no sign that they knew Pebblestride was even there.

The tabby didn't move until he was sure the animals were gone. He slunk out of the reed patch, tasting the air and pricking his ears. He heard nothing but the sounds of the marsh, but the rank stench of the pink creatures hung in the air by the water. He turned to see Rushpaw watching him curiously.

"What were those things?" the apprentice asked.

Pebblestride shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I remember one of the elders telling me a story about animals that looked like that once, but it was so long ago that I can hardly recall. Once we get to camp I'll tell Vixenstar about it. If anyone knows what they are, it'll be her."

Rushpaw was quiet on the way back to camp. Pebblestride bumped his side with his own flank.

"Something bothering you?"

"No." Rushpaw answered. "I'm just trying to figure out why you jumped in the pool. You didn't have to, did you?"

Pebblestride was caught off guard. "Well, uh, no, I suppose I didn't. But, uh, y'know, my, my paws, earlier, they got muddy, and I wanted to wash them off. I figured that would be, er, a f-fun way to do it."

The apprentice looked far from convinced. "Okay."

"But, hey, two fish on your first day hunting isn't too bad."

"Yeah, but the second one doesn't count."

Pebblestride flicked an ear. "Why not?"

"It jumped out of the pool by accident, I think. You must've scared it so bad that it tried to go up rather than around you. And we can't even eat those kinds, so it counts, for, like... negative."

Pebblestride chuckled, lifting a paw to muss up the fur on Rushpaw's head. "Either way, the elders got a meal, so you did your job for the day. Tomorrow we can catch two fish for real. Yeah?"

Rushpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah; I'd like that."

The brown tabby moved the reed wall out of the way for Rushpaw to pass through. He followed after him, looking around for Vixenstar's light orange pelt. He saw the she-cat by her den, sharing a fish with Sunstorm.

"Wait here." he told his apprentice. "And don't say anything about what we saw before I tell Vixenstar, okay?"

Rushpaw nodded. "Sure."

Pebblestride smiled at the orange and white cat, then trotted up to the tabby sisters. He coughed to announce himself.

"What do you want?" Vixenstar asked flatly.

"I saw something while I was out hunting today. I thought you'd like to know." he glanced between his leader and Sunstorm.

"And you may report in present company. Spit it out." Vixenstar said, digging into the fish's belly for another morsel.

Pebblestride grimaced slightly. "Uh, Rushpaw and I found a species of fish I haven't seen before, but it was inedible. Af―"

"Probably not new. I'd seriously doubt that. You might have just not seen it before. What did it look like?"

Pebblestride tried not to roll his eyes. "Red and white. But after that―"

"Red and white? Red and white how? If it was white with red patches, then that's just a―"

"Vixenstar, please." Pebblestride interrupted. "The fish isn't what's important."

The orange tabby held his gaze for a moment. "Fine. Go on, then."

"After we caught the fish, two animals _I know_ I haven't seen before approached us. Rushpaw and I hid, and the creatures inspected the fish and took it with them before they left."

Vixenstar's green eyes narrowed. "What did these creatures look like?"

"They were tall, and walked on two legs. They had this pale, kinda pinkish fu―"

"Twolegs!" Sunstorm exclaimed. "Here?"

"Twolegs?" Pebblestride repeated. "So you do know what they are."

Vixenstar's expression grew dark. "Yes, I know of them, but I had hoped I'd never encounter one in my lifetime."

Perplexed, "Why? Are they dangerous?"

Vixenstar nodded. "More so than a whole horde of badgers. I don't know if Sagevine ever told you the story when you were a kit, but a very, very long time ago, before our ancestors abandoned the lake, they lived somewhere else."

Pebblestride took a seat, his ears forward.

"Riverclan inhabited a territory similar to this, and lived by a river, not a lake. The clans began in that place."

"Wow," Pebblestride muttered under his breath.

"Yes. But they were driven out by Twolegs, who destroyed their homes with giant yellow monsters that snapped trees like twigs and ate the ground. They were forced to move to the lake, and forced again to leave by Twolegs. If they are here, it's bad news for all of the clans."

"Will we have to move again?" Pebblestride questioned.

"I hope not. If it was just the pair of them, then we should be okay for now. Warriors in the past dealt with small groups of Twolegs. So long as they don't bring their monsters here, we should be safe."

Pebblestride let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for telling me." Vixenstar dipped her head.

"Oh, and before you go," said Sunstorm, "How did Rushpaw do out there?"

Pebblestride grinned. "He caught a fish for the elders."

"Oh good!" the tabby purred. "You tell him that I'm proud."

Pebblestride nodded. "Will do."

He turned and walked back to his apprentice, who was chatting with Juniperpaw and Heronstripe. Glancing around camp for Slatefang, he joined the three cats. The pale warrior was nowhere to be seen, but with the sun moving quickly past the midpoint in the sky, he'd be back soon.

"I hear Rushpaw caught a fish today." Heronstripe started. "Good news."

"I caught one too!" Juniperpaw insisted.

"Yes, I know. I was there." Heronstripe reminded her, his tone even.

Juniperpaw puffed out her lip. "I was there." she mocked quietly.

Pebblestride laughed. "Juniperpaw best be behaving herself."

"I am!"

Heronstripe hardly spared her a glance. "She's doing just fine."

"Sunstorm is right to be proud of these two, though the same can't be said for certain other parties." Pebblestride remarked.

Heronstripe shook his head. "You'd best watch that mouth of yours before it gets you into trouble. You wouldn't want to be on the deputy's bad side, would you?"

Pebblestride shrugged. "I think I have been for a while."

"Hmm. Come on, Juniperpaw, let's go out and see if the training grounds are busy." he walked toward the exit with the grey apprentice prancing at his tail. "I heard that Jaggedspirit was assessing Cloudpaw today. Maybe once they're done he'll spar with you..."

"When do I get to fight?" Rushpaw asked, watching his sister leave.

Pebblestride looked down at his apprentice. "Later. You won't have to battle for a while if luck is with us, so I'd rather we focus on hunting."

"But what if the camp gets attacked before then? I won't be able to help."

"You wrestled with your sister for moons before becoming an apprentice. You know the same battle moves every cat is born with. But, if there is a fight, I don't want you in it. Not yet."

"What? Why not? I could do it." Rushpaw protested.

"Maybe against another apprentice, but a full-grown warrior would tear a small cat like you to shreds."

Rushpaw's eyes glistened, and he backed away from his mentor. "You don't think I can fight!" he accused.

"I didn't mean it like that. No apprentice at your age could hope to beat an adult warrior. It just doesn't happen."

Rushpaw shook his head. "That's not what Heronstripe told my sister. He said that an apprentice can beat a warrior with the right moves. Why else would apprentices be allowed in battles?"

Pebblestride stared helplessly at Rushpaw, searching for the right words. "Look, Rushpaw, it's not that I don't think you can fight. I know you will, one day, but I need to make sure that you're ready first. You know that you're... well, that you can't―"

"Hear? Not as well as Juniperpaw. I can't do anything as well as Juniperpaw." Rushpaw spat. "Is that what you think?"

Pebblestride shook his head vigorously. "No, of course not. I have faith in you. Vixenstar as faith in you. We all do."

Rushpaw glared back silently, tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned the white half of his face toward Pebblestride. "I don't believe you."

"Rushpaw, wait!" Pebblestride called.

The apprentice made for the camp exit without another word. As he ran for the reeds, Slatefang stepped out from them. Rushpaw careened hard into the deputy's legs, sending him stumbling to the ground. The two cats looked at each other for a long minute, tears still streaming from Rushpaw's eyes. He broke eye contact and pelted through the marsh until he was out of sight. Pebblestride trotted up to the reed wall only to be stopped by Slatefang's tail.

"Why don't you let him run?" the pale tom sneered. "If he loses his way out there, it'll be better for all of us."

Pebblestride cast an angry glance to Slatefang, then barged through the reed and into the territory beyond.

"Rushpaw!" he yelled, ears pricked and head swiveling.

The apprentice had disappeared. Pebblestride paced in the water around camp, cold wetness washing up his legs and onto his sides. He hardly felt it as his mind buzzed with anxious thoughts. _Where would he go? He doesn't know the territory yet, so it could be anywhere. I'd best just follow his scent. He'll have to stop sometime, and I'll be able to catch up to him when he does._

Pebblestride opened his jaws to the air. Rushpaw's scent led him down a slope, deeper into the bog. The tabby took a long, slow breath, then dashed ahead, keeping on his apprentice's trail. _What if he hurts himself out here?_ The thought pushed his legs harder. Mud slicked his paws and splashed onto his face. He shook the dirt away, keeping on the lookout for Rushpaw's orange and white fur. _I have to find him before something bad happens. Oh, Rushpaw, where did you go?_


	9. Chapter 9

The gale raked its claws into Firesong's fur, penetrating her muscle and bone. She had sat still for so long that a thin sheet of ice covered her whiskers, and she could no longer tell where her paws ended and the ground began.

Heather tickled her legs as great swathes of it bent back and forth in the wind. The she-cat subtly mimicked the thin stalks, unaware of her own movements as she swayed. Firesong looked without seeing over the grassland, her mind lost in the comfort of Windclan's nursery.

_Beneath her, two cream-furred bodies twitched in fitful sleep. Her eyes were lidded with exhaustion. A grey tom lay behind her, his chin resting on her flank._

_"Did you know that our kits are beautiful?" he asked quietly._

_Firesong raised her head from the ground. "You said that yesterday."_

_"And I'll say it every day I'm alive. You did a great job."_

_Firesong huffed. "Thanks."_

_"You know... we didn't name them."_

_Firesong tilted her head. "Didn't we? I was so tired yesterday that I just fell asleep. Want to name them now?"_

_Rainleaf purred. "Absolutely. Since there's a pair of them, why don't you name one and I'll name the other?"_

_"Sure."_

_She examined the kit closest to her. The little cat had a pelt of light golden fur and white undersides. Her ears and eyes were still shut tight, and her thin tail flicked in her sleep. Firesong smiled, warmth filling her chest._

_"This one I'm going to call Honeykit." she stated, touching the kit's side with her pink nose._

_Rainleaf nodded. "I like it. And this one," he looked down upon the light cream she-kit. "You should've seen her last night. While you were asleep, she drank almost non-stop."_

_Firesong shook her head. "That's what kits do, Rainleaf. They can't eat meat yet, so they have to fill up on milk."_

_"I know that," he insisted. "But I think we should call her Milkkit. It fits."_

_"Milkkit?"_

_He lowered his ears. "You don't like it?"_

_"No, it's fine. I, I, the way you came to that name is, uh, funny."_

_Rainleaf stuck his tongue out. "Yeah? Well that's her name now. Honeykit―"_

_"And Milkkit." Firesong purred._

_Rainleaf rested his head back on Firesong, blinking slowly at the kits. "They're perfect."_

_The she-cat closed her eyes. "Mhmm."_

_"I hope they'll make good warriors." Rainleaf said._

_Firesong pricked her right ear toward her mate, detecting something in his voice. "Of course they will." she told him. "Why wouldn't they?"_

_"... because I'm their father." he stated, barely above a whisper._

_Firesong flicked her tail up, whacking Rainleaf's ears._

_"Ow!"_

_"Stop being ridiculous; they'll be fine. If anything, having your blood will make them stronger."_

_"Some would say different."_

_Firesong rolled her eyes behind closed lids. "But I say you and Beechwing are valuable to Windclan, and so does Ryestar. That's what counts."_

_"I guess you're right. Thanks, Firesong." the grey tom replied. "I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

"Firesong!" a voice called over the howling of the wind.

The flame-pointed cat tore herself from her memory. She blinked at the featureless sky, forcing the last tear to drop and dry on her cheeks. Shaking out her head, she stood and stretched to get feeling back into her legs. From behind, Ryestar loped up to her side.

"Sagevine has settled into her new den. She says she'd like to meet Honeykit."

"So soon?" Firesong asked. "She's much too young to be apprenticed."

Ryestar shrugged. "I never said anything about apprenticeship, and it's just a meeting. Besides," the tom began walking back toward camp. "Getting an head start never hurt anyone. If anything, we could start her apprenticeship sooner than normal. She won't be going into battle or anything, so as soon as she's mentally capable of handling whatever Sagevine has in store, then I'm sure it'll be fine. Your thoughts?" he paused to look at her.

Firesong returned his gaze, searching it for hints of doubt. His green eyes held none, only questioning. "If you wish, Ryestar." she responded.

He nodded. "The circumstances are dire. We will have to break the warrior code now and again if means prolonging our survival. Windclan can't afford to lose time over one rule. The faster Honeykit learns, the better it'll be for all of us. Don't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The Windclan camp was a dug-out section of earth behind a small hill. Moon-ages of carving eventually formed the hollow that Firesong knew so well. She trotted down the steep slope into camp, grassy rises on either side of her. On the outer rim of camp, the ground leveled out, only to sharply incline at High Ridge, the hardened wall of packed dirt from which Ryestar spoke to the clan. The floor of the camp was coated in patchy grasses, with brush popping up here and there. A series of tunnels leading to underground dens ringed the sides of the hollow, shielded from the elements by an earthy overhang.

Nearly every Windclan cat was in camp that morning. Four warriors shared tongues by the entrance to their den as Mottlepaw and Bouncepaw, littermates, batted a moss ball around a gorse bush. Tanglepaw was sitting in front of Ryestar's den at the base of the hill, talking to Crowgaze. Sagevine was by herself at one corner of camp, gnawing on a mouse.

Firesong swallowed as she passed the tunnel leading to the elder's den, giving the entrance a wide berth. When the sickness had first struck, the cats were quarantined to the medicine cat's den, per usual. But, once more and more cats started to get sick, some were moved to the elder's den. Windclan's four elders, Frogeye, Grassbelly, Risingwillow, and Loudberry, were among the first cats to die, so the den was open at the time. Now it housed the sickest cats, who Blossomwhisker had attended diligently, until she too caught the disease.

Firesong slipped inside the nursery, a roomy cavern with a high tunnel to accommodate the less-than-dexterous pregnant queens. Brightecho was in her nest, grooming Antkit and Weaselkit. The two kits were nearly big enough to be apprentices, and dwarfed Honeykit, who was watching from across the den. The cream she-cat gave her kit a lick, earning her a high-pitched yelp of surprise.

"Good morning." Brightecho greeted. "Nice walk?"

Firesong nodded. "Yes. Thank you for looking after Honeykit."

The black and white she-cat nodded. "Oh, anytime. She's no trouble at all. If only I could say the same about these two."

Weaselkit, a white tom with brown patches, glared indignantly at Brightecho. "Hey! What did we ever do?"

"Yeah!" Antkit seconded.

"Well, there was that time when you snuck out the nursery and stole herbs from Blossomwhisker." Brightecho responded. "And the time you put spiders in Ryestar's nest, or even the day where you went missing from camp because you wanted to hunt rabbits. Should I go on?"

Antkit looked away sheepishly. "Oh, yeah..."

"We did do all that." Weaselkit added, almost proudly.

Firesong smiled. "See you three later." she picked up Honeykit by the scruff and crawled through the tunnel.

Once outside, Honeykit squirmed slightly. "It's cold." the kit declared, kicking out with her paws. 

"Yes, I know." Firesong told her. "You'll have to get used to that. But for now, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" she inquired.

Firesong padded up to Sagevine, who shoved away the remnants of her mouse. She stood up as the other she-cat approached, eyes on Honeykit.

"Is this the kit?" she asked plainly.

Firesong nodded, setting Honeykit down on the ground. The small she-cat backed up into her mother's leg, staring up at Sagevine with curious blue eyes.

"So, Honeykit, is it? My name is Sagevine." the grey and white Riverclan cat introduced. "How would you like to be a medicine cat?"

Honeykit blinked up at Firesong, who nodded encouragingly.

"Uh... what?"

Sagevine crouched down in front of Honeykit. "A medicine cat is someone who helps other cats when they get sick. They are respected by all their clanmates, and they can talk to Starclan. It is the duty of the medicine cat to interpret signs from our ancestors and guide the clan. Ryestar told me he thinks you are meant to fill that role for your clan."

"Will I be an apprentice?" she asked.

"In a few moons." Sagevine said. "But I can start showing you around the medicine cat's den if you'd like. If you are serious about learning herbs, we should start as soon as we're able."

"Okay. Do I get to learn how to hunt and fight too?" Honeykit narrowed her eyes and twisted, kicking out with her back legs some grass shoots. "Weaselkit showed me that move. He said―"

"Hush." Firesong quieted. "Medicine cats don't fight like warriors. They need to devote all their time to tending to their clanmates, and if the medicine cat get hurts in battle, who will heal them?"

Honeykit paused, thinking hard. "So, I won't get to hunt with Weaselkit and Antkit?"

"Maybe." Sagevine cut-in. "Some medicine cats hunt if they want to, but you'll have to learn to do that on your own time. When you're training with me, I'll need all your focus. Can you do that?"

Firesong leaned down to Honeykit. "You don't have to decide today, but I think you'd be an excellent medicine cat." she licked the kit's cheek. "Now let's get back to the nursery. "We'll talk more later, Sagevine. Is that okay?"

The Riverclan cat shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll be out most of the day resupplying Blossomwhisker's stores, though."

Firesong paused. "Would you like an escort? I could ask Ryestar to send a warrior with you."

"Yes, that would be nice. I'll go speak with him."

The grey and white tabby padded off toward Ryestar, who was deep in conversation with Crowgaze.

Firesong headed back to the nursery, Honeykit dangling limply in her jaws.

"What if I want to be a warrior?" Honeykit questioned.

"Windclan needs a new medicine cat, Honeykit. Sagevine can't stay here forever. We're all here to serve our clan. By becoming our next medicine cat, you'll be fulfilling that duty. Being a warrior isn't fun, no matter what Weaselkit tells you. It's dangerous and it's hard. And, personally, I don't think it's your destiny."

Firesong slipped into the nursery. Brightecho was struggling to control Weaselkit and he pinned his brother and bit into the black and white kit's ear.

"Weaselkit, stop that right now! You're going to hurt Antkit."

The white and brown kit released Antkit, who scamperd to Brightecho's side.

"You're no fun." Weaselkit pouted, planting his hindquarters.

"That's right. And you're staying in the nursery until you're six moons old. No more playing outside if you can't behave."

"No!" Weaselkit shouted. "I'm sorry." he crawled toward Brightecho, who flicked her tail in his path.

"It's too late for that. Apologize to Antkit."

The brown kit stared at Brightecho indignantly, then, "Fine. Sorry, Antkit."

"Good. Settle down, now. I don't need you trampling Honeykit."

Firesong plopped into her nest, thankful for the warmth of the moss and grass padding it. Honeykit pressed her backside into Firesong's chest, eyes on her paws.

"If you want," Firesong began, licking down the young she-cat's ruffled fur. "Once you're an apprentice, and when you're not training with Sagevine, I'll teach you how to hunt. Would you like that?'

Honeykit purred affirmation, curling into the cream cat's fur.

"Good. You rest up for now. We'll talk about all this more when you're a little older."

Honeykit yawned, quickly falling to sleep. Firesong met eyes with the other queen, who smiled at her.

"Kits." sighed Brightecho.

Firesong blinked. "Kits."


	10. Chapter 10

The fluttering of wings tapped in Tornpaw's ear. Looking up, she saw a pair of sun-feathered finches soar overhead, chirping lightly to each other. She tracked their movement into the leaves of an oak tree, where the birds disappeared from sight.

Beyond the bushels of orange leaves, the sky lit the morning a harsh grey that promised winter. Tornpaw craned her head up, seeking each patch of sky between the gaps in the branches. Her paws padded carelessly over the forest floor, crushing leaves and twigs under her. A loud snort some tail-lengths away had her eyes level again. Rabbittooth burst from the undergrowth, his fur ruffled.

"You mouse-brain! I almost had that mouse, but you were making so much noise that it got away." he growled.

Tornpaw shrugged. "Sorry."

He spat. "Have you caught anything?"

"No."

The white tom looked as if he were about to burst with rage. He dug his claws into the damp ground, speaking through taunt breaths. "Then go find something. I didn't get myself up at dawn to take you on a walk. If you don't come back here soon with a piece of prey, you'll be sorry."

"Okay, okay." she said, bounding away.

Once out of range of Rabbittooth, Tornpaw slowed her gait to a leisurely jaunt. The land sloped downward gradually, almost unnoticeably, as she walked along a well-trodden trail. Brown pelts deeper in the trees betrayed the presence of a deer herd. Curious, Tornpaw launched herself at the nearest tree. Her claws gripped easily the scale-like bark, and she ascended until she could reach a branch. From her perch, she saw half a dozen doe grazing peacefully.

 _I wonder if any warrior has actually been killed by a deer. Eaglepaw said that Palewhisker told stories of cats being trampled by stampeding herds. Can they really be all that dangerous?_ Tornpaw smiled to herself. She slid down the tree trunk and trotted confidently up to the deer. She stopped a few tail lengths from the rear of one doe and creeped around her side. The doe raised her head, staring blankly at Tornpaw with huge brown eyes. The cat stilled, holding the animal's gaze. Sniffing, the doe stretched her neck out toward Tornpaw. The apprentice took in the deer's scent as well, grimacing at the earthiness of if. Seemingly disinterested, the doe went back to grazing. _Huh. That didn't seem so bad. What was Palewhisker on about?_

Tornpaw headed away from the herd. As much as she'd enjoy watching Rabbittooth rage over her not bringing back prey, the sting of last night's injuries, as well as her own hunger, pushed her to find something. She quickened her pace, but trekked through the woods with learned stealth, keeping each pawstep light and silent. Tornpaw turned her head left and right, her one ear pricked for the sound of foraging wildlife. She filtered out the bird song, not wanting to tire herself in pursuit of a difficult catch. A mouse would do.

The ground beneath her grew less green. The ferns fell away, leaving bare soil exposed. _Aha,_ the she-cat thought to herself. Redkit's Tree. Moments later, a towering tree jumped into view from behind a thicket of brambles. The ground around it was bare and blackened, and the tree itself bore a bright red hue. A dark, jagged line tore down the middle of the tree, separating its lifeless trunk into halves. The tree's branches held no leaves, and if the tales were to be believed, they hadn't for a long time.

 _Now, let's see if any mice are hanging around,_ she crouched down and approached the tree, scanning her surroundings. Tornpaw's flank brushed the bark of the burgundy trunk as she slowly placed one paw in front of the other. The wind shifted her discolored fur back, blowing toward her the scent of a juicy meal. She pricked her ear at the sound of faint scuffling on the leaf-ridden forest floor, and turned toward it. Tornpaw could see the mouse now. It was scampering over the dirt a few fox-lengths past Redkit's Tree, digging under the leaf layer for morsels of food. Tornpaw slid down into a crouch, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. When the mouse's back was to her, she launched herself forward, spraying soil out behind her. The prey froze, saw Tornpaw, then darted away. Tornpaw gave chase, and in one quick movement, caught the mouse under her extended paw. It squealed madly, fighting to escape. She bent forward and ended the struggle with a nip to the rodent's neck.

"Looks like you got it." a voice noted.

Tornpaw looked up, her heart sinking as Rabbittooth padded into the clearing. He looked up at the large tree, as if pondering it, then turned his blue gaze on her.

"Do you know how this tree got its name?" he asked, approaching her.

Tornpaw dropped her mouse and snorted. "Of course I do. Some kit died here a long time ago, or something.

Rabbitooth gave her a surprised look. "Some kit? No, no, no. You, you are more like 'some kit'."

He was right in front of her now. Tornpaw felt as if she couldn't move; her muscles had locked into place.

"Some kit is what you call a nobody, a cat no one remembers after they're dead in the ground."

Rabbittooth's words glided off his frosted breath, chilling Tornpaw's spine. The warrior smirked, and took the apprentice's scruff in his teeth. She let out a yowl and kicked out at him. He snarled as her claw snagged the fur of his foreleg, and he tossed her away. She rolled over the dirt, landing beside the red tree. Rabbittooth stalked up to her, shoving her into the ground before she could regain her paws.

"But I can't expect you to know any better, can I? You act worse than a rogue these days."

Tornpaw hissed.

Rabbitooth unsheathed his claws and lifted Tornpaw. He smacked her back into the trunk, sending a flash of pain through her. She cried out, and he snarled in return, silencing her. He dug into her skin, and she could feel her own blood rolling over his claws as he leaned toward her ear, his whiskers brushing her cheek.

"In fact, you've never been anything more than a outsider in Thunderclan. I'm surprised Quailstar didn't leave you to die in the ice storm you were born in. It would've been better for all of us. Instead, she has me wasting my life training you. But," he paused, sinking his claws deeper into her fur.

Tornpaw whimpered and struggled against his grip. He shifted one of his paws to her throat, and pressed the other harder into her side. She let out a gasp, fighting to get air to her lungs.

"If I'm going to be stuck with you for a few moons more, you can bet I'll make it worth it for me."

Pain burned in Tornpaw's throat. Her eyes rolled back, looking up at the sky. Her vision grew blurry while Rabbittooth's grip tightened. His disgusting, yellow smile grew wider.

At last, "See you at camp." he sneered, releasing her. "I look forward to our next hunting trip."

Tornpaw let herself fall to the ground as her mentor faded back into the the forest. She ran a paw gingerly over her neck, wincing at the ache. _Snake-heart,_ she growled internally. _He'll pay for that._

After a few moments, Tornpaw stood up. Her legs shook, but she forced herself to walk back to her mouse. She picked it up and trudged toward camp. _Now I have an excuse to see Frostfeather. I can deal with Rabbittooth most of the time, but, when he gets like that..._ Tornpaw's legs wobbled, on the verge of giving out. _He terrifies me._

The high bramble walls of Thunderclan's camp came into view. Tornpaw slipped through the entrance and dropped her kill on the pile. None of the cats in camp looked up when she came in, and despite being used to it, Tornpaw felt a jab of sadness in her chest. _If only Ravenskip were here,_ Tornpaw began to climb the oak in the center of camp. _Besides Eaglepaw, he's the only one who acts like I'm not some big freak._ She laid down on her branch overlooking the forest, feeling her body relax. _Even Frostfeather is nervous around me, as if Quailstar will leap out of the brush and catch her in the act of talking to me. Why does that have to be a crime?_

Hours passed, numb, sluggish. Tornpaw's belly seemed to meld to the bark of the branch as she lay motionless, sensing every minute of the sun passing over her. Patrols came in and out of camp, but no one spoke out to her. No one climbed up the tree after her. Tornpaw sighed, all her muscles aching. A thought went through her mind, a thought so familiar that it felt like the greeting of an old friend.

 _Why do I stay here?_ She wondered. _I shouldn't have to put up with any of it. Rabbittooth relishes in hurting me, and Quailstar will ensure that no one here will ever accept me. Ravenskip has problems of his own. He doesn't need me weighing him down, and Frostfeather and I may never be able to be together. Why am I hesitant to leave?_ She cast her eyes to the arriving stars. _Starclan, tell me what to do._

Tornpaw waited in vain for the white glints in the sky to answer, but as ever, they were silent as the night. The apprentice swallowed back tears and stood. Feeling rushed back into her legs, and she tested them on the branch. Once she was sure she could, Tornpaw jumped back down the tree. The cats of Thunderclan were sharing tongues before it was time to sleep. The warriors spoke quiet in groups, while Eaglepaw's loud recountings of the day's adventures to Quailstar and Burntalon echoed through the camp. Tornpaw looked at each cat in turn, hoping someone would notice.

Palewhisker, her sister Rainwhisper, and Quicksplash were gossiping by the warrior's den. Gorsesnow, carrying prey, trotted to the she-cats and sat down next to them. Quicksplash rubbed her cheek against his, purring loudly. The young warriors of Kestrelnose and Spiderstrike were eating by the nursery with Mooselight, and Tigerfern, their mother. Rabbittooth paced by Quailstar's den, oblivious to Tornpaw. The elders were outside their own den, sharing a squirrel between them. Badgermask, the inseparable Dustfur and Pikejaw, along with the grey tabby brothers Wolfblaze and Ashfang talked across camp from Tornpaw, close to the bramble wall. A striking yellow gaze caught Tornpaw, cementing her in place. Wolfblaze was staring at her. She pricked her ear, taking a step forward, but then he looked away. Tornpaw bit her tongue, lowering her paw. Head hanging, she headed out of camp and into the dark of the forest.

No one followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter came to the pine forest in a fury. Mountain winds carried snowstorms and cold on their deadly wings. The ground disappeared under layer upon layer of ice and snow, and while the trees kept their green, animals fled south, seeking warmth. Those left burrowed deep underground with tucked-away food stores they'd stockpiled weeks earlier. The plants on the forest floor shriveled and died, turning black and rotten, eventually broken down by the repeated snow falls and melts.

Sandwing padded through the icy wood, placing each paw step with care. If he pushed down too hard, his paws might break through the snow. Yesterday it had only been a few inches deep, but through the night, a storm of white yielded for none but the morning. Today, it could easily swallow him up whole if he wasn't careful. Emberpaw was behind him, mimicking his mentor's paw steps.

"Let's try again." Sandwing started.

Emberpaw groaned quietly.

"Foxburr and Shadowpounce come into camp, carrying Nettlestorm between them, who is badly wounded. There is a cut along her side, and gouges across the back of her neck. Foxburr and Shadowpounce give her to you, saying it was a fox. What's your first step?"

The tom looked back to Emberpaw expectantly.

"I go get some cobwebs―"

"Wrong."

"Sorry. I sniff around the wound to see if I can smell infection. Then, I get cobwebs, and... and...

Sandwing nodded. "Mar..." he prompted for Emberpaw to finish the word.

"Marigold! I get the marigold to stop any infection, and I chew that up and apply it to the wound, then I put the cobwebs on."

"Good work." Sandwing praised, flicking his tail over Emberpaw's ears. "Which wound do you treat first?"

"Whichever one is deeper, or is bleeding more, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

Emberpaw purred loudly, prancing ahead with his head held high.

"Careful!" the tom called. "I won't have you spraining your paw by falling through the snow."

Emberpaw slowed to walk beside Sandwing again.

"Sorry." he said, his green eyes wide.

"You're alright."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emberpaw asked.

Sandwing laughed. "I need an excuse?"

The apprentice shrugged. "I guess not. It just, well, it doesn't feel like you. You're more, erm, snappy."

"Snappy? You get one question right, and suddenly you're all big and bold, is it?"

Emberpaw paused, worry taking over his eyes. "I d-didn't mean too." he whimpered.

Sandwing stopped. "You need to stop doing that. If you cower every time someone barks at you, you'll be stepped on for your entire life." he stated. "You just have to learn the difference between standing up for yourself and talking back. Come on, now." he continued walking. "You'll get it one day."

Emberpaw trailed him quietly, but Sandwing wasn't wondering if the apprentice was pondering his words. He was trying to still the clenching sensation in his gut. Today he was going to tell Emberpaw about the prophecy. He and Hollowstar had agreed it was time. The tear that opened the night of the Gathering was growing larger by the day, so it was time for something to be done. Sandwing took in a deep breath, the cold lighting up his senses.

"Emberpaw," he began. "There's a few more things I need to tell you."

"More herb stuff?" the young cat guessed.

"No, not at all. Do you recall that I asked you to stay behind for the last Gathering?"

The apprentice's response came slow and guarded. "... yes."

"The reason is that I received a prophecy. You remember the one?"

"Yeah, Toadpaw told me about it."

"Good. The thing is, I believe that it, well, that it refers to you."

Sandwing heard Emberpaw stop. He turned around again. The red tabby was frozen as the land, his green eyes huge in their sockets as he stared silently at Sandwing.

"... what?" Emberpaw mumbled, disbelieving. "Why?"

Sandwing approached his apprentice, not sure what to say or do. "Uh, I don't know the reason, but I do know that we have to trust Starclan's judgement."

Emberpaw sputtered. "B-but a prophecy, from Starclan? Me? It has to be a mistake."

Sandwing shook his head. "No. You can't deny this. Starclan chose you, so it is your destiny."

"I don't know what to do, though!" the tom screeched, pacing. "Everyone is fighting all the time, and I'm supposed to stop them? How? I'm just... me."

"Calm down, you―"

Sandwing was cut off by a yelp. Emberpaw's foreleg plunged into the snow. Sandwing grabbed the red tom by the scruff and pulled him out.

"What did I tell you? Be careful."

Emberpaw mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds. "H....wh.... How am I supposed to do this? You have to tell me how, Sandwing."

"I will." the medicine cat assured. "All you have to do, for now, is follow my lead. I'm positive that Starclan will show you the way. We'll head right back to camp as soon as we find more catmint, okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Okay."

The two toms were unsuccessful in their search. Sandwing searched each herb patch of Shadowclan territory, but found only premature buds that were too young to harvest. He resigned to coming back later, hoping no cat would catch a cough before the plants were grown. Emberpaw asked him questions continuously along the way about the prophecy, and with each word he become more panicked. Finally, Sandwing silenced him, promising the tabby that they'd talk more at camp.

Once at the hollow, which was bordered with nearly a foot of snow, though the ground had been cleared that morning by the warriors, Sandwing told Emberpaw to wait in their den while he fetched Hollowstar. Shadowclan's leader was talking to Rippleclaw and his mate, Robinfall. The two siblings saw Sandwing first. His mother padded over to greet him, her fluffy tail waving high. 

"Did you find any catmint?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Her face fell, but she recovered quickly. "Aw, well you'll have better luck next time, yeah?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Could I borrow Hollowstar for a moment?"

The brown tabby turned. "Yes. Excuse me, you two." he dipped his head to the other cats and followed Sandwing to the medicine cat's den.

"So you've told him?" he whispered, ducking his head under the low rock ceiling of the entrance.

"Yes." Sandwing answered. "I have, and, like we predicted, he didn't take it well."

"Ah. Emberpaw?" Hollowstar called. "I'd like to speak with you."

The red tabby emerged from the shadows, his movements stiff. He stopped a tail-length from Hollowstar, averting his eyes.

The brown tom laughed. "I won't bite." he promised. "You don't have to be wary of me."

"I know." Emberpaw said softly. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?"

"What if I can't fulfill the prophecy? I'd be―"

"Hush." the leader commanded. "You won't fail. Do you know why?"

Emberpaw pricked his ears.

"Because my son is mentoring you. I have the utmost faith in him, and therefore you. Starclan will guide your paws. Trust in their power. You do not need to be afraid of your clanmates, do you? We do fight sometimes, and right now we're disagreeing, but we're all still Shadowclan cats. Your job is to remind everyone of that. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Emberpaw nodded slowly. "I guess so."

"Great." Hollowstar purred. "You'll make a good medicine cat one day. Is that all you wanted to talk about Sandwing?"

"Yes," he responded. "For now. Thank you."

"No problem." Hollowstar turned to leave. "Oh, hello, Birchlight. Is something wrong?"

Sandwing saw his brother pad through the entrance, gazing around.

"Is Emberpaw here?" Birchlight asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sandwing growled, stepping in front of his brother.

Birchlight gave him an affronted snort. "He's my son, I'll remind you. I was going to take him and Toadpaw hunting with me."

"He's a medicine cat; he doesn't hunt."

"Medicine cats can hunt perfectly well. You do."

Sandwing laid back his ears. "I'm busy. You can have Emberpaw later."

Birchlight glanced to Hollowstar, who stared back.

"Yes, perhaps you should come back later." Hollowstar suggested. "Sandwing and Emberpaw are preoccupied. And I think I'll take my leave now. Wonderful talk, Emberpaw." he said, trotting out of the den.

Birchlight tracked him as he left, then swiveled back to Sandwing.

"What's your problem?" he questioned.

"I don't have a problem." Sandwing insisted.

Emberpaw coughed. Both toms looked at him.

"I-I'd like to go hunting with Birchlight." he said.

Sandwing's eyes widened. I can't believe him! The nerve. "Fine, but be back before sun-high. We have things to do."

Sandwing walked away, bumping into Emberpaw as his apprentice passed him. He sat down heavily, flattening his ears and grumbling to himself. Every time I want to get something done, Birchlight just bursts in and tries to ruin it. Wait... will Emberpaw tell him about the prophecy? No, he knows that is secret, doesn't he? Maybe I should go check.

Sandwing went out into the hollow. Birchlight and Emberpaw were gone. He frowned. _I suppose I could try to catch up to them_. Sandwing leapt onto one of the boulders lining the outer rim of camp. He saw many trails leading in and out of camp, but was unable to pick out which belong to the hunting party. _I can't waste my time chasing them all over the forest_ , he reasoned. _I'm a busy cat_. He got down from the rock. _Nightdrop was sneezing last night, and Shadowpounce told me his eye was bugging him. It must be those old cuts causing trouble again_. His claws slid out as he thought. _Riverclan mange-pelts. Only rogues aim for the eyes_. Sandwing shook out his head as memories of that one new-leaf night came back to him. He had never seen so much blood in his life before then. _Emberpaw couldn't handle something like that_ , he realized. _I'm going to need all the time I can spare to prepare him for whatever is coming. It might be a battle, it might be a war. Right now he is far from ready. Even if he knew all of his herbs, his mind isn't developed enough to understand what's it like to watch clanmates die. I'm going to have to mature him up before it's too late_.

Sandwing scaled his den and laid on top of a strip of moss he'd put there a few days prior. He could see that the clan was still waking up. Nettlestorm was sharing a piece of fresh kill with the elders. Foxburr and Ivyshine were sharing tongues outside of the warrior's den, with Marshwhisker talking to Shadowpounce and Waspscar close by. Across camp, Robinfall was with Rippleclaw and Hollowstar, deep in conversation. Redapple and Cedarpad watched the three from a distance, a mixture of curiosity and concern on their faces. Rippleclaw broke away to climb onto the lookout rock. He yowled for everyone's attention.

"It's time to get some hunting patrols out." he announced. "Robinfall will lead one with Cedarpad and Shadowpounce. Marshwhisker you lead the other. Take Waspscar and and Redapple with you."

"I went on the dawn patrol, though." Waspscar protested.

"Yeah?" Rippleclaw challeneged. "You're going on this one too."

"Can't I at least go with Foxburr instead? I don't want her hunting with me." he snarled, glaring at Redapple.

The red tabby she-cat, who had gotten up to join Marshwhisker, stopped, backing up a pace.

"Excuse me?" Rippleclaw asked.

"She'll steal my catch and give it to Windclan." he sneered.

"Hopefully she won't have to." Rippleclaw said. "Because you have orders to give prey to Windclan yourself."

Marshwhisker stepped in, taking Waspscar's ear in her teeth and dragging him down.

"Shut up, mouse-brain." she ordered, forcing his face to the ground. "You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard, just let me up." the white tom cried.

"I don't need you to do my job for me, Marshwhisker." Rippleclaw told her. "I was handling it."

"From all the way up there," Marshwhisker scanned her eyes slowly up the rock until she met Rippleclaw's gaze with her own. "You weren't handling much of anything. But, no need to thank me."

"Hey!" Rippleclaw jumped down, but Marshwhisker was already leaving with her patrol. The red tom whisked his tail in frustration.

"Leave them be." Robinfall soothed. "They're all just a bit hungry and worn-out, is all."

Rippleclaw snarled, moving away.

"The rest of you," he called to the remaining warriors. "Watch camp. I'm going for a walk."

Rippleclaw stormed out, kicking up piles of stray snow in frustration as he made for the pines. Sandwing watched until his red form slipped out of sight.

 _Things are getting bad, he observed. I don't know how much more of this Shadowclan can take. Sometime soon, something is going to snap. I can feel it_. A shudder ran down Sandwing's back, and he let out a shaky breath. _Emberpaw, I hope, for all our sakes, that Starclan chose right_.


	12. Chapter 12

Pebblestride took in a deep breath, allowing the scent of the river to calm his nerves. Heronstripe was beside him, speaking softly to Juniperpaw.

"Careful around the banks. They can be slicker than they appear. If you fall in, I'll have to get you."

"I could swim out myself." she declared.

"Are you sure about that?" the grey and white tom crouched by the edge and stuck his paw through the surface. "Feel the current. It's strong, and will whisk you away with ease."

Juniperpaw followed Heronstripe's lead. Pebblestride saw her shift her weight as the river tugged at her paw.

"Oh. I guess that is pretty strong." the apprentice admitted.

Heronstripe chuckled. "Exactly. And it's cold, so I wouldn't even want to jump in after you."

They laughed together. Pebblestride lowered his ears.

"Missing your own little fluff ball?" Creektalon asked, smirking.

Pebblestride fluffed his tail in the older warrior's face. "You don't care."

"Come on little brother," the white tom purred honeyed words. "You should give me more credit."

"Uh-huh." Pebblestride said, disinterested. "Do you see any Windclan cats?"

Creektalon moved forward to stand beside Pebblestride. They both lifted their noses to the wind, sniffing for Windclan scent.

"I smell them." Creektalon noted. "They're coming."

True enough, on the horizon appeared a large patrol of Windclan warriors. Creektalon tensed, his claws scraping the sand. Pebblestride gave Creektalon a look.

"Don't get your claws out, yet. They only want to fish." he warned.

The older warrior hissed. "Fish from _our_ river."

"Vixenstar gave them permission." the brown tabby sighed.

Creektalon snorted. "Doesn't mean I have to agree."

"I suppose not."

Seven cats transcend the slope toward the river, headed by Ryestar. Windclan's leader was a scrawny as he was at the Gathering, and the rest of his clan didn't seem in any better shape. Pebblestride stood and dipped his head respectfully to the brown tom, and Heronstripe followed his lead. He kicked Juniperpaw, and she bowed as well. Only Creektalon didn't move. Ryestar glanced quickly at the white and brown tom, but said nothing. With him was a fluffy brown tabby, a pale she-cat, a large grey tom, and three apprentices. One was noticeably older, her head held high and fur well-groomed, while the other two bright-eyed grey she-cats wriggled with anticipation.

"Welcome." Heronstripe greeted. "I've brought my own apprentice along so she can practice."

"Fine." said Ryestar. "Do we begin now?"

Heronstripe twitched his whiskers. "Yes, but only one cat at a time. Too many bodies will scare away the fish."

Ryestar nodded, then signaled with his tail. His patrol took a few steps back. "What do I do first?" he asked.

"Show him, Juniperpaw." Heronstripe told her.

The she-cat lowered herself flat against the damp earth, her eyes locked on the water. They darted back and forth, chasing the flickers of movement. She leaned back and raised a paw. No sound but that of the river was heard for several moments, then Juniperpaw struck. Her paw plunged into the water, and she snagged a silver body with her claws. She slapped the fish to the bank and snatched it before it could swim free. The apprentice lifted the fish up triumphantly, droplets rolling off her whiskers.

"Good work, Juniperpaw." Heronstripe congratulated. "Would you like to try now, Ryestar?" he invited.

"Yes." the tom said, bending down toward the water.

"Okay, so make sure your shadow isn't being cast into the surface, the fish will swim away from it."

Ryestar took a deep breath, searching for silver specks in the water. "What next?"

"Lift your paw, like my apprentice did," he instructed. "And choose a target. Wait until it swims just before you, then try to scoop it up with your paw. You'll have to be quick."

Pebblestride relaxed, easing back on his haunches. Creektalon's breaths touched his ear, and he wondered if the tom would be able to restrain himself from trying to picking a fight. The volatile warrior never missed an opportunity to get into a skirmish while patrolling, and he had the scars to prove it.

Ryestar shot his foreleg into the water, his teeth gritted as he clawed at the fish. It dodged around his paw. The reddish tom growled, reached out for the fish, and the bank gave. He fell into the river with a large splash, sending waves of icy water splashing onto his warriors.

"Ryestar!" the pale Windclan she-cat cried, running up to the river. "Do something!" she begged to the Riverclan cats.

Before Pebblestride could move, Heronstripe was in the water, paddling after Ryestar as the tom was swept downstream. The grey and white tom took Ryestar by the scruff and swam hard for the opposite bank. He pulled himself up, dropping Ryestar and sniffing around the Riverclan cat's muzzle.

The Windclan she-cat rushed over to him, followed by her clanmates.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes, he's fine. A little wet is all."

Pebblestride smiled when Ryestar got to his paws, breathing a sigh of relief. The leader shook his pelt off, nodding to Heronstripe. 

"Thank you."

Heronstripe dipped his head again. "If you want to go home now, we understand."

"No." Ryestar responded quickly. "Tanglepaw,"

The black and white apprentice trotted up.

"You try." he continued.

"Yes, Ryestar." she turned to Heronstripe. "Is here fine?"

Heronstripe shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine. Do you need me to go over how to do it for you?"

"No. I remember."

Tanglepaw crouched down, intense focus taking over her gaze as she studied the surface of the river. With lighting speed, she drove her paw into the water and hooked it up in one fluid movement. A silver body flew into the air, and Tanglepaw batted it down to the ground. Pebblestride pricked his ears.

"Are you sure you're not half-Riverclan?" the tabby called. "You're a natural."

Tanglepaw allowed herself to smile at his praise. "Thank you."

Juniperpaw nudged Pebblestride. He looked down at the grey apprentice.

"Don't give her too much credit." she warned, her blue eyes narrowed. "She just got lucky."

Pebblestride laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Juniperpaw defended quickly. "I'm just saying. Beginner's luck. No Windclan cat could fish like a Riverclan cat. They should remember that."

Pebblestride cocked his head. "Who told you that?"

She looked up innocently at him. "Slatefang."

"Oh." he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Juniperpaw huffed, turning away. "Still..." she added bitterly.

Heronstripe clambered out of the water to rejoin his clanmates on their side of the river. The Windclan cats were huddled around Tanglepaw, congratulating her on her fish.

Heronstripe sighed loudly, shaking out his pelt again. "I had hoped not to go for a swim today, but oh well."

"That's what you get for volunteering to help the Windclan cats." Creektalon retorted, his tail twitching.

Heronstripe raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem? We're following Vixenstar's orders. That should be enough for you."

"And what about when the river runs out because these rabbit-brains have overfished it? They don't understand how fishing works. Not like we do."

Heronstripe rolled his eyes. "Stop being so high-and-mighty. In reality, they won't make too many successful catches. I don't think you need to worry."

"But what if that does happen? Then we'll all starve."

"If that happens, which it won't, we'll deal with it then. Okay? Vixenstar knows what she's doing."

Creektalon growled at his brother, but didn't argue further.

The morning passed quickly from then on as the Windclan patrol slowly got the hang of fishing. With Heronstripe and Juniperpaw's help, the other clan headed home with four fish between them. Pebblestride waited until the last feline figure vanished behind a hill, then caught up to his own patrol. His paws itched; he couldn't wait to get back to camp.

Pebblestride pushed through the reed wall first. He saw a red tail hanging outside the elders den, and padded over, swiping at it as he neared. Rushpaw whirled around, his fur puffed out.

"Pebblestride!" the young tom cried. He pressed himself against the tabby's leg, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You have to help me. Lionthroat's going to kill me, I swear."

"What?" Pebblestride asked through a snicker. "What did you do to him?"

"I was trying to get a tick off of him, and I accidentally cut him with my claws. He about ripped my pelt off."

"Nothing less than you deserve, troublemaker." he joked.

Rushpaw glared up at him. "I only ran away for a little bit."

"You scared me half to death. The whole clan was out looking for you."

"I know." Rushpaw said. "I said I was sorry."

Pebblestride purred. "And you're making up for it now. You'll be done with this soon, don't worry. Then we can catch up to Juniperpaw again."

The orange tabby's face fell. "I bet I'm really behind now." he predicted. "Do you think Juniperpaw will get her warrior name before me?"

Pebblestride curled his tail around his apprentice. "If she does, it won't matter. It's not a race."

Rushpaw frowned. "Seems like it is. Stormpaw is always saying she's going to be a warrior before Lakepaw and Cloudpaw."

"That's just Stormpaw. It's in her blood to compete. Her uncles are Bravesong and Creektalon, you know."

"Blood can't change all that much." Rushpaw remarked. "I don't think I have any of Slatefang's. I don't even look like him."

"No, because you have more of your mother in you. And, just between you and me, be thankful for that."

Rushpaw smiled. "Yeah."

Pebblestride licked Rushpaw's head, and pushed him back into the elder's den. "Keep up the good work. I'll bring a fish later, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Pebblestride waited until Rushpaw turned away, then glanced around camp. Juniperpaw was presenting her catch from earlier to Slatefang, who took it from her and dug into it eagerly. The grey she-cat glowed, shadowed by Heronstripe, who whispered words into her ear. Together, the two of them left camp. Pebblestride sighed.

"Yo, Pebble," Reedtooth called, padding up. "Want to go hunting with me and Jaggedspirit? Vixenstar wants us to hunt in the marshes today. She's worried about the fish population."

Pebblestride nodded. "That sounds great. I'd be happy to."

"Cool, I'll get her."

Pebblestride waited for his friend to come back with the orange tabby, then made for the marshes together. Jaggedspirit led, chatting to herself under her breath.

"How's Rushpaw?" the grey tom inquired.

"I think he's okay, too. Since we found him, he doesn't seem so upset."

"That was a weird episode." Reedtooth commented. "I've never seen him like that."

Pebblestride nodded. "Yeah. He scared me. If only Slatefang was... wasn't Slatefang, y'know? Things would be better for him."

Reedtooth smirked. "You can't change your parents. Trust me, I know. Do you remember the time Slatefang had to drag me out of the Gathering?" Reedtooth asked.

"How could I forget," Pebblestride exclaimed. "That was the day you knocked your tooth out."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe Vixenstar named me Reedtooth. Do you think she did it on purpose?"

"Absolutely." purred Pebblestride. "Even leaders have a sense of humor."

Reedtooth lowered his tone. "Not all of them. I don't think Quailstar has ever laughed."

Pebblestride chuckled. "I think you're right."

"Hush yourselves over there." Jaggedspirit told them. "You'll scare all the mice away."

The brown tabby looked up from his conversation. Around him was the patchy marshland, full of small ponds and streams, curling and winding around islands of reeds and tall grass. Pebblestride opened his mouth to the breeze, testing for the scent of land-prey. The three cats went off in seperate directions, with Reedtooth going up into the nearest tree to scout for birds.

Pebblestride slunk low to the ground, silencing his pawsteps as he moved across the shallow pools of water. He wrapped his tail around his hind leg, sniffing out a water vole. He couldn't see the creature, but he heard it rustling in the grass nearby, searching for morsels of food. Pebblestride primed himself for the attack, waiting until the prey was visible. The vole's brown body showed as it moved back. Pebblestride leapt. He landed on top of the vole and killed it before it had even registered what had happened.

Popping his head above the tall reeds, Pebblestride looked around for Reedtooth. The grey tom was lying very still on a high branch of the tree, his ears lowered and tail twitching at the tip. Jaggedspirit's red form was nowhere to be seen. Pebblestride hunkered down, keeping low so as not to startle Reedtooth's target. The warrior burst from the tree, nicking the twigs surrounding him as he leapt. A blue rail squawked in terror and open its wings to escape to the air. Red fur flashed, and Jaggespirit pounced from her grassy cover, slamming the bird back down to the ground by its outstretched wings.

Pebblestride let out a yowl. "Nice catch, guys!"

Reedtooth jogged over to his sister and picked up the rail, and they both joined Pebblestride, who took his water vole by the tail.

"Want to head back?" he asked through his mouthful.

Reedtooth nodded, puffing the rail's feathers away from his nose with a snort.

"We can come back later." suggested Jaggedspirit. "I don't know if this will be enough to feed everyone. Slatefang sent out three hunting patrols today; I watched him do it. I was on the first one too, and we caught two fish. Vixenstar said she was concerned about how many fish were left in the river, and told Slatefang to send hunting patrols here, to the marshes. So that's why we came here..."

Pebblestride nodded in time with Jaggedspirit's words. He was used to her mile-a-minute ramblings by now.

"So, we might be okay, but we also have to hold back to keep the prey alive for winter, so should we come back at all? I don't know." she swung her head wide.

Pebblestride smiled gently at her. "It'll be okay." he soothed. "We've always made it through leaf-bare, and that's not going to change this moon-age."

"Mmmh." Jaggedspirit responded, staring at the ground.

Pebblestride slid his claws in and out, thinking. _But then there's the prophecy. If it were that easy, if this leaf-bare was going to be like any other, Starclan wouldn't have sent us a message. We should be ready, whatever that entails_.


	13. Chapter 13

Firesong sat straight-backed next to Beechwing and Flintfrost. Ryestar stood on the edge of High Ridge, looking down upon Weaselkit and Antkit. Honeykit stood off to the side, and kept glancing back at Firesong. The she-cat nodded her encouragement each time.

Ryestar called out. "Weaselkit, you are now six moons old, meaning it is time for your apprenticeship. I entrust Breezetuft with passing all he knows down to you, as he did with Flintfrost."

The grey and white tom padded forward, but didn't touch noses with his apprentice. Weaselpaw's dark eyes gleamed.

The leader turned to Antkit. The young cat shrank in his fur, paws trembling.

"Poor guy." Beechwing whispered to Flintfrost.

"Yeah, he reminds me of you when you were apprenticed." the cream tom teased.

Beechwing growled playfully.

"Antkit, you have reached six moons as well. Ferretpounce will be your mentor. He will pass down his knowledge to you. I deem you Antpaw." Ryestar made a move to step down from High Ridge, then stopped himself. "And you, Weaselkit, I deem Weaselpaw." he leapt down, huffing.

Firesong saw Flintfrost's ears prick as the their father stepped forward. Ferretpounce touched his nose to Antpaw's shaking head, a soft smile on his face. Firesong padded up to congratulate him. She rubbed against the cream tom's cheek, purring loudly. Honeykit trotted to Firesong and nudged her leg. Firesong looked down at her, and before the kit could open her mouth, she exclaimed.

"Ryestar!"

The red tom stopped and looked at her, saw Honeykit, then flinched. He ran back up the hill and onto High Ridge.

"Uh, Windclan, come 'round again. I forgot something. Honeykit, please come forward."

Firesong pushed the pale golden kit forward with her nose and took a step back. Riverclan's medicine raised her head, eyes narrowed.

"Honeykit, though you are not yet six moons old, Windclan demands a new medicine cat. You will be apprenticed to Sagevine, who will pass down her herbal knowledge to you. From this day on, until your medicine cat name is given to you, you will be known as Honeypaw." Ryestar nodded.

Sagevine approached, roughly pressed her nose to Honeypaw's, then she swept her away toward the medicine cat's den, slipping inside the tunnel before Firesong could say a word in edgewise. _I'll congratulate her later_ , she told herself. _She'll be busy with Sagevine for a while now_.

The clan broke up when Ryestar left the High Ridge a second time. Crowgaze padded over to them, nodding to Antpaw.

"Ferretpounce, show Antpaw and Weaselpaw around the territory with Breezetuft. Be back by sun-down." she commanded.

Ferretpounce dipped his brown head. "Yes, Crowgaze. Let's go Antpaw. There's a lot to see out there."

The two toms left, their apprentices in tow. Weaselpaw kept darting ahead of the warriors, shouting eagerly about running on the moor. Antpaw trailed close behind his mentor, preferring to stay quiet. Firesong laughed quietly. Flintfrost and Beechwing arrived at her side. They pushed against her with their own flanks.

"You three." Crowgaze said. "Go hunting."

Beechwing bent his head, sweeping a paw under his chin. "It would be an honor to serve, my liege."

Rolling her yellow eyes in exasperation, Crowgaze moved away. Beechwing grinned at Flintfrost.

"I will never understand some of the words you use, Beechwing." Firesong commented.

Beechwing shrugged. "That's what I get for being born a loner, I guess."

Firesong rammed him with her hindquarters. "As if any of us would forget that, fluffball."

"Come on, guys, let's go." Flintfrost urged. "I want to catch a rab-a mouse, or, uh, something." he flexed his claws. "I want to catch something."

Firesong nodded and took off out of camp. Her claws shredded the light snow under her paws, and she picked up the pace, grinning as the wind gripped her and lifted her off the ground. She cleared a fallen log and soared. Her paws hit the ground hard, and she pushed herself to run even faster. Beechwing and Flintfrost were far behind, left to catch up to her bobbing tail. Closing her eyes, she breathed in, hoping to catch a whiff of prey scent. All she could taste was heather and ice.

She slowed, panting. The toms caught up quickly. Flintfrost sniffed the air. "I can't smell anything. Should we go farther?"

Firesong nodded. "To the border, and beyond if we have to."

The she-cat set a steady pace across the grassland, ears and eyes open for signs of prey. The tips of the grass fronds were still frosted from last night's snowstorm, and each pawstep crunched as her weight compacted the snow beneath her. The air was still and cool, untouched by even a light breeze. Above, the clouds too, hardly visible against the stark blue sky, seemed frozen in place.

"We could check the burrows." Beechwing suggested. "Rodents might be sheltering in abandoned dens."

"Good idea." Firesong commended.

The patrol veered east, heading for the collection of small knolls that used to house dozens of rabbit burrows. Now the hills were all but barren. Firesong stuck her head inside one of the burrow entrances, searching the dark for signs of life. With Flintfrost and Beechwing to her back, Firesong squeezed herself through the low ceiling of the den. She shook loose dirt from her muzzle, opening her jaws. Earth scents filled her head, followed by a faint trace of rabbit. She crawled down one of the tunnels and the light from outside faded as she dove deeper. A rounded cave opened up, and bones cracked under her paws. Firesong stopped. She sniffed the bones. They were from rabbits. _How long have they been dead_? She wondered. _If they died of sickness, it must've been a while_.

Firesong cleared the den and rejoined her clanmates outside. Beechwing had a shrew dangling from his jaws.

"This one was nesting in one of the burrows." he explained. "She gave birth, but the litter isn't big enough to feed anyone."

Firesong nodded. "That's fine. We can give the shrew to the apprentices when they come back. I'm sure they'll be tired."

Flintfrost kneaded the grass with his brown paws. "When is Ryestar going to send another hunting party to the river? It's been a few days."

"Soon." Firesong assured him. "Let's see if we can find anything else."

The cats resumed their search. Firesong's paws grew heavy as she trekked over the endless moor. Her stomach rumbled painfully, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten in nearly two days. She kept walking.

Sunlight cast a warm sheen on the moor, melting the snow and turning the ground muddy. The sound of the river pounded against her eardrums, so she turned toward it. The two toms followed, speaking quietly to each other. She silenced them with a flick of her tail. Down the slope, a black moorhen was beside the riverbank, digging for grubs from the sandy soil. The she-cat looked back to her companions. Flintfrost nodded and crouched down, moving around the moorhen. Firesong nodded back to him, and placed herself behind the bird. She stepped as silently as she was able, willing the grass not to crunch. At Flintfrost's signal, she charged. The moorhen cried out in terror and opened its wing to take to the air. Flintfrost appeared, his great, arcing leap clearing the distance between him and the moorhen. The tom's claws slid past the bird, tearing black feathers from its body. He hit the ground and rolled, hissing. Firesong watched the moorhen fly away. Beechwing burst from the heather.

"Flintfrost, you rabbit-brained fool! How could you let it get away?"

The cream tom lowered his ears defensively. "I'm sorry!" he responded. "I made a mistake."

Beechwing snarled, and ran his paws across the ground, spraying sand into the grass. "We needed that meal." he told him. "Now we'll starve because of you."

"Beechwing, that's not fair." Firesong protested.

"Do you think I care?" the tom roared, pacing. "The clan is expecting us to feed them. We cannot afford to lose anything." Beechwing marched up to Firesong, hackles raised. "What if next time Flintfrost makes a mistake, Honeypaw is left to starve? The apprentices have been getting first pick because we need them to be alive, but what happens when our warriors stop waking up in the morning because we are careless like that? We've already lost so many."

Beechwing sat down roughly, turning his head to shield his tears. Firesong glanced at Flintfrost. Her littermate had his ears laid flat, and eyes averted. She frowned.

Padding up to the grey tom, "Beechwing, I know you're grieving for Rainleaf. I am too. This is hard on everyone, but yelling won't help, will it? We're all still hungry."

Beechwing swallowed hard. "Yeah." he said thickly. "We are."

"We can find something else. Maybe there will be squirrels by the Thunderclan border. Right, Flintfrost?"

Firesong stared at Flintfrost until the tom's eyes came up to hers.

"Yeah." he grumbled. "Sure."

The tom walked away, his pale body blending in with the yellowed grass. Firesong sighed, then followed. Beechwing padded next to her, his fur gently brushing her own pelt.

"You should apologize to him." she suggested.

Beechwing grunted. "Tough luck. He still lost the moorhen."

Firesong shrugged. "It'll fester if you don't address it."

"He's just pouting." Beechwing argued. "He'll be fine by this evening."

"If you say so. Let's catch up to him."

At the Thunderclan border, Firesong gazed into the trees, hoping some of the forest cat's prey had ventured onto the moor. Most of the trees had lost their leafy coverings, leaving them bare to the cold. The ground looked slick from the snowmelt. Firesong couldn't see any birds fluttering about the empty branches. She padded forward, moving slow and surveying the surroundings. _There had to be something. One mouse, one little squirrel. It's not like the prey has disappeared entirely_ , she reasoned. _It's somewhere_. Thunderclan scent wafted from the treeline, warning Firesong how close she was getting to the boundary. She ignored it. Her paws hit leaf litter, and the shadows of the branches drew stripes across her spine. Prey scent swirled around her nose, and she purred quietly. A red form dashed across the ground. She froze. A fluffy squirrel ran up a tree, stopping high up on the trunk, its black eyes scanning for danger. Firesong shrank back. Shaking her head, she returned to her side of the border where Beechwing and Flintfrost were waiting.

"Firesong!" Flintfrost hissed. "You can't just cross the border like that. What if a Thunderclan patrol saw you?"

"Who says we didn't?" a voice asked.

Cold swept through Firesong's body, and her stomach dropped. She turned to see a grey form emerge from the trees, backed by three warriors. Firesong fought to keep herself from trembling. The grey tabby was Wolfblaze, a ruthless warrior by all accounts.

"I didn't catch anything, so you don't have to worry about your precious prey." Firesong said.

Wolfblaze's yellow eyes never left her face. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well, I thank you for leaving our prey where it belongs, but crossing the border in of itself is against our code. Right?"

The cats behind him nodded. A black and white tom yawned to show his teeth.

"And cats who break the warrior code," Wolfblaze went on. "Deserve to be punished."

Firesong backed up to Flintfrost and whispered in his ear.

"Get ready to run. You'll know when."

Flintfrost gave no sign that he heard, but he whisked his tail across Beechwing's hind legs. Wolfblaze narrowed his eyes at the three Windclan cats.

"You're not getting away." he growled. "Thunderclan, attack."

Firesong whipped around and bolted as the four cats pounced in unison. She could only hope Flintfrost and Beechwing had too. The world blurred around her as she pressed herself harder, tearing away at the ground with all the speed she could muster. Her chest ached, and soreness returned to her legs, but paws drummed behind her, and she dared not lose speed to look over her shoulder. She came over a rise and skirted around the side, hoping to lose her pursuers. Firesong crept along the backside of the hill, seeing a brown tail clear the hill. _Was that Flintfrost or a Thunderclan cat_? She went back up the hill, then crouched down and peered over the edge. In the dip between the hills, she saw nothing. Confused, she glanced around. A brown and white cat had appeared directly behind her. Firesong recognized Fawnstep.

"Hello." the she-cat cooed before striking out with her claws.

Firesong yowled and jumped back. She tumbled down the hill, landing with a grunt. The brown she-cat followed, and pushed Firesong to the ground before she could rise.

"Typical Windclan. Always ones to run from a fight. Not today." she raked her claws across Firesong's shoulder, then backed away.

"Come on!" Fawnstep encouraged. "Give me a fight to remember, coward. I'll enjoy ripping your trespassing pelt off."

Firesong stood up, looking around for a way to escape. A voice boomed inside her head. _No more running! You can fight her, and you can win_. Firesong nodded to herself, unsheathing her claws.

"Fine. You'll be running home to your mother when I'm done with you."

"There it is." Fawnstep noted. "There's the will to fight. I wondered if you Windclan cats had lost that."

"Enough talk."

Firesong charged forward. Fawnstep reared onto her hindpaws, swinging out with her claws. The Windclan she-cat dropped to the ground, slid under Fawnstep's claws, and kicked her legs out from under her. Firesong leapt onto Fawnstep's neck as the she-cat lost her balance, and shoved her to the ground. Fiery lines of pain seared her flesh as Fawnstep clawed her belly. Firesong clamped her jaws shut on Fawnstep's throat, making her choke. Head pounding, blood rushed into her mouth. She shook Fawnstep roughly, snarling, then dropped her. The she-cat crumpled, blood leaking from holes in her neck. She gurgled, and coughed out red. Firesong took a pace back.

"Get out of here." she ordered.

Fawnstep laughed. "Fine. You win this time, kitty, but if we ever see you sniffing around our border again, you won't get out of it so easily. Quailstar will hear of this."

Fawnstep got to her paws and stumbled up the hill. Firesong waited until her dark pelt was out of sight. She headed back to camp alone, the scratches on her stomach stinging.

When Firesong trudged back into camp, Beechwing and Flintfrost were already there, talking to Ryestar. Flintfrost turned to greet her, but there wasn't a smile on his face. Firesong ducked her head under Ryestar's gaze, which was cold enough to chill her blood.

"What made you think it was okay to cross the Thunderclan border?" he questioned.

Firesong shook her head. "It wasn't. I'm sorry."

"You've endangered us all." Ryestar said. "Quailstar will not take this lightly. And why are you bleeding? Did you get into a fight?

She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"You got into a fight! Where has your sense gone, Firesong? There will be war for this; I'd bet one of my lives."

The red tom began pacing. Firesong had sunk to the ground, shame leaving her wordless.

"First the sickness, then starvation, and now our warriors will die to the claws of Thunderclan cats. Starclan!" Ryestar exclaimed. "Why won't you leave us be?"

The hollow fell utterly silent. Every cat stared at Ryestar. No one spoke. No one moved. Ryestar looked around nervously. Crowgaze approached from below High Ridge.

"There bodies on the snow will lie." she whispered.

"What?" asked Ryestar.

"The prophecy. For prey and cat alike waits death." Crowgaze faced the clan. "Starclan is punishing us for some misdeed, and they aren't through yet. They won't stop."

Firesong raised her head. "Not until we've confronted the Crow's Eye."

"Meaningless." assessed Ryestar. "Mystic ramblings with no clear purpose. If Starclan wanted to save us, they would've stopped the plague. Instead, they led the sick rabbits to our home so they could infect us." there was venom in his words.

Ryestar moved for High Ridge. The clan gathered below, rapt in their attention.

"Starclan has not spoken to me in moons. They didn't share with Blossomwhisker how to help with this sickness, and I don't think they'll tell Sagevine or Honeypaw now. It's up to us to survive. Without them. We aren't going to depend on their prophecy. We will stand strong by ourselves, because we are Windclan. Thunderclan will not push us around. Not today, not ever."

Cheers rose up from the crowd. Firesong smiled at Beechwing, who grinned back. Flintfrost's face was blank.

"We'll show them. If Thunderclan dare set paw on the moor, we will beat them back to their woods. The moorland is ours!"

Yowls of agreement tore through the air. Firesong joined the cheering.

"The rabbits left, prey is scarce, but we will survive. We have fish from the river. We have allies in Shadowclan. We are strong. We are proud. We are Windclan!"

Firesong stood on her hind legs. "Windclan! Windclan! Windclan!" she chanted. The clan joined her, and the chant grew in volume. The cat's voices flew across the moor, ringing up to the mountain tops.


	14. Chapter 14

In a rare hour of warmth, Tornpaw relaxed between the gnarled roots of her oak tree. The camp was mostly empty; Mooselight had sent out patrols earlier that morning. The elders were out of their den, bathing thankfully in sparse patches of sun. Ashfang played moss ball with Eaglepaw across camp while Pikejaw and Tigerfern watched on.

Their game was interrupted when pawsteps rushed into camp. Wolfblaze, followed by this patrol, bounded for Quailstar's den. Tornpaw raised her head, ear pricked. Badgermask and Spiderstrike carried a bloodied Fawnstep between them.

"What happened?" asked Tigerfern.

"Windclan warriors. Someone fetch Frostfeather." Badgermask told Ashfang as he set Fawnstep down gently.

"She's out gathering herbs." the grey tom responded.

"Then go find her." Pikejaw growled before running to Fawnstep's side.

Tornpaw stood, raising her voice to Ashfang. "I'll get her."

He looked her in the eyes and shook his head. "I don't think Quailstar would—"

"I'll find her." she pressed, not giving him an opportunity to refute before trotting out the camp entrance.

The forest welcomed Tornpaw with birdsong and small winks from the iced dewdrops hanging on shadowed ferns. If not for the urgency of her task, Tornpaw would've taken her time to enjoy the sights, but she needed to find Frostfeather first. Fawnstep couldn't wait. _This could be my chance_ , she thought, searching for the medicine cat's scent in the air. _To prove to everyone that I'm not useless. Quailstar won't be able to deny that I've helped out_. Tornpaw nodded to herself, a smile growing on her face. _I'll show them_! She picked up the pace, watching out for Frostfeather's brown pelt in the trees. _I'll just have to check the closet herb patches first. She's bound to be at one of them_. Tornpaw veered past a holly bush and into a flowery clearing. Strong, sweet scents hit her nose, but there was no sign of Frostfeather. Tornpaw trekked on, thought a knot was developing in her stomach. _I hope Fawnstep is holding on. This is taking longer than it should_.

Tornpaw couldn't find Frostfeather at the next herb patch either. She hissed, clawing at the earth, then doubled back. Running now, she whipped past the trees. _Where is she? Now is the worst time for her to disappear_. Tornpaw saw the bramble walls of the camp to her left, and turned, slowing down. _Maybe I can help Fawnstep myself. I've watched Frostfeather enough times_. She padded through the entrance to see Frostfeather lying next to Fawnstep. Her heart sank. _No! I was supposed to find her_. Tornpaw slipped around the edge of camp, thorns pricking her pelt. _I've ruined it again_. She sat down with a sigh, and watched as Frostfeather batted away Pikejaw.

"Give me some space," she told him. "I can't help her with your fat nose in the way."

Tornpaw let out a soft chuckle, purring. _Nothing gets in the way of Frostfeather when she's helping a cat_.

The medicine cat fitted cobwebs around Fawnstep's neck, then had Wolfblaze and Badgermask carry the wounded warrior to her den. Tornpaw wished she could join them, but even under normal circumstances, Frostfeather would shoo her away.

Tornpaw laid down and put her head on her paws. Wolfblaze's patrol talked with Ashfang and Tigerfern, all while Eaglepaw tried in vain to join the conversation. Wolfblaze himself had gone to Quailstar to report the events of his patrol.

Eventually, Eaglepaw wandered over to Tornpaw. She glanced at the leader's den.

"She'll be in there a while, I bet." Eaglepaw guessed. "I don't know what happened, but it was big whatever it was."

Tornpaw nodded. "Yeah."

Eaglepaw went on. "I'm surprised a Windclan cat did that to Frostfeather. I thought they were all sick and weak."

"Just some of them."

Eaglepaw have her a quizzical glance. "How would you know?"

Tornpaw shrugged. "Cats talk. I've learned to listen."

The golden tom didn't seem satisfied with her answer. "Okay... so, how have you been?"

"How do you think?" Tornpaw looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I know." he said. "I wish you were treated better, but it's against the warrior code to defy Quailstar. That's what Mooselight told me. Still, if I could, I'd make all of Thunderclan be nicer to you."

Tornpaw rubbed her cheek on Eaglepaw. "Thank you."

"But," the young tom stood, "I'd better go before someone yells at us. The last thing I'd want to do is get you in trouble. See you later."

Eaglepaw waved goodbye with his tail, then continued his attempts to join the warriors.

It wasn't long before Mooselight and Wolfblaze appeared at the entrance to Quailstar's den. The grey-brown she-cat walked between them, her eyes low and mouth moving quickly, though inaudibly.

"Bring all the patrols back here." she ordered. "Find them and tell them to come home. I'm going to hold a meeting."

Mooselight nodded to Wolfblaze, who rounded up Badgermask, Ashfang, Spiderstrike, and Pikejaw.

Quailstar waited until the last cat had gone, then went to Frostfeather's den. Tornpaw watched carefully.

"Frostfeather, come out here."

The brown she-cat emerged. "Quailstar? Is something wrong? I really need to tend to Fawnstep."

"No, you don't. You need to get her out of camp." Quailstar retorted. "She was injured by a Windclan cat. Their sickness might already have tainted her. You must take her away until we can be sure."

"But, if I move her, it might make her wounds worse." Frostfeather protested.

"She'll either prove her strength and live, or die like a weakling. Just do as I say."

Frostfeather bit her tongue and went inside her den. She came out with Fawnstep, who leaned heavily on the brown she-cat's side. Tornpaw watched them leave camp, and was tempted to follow, but she didn't want to risk Quailstar seeing her. She was safe where she was, concealed in shadow under the brambles. _Later_ , she told herself. _When_ she's _not around_.

Mooselight looked at Quailstar after Frostfeather had gone. "Fawnstep might take that as slight when she recovers."

Quailstar snorted. "It's for the good of the clan. That she can understand."

"Very well." Mooselight said, blinking her green eyes.

Quailstar paced around Mooselight, stopping behind the tortoiseshell.

"Though, I don't like the camp being empty. You're the only warrior here now."

"The patrols will return soon." Mooselight assured her.

"They'd better. Elders and queens won't help in a fight. We're exposed. An attack now would be most opportune. Our enemies are waiting for us to falter." Quailstar rambled. "First, they pick off our warriors on patrols to weaken our numbers. Then they wait for the camp to empty to capture it, and drive us out. We must leave!" she exclaimed. "An enemy patrol could arrive any moment now."

Tornpaw held back a snort. _Too paranoid for her own good_.

Mooselight turned to Quailstar, calm as a windless morning. "Quailstar, no one is going to attack now. No one could know the camp is like this, and even if they did, all the patrols would be back before they could launch their attack. We're safe here." she reasoned. "Looks, cats are already coming back."

Burntalon padded into camp, a mouse hanging from his jaws. Pikejaw followed, then Gorsesnow and Palewhisker, who carried a sparrow. Burntalon gave the mouse to Quailstar, who eagerly devoured it. Palewhisker dropped her bird on the fresh-kill pile.

"Why did you call us back so soon?" Burntalon asked his mate.

Quailstar licked the blood off her lips. "I have an urgent matter to discuss with the clan. You'll find out when the others return."

Quailstar approached the oak tree and climbed, taking each paw up slow so as not to lose her grip. Tornpaw rolled her eyes. _I would be halfway up the tree by now_.

The leader settled on High Branch, which dipped under her weight. Tornpaw saw Quailstar dig her claws in, tensing to stop the shake in her paws. _That branch is going to give soon_ , Tornpaw assessed. _Then she'll have to find a new spot to quack from_ , she smiled at her own joke.

It didn't take long for the rest of the patrols to come back. Once the whole clan was arrayed under Quailstar, she cleared her throat.

"Our clan was attacked today." she announced. "Fawnstep was brutalized by a Windclan cat. They might have even spread their disease to her."

Pikejaw orange form shifted within the crowd. Tornpaw regarded him sadly. _It would destroy him to lose Fawnstep_ , she thought. _I don't think it was too long ago that they lost their kits_.

Quailstar continued, her aged voice rasping. "Windclan took a fatal misstep today in attacking us. If not for their plague, I would order my warriors to march to their camp and do to them what they did to Fawnstep. But, that is not the case. If Ryestar's pleas at the Gathering showed us anything, it is that their clan is on the brink of extinction. I would not dare risk bringing such a fate upon Thunderclan, so, for now, we will increase patrols along the Windclan border. Fight if you must, but don't let those rats bite you and spread their disease."

Nods spread around the Thunderclan cats.

"Now, resume your patrols. Wolfblaze," Quailstar looked down at the grey tabby. "Triple check the Windclan border before coming back. If you see anymore Windclan trespassers, you know what to do."

Wolfblaze nodded.

"Of you go!" the leader ordered, jumping down from High Branch.

Tornpaw watched the stream of cats exiting camp, and fought a growl as Rabbittooth came up to her. He grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her up.

"On you paws. You're coming with me to the Shadowclan border."

Tornpaw tore herself free of his grip and backed away a fox-length. "What do you need me for?"

Rabbittooth glared. "It doesn't matter. You do as I say, no questions asked. You'd think by now you would've learned that. Follow me."

Tornpaw tagged after Rabbittooth, but kept her distance from him. Rainwhisper padded in front of the white tom, and Ravenskip settled in stride beside Tornpaw, while Kestrelnose held up the rear. They trekked through the woods at a quick pace. The apprentice's paws skimmed over high roots and tangles of ivy vines. The trees held up the sky, catching sunlight on one side of their branches and dripping dark shadows on the other. Tornpaw tried to find the outlines of clouds, but if they were there, they matched the sky's pale hue.

Ravenskip lowered his head to Tornpaw.

"Shadowclan has been a bit of a problem lately." he whispered to her. "You might want to have your claws out, just in case."

Kestrelnose piped up. "Hey! You know you're not supposed to talk to her. Quailstar said."

Tornpaw lowered her ear. Ravenskip looked back at the grey tom. "Mind your business, Kestrelnose."

"I'll mind it once you mind our leader's orders."

Tornpaw saw Rabbittooth turn his head back as well. His blue eyes caught hers, and he smirked.

"I thought your father taught you to respect your elders." Ravenskip responded. "It appears you missed that lesson."

Kestrelnose trotted up to Ravenskip, shoving himself in between the tom and Tornpaw. She stumbled to the side.

"Well, if you're so old, why don't you go back to camp and sleep with the elders?"

"Boys." Palewhisker warned. "Keep it civil."

Ravenskip turned away, but Kestrelnose wasn't done. "You're too nice to her." he spat. "Everyone saw you defending her the other night. What makes you think she deserves it? She's weak, a liability. Nothing better than a chew toy for the rest of us."

Tornpaw's anger flamed. Her claws slid out, but before she could so much as look in Kestrelnose's direction, Rabbittooth was on top of her. He smashed her into the ground and held her there, his claws digging into her pelt. Ravenskip was rolling over the soil with Kestrelnose. The black tom pinned Kestrelnose under him, hissing.

"You take that back, fox-heart!"

Palewhisker gasped. "Ravenskip! What's gotten into you?"

The light she-cat bounded over to the wrestling toms and pulled Ravenskip off. Black spots dotted Tornpaw's vision, and her lungs burned as she struggled to breath. Rabbittooth released her, but made sure to leave a mark on her face where his claws had been. Tornpaw lifted herself up, shaking and gulping for air. Kestrelnose marched past her, kicking dirt in her face as he went. Ravenskip paused, then went on without sparing her a glance. Staggering, the apprentice moved to catch up with the patrol. _I hate them_! She declared. _I hate them all and everything they've done to me_.

The trees were growing denser, and pines started mixing in with the oaks and aspens, towering tall and proud, still shrouded in their nettles. The scent of Shadowclan wafted over the border, marked by a river of stones in a clearing. Palewhisker stopped.

"Anyone see anything?"

Tornpaw looked out into the pine forest. Movement caught her eye. A blackbird fluttered from the branches of one tree and up into the air. She licked her lips. _It feels like I haven't eaten in a moon, but I can't even think about catching it with them all watching me_. Tornpaw brought her eyes back to the ground, though her stomach still rumbled.

"There's nothing here." Rabbitooth said. "Let's move on."

"Yes, fine."

Palewhisker led the patrol south along the border, always keep a tail-length from the boundary. Ravenskip and Kestrelnose continually stopped to mark it, steely glances exchanging between them.

 _I appreciate Ravenskip sticking up for me_ , she thought. _But he's going to get into real trouble one of these days. I should talk to him about it_.

"Hey, I see Shadowclan cats." Palewhisker notified them, nodding ahead.

Tornpaw peered past Rabbitooth to see three Shadowclan warriors moving along the river bank. Rabbittooth started forward, and the rest of the patrol followed. Tornpaw hung back.

"What're you doing here?" Rabbittooth demanded.

A red she-cat dropped the squirrel she was carrying. "I believe Hollowstar made it clear to Quailstar that some of us would be passing through Thunderclan territory on our way to Windclan's camp. We'll be out of your fur soon enough, if you let us pass."

Rabbittooth snarled. "I don't care what Hollowstar says. You're trespassing. Get to Windclan some other way."

The red cat narrowed her eyes. The two cats with her also dropped their catches, glancing nervously between the red cat and Rabbitooth.

"What would you have us do?" the she-cat questioned. "Swim the river?"

"Sure. Better than spreading your Shadowclan stench through our forest."

"Rabbittooth," Palewhisker soothed. "Let's just send Robinfall home. We don't need to shed any blood."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rabbittooth roared, rounding on Palewhisker. The she-cat recoiled, her hackles rising.

"You were always a big, dumb brute, Rabbittooth. I'm leaving, but don't come crying to me if you limp back into camp, bleeding from the fight you started."

Palewhisker whipped around and stalked through the trees, tail and head held high. Tornpaw watched her leave, grinning. _Yeah! You show him_.

Seething, Rabbitooth stepped in front Robinfall, signaling with his tail at Kestrelnose and Ravenskip. The two toms pushed into the side of the Shadowclan patrol, forcing them closer to the river. Tornpaw's jaw slacked. _He wouldn't. It'd be murder to push them into the river_.

Robinfall didn't fail to notice. She stood nose to nose with Rabbittooth, meeting the challenge in his eyes with ferocity of her own.

"You want to fight?" she asked. "Fine. Let's show this fluff-brain that we're not to be messed with."

The air exploded with the sound of yowls as the six cats leapt for each other. A red tabby pinned Ravenskip to the ground while a dark she-cat battered Kestrelnose's eyes. Rabbittooth had Robinfall by the scruff, and was trying to drag her to the river as she wriggled to free herself from his grip. Tornpaw, nerves buzzing in her paws, jumped at the tabby fighting Ravenskip. She latched onto her side and pulled her down. The tabby fell on top of Tornpaw, forcing the breath from her. Ravenskip took the opportunity to claw at the tabby's exposed belly. The tabby got off of Tornpaw and nicked Ravenskip's leg with a claw. He stumbled, and she drove her claws across his face.

"You leave him alone!" Tornpaw yowled, leaping onto the tabby's back. She clung there as the red she-cat bucked and spun in an attempt to dislodge her. Ravenskip reared up and smashed his own weight upon the tabby, plowing her into the ground. He slashed her muzzle and shoved her back.

"Go home to Shadowclan, flea-pelt." he snarled.

The tabby regarded him cautiously, blood welling from the cut on her nose, then dashed away into the pines. Tornpaw let out a jubilant cry.

The dark she-cat Kestrelnose was fighting booked past them, a stream of blood flowing from a gash on her side. Kestrelnose was panting hard, bleeding from scratches on his chest. Rabbittooth trotted up to them, looking untouched except for a nick in his ear, though his forelegs were dripping with water. Tornpaw looked to the river. Robinfall was nowhere to be seen.

"You drowned her!" she called out before she could stop herself.

Rabbittooth gave her an icy look.

"So what if I did? It's her fault for trespassing. And who are you to question me?"

The white tom made a move for her. Tornpaw jumped back, out of reach of his claws. Ravenskip stepped between them.

"Get out of my way." Rabbittooth ordered.

"No. Look," Ravenskip snatched Robinfall's squirrel from the ground. "let's just take this prey, and go home. I think we've all had enough for today."

Rabbitooth considered Ravenskip for a long while, then, silently, bent down and picked up one of the abandoned mice. Kestrelnose grabbed the other.

"Fine. But when I report to Quailstar," the white tom took the lead. "I'm not leaving out a single detail."

Back at camp, Tornpaw ascended the oak tree as fast as she was able. She didn't want to give Rabbittooth an excuse to claw her by hanging around camp. The sun was dying on the horizon, bloody oranges fading out into the night's blue as the moon rose. Tornpaw wondered if Ravenskip was going to be punished for his behavior on the patrol, but from up in the highest branches of the tree, she could only guess what was happening below.

The apprentice waited until the camp was clear to get down from the tree. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a shrew no one had wanted. Out in the forest, under the watchful eyes of the stars, Tornpaw gulped down the shrew, hoping it would satisfy her hunger. To her dismay, her stomach ached for more. _In the morning, before dawn, I'll have to go hunting_ , she told herself. _But for now..._

Tornpaw wandered into camp, keeping her pawsteps quiet as she slunk for Frostfeather's den. The fluffy she-cat was fast asleep in her nest. Tornpaw paused, noticing two other bodies in the nests occupying the far end of her den. _Of course_ , she realized. _Kestrelnose and Ravenskip would've come here to get their wounds patched up. I'll have to be quiet_.

"Hey," Tornpaw whispered in Frostfeather's ear, softly as she could muster.

The medicine cat roused, and Tornpaw clamped a paw over her mouth when her eyes snapped open.

"Shh, it's just me." she explained.

Frostfeather relaxed, then stepped out of her nest. Tornpaw led her down the hill from camp and into the trees.

Once a safe distance away, "Are you okay, Tornpaw?" Frostfeather asked. "I heard you were in a fight earlier."

Frostfeather sniffed around Tornpaw's body.

"I'm fine." the apprentice insisted.

"Well, that's good. What do you need?"

Tornpaw shrugged, butterflies wheeling in her gut. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"Oh, Tornpaw, you know how risky this is." Frostfeather said, glancing around.

Tornpaw weaved around Frostfeather's body, letting her tail drag over the other cat's spine.

"Everyone's asleep. What's there to worry about? Come on, let's relax for a bit."

Tornpaw laid down, inviting Frostfeather to do the same.

The brown she-cat sighed softly, then tucked herself next to Tornpaw's flank. The apprentice purred, drawing her tail over Frostfeather's hind legs.

"I'm only doing this because it's cold."

Tornpaw purred louder, the rumble mixing with her laughter. "Yeah, right."

Tornpaw imagined she could hear crickets playing, and she closed her eyes to their melody. She felt Frostfeather put her head down, and smiled slightly.

"Isn't this nice?" Tornpaw asked.

Frostfeather nodded. "Yeah. You're warm."

Tornpaw's heart soared. "Hey, Frostfeather..." she dropped off.

"Yes?"

"What do you think is going to happen with us?" Tornpaw blinked her eyes open, gauging the medicine cat's reaction.

Frostfeather shifted closer to Tornpaw, swishing her tail up to her chest. "I don't know." she answered. "I can't see us going beyond little meetings in the forest like this. If Quailstar found out, who knows what she might do to you. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Tornpaw's breath caught in her throat. She rested her chin on Frostfeather's neck. "She won't. I'll make sure of it. I'm going to keep us safe."

Frostfeather said nothing. Tornpaw narrowed her eyes. _Quailstar won't come near us. I'm going to protect her. I don't care what it takes_.

Despite herself, Tornpaw soon drifted off into sleep. She was awoken by a prod from Frostfeather. The she-cat touched her nose to Tornpaw's.

"I have to go." she told her. "Or they'll notice I'm gone. See you later."

"Wait."

Tornpaw scrambled to her paws. She pressed her head into Frostfeather's fur, breathing in her sweet scent.

"We'll talk again soon?" she asked.

Frostfeather nodded. "Yes, soon. Goodbye."

Tornpaw sat down, smiling to herself as Frostfeather's light brown pelt melted into the trees. She took in a deep breath, all the tension in her muscles from the previous day gone.

It was not yet light out, but touches of white streaked the farthest reaches of the sky behind the mountain peaks. The sun would soon follow.

"Let's see if anything else is awake yet." Tornpaw said aloud, padding off.

She kept herself aware of her surroundings as she searched for prey, but stormy thoughts still plagued her mind. _What will I do if someone discovers us? I could take a beating, but if they hurt Frostfeather, can I really stop them? I can't even stand up to Rabbittooth, let alone the whole clan_. She shook her head. _It won't come to that. It mustn't_.

A twig snapped. Tornpaw turned around, her claws out. Yellow eyes peered at her through the leaves of a tall bush. The eyes moved forward, followed by the dark body of a muscular cat. Tornpaw's pelt stood on end.

"Who are you?" she called.

The cat stepped out of the shadows. It was Wolfblaze. Tornpaw kept her eyes on him as he circled around her.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

He paused, then flopped down to the ground. Tornpaw blinked.

"You can put your claws away." he told her. "I won't hurt you. Unlike Rabbittooth, I find no satisfaction in beating up cats weaker than myself."

Tornpaw bristled. "I'm not weak."

He snorted. "Sure thing, 'paw. Every apprentice your age is weak. But don't think that an insult. It's just a statement. At eight moons do you really expect yourself to be stronger than a cat several moon-ages older? I'd consider you arrogant if you did."

Tornpaw sheathed her claws, tilting her head in confusion.

"Why did you come out here, then? No one wants to talk to me."

"That's not true, though, is it?" Wolfblaze shot back. "Eaglepaw talks to you. Ravenskip talks to you. Frostfeather does a little bit more than talking from what I've seen."

Fear swept down her spine. _Did he see us_?

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

Wolfblaze narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Tornpaw. I know about your little secret. Do you really think I would let my mate's sister wander the forest at night, especially right now? I saw her leave, so I followed. Don't worry, I didn't watch the whole thing, but I saw enough."

Tornpaw's legs felt weak. She slithered to the ground, suddenly exhausted.

"Please," she panted. "You can't tell anyone. I'll do anything. Quailstar can't know."

Tears welled up in Tornpaw's eyes. _It's all falling apart_!

A laugh made her pause her sniffles. She looked up to see Wolfblaze with his head thrown back, cackling.

"I'll do anything!" he mocked, grinning devilishly.

Tornpaw flattened her ear. "Shut up, dung-eater."

Wolfblaze stopped laughing, taking in a deep breath. "Ouch. Despite that insult, I won't spill your secret."

The grey tabby stood until he was in front of Tornpaw. She hated having to crane her neck up to look at him.

"In exchange for a few favors, that is. Thunderclan is not what it once was. I intend to restore us to our former glory."

Wolfblaze turned away, his eyes glazed over as he spoke. "Quailstar is a pathetic excuse for a leader. I know you'll agree with that. She's also getting old. It looks like she's on her last life, or second to last. She won't last much longer."

Wolfblaze paced in tight circles. Tornpaw watched with keen interest.

"So, when the time comes for Mooselight to choose her deputy," he paused, staring hard into Tornpaw's eyes. "I'm going to make sure that she chooses me, and if you don't want everyone to know about you and Frostfeather, you're going to help me. Deal?"

Tornpaw was quiet for a long while. Her mind raced. _Whatever Wolfblaze is planning, it doesn't sound good. But, I can't risk putting Frostfeather in danger_. She nodded to herself. _I have no choice_.

"I'll help you."

Wolfblaze purred. "Good. We begin now."


	15. Chapter 15

Sandwing was tucked into his nest, paws clamped over his ears. Outside, his clanmates had been arguing since dawn, almost as if in efforts to keep him awake. No matter that he had spent the past few days traveling up the mountains to the Moonfalls, as long as his Clanmates had mouth to yowl with, as of late he could be certain they would use them. _If I hear one more thing about Windclan, I swear to Starclan_. Sandwing growled as Rippleclaw started shouting again. 

"Foxburr, be quiet! I'm in charge here. I'm the deputy."

"Really?" Foxburr retorted. " _You're in charge_? I wasn't aware you'd become the leader of Shadowclan."

"I'm still your superior, so I give the orders. You go out and hunt for Windclan. Now."

"No." Foxburr dared.

Sandwing raised his head from his nest, giving up. He could see Rippleclaw's hind legs through the opening in his den. He was the only one arguing for Windclan. _I guess this is my cue_ , Sandwing thought, rising with a stretch.

"No?" Rippleclaw repeated. " _No_? You can't say no to me, I'm your deputy."

Sandwing stepped out into the light to see Foxburr lay down with a huff.

"I'm saying no, Rippleclaw. What are you going to do about it?"

Rippleclaw sputtered, then hissed at Foxburr and turned away. He bumped into Sandwing.

"Useless, flea-bitten, mangy..." his curses trailed off as the tom padded out of camp. Sandwing looked to Foxburr, who was smirking.

"Rippleclaw was a mistake to choose as deputy." he told Sandwing. "He's all bark and no bite."

Sandwing flicked an ear. "Yeah? Who would you rather Hollowstar picked? Yourself?"

Foxburr snorted, but didn't answer.

Sandwing nodded, then trotted over to the elder's den where Emberpaw was clearing them for ticks. Goosefrost and Doveleap were talking, while Nightdrop was sound asleep.

"Foxburr has always been a thorn is everyone's pelt. He's just bitter that Smokestar picked Hollowstar over him as deputy. Do you remember that night?" Goosefrost asked Doveleap. "Smokestar had to make him leave camp because he was causing such a scene."

Doveleap nodded. "I do. Emberpaw, dear, could you check my tail again? It still itches."

Emberpaw nodded and moved over, carrying the mouse bile-dripped moss ball in one paw.

"Good to see you doing your duties." Sandwing noted.

Emberpaw smiled. "I like hearing the elder's stories, so it's no trouble."

Goosefrost leaned over and tousled the fur on Emberpaw's head. "I wish there were more apprentices like you. Toadpaw never has time for his elders. Just you wait until he grows old, and I'd bet you my tail that he'll be whining about apprentices neglecting him."

Goosefrost let out a chuckle, which descended into a coughing fit. Sandwing waited until it was over to feel Goosefrost's chest.

"Don't worry yourself none, Sandwing." the elder tom said. "It's just a little cough that always comes about in leaf-bare."

"Yeah, and sometimes that little cough turns into whitecough. I'll bring some herbs for you, hold on. Emberpaw, come back to the den when you're done." he instructed before padding back to the mossy rock.

Sandwing stopped to grab a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile, but his attention was diverted to the camp entrance as a red pelt flashed by him.

"Redapple!" he called out, noticing the blood trail.

Cedarpad followed, stumbling, then collapsed on the ground. Sandwing ran over to her. There was a large gash on her flank, and the fur around it was damp with blood. The tom's heart raced, and he sprinted into his den. Emberpaw was at his side seconds later.

"Get a moss ball wet." Sandwing told him.

"With water?"

"Yes, with water." he snapped, taking a mouthful of marigold from his stores. He wrapped a wad of cobwebs around his paws and ran back out to Cedarpad.

"Hey, Cedarpad." he greeted softly, waving a paw in front of her nose.

Her green eyes flickered open, then back shut.

"Emberpaw! Water." he yowled.

The apprentice zipped to his side, a soaked moss ball in his mouth. Sandwing took it from him and squeezed the water out of the wound, carefully washing out the blood from her fur. Cedarpad's eyes shot open.

"That stings." she told him.

"Shh," he hushed. "I know."

He pushed the marigold to Emberpaw. "Chew."

Once Emberpaw had the poultice, Sandwing applied it over the wound, then placed the cobwebs. He pushed the webs down, watching as they soaked up the blood. Sandwing let himself breath, but kept pressure on the gash.

"Bindweed." he said to Emberpaw. "Get me bindweed."

The apprentice dashed away and came back with ropes of the thick green stems. Sandwing methodically wrapped the bindweed around Cedarpad until the cobwebs were secure.

Without taking a moment, Sandwing glanced around for Redapple. The red tabby was sitting in front of Marshwhisker and Nettlestorm, her entire body shaking.

"Emberpaw," Sandwing started. "Get more cobwebs for Redapple."

"Yes, Sandwing."

The tom approached Redapple. "Hey, are you hurt?" he asked.

Redapple turned her face toward him. Blood ran down the sides of her muzzle from a cut across her nose, and a small pool was forming below her where scratches on her belly leaked. Sandwing lowered his ears.

"What happened?"

Nettlestorm answered for him. "A Thunderclan patrol. They attacked them when they were passing through on their way to Windclan."

Marshwhisker growled. "They'll pay for this."

Sandwing nodded, and took the cobwebs from Emberpaw when he returned. He patched up Redapple, and ordered her back to his den.

"Marshwhisker, can you help me move Cedarpad?"

The brown tabby nodded. Together, they dragged Cedarpad toward the mossy rock. Rippleclaw and Hollowstar came bounding into camp.

"Why is Cedarpad hurt?" Hollowstar asked.

Rippleclaw's eyes darkened. "Where's Robinfall?"

Sandwing let go of Cedarpad's scruff. Nettlestorm took his place.

"Robinfall?" dread crept into Sandwing's chest.

"Yes, I had her lead the hunting patrol. Did she come back with Cedarpad and Redapple?" Rippleclaw inquired, marching up to Sandwing.

The medicine cat shook his head. "No, I didn't see her come in."

Trotting up, Hollowstar looked worriedly to Rippleclaw. 'Why wouldn't she come back with them? Could she have gotten separated?"

The red tom paced. "Maybe. We have to send a patrol out to search for her."

Redapple came up to them, swaying on her paws. "No," she said softly.

Hollowstar moved to hold up Redapple. "What? Do you know where she is?" the tom's green eyes betrayed his desperation.

"Rabbitooth threw her in the river." Redapple said. "I was fighting, and I couldn't save her. We had to run." tears spilled from Redapple's eyes, and she hung her head, shudders racking her body.

Something dropped in Sandwing's gut. His legs, numb and cold, gave out. _Robinfall... no... not her. She can't be dead. No, I don't believe it_. Shaking his head, Sandwing put a paw over his muzzle to hide tears.

"She's gone." Redapple added.

A yowl ripped through the air, forlorn and piercing. Through blurred eyes, Sandwing saw Hollowstar reared back on his hind legs, head tossed to the sky. Rippleclaw joined the tom's voice. Sandwing rose to his paws and called out to the mountains. _Starclan, bring her back_! He willed. _Please, give my mother back to me_.

His voice faded, and he slumped back down to the ground. Redapple laid by his side. Emberpaw tentatively came toward them, cobwebs wrapped around his forepaws.

Sandwing blinked the tears away before addressing him.

"Take Redapple to my den and treat her there. Give her poppy seeds so she can sleep." he told him.

"No, I don't want to leave." Redapple argued.

"Go," he said, hardening his tone. "You're still bleeding."

Redapple reluctantly followed the apprentice. Sandwing turned his gaze to Hollowstar and Rippleclaw. The two toms were huddled together, exchanging silent glances. Marshwhisker came up to them.

"We need to do something about Thunderclan." she proposed.

"What?" Hollowstar's voice shook.

Marshwhisker narrowed her eyes. "Thunderclan took your mate from you. Should we not return the favor? Make them pay. Make them _hurt_."

Sandwing saw Rippleclaw nodding slightly, but Hollowstar only shook his head.

"No, Marshwhisker. We aren't strong enough to challenge the might of Thunderclan. They would slaughter us."

The she-cat lashed her tail. "You doubt the strength of your own clan? We could take them. We'd be fighting for Robinfall. We could win." she declared.

"Marshwhisker, please, don't. A war is the last thing we need night now. We can't afford to have it happen again. I won't lose anymore clanmates to the claws of other cats. Not if I can avoid it."

Marshwhisker's claws dug into the dirt. "You're a coward." she accused.

Rippleclaw stood abruptly.

She went on. "You won't even avenge your own mate? You didn't repay Riverclan for the massacre,"

"Be quiet." Rippleclaw growled.

"... and you still refuse to show the other clans that we aren't to be trifled with. Do you think Thunderclan would've attacked if Shadowclan still held the reputation of fierceness we once possessed? Queens used to tell their kits stories about our clan that would give them nightmares. Now, we're a joke."

Rippleclaw pushed Marshwhisker back. "Go away before you say something you'll regret."

Marshwhisker snarled. Foxburr and Shadowpounce padded up to the she-cat. Waspscar followed with Toadpaw at his heels. Sandwing stood up and moved back. Hollowstar stepped in front of him protectively. More cats came to stand beside Marshwhisker. Ivyshine took a place next to Foxburr, and Nettlestorm weaseled her way up to the front. Rippleclaw stepped toward her.

"Nettlestorm?" his voice cracked. "What're you doing?" Rippleclaw called to his kit. "Shadowpounce, what is this?"

The dark tom said nothing. Marshwhisker grinned, showing off her teeth.

"This clan has had enough of Hollowstar. He's weak. We all think it's time for new leadership."

Nettlestorm spoke. "Rippleclaw, we don't want to hurt you. Come over here."

The deputy shook his head in disbelief. Sandwing took a few steps back, fighting the urge to bolt out of camp. Hollowstar's claws slid out.

"No!" the spotted tom shouted. "Hollowstar is Shadowclan's leader. It's my duty as deputy to protect him."

Foxburr snarled, spit flying. Marshwhisker's yellow gaze bore into Rippleclaw, a fiery determination burning in her eyes.

"This is your last chance," she warned. "Move."

Time slowed. Sandwing's heart, one beat at a time, pounded in his ears like distant thunder. Rippleclaw flew at Marshwhisker, his claws reaching for her. Foxburr leapt to intercept, bringing the red tom crashing to the ground. The next second was a blur as a mass of bodies pounced onto Hollowstar. Two cats, faces distorted, held him down, and with a single blow, Marshwhisker tore through the tabby's neck. Blood splashed into Sandwing's eyes, and he cried out. With every ounce of energy his body possessed, he launched himself at the nearest cat, paws flailing to shred fur. His vision turned red in his frenzy. He felt claws on his shoulders, pulling him back. He turned on his attacker and drew his bloodied claws across its face. The cat stumbled back, and reality rushed back to Sandwing when the tom said,

"Sandwing, it's me!"

Panting, the sandy cat looked up at his brother. Across Birchlight's face were four deep scratches stretching from forehead to cheek. Sandwing's breaths came out in shudders, and he looked behind him. Hollowstar's body was lying motionless on the ground, dark blood spilling from the tear in his neck. Marshwhisker stood over him, triumph shining on her expression. Sandwing's stomach lurched. He crawled to his father's body, whimpering wordlessly. A scream sounded.

"You killed him!"

The tom looked up. Nettlestorm was standing over the body of Rippleclaw. Foxburr stood nearby, his pelt soaked in red. Nettlestorm hissed at Foxburr.

"You weren't supposed to hurt him." she sobbed, tears streaming from her eyes. "We only wanted to show them. That was all. You didn't have to kill him."

Breaking down, the she-cat fell beside her mate's lifeless form, crying into the fur of his neck. Sandwing stumbled back as Hollowstar twitched. Hollowstar lifted his head, eyes lidded. Every cat moved away as the tabby struggled to his paws. No one breathed until Marshwhisker stepped toward the tom.

"Name me leader of Shadowclan, and I will let you stay here to live as a warrior. You will reclaim your old name, and never challenge my authority. Do you accept these terms?"

Sandwing stepped toward his father. Waspscar jumped in front his him.

"Stay where you are." he spat, eyes narrowed.

Hollowstar took in a deep breath, eyes glued to the rocky ground. "My clan betrayed me." he observed, scoffing. "Was I such a poor leader that you needed to kill me?" he asked, not raising his head. "Smokestar knew when he appointed me deputy that Shadowclan would go in a new direction. All I wanted to bring was peace to our clan. I wanted to stop all the fighting, but history shows that I failed. So, you must be right. I am not worthy being you leader. I am hardly worthy of being called a clan cat."

"No, that's not true!" Sandwing objected.

Waspscar smacked him hard across the muzzle.

"Quiet." he ordered.

Birchlight came forward and pulled Sandwing away. Sandwing let him.

"Fine." said Marshwhisker. "Then you will leave Shadowclan territory, and never come back. If you do, we'll treat you like we treat all rogues. Get out."

Hollowstar gave one last glance around the clan, meeting a mix of angry and sorrowful states. He met Sandwing's eyes, and the tom shook his head. Dropping his gaze, Hollowstar trudged from the camp. Waspscar darted forward and nipped his tail, sending the tabby sprinting off into the trees. Waspscar let out a caterwaul, turning to Marshwhisker.

"We did it." he marveled.

Sandwing glanced at Nettlestorm. The she-cat's eyes were ice as she glared at her littermate. Marshwhisker didn't return the look, instead padding up to the edge of the hollow and bounding up to lookout rock. The rest of the cats followed, except Birchlight. Sandwing padded over to Nettlestorm. She hissed softly at him as he approached. He could tell she was too drained to stop his advance. He sat down half a tail-length from Rippleclaw's body. The spotted tom's eyes, green as the pines of the forest, had lost their light. They gazed sightlessly across the camp. Sandwing swallowed.

"Nettlestorm, I'm sorry." he said, tuning out Marshwhisker's words while she spoke. "Rippleclaw was as good a deputy as anyone can be. But, even if he's not here now, he'll be watching us from Starclan."

"Watching her take over the clan." Nettlestorm shot back, still glaring at Marshwhisker. "It was never supposed to go this far. She only said that she was going to make Hollowstar step down. No one said anything about killing anyone." the black cat pressed her nose to Rippleclaw's ear, closing her eyes for a moment. "He wasn't supposed to die."

Sandwing nodded solemnly, trying to conceal the rage spawning within him. _This cat took part in driving out my father. She helped it happen, and so did the rest of them. The whole clan has been corrupted by her_ , Sandwing looked up at Marshwhisker. The brown she-cat was pacing the rock, shouting to her clanmates. _But I know how to put a stop to it_.

Sandwing ran for his den, passing Birchlight on the way. The tom followed him inside, where Emberpaw was nowhere to be seen. Sandwing glanced around.

"Emberpaw?"

The apprentice appeared at the far side of the den. His body, earthed in shadow, wormed its way out of a large split in the rock. He walked over to Sandwing, each pawstep hesitant.

"I saw fighting." the red tabby whispered. "W-what happened?"

Birchlight rushed to his son. He scooped Emberpaw up and buried the young cat's face in his chest fur.

"It's over now, Emberpaw." Birchlight soothed. "You don't have to worry."

Sandwing's claws scraped the stone. Birchlight turned to him.

"I'm afraid that's not quite right." he said.

Birchlight tensed. "What do you mean?"

Sandwing sighed. "Remember that prophecy? It's about Emberpaw."

Birchlight blinked, utterly frozen. "No," he denied. "That can't be right."

Sandwing nodded.

"No, Marshwhisker will hurt him. She'll hurt anyone who challenges her. Trust me, I've heard her talk. Talking about this. She would've never stopped, and she won't now. If he goes out there, who knows what she'll do?"

Sandwing's rage sparked. He charged forward and smashed into Birchlight. He shoved the warrior to the ground, fighting back tears.

"You knew about this from the beginning, didn't you? You knew what Marshwhisker was going to do, and you didn't stop it? Your own father!"

Birchlight pushed up and threw Sandwing on his back. The medicine cat gasped as the air in his lungs was forced out. Birchlight stood over him, unrelenting.

"Maybe if he acted like a father, treated me like a son, like how he treated you, I would've done something." wetness welled in Birchlight's eyes. "But he didn't... he... nevermind." Birchlight ran out of the den.

Sandwing rolled over onto his stomach, confusion mixing with his anger. _What did that even mean_? He shook his head.

"Come on, Emberpaw. It's time."

Sandwing padded out of his den. He shoved his way through the crowd gathered below lookout rock until he stood directly under Marshwhisker. The tabby stopped her speech.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

Sandwing glanced back at Emberpaw, motioning for the apprentice to stand at his side. Emberpaw moved forward, attempting a confident strut. He looked up at his mother, taking a deep breath to gather himself. Sandwing dared to smile. _He will fix this. It'll all be back to normal soon_.

"Once a brother, now forgotten. Once a true son, now deserted. Only he who walks in darkness can find the light and patch the tear."

The tom's voice was strained, on the edge of cracking. Sandwing curled his toes apprehensively.

"Starclan told us that. We argued over Windclan that night, after the Gathering, w-which was the tear."

"A tear that has been growing ever since." Sandwing added.

Emberpaw went on. "We're divided. The clan needs to come together again. Only then can we please Starclan. They wanted us to be whole again."

Sandwing nodded to conclude Emberpaw's words. "Step down, Marshwhisker. We can renegotiate our terms with Windclan, but every cat here knows that Hollowstar is our rightful leader."

Marshwhisker waited until Sandwing had gone silent before slinking down the rocks. She dropped to the ground in front of him, radiating a disturbing calmness.

"I don't think you two understand something." she said, stepping in front of Emberpaw.

The young cat flinched.

"Every cat who disagreed with us isn't here." Marshwhisker motioned around the hollow. "Rippleclaw is dead, Robinfall is dead, and our, as you say, rightful leader submitted his leadership to me. When Redapple and Cedarpad recover, I'll be Marshstar, and they'll have to get used to that, or..." she shrugged. "Else. So," Marshwhisker rounded on Emberpaw, slapping his head into the dirt with her paw.

The apprentice cried out in pain. Sandwing dashed forward, but was dragged down by the weight of cats on his hindquarters. Claws pinned him, leaving him helpless to watch as Marshwhisker sunk her teeth into Emberpaw's fur. Birchlight pushed his way through the clan cats.

"What're you doing?" he demanded.

Marshwhisker sneered. "I didn't hear you complaining when I buried my claws in your father's throat. Why is this different?"

Birchlight growled. "Because that's my son, our son."

Before the tom could so much as move, Waspscar and Foxburr dragged him back and subdued him. Birchlight yowled and fought against their grip. Foxburr threatened his claws on the back of Birchlight's neck, digging them in hard. The tom whined.

"Good." Marshwhisker purred. "Back to business. Starclan picked a worthless, scrawny coward as their champion. I think Shadowclan has had about enough cowards for a lifetime."

Marshwhisker grabbed Emberpaw's scruff and tossed him into the air. Emberpaw screeched in fright. Marshwhisker perched on her hind paws and yanked the kit down by his foreleg. He smashed into the ground. Sandwing flinched as the apprentice's leg went askew with a crack. A shattered, teary cry followed.

"Leave him alone!" Birchlight roared, bucking against Waspscar and Foxburr.

The two toms fought to restrain Birchlight while Marshwhisker kept going. She tore into Emberpaw's fur, pulling out chunks and leaving claw marks across the bare skin. Sandwing had to look away, stomach roiling, but he could still hear Emberpaw crying and begging his mother to stop.

Finally, another cat stepped forward.

"Marshwhisker, he's had enough." Nettlestorm called.

Sandwing dared to look up. Emberpaw lay battered and broken on the gravel, bleeding from a dozen cuts. His ears were shredded, and his face marred and matted with blood. Nettlestorm stood between Emberpaw and Marshwhisker.

"He's had enough." she repeated. "Unless you intend to kill him too, leave the poor kit be."

Marshwhisker considered Nettlestorm's request. "Fine," she conceded. She looked out at the clan. "Would anyone else like to say something to me while we're here?"

The wind itself seemed to still at Marshwhisker's query. Not a single tuft of hair shifted out of place for several heartbeats.

"Great." Marshwhisker said. She nodded to the cats holding him and Birchlight down. "You can let them go now. I'm done."

She moved away, and as soon as the weight on Sandwing disappeared, his ran to Emberpaw's side. The cat's eyes were closed, and blood dribbled out of his open jaws. Birchlight slid to his side, muttering incoherently to himself as he pulled Emberpaw to him gently. He pressed his ear to the apprentice's side.

"Is he dead?" Birchlight asked.

Sandwing shook his head. "No, but he will be if I don't treat him soon. Take him to my den. Carefully."

Birchlight took Emberpaw scruff in his teeth and lifted him up. Emberpaw looked tiny in the warrior's jaws. Sandwing padded ahead to prepare his herbs. Birchlight came in soon after and laid Emberpaw down in his nest. Sandwing got a stick and tied it to Emberpaw's broken foreleg with tight knots of bindweed, then set about examining the rest of his ailments. Birchlight sat close by, refusing to take his eyes off of Emberpaw. Sandwing allowed him to stay.

By the time the sun was blazing its farewell into the evening sky, Sandwing was lying in his nest, watching Emberpaw's chest rise and fall. Birchlight was asleep beside the young cat. Sandwing had been reluctant to let him remain the rest of the day, but he felt that no force he could muster would've been able to tear Birchlight away. Sandwing studied the brown tabby as the stars ascended into the night sky, and he wondered. _Starclan will look down upon us tonight in shame. Maybe Shadowclan was noble once. But if the cats of this clan can stand letting their leader get murdered and an apprentice tortured by the same cat, a cat they want to lead us, then we are no better than rogues. Please Starclan_ , Sandwing begged. _Show me a sign that you're listening. I need to know what to do_. The medicine cat drifted off into sleep, praying that Starclan would come to him in his dreams.

But that night, they were silent.


	16. Chapter 16

The wind scorched the marsh, yanking the weeds from their holds in the damp ground. Pebblestride pushed against the wind, his head down and ears pressed back. Rushpaw walked behind him, teeth chattering in the cold. Powder snow swirled around their paws, flecking their pelts with sparkles of white. Smokewatcher, a large grey she-cat, was a tail-length ahead, plowing a trail through the reeds.

As the patrol neared the river, Pebblestride pricked his ears. The distinctive rushing of the water was absent from the morning's chorus. Pebblestride raised his eyes. The banks of the river sloped down to meet an expanse of ice. The warrior's heart dropped, and he broke into a run. He halted at the water's edge, scattering stones under his paws. The river was completely frozen over. Missing its typical enthusiasm for racing downhill, the water below the ice ran tame and sluggish.

Smokewatcher padded to his side, scanning the ice sheet with a nervous sheen in the amber of her gaze. "This has never happened before," she stated, meeting Pebblestride's eyes. "I didn't think the river could freeze."

Rushpaw, still on the bank, called above the howling of the wind. "How are we going to catch fish now? All the ponds are frozen, too."

Smokewatcher paced, her tail fluffed. "I don't know, but we should inform Vixenstar. She'll know what to do. Rushpaw,"

The apprentice's eyes shot up.

"Go back to camp and tell Vixenstar what happened. Pebblestride, go find the other hunting patrol and tell them to come back. They won't catch anything with the river like this."

Pebblestride nodded and sprinted away, alongside the river. _Okay, I know that Larchfall, Hailflame, Creektalon, and Stormpaw were going to hunt on the Windclan border. If they left after us, they should be passing the four pools right about now_. Pebblestride veered to the right. The cat dashed across streams and pools weaving between the islands of grass, ice cracking and breaking under his weight. By the time he saw the patrol in the distance, his legs were doused in freezing water, and he set his jaw to keep it from chattering.

Hailflame saw him first and halted the procession. "What's wrong, Pebblestride?" he inquired.

Panting hard, Pebblestride paused to catch his breath.

"The river is frozen; it'd be a waste of time to go there. We're letting Vixenstar know, and I imagine she'll want everyone back at camp."

Hailflame exchanged glances with the other cats.

Stormpaw grumbled. "Why can't we crack the ice?" she suggested, looking up to Creektalon.

"The ice is too thick." Pebblestride replied. "It'd be no use."

Stormpaw turned to him, glaring. "Did you even try?"

"Hush." Creektalon growled, aiming a swat over Stormpaw's ears.

The apprentice ducked, venom in her eyes.

"Well, alright." Hailflame said. "Let's head back."

The patrol set off, with Pebblestride trailing behind Creektalon. He followed the tom into camp, looking out for Rushpaw. The orange cat was nowhere to be found, but the rest of the clan was already gathering below the High Branch, the din of their conversations steadily rising.

Reedtooth came up to Pebblestride with Jaggedspirit behind him. "Is it true?" the grey tom asked. "The river froze over?"

Pebblestride nodded. "Yes."

"What's Vixenstar going to do about it?"

The tabby shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Pebblestride craned his head above the crowd as Vixenstar emerged from her den. Rushpaw scampered out after her, plunging into the crowd and reappearing on the other side. He saw Pebblestride and trotted over. The warrior bent down and gave Rushpaw's head a quick lick.

"Come on, let's get closer so we can hear."

The group wandered to the back of the crowd. Heronstripe and Juniperpaw joined them at some point. The apprentice whispered fervently to her littermate until Vixenstar's voice silenced the chatter. 

"It has been brought to my attention," she began, "That our river has frozen over. With no way to access the fish, we must hunt the marshes for what is left of land prey. Because of this event, it is prudent that we inform Windclan they can no longer fish from the river. I will send a patrol to the border, where I want it made absolutely clear to Windclan that all hunting on our territory must cease immediately. For this patrol I've selected Creektalon, Heronstripe, Bravesong, Jaggedspirit, and Pebblestride, who will all bring their apprentices. Slatefang,"

The pale warrior, from under the High Branch, glanced up to Vixenstar, flicking an ear in acknowledgement.

"You will lead this patrol. Hailflame, take a couple of cats with you to the least icy part of the marsh to hunt. Don't come back without prey."

Hailflame dipped his head respectfully. Vixenstar nodded and leapt down from her perch. Pebblestride waved goodbye to Reedtooth with his tail, and once the patrol was assembled, walked side by side with Jaggedspirit. The youngest two apprentices bounded ahead, scouting the flanks with bright eyes and excited energy fueling their paws. Heronstripe padded just ahead of them, watching Juniperpaw carefully, and yowling out to her when she strayed too far from the group.

Pebblestride cast quick looks to Jaggedspirit to gain her attention. Eventually she met his gaze. 

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm doing okay."

The tabby sighed, adorning a grin. "That all? Certainly there must be something interesting going on with you."

Jaggedspirit didn't smile back. "Why do you think the river froze?" the she-cat stared up at the sky. "Is Starclan punishing us?"

Pebblestride's grin fell off his face. "I can't imagine why they would. What have we done wrong?" 

"Since the Gathering, no one has talked about the prophecy. It's like they don't care, but how could they not? Starclan told us something important, and we're ignoring it."

"I don't think we're ignoring it." Pebblestride countered. "I'm sure it's on Vixenstar's mind."

"You say that, but what proof do you have? None of us are inside her head."

"No, but—"

Jaggedspirit continued over his words. "Maybe one of us should be."

Pebblestride narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Someone—maybe you—should talk to her about it. Tell her we should be more concerned."

"Yeah, okay. I'll think about it." Pebblestride said, though he was unconvinced.

"Thank you." Jaggedspirit replied softly, brushing her shoulder against his for a brief moment.

The Windclan border was quiet when the patrol arrived. Lakepaw and Stormpaw sniffed along the riverbank, testing for scent of the lithe warriors.

"They're not here." Stormpaw stated.

"But they will be." added Lakepaw. "The scent is old, so they'll be wanting to come back to the river for more food soon."

Bravesong nodded approvingly. "Good. We can—"

Slatefang cleared his throat loudly. "I believe I'm leading this patrol." he reminded the black and white cat. "You all take your apprentices and spread out along the border. If you encounter any Windclan cats, send them home, and tell them not to come back."

Pebblestride called Rushpaw to him and set off downstream, trying not to focus on the numbness in his chilled paws. He shook them out every once in a while, hoping feeling would come back to them, but each time he set them back on the snow-soaked dirt, they grew ever colder.

"See anything?" he asked Rushpaw abruptly.

The apprentice looked out over the moor, then shook his head. "No. What if they don't come to the river today? Will we go back home?"

"I assume we'll go back before sun-down if no Windclan cats show up. Then we'll try again tomorrow."

"Okay. Why do you think Vixenstar wanted all the apprentices to go?" Rushpaw wondered.

Pebblestride considered for a moment. "Well, I think she probably wants us mentors to use this as an opportunity to gauge your progress. Which is why, when or if we see any Windclan warriors, you'll deliver the message."

Rushpaw paused for a fraction of a second, his eyes going wide. "Me? But why would they listen to me? I'm only an apprentice."

Pebblestride purred. "And you have to get used to talking to other clan cats at some point. Why not now?"

"Yeah, okay." Rushpaw resigned.

To what Pebblestride guessed would be Rushpaw's relief, as they patrolled their stretch of river, no Windclan cats came from above the rise to greet them. The brown tabby met up with Bravesong at one point, asking if he'd seen anything, but he hadn't either. The four agreed to check back in with Slatefang, and found him already engaged in conversation with a cream-furred she-cat. Pebblestride recognized her from the last Gathering. _She's the one who lost her mate and kit_ , he recalled.

"Is that clear?" Slatefang questioned.

She held the tom's gaze for a few moments, then nodded.

"I'll tell Ryestar." she said.

"Good." Slatefang affirmed, turning to them. "Round up the others so we can go back to camp."

"Rushpaw," Pebblestride turned to the red and white cat. "Go find Creektalon and Stormpaw. I'm pretty sure they're just ahead of where we were."

"What?" the apprentice asked, turning his head.

Pebblestride repeated himself and Rushpaw dashed away, returning some minutes later with Creektalon and his apprentice in tow. Jaggedspirit joined them, and soon after Heronstripe.

"I didn't even get to see a Windclan cat." Juniperpaw whined, batting away a clump of snow.

"You already have." Heronstripe reminded her. ¨Remember?¨

"Of course!¨ she hissed indignantly.

Creektalon piped up. "Trust me, you're not missing much."

The white and brown cat laughed quietly, ignoring the glare Heronstripe sent his way.

"Quiet, you two." Slatefang growled. "I'm going to camp. You guys split up and try to catch something." Slatefang padded ahead, then stopped himself. "Whichever apprentice brings back the most prey gets to eat first. Those who don't catch anything are free to go hungry." the pale tom slid his gaze over the young cats, holding it over Rushpaw for the briefest of moments, then turned away.

"I'll catch the biggest mouse Slatefang's ever seen!" Stormpaw declared.

"Nuh-uh!" Juniperpaw protested, jumping in front of the tabby. "I will."

"Good luck out-hunting me, pipsqueak."

Stormpaw teased, pushing Juniperpaw away.

"Keep it civil." Heronstripe warned.

"Why?" Creektalon questioned. "Competition will motivate them."

Heronstripe held back a growl. "Yes, but we don't need them getting into a fight to prove who is a better hunter. The prey they catch will speak for itself."

"Come on," Pebblestride urged. "Let's go before we're stuck in the middle of that." he let out a small chuckle, and Rushpaw joined him.

"Wait up." he heard a voice call.

Jaggedspirit trotted up to him, Cloudpaw by her side. "Cloudpaw was thinking he could team up with Rushpaw to catch something. He specifically was thinking they could hunt birds together, like what me and Reedtooth do, but I said—"

"I think that's a good idea." Pebblestride said, before Jaggedspirit began her rambling.

The red tabby closed her jaw purposefully, nodding to the apprentices.

Cloudpaw smiled warmly at Rushpaw. "The sooner we set out the better. That prey won't wait around for us to catch them."

"Okay. Where to first? I was thinking we could..."

Their conversation faded as they moved away. Pebblestride sighed.

"I worry about him, you know." he admitted. "But at least Cloudpaw is kind to him."

Jaggedspirit nodded. "Yeah. He's so different from his littermates."

"I think it may have something to do with his mentor." Pebblestride suggested, eyeing Jaggedspirit meaningfully.

She didn't seem to hear him. "I mean, Lakepaw is alright, but Stormpaw is just plain mean. I hate to talk about other cats like that, but she takes every chance she has to step on other's toes. I wonder where she gets it from. Do you know?" she asked.

Pebblestride laughed. "I have no idea." he said sarcastically. "What big oaf do we know that—"

Jaggedspirit gasped. "What if it's Creektalon? He's her mentor after all, and—sorry— he isn't exactly pleasant."

Rolling his eyes, Pebblestride shrugged. "Don't apologize. I know he's not exactly known for his charm. He likes to talk with his claws, and we can only fault him so much for that."

"I guess." Jaggedspirit took a deep breath. "I think we should go after the apprentices now. We're supposed to watch them, after all."

"Oh, yeah," Pebblestride started. "Vixenstar would claw my ears off if I lost Rushpaw again."

Laughing, they set out after the apprentices.


	17. Chapter 17

Black thunder clouds rolled in on the horizon, bringing with them a downpour. Sharp as icicles, sheets of rain pelted Firesong. The she-cat looked around to get her bearings. She could tell she was on the moor, but everything was hazy and distant. Trying to pick out her mate's grey form among the hills and grass, she called,

"Rainleaf! Where are you?" her voice echoed for miles, ringing back to her ears.

As she turned to the mountains, her panic sprang to life, forcing her heart into her throat. A giant black wave was approaching her. Lightning flashed, and the rain fell harder. Firesong could barely see, but above the roaring gale, the wailing of cats filled her head. They grew louder as the dark tsunami plowed through the moorland. The she-cat squinted, horror rising in her as she recognized her clanmates within the wave, fighting to escape. Against every instinct, she ran toward it, desperate to save them. When she caught sight of Rainleaf struggling against the water, she stopped breathing.

"Rainleaf!" she screeched, praying he would hear.

His head shot up, green eyes filled with pain and fear. Firesong's heart broke for him. She ran faster than she ever thought possible. Black thunder clouds rolled in on the horizon, bringing with them a downpour. Sharp as icicles, sheets of rain pelted Firesong. The she-cat looked around to get her bearings. She could tell she was on the moor, but everything was hazy and distant. Trying to pick out her mate's grey form among the hills and grass, she called,

"Rainleaf! Where are you?" her voice echoed for miles, ringing back to her ears.

As she turned to the mountains, her panic sprang to life, forcing her heart into her throat. A giant black wave was approaching her. Lightning flashed, and the rain fell harder. Firesong could barely see, but above the roaring gale, the wailing of cats filled her head. They grew louder as the dark tsunami plowed through the moorland. The she-cat squinted, horror rising in her as she recognized her clanmates within the wave, fighting to escape. Against every instinct, she ran toward it, desperate to save them. When she caught sight of Rainleaf struggling against the water, she stopped breathing.

"Rainleaf!" she screeched, praying he would hear.

His head shot up, green eyes filled with pain and fear. Firesong's heart broke for him. She ran faster than she ever thought possible. _If I can just get to him_ , she thought, the great, arching shadow of the wave flying over her. _I can save him_. Rainleaf was tail-lengths away. She desperately tried to breath in his scent, but all she could smell was mud and water. Firesong skidded to a halt, the waves so close to her now she could feel the spray of the water on her fur. She reached out a paw to Rainleaf, begging him to grab it. He tried to kick out against the force of the current, but for every move he made, the water pulled him in deeper. Firesong screamed as his head went under.

The wave slammed into her. Water swirled around her, spinning her until she lost all sense of direction. From within the oppressive blackness, it was impossible to tell where the sky ended and the ground began. Her lungs begged for air, and when she could hold her breath no longer and opened her mouth, water rushed into her body. Pain blistered through her every nerve, leaving her too stunned to cry out in pain. She saw dozens of cats roll past her in the water, their eyes and mouth open in yowls of pure terror. She recognized her clanmates, then cats from the other clans. A body bumped into her, then more. Water still flowed into lungs, burning through throat her like fire. Her vision darkened as more cats piled around her, blocking out the far away light of the sun. There was no air left. She couldn't even taste the water anymore. Everything was turning black. Dead eyes of a hundred cats stared at her as she drifted down, unable to hold on anymore.

Firesong awoke with a start, every muscle in her body tensed. A coughing fit took her over as she tried to expel the acidic taste of the black water from her mouth. It refused to go away. She sat up, shuddering. Brightecho's yellow eyes peered at her through the dimness of the den.

"Firesong," she cooed gently. "are you alright?"

The she-cat thought about telling the black and white queen about her nightmare, then decided against it.

"Yes, fine, just a dream."

Brightecho narrowed her eyes. "You sure you aren't sick?"

"Yes." Firesong said again.

"If you say so. I'm moving back into the warrior's den tonight, but maybe you should stay here, just in case. The last thing we need is a cough spreading to the healthy warriors."

"Right, yeah, I'll do that." Firesong agreed, trying to rid herself of the dizziness.

Brightecho left the den soon after, but Firesong wasn't sure she had the strength to walk yet. Her legs trembled, and she could still feel the gazes of all those dead cats around her. She shuddered.

It was mid-morning by the time Firesong exited the nursery. The camp was completely empty. Ryestar must've sent everyone out on patrols. _Let's hope Thunderclan doesn't decide to invade today_. She cast a glance toward the elder's den. _Because the sick cats wouldn't stand a chance_. Firesong padded out of camp and let her paws carry her as she thought about her dream. _It was so odd. I've never had a nightmare like that before. Where did it come from_? She looked to the sky. _Surely not Starclan. They have no business with me. They'd send a dream to Ryestar or Sagevine, maybe even Honeypaw if it was important. No, it was just a strange nightmare_.

Firesong quickly realized she was heading to the river. Without the wind, everything was disturbingly quiet. _I should be able to hear the water by now_ , Firesong told herself. _Something must be wrong_. Firesong scaled the hill and realized she was correct. The river was frozen over. She trotted down to the bank and set her paws on the ice. It didn't crack under her weight as she expected. She pressed harder. Still nothing. Slowly, Firesong moved onto the ice, listening intently for any signs of splintering. The ice held her. Firesong jumped back onto her side of the bank, trying to remember if the river had ever frozen like that before. _I don't think it has. But now, we won't be able to catch any fish_. Firesong looked out onto the marshes of Riverclan territory. _Will they let us hunt on their land now? I seriously doubt it_.

A deep yowl tore the warrior's attention away. Slatefang, the Riverclan deputy, bounded across the river bank until he stood the river's length away from her. His blue eyes were narrowed.

"I carry a message from Vixenstar." he began.

Firesong dipped her head, noticing other Riverclan cats approaching from the left. She prepared to run in case these cats would be as aggressive as Thunderclan.

"We are returning our borders to their original state. With the river frozen, you can no longer hunt our fish, and Vixenstar would like to make it understood that Windclan is not allowed to cross the river for any reason. Is that clear?" Slatefang questioned.

Firesong held the tom's gaze for a few moments, then nodded. "I'll tell Ryestar."

"Good." Slatefang affirmed, turning to his warriors. "Round up the others so we can go back to camp." he told them.

The she-cat didn't stay to watch them. Though she hadn't shown it to the Riverclan tom, disappointment pinched at her. If they could no longer fish, Windclan would be exactly where it had been at the Gathering before last. _Come to think of it, there haven't been any Shadowclan patrols bringing prey for at least a quarter-moon now. I suppose it would be too much to ask of Hollowstar to keep his promises once leaf-bare really began_. Firesong shook her head sadly.

She ran back up the hill and toward camp, wondering what the chances of her clan surviving leaf-bare would be. The she-cat concluded grimly that the odds were not good.

When she got there, the camp was deserted. Firesong sat by a yellowed bush and began to wash to pass the time. Thankfully, the taste of the black water had faded from her tongue. The she-cat preened until her fur was smooth and clean. The cold air punished her for this, icing the wet patches on her coat and forcing shivers up and down her body. She tried her best to ignore the chill.

A cough from the elder's den snatched her attention. She turned toward the entrance, ears forward. Light spilled into the den from its wide entrance, having gained enough purchase within the shadowed hole for Firesong to see two bodies huddled closely together. _Icefoot and Mudmask_ , she recognized with a pang in her gut. Icefoot's pale fur was matted and thin, just thick enough to cover his blistered skin. The sick tom coughed again, a wheeze hanging on the tail end of his hacking. The she-cat took a step back, forcing down the bile in her throat. _He won't make it through this next moon_ , she predicted. _Crowgaze will be devastated. Especially after losing Blossomwhisker too_.

Firesong recalled the day when the medicine cat had lost her life to the sickness. Ryestar had to be held down by both Crowgaze and Breezetuft to prevent him touching his mate's body. The pale cat's chest swelled with sadness. The sickness swept through the clan quickly and fiercely, but it wasn't until that day that hope died for Windclan. Ryestar shut himself in his den for days, only allowing his deputy to enter. _If Sagevine hadn't agreed to come, I don't know what Ryestar would've done. How can one cat stop a plague_? Firesong turned her head to the sky. _When even our ancestors can't? Or won't_ , she added darkly.

"You look deep in thought." a voice interrupted."Anything important?"

Sagevine padded past Firesong, not pausing to greet her properly. Honeypaw trailed after her as best she could, her small paws stumbling over the long plant stems she carried. The queen flicked her tail excitedly at the sight of the little golden she-cat. She followed after them, nudging Honeypaw along.

"Just thinking, is all." Firesong told the Riverclan medicine cat.

"Thinking is good for you." the old she-cat responded. "It's like running for the mind."

Firesong blinked. "Yeah?"

Sagevine cast her a look that might've been irritation, but Firesong couldn't tell.

"What were you thinking about?" Sagevine continued. "Given current events I trust it's far from cheery."

"Not entirely."

"Oh?" Sagevine lifted her voice, but her gaze remained disinterested as ever as she sorted the newly collected herbs. "Just drop those there, Honeypaw." she instructed.

The apprentice dutifully dropped her bundle, then immediately ran to her mother's flank. Firesong noticed how cold her she was, and wrapped her tail around the kit.

"Do tell, Firesong." the grey and white cat suggested.

"I'm just thankful that you're here is all." she admitted. "We all are."

Sagevine stopped what she was doing to look at Firesong. There was something judgemental in her eyes that made the fur on Firesong's spine rise, but after a moment the other she-cat nodded curtly, the tiniest of smiles on her face.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome. Now scram. Honeypaw and I have work to do. I'm sure there's a patrol out there somewhere for you to join."

Firesong rolled her eyes. She bent down to give Honeypaw a quick lick on the head, then trotted out of the medicine cat's den. The sun was finally beginning to warm the land, but she could tell real heat was still a long way off. _Now, about that patrol_.

The she-cat jumped up onto the high rise where Ryestar spoke from. She peered out across the moor for signs of cats. Soon enough she saw a small party returning to camp from some distance away. Let's hope they have prey, she thought, swiping her tongue over her muzzle.

Breezetuft and Ferretpounce came trotting into camp with their new apprentices in tow. Antpaw, covered in mud and dust, sluggishly tailed Ferretpounce, and promptly laid on the ground when he got a tail-length from the camp entrance. Weaselpaw remained upright, but his normally bright eyes held were dull with exhaustion.

"Looks like you worked them hard." Firesong commented, walking up.

Ferretpounce purred in reply. "I forgot how big the territory is when you're miniature."

Firesong looked to Weaselpaw, expecting a snappy remark, but it looked like he hadn't heard. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at a tuft of grass and halfheartedly batted at it.

Breezetuft nodded to the young toms. "You two go to the den and get some rest. We'll go hunting come evening, but for now, you need to sleep."

The brown apprentice didn't need convincing. He padded over to the apprentice's den and disappeared inside. Antpaw took his time, first, with painstakingly slow speed, getting to his paws, then moving trance-like in his brother's paw prints. Firesong found it hard to suppress her laugh.

"What did you two do to them?" she asked through giggles.

Ferretpounce smirked. "We let them tire themselves out by running all around the rabbit burrows. Antpaw almost choked on an old bone. I had to fish it out of his mouth."

Firesong closed her eyes and purred loudly. "Sounds like a good time. Would you mind if I joined you on your evening hunt? The camp is a bit quiet when there's no one here."

"Sure." Ferretpounce said. "In the meantime I'd love to eat, but..." he cast a sorrowful glance to the empty fresh-kill pile. "There's nothing."

Firesong followed his gaze, nodding absent-mindedly, when a cough from Breezetuft sent a jolt through her. Instinctively, she jumped back.

"Just a tickle in the throat." the grey tom assured her, not failing to miss her reaction.

"You should go see Sagevine." Ferretpounce told him, concern in his gaze despite the distance he swiftly put between himself and the other tom.

Breezetuft shook his head. "You two are being paranoid; I'm not _sick_ sick."

"Even so, a cough in leaf-bare is bad. You might get whitecough."

"Or greencough." Ferretpounce added, eyes wide.

Breezetuft scoffed. "Mouse-brains." he murmured on his way across camp.

Ferretpounce came up to Firesong as Breezetuft left, letting his coat brush against hers. "If Breezetuft is sick, what will that mean for the rest of us? Windclan can't afford to lose anymore warriors. We're stretched thin as it is, and with Thunderclan being so aggressive, I'm worried about how well we'll be able to defend ourselves. What if Thunderclan drives us out?"

Firesong shrugged. "I try not to think about that. If something happens, we'll deal with it then. No use losing sleep on ifs, right?"

Ferretpounce grunted in agreement. "Right. See you on that evening patrol. I'm going to watch camp."

The she-cat nodded as her father left to seat himself on the rise outside of camp. She sat back on her haunches, allowing herself a moment to relax. A gentle breeze stirred her fur, and she closed her eyes to the wind, taking deep breaths. _We're going to be alright_ , she promised herself, though doubt was alive in the back of her mind.

Come evening all of the patrols had returned. A small crowd had gathered around the fresh-kill pile, stocked now with two mice and a single robin. Firesong stared at the prey, her mouth watering as her stomach grumbled in anticipation. This was the most food she'd seen since the last fishing expedition to the river days ago. Bouncepaw shoved her way to the front of the group, stuffing her nose in the robin's feathers.

"Who gets to eat?" she asked Ryestar, her tail whipping back and forth.

A rumble of questions swept through the cats, then all eyes were on the thin, red tom. Ryestar met each cat's eyes in turn, earning a stiff nod from Crowgaze.

"Sagevine." he called, turning his head back.

The Riverclan she-cat emerged from her tunnel, ears pricked.

"Come and eat. Make sure Honeypaw gets some."

He picked up one of the mice and tossed it to her. She dipped her head gratefully. Firesong dug her claws into the dirt. _Some of us will have to go hungry today_ , she thought, narrowing her eyes.

Ryestar's sigh made her look back.

"Apprentices," he announced. "You will have to wait until tomorrow. Most of us haven't eaten in a couple days, and we need this food."

There was an indignant mew from Bouncepaw, but she obediently moved back to join her littermate, Mottlepaw, outside of the ring of cats. Firesong gave them a sad smile.

"Crowgaze, you and Deertail have been patrolling often these past few days, so please." Ryestar picked up the second mouse. "Share this."

Crowgaze took the mouse from him, and even though her face remained expressionless, Firesong detected the hunger in her eyes. She licked her muzzle, eyeing the robin carefully. _One bird between eight cats_.

Windclan's leader regarded the remaining warriors. "Who has gone the longest without eating?" he asked. "Be truthful."

Ferretpounce spoke first. "I had a few bites of vole two days ago."

Ryestar nodded. "Breezetuft?"

The grey warrior dipped his head. "I can wait." he said, almost reluctantly.

"It's been five days since I've eaten." Heathersky told Ryestar.

Firesong blinked in surprise. _Five days? And she's still on her paws_? Ryestar seemed to have had the same thought. He immediately pushed the robin to Heathersky, then turned to Beechwing and Flintfrost.

"Can you two wait as well?" he questioned.

They nodded, tiredness apparent in their slumped shoulders and lowered tails. Firesong resigned herself to having to wait another day for a meal, but Ryestar addressed her next.

"Firesong, I haven't seen you eat in a while. Would you want to share with Heathersky?"

The pale cat was nodding before she even thought about her response. Without waiting for her, her legs padded toward Heathersky. She laid down beside her mother, patiently waiting her turn for a bite.

Firesong knew her favorite meat was rabbit, but at that moment in time, robin tasted like the best thing in all the world. Forcing herself not to rip apart the rest of the bird, she waited for Heathersky to take a bite, then took another for herself. By the time the bird was nothing more than bones and feathers, there was a painful knot in her stomach. She ignored it, knowing the robin's meat would sustain her for another few days.

She felt a prod at her side. Ferretpounce tossed his head toward the camp exit.

"Ready for that patrol?" he asked.

She nodded, rising to her paws with a stretch. Breezetuft and the two apprentices joined the pair, followed by Tanglepaw. Firesong gave a curios tilt of the head.

"Are you coming too?"

Tanglepaw nodded. "Ryestar said he wanted me to come along." she glanced at Antpaw and Weaselpaw, who were sitting beside Breezetuft, uncharacteristically still. "The more paws the better if we're going to feed them."

Firesong flicked her tail. "Let's get a move on then."

The moor was eerily still that evening. The orange light of the setting sun bathed the grasses. Tall shadows from the sparse trees grasped at the heather stalks, with each passing minute gaining another inch of ground. Firesong looked back at the horizon, toward the giant sphere of light sending ripples of color into the sky. She was reminded of her nightmare, and gave an involuntary shiver.

The patrol stopped suddenly. Firesong broke herself from her thoughts to look ahead. Weaselpaw had his nose to the air, with Breezetuft watching.

"What do you smell?" the tom asked.

Weaselpaw took in a deep breath, then his whole body went rigid. "Rabbit!" he exclaimed, quickly diving into a hole in the side of a hill.

"No, wait!" Breezetuft called, plunging after his apprentice.

Firesong and Ferretpounce ran to the rabbit hole, peering into the dark. Tanglepaw nudged Antpaw back as the young apprentice made a move to go after his littermate.

"Mouse-brained apprentice." Ferretpounce hissed, sticking his head inside the tunnel just enough to sniff.

Firesong saw his eyes widen. "What is it?" she asked quickly.

"Fox!" Breezetuft shouted, bursting from the burrow. Weaselpaw stumbled out after him, followed by the fox.

The creature's fur was matted and mud-stained, and Firesong's gut dropped when she recognized the scent of the sickness on it. _Oh no_!

"Don't bite it," she warned. "It has the disease!"

Trapped by the three warriors, the fox whipped around in tight circles, snarling and drooling red. It snapped at Ferretpounce, who jumped back, his fur spiked. In a flash of black and white, Tanglepaw appeared, latching herself onto the fox's back. The fox screamed in rage and turned its jaws to the she-cat, biting wildly in an attempt to dislodge her. Firesong used the distraction to claw the animal's rib-showing flank at full force. Blood flew from the wound, and the fox howled in anger. It turned to her, yellow eyes blazing with pained fury. _Move_! She thought to herself as its yellowed teeth flashed toward her. Firesong rolled away, gagging at the scent of the fox's putrid breath. The fox fell onto its side, knocking Tanglepaw from its back. Breezetuft jumped in and drove his claws over the fox's face. If yelped, abruptly standing. It was panting, blood falling fast from the deep gouges across its cheek. Breezetuft hissed, puffing out his coat. Tanglepaw swiped at the fox from the other side, and Ferretpounce gave off a threatening yowl. With one last fearful glance at the cats, the fox turned tail and ran, disappearing over a distant hill. Firesong stood and let out a jubilant yowl. Breezetuft was breathing hard, but smiling. Head high, Ferretpounce nudged Tanglepaw.

"You fought like a warrior." he purred.

Firesong shared a knowingly look with Breezetuft. Behind them, Weaselpaw let out a small cough. Firesong turned, and her feeling of triumph died.

Splayed out on the grass, Weaselpaw was lying on his side, his hind leg gingerly held to his stomach. It bled from a long slash down the center, sitting at a crooked angle. Antpaw, who was sitting beside his brother and whispering encouraging words, had eyes bigger than the moon, and his tiny body shook violently.

"Tanglepaw, run back to camp and alert Sagevine." Breezetuft ordered, trotting up to his injured apprentice.

He took the brown and white tom by the scruff and lifted him slowly.

Ferretpounce pushed Antpaw forward with his nose. "Back to camp, now." he said.

As Breezetuft took the lead, Firesong followed closely behind, eyeing Weaselpaw's leg carefully. A trail of blood followed Breezetuft's pawsteps. _He'll need cobwebs_ , she thought. _Soon_.

All of Windclan was gathered at the camp entrance when the patrol arrived, Brightecho at the front. She cried out when she saw Weaselpaw dangling helplessly from Breezetuft's jaws. Sagevine was waiting to take the apprentice to her den. Breezetuft followed her, his ears laid back and eyes dark. Brightecho walked beside him, her tail flicking erratically. Ryestar watched them leave, then glanced back to Ferretpounce.

"Tanglepaw told me that a fox attacked you." he said. "What happened?"

Ferretpounce took a deep breath. "Weaselpaw thought he'd scented prey, and dove down a rabbit hole. Breezetuft went after him, and they both came running out with the fox at their tails. Tanglepaw helped us three fight it off. It ran west, but it wasn't severely injured."

"I smelled the sickness on it." Firesong added.

Ryestar inhaled sharply. "Deertail, inform Sagevine that the fox was sick."

The brown she-cat dipped her head and ran to the far side of camp.

Ryestar bounded up to the High Rise, not bothering to yowl for everyone's attention.

"The events of this evening certainly came as a shock to us all," he began. "But I have full confidence in Sagevine's skill. We must have faith that Weaselpaw will make a full recovery."

Murmurs of approval spread through the crowd.

"Our young cats are of critical importance to Windclan's continued survival." the leader continued. "And, despite the attack on Weaselpaw, tonight I wish to celebrate another of Windclan's cats."

Firesong looked to Tanglepaw. The apprentice flicked an ear as a dozen pairs of eyes rested upon her. Crowgaze beckoned her forward with a toss of her head. Tanglepaw parted the crowd as she moved forward. Her pelt was still dusty and ragged from the fight, but her gaze shone with pride.

Ryestar smiled. "I, Ryestar, leader of Windclan..." he paused. "Call upon the clan to look down at this apprentice."

Firesong stiffened. A similar reaction took over the gathered. She heard Flintfrost whisper to Beechwing.

"What is he doing?"

Ryestar, if he noticed the unsettled shifting, ignored it. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend her deserving of being a warrior of Windclan. Tanglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, defending and serving the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tanglepaw nodded once, happy tears brimming the edges of her eyes. "I do." she responded, her voice thick with emotion.

"Then by the power in me, I give you your warrior name. Tanglepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tanglecloud. Windclan honors your humility and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan."

Ryestar jumped from the High Rise to rest his chin on Tanglecloud's head. She in turn gave his shoulder a lick.

Crowgaze's cheer was first. "Tanglecloud!" she caterwauled, pausing only to touch noses with the new warrior.

"Tanglecloud! Tanglecloud! Tanglecloud!" the clan cheered, Ryestar's choice of words momentarily forgotten.

Cats swarmed around the black and white warrior, and she purred loudly to each congratulation, but didn't speak.

"As is tradition, Tanglecloud will hold a silent vigil this night." Ryestar said. "For the rest of you, go get some sleep. The camp will be well watched over tonight."

The cats began to move toward the warriors den, carrying on soft conversations. Firesong went to join them, when a warning yowl from Tanglecloud set her fur on end. She turned to the camp entrance, Beechwing bristling beside her, to see a dark shape stagger into the hollow. Drenched in mud and trembling, Robinfall of Shadowclan entered the Windclan camp.


	18. Chapter 18

A leaf-bare storm left the forest in a state of grey and white. Dead leaves from the earlier leaf-fall were buried under a foot of sparkling, untouched snow that mirrored the light sky high above. The naked trees clawed upward with thin, shriveled branches, all semblance of life gone as the green. The woods had come to a stand-still. Nothing moved in the chill of the morning, save a pale-pelted cat plowing through a rut in the snow. 

Tornpaw's ear was laid back in frustration. Her legs burned from soreness and from cold. _Stupid Wolfblaze_ , she thought bitterly. _He just_ had _to meet today_. She'd been instructed to follow the trail he made in the snow, but the apprentice still had to push her way through the thick carpeting of frozen fluff. In order to avoid suspicion, Tornpaw waited a while before following in Wolfblaze's pawsteps. _Let's just hope no one finds me out here_.

She met up with the tabby tom free of incident. He was relaxing nonchalantly on a stack of large, flat-faced boulders on the edge of their border with Windclan. Tornpaw jumped onto the rock ledge below Wolfblaze, but had to climb to the stone he occupied. She brushed snow from a pawhold and dug her claws into the rock. They scraped against the hard surface raucously. She flinched, clambered onto the rock, and sat a tail-length from Wolfblaze. He laid his head on the ground and rolled his yellow gaze to her. 

"You took your time." he observed. 

She grunted. 

"Don't be a stickler." Wolfblaze said. "We're going to be at this a while, and you'll only be miserable if you make yourself act grumpy."

Tornpaw fought the urge to glare at him. _Dumb tom_.

"Are you going to tell me why we're here?" she questioned.

"Be polite. I hold your life in my paws, remember? You might try being nice."

Tornpaw slid her claws in and out, taking a deep breath to check her rising anger at the grey tabby. _Fine_ , she growled internally. _Have it your way_. "What's your plan?" she asked again.

"That's better." he affirmed. "If I'm going to be deputy, I need to be aware of my competition. I have an idea of who Mooselight might choose once she becomes leader." he puffed out a breath. "Palewhisker and Rainwhisper are too old, so not them. I can't image Mooselight playing favorites with Pikejaw and Dustfur, and she has the sense to know they'd make awful deputies. I don't know how she feels about Burntalon or Ravenskip, but I don't see their chances as very good either. Quicksplash is a good warrior, but she's a follower. Gorsesnow couldn't command a mouse if he tried."

Tornpaw held back a snort.

"Rabbittooth is way too violent."

 _True_ , she thought, nose twitching.

"Fawnstep is a possibility, and Badgermask I'll have to watch out for for sure." the tabby paused. "Yes, he might even be her top choice. I suppose Ashfang is a candidate as well. So, that leaves us with maybe Burntalon and Ravenskip, though doubtful, Fawnstep, Badgermask, Ashfang, and myself. And, in case you think I forgot, Tigerfern is out. Mooselight is her friend, and I believe Mooselight would rather avoid—as previously mentioned—favoritism."

The striped apprentice hid her intrigue as Wolfblaze listed names. _That's a pawful worth of cats. What does Wolfblaze intend to do?_ Up until that day, Wolfblaze had kept Tornpaw completely in the dark about his plans. This was the first time he'd discussed anything with her since that night.

"Tornpaw," he coaxed, half-whining. "You're off in space again. I need you to focus."

Tail twitching, she fluffed out her coat against the cold. "What do you need me to do?" she asked stiffly.

"Because Eaglepaw is Mooselight's apprentice, we should be able to use him. I need you to convince your brother to ask Mooselight who her top choices for deputy are."

"That's it?" Tornpaw was pleasantly surprised. She'd expected a more complicated, devious job from the grey tom.

"Yep." he nodded. "I'll be doing my own inquiries. Just make sure no one overhears you, and that Eaglepaw doesn't ask anyone else. I don't need the whole clan in my business. You can leave now."

Tornpaw grateful leapt down the rock. She waited until Wolfblaze was out of sight, then ran full pelt through the forest. The snow slowed her down, but as she picked up speed, her paws flew over the ground. Her chest burned from the icy air, but she kept going, weaving amongst the trees and clearing undergrowth with precise bounds and turns. She saw the high walls of the Thunderclan camp out of the corner of her eye and blasted past. Letting out a joyous cry, Tornpaw relished the feeling of utter freedom that pushed her paws forward. _No one can tell me what to do now. Not Wolfblaze, not Rabbittooth. No one!_

Tornpaw stopped only when her legs had nothing more to give. Kicking up a tide of snow as she screeched to a halt, she panted heavily. The forest around her was unfamiliar. She couldn't remember the last time she'd entered this part of the territory. The trees grew thickly together, with the enormous mountain slopes closer than Tornpaw had ever seen them. The apprentice walked deeper into the wood. Despite the daylight, shadows encroached on her coat. She ducked under low branches and tangles of ivy plants. She sniffed the air. A sharp smell, akin to crow-food, stopped her dead in her tracks. _This is cat scent_ , she thought, wrinkling her nose. _Must be a rogue_ , she guessed, not recognizing the scent of the cat. Tornpaw looked around, trying to make out shapes in the shadows. Her claws came out as a twig snapped. She whirled toward the noise, hackles rising.

With a snarl, a black shape pounced at Tornpaw. Without thinking, she rolled away, sprang upright, and launched herself at the intruder. He turned to face her, claws flying. She dropped to the ground and dived under his stomach. Rearing to her hind paws, Tornpaw struck his side. The black tom yowled in pain as he bled onto the snow. He aimed a strike at her head. She dodged back, letting herself get a good look at the rogue.

The tom was hardly larger than she was. His coat was short, pure black, and two blue eyes ignited by battle-rage stared her down. The cat's ribs were showing, and his fur was dull, muddy. Tornpaw flicked her ear. _He came here to hunt because he's starving_. Pity chipped away at the tension in her muscles. The black tom paced in front of her, hissing.

"Who are you?" she questioned, squaring her shoulders.

"My name is Night." he answered politely, though his hostility remained. "Are we done fighting?"

Tornpaw blinked, narrowing her gaze at the stranger. "Only if you get off Thunderclan territory."

The tom's eyes widened for a split second, then he shook his head. "You going to make me, kit? I'll stay here as long as I want. There's shelter, and food." he licked his muzzle.

Tornpaw grimaced. "I'll chase you off our land, and give you a clawing to remember me by. You should run now before you get hurt."

His tail lashed. "You won't beat me, apprentice."

 _Apprentice? How does he know that word_? She wasn't given time to ponder the question, for Night came at her again. She waited for him to come, her mind a thunderstorm as she wondered what to do. Night pushed off with his back legs, front claws aimed for her. Tornpaw's indecision was shoved away. She rose to meet the tom, giving him a headbutt to the chest. He tumbled over her, sliding across the ground. Quickly, he stood and charged again. Tornpaw turned in time to feel his claws on her shoulder. He shoved her down, pushing her through the snow and holding her. Cold penetrated her body and she felt herself drop. The snow caved, leaving her to flail inside the hole as Night shredded her side. Pain ripped into her, and the apprentice screamed.

"Intruder!" a voice called.

Tornpaw let out a relieved breath at Mooselight's shout. The clawing stopped. While Night was looking away, Tornpaw scrambled out of the hole, bleeding heavily from her side. Rabbittooth was standing beside the Thunderclan deputy, a flare of rage in his gaze. He stepped toward Night, snarling, then glanced to Tornpaw.

"I see my apprentice went out on her own again, only this time she actually managed to catch something!"

Rabbittooth bolted forward and nipped Night's foreleg. The young tom yelped and jumped away, but Rabbittooth kept after him. He pounced and shoved Night's face into the snow.

"Though by the looks of it, it seems he's the one who caught you." the white cat aimed a snarl at her. "How are our borders meant to be upheld when we have the likes of you defending them?" he questioned, roughly grabbing Night by the scruff and tossing him toward her.

He landed into a splash of snow, and didn't move. Tornpaw observed his trembling. _He probably thinks Rabbittooth will kill him, and he might_ , Tornpaw thought, pressing a paw to her gushing side with a grimace at the sting. The blood was warm on her pads, and under her flank it was melting the snow. A cloud appeared at the edges of her mind, and she swayed.

"Tornpaw is injured." Mooselight noted plainly, sending a meaningful glance Rabbittooth's way.

Ignoring her, Rabbittooth's tail whipped excitedly. He had an idea.

"Only because her fighting technique is so poor." he accused. "So we'll work on it now. Tornpaw, attack this rogue." he ordered.

Night got to his paws, his confidence rekindled. Tornpaw made herself stand on all fours, tensing her muscle through the burning to keep herself upright. _Does he believe Rabbittooth will let him go if he wins_? Tornpaw's mind churned through the fog. _Will he kill me_?

Rushing her, Night came like an avalanche. She rolled under his weight, gasping at the pain. Her energy was nearly spent, but she thrashed her way out of the tom's grip and faced him, growling her defiance.

Night pushed off the ground into a high leap. Tornpaw grunted and met him in the air. Her claws snagged into his matted fur, and with the last of her strength, she threw him under her and drove him into the ground. The both of them plunged through the thick coating of snow, disappearing under its surface. Dazed, Night was motionless. Tornpaw released him and jumped for the edge of the hole. Her paws dug out the snow, and she couldn't gain any purchase.

Frustrated, she tried again. At last she managed to climb out, her muscles screaming for respite. She flopped on her uninjured side, too spent to move any more. Eaglepaw sped to her while Rabbittooth peered down at Night.

"Good enough." he snorted to no one in particular.

With a sweep of his paw, Rabbittooth sent a heap of snow into the hole, effectively covering it.

Alarm spiked in Tornpaw. _He buried him alive_!

Mooselight trotted to the white tom, bristling.

"Rabbittooth! A warrior does not kill in cold blood. I find it appalling that I need to remind you of that." she sounded like a queen scolding her kit.

Rabbittooth lowered his ears defensively.

"Fine. If you're so insistent on keeping our enemies alive. Tornpaw, dig him out."

The apprentice barely had a second to process Rabbitooth's command before Mooselight shot it down.

"No. Eaglepaw will do it. Tornpaw is hardly fit to stand. Unless you intend to work her to death, let her leave."

Rabbittooth glared at the deputy.

"Quailstar--"

"Quailstar has always wanted Tornpaw alive. I uphold her orders as much as you do. Anything else?"

While the two warriors had been arguing, Eaglepaw was furiously digging into the snow, but making little progress. Mooselight eventually took notice and helped him.

Momentarily, the tortoiseshell she-cat was dragging Night from the hole. He sank into the snow, bruised and bloodied.

"I hope this teaches you to stay off Thunderclan territory." she-cat told him. "I trust you remember where you crossed the border. Leave this forest, and you can keep your life."  
Night scampered away, encouraged by Rabbittooth's hiss.

Finally, Mooselight turned to Tornpaw.

"You can leave now."

Tornpaw didn't need telling twice.The pale apprentice set a slow pace back the way she'd come, each step sending waves of pain through her. She gritted her teeth and picked up the pace.

A creek ran all the way from the mountains to a pool in between the Thunderclan and Shadowclan border. Tornpaw walked along its frozen banks, every thought concentrated on putting one paw in front of the other. She looked over her shoulder, despairing at the blood trail that she'd left behind. _How much blood have I lost? Her legs shook. Oh Starclan, am I going to die_?

Tornpaw slithered to the ground, exhausted. She dared a look at her wounded side. A dozen gashes striped her bloodied pelt, each glistening and raw, blood dripping from their outlines. Tornpaw gagged. _Frostfeather, please, help me_ , she thought groggily, resting her head on the ground.

Pawsteps drummed the forest floor not long after Tornpaw closed her eyes. She snapped awake, grinning as Frostfeather's brown pelt slipped out from the trees. The medicine cat dropped her herbs and looked at Tornpaw's side.

"Eaglepaw said that you were hurt. What happened?" she asked before she started chewing up a set of leaves into a poultice.

"I encountered a rogue at the edge of our border. He might've killed me if Mooselight and Rabbittooth hadn't chased him away."

"Rabbittooth? That couldn't have gone well. At least the deputy was there too."

Tornpaw sighed. "Yeah. Night did this to me, then Rabbittooth made me fight him again. He got buried under the snow, but Mooselight had him dug out and sent him away. If I see Night again, I'll claw his eyes out." she promised to herself.

"Night? He told you his name?"

Frostfeather applied the poultice. Tornpaw hissed at the sting. Frostfeather soothed her with a lick over her forehead.

"Yeah, he did. He also called me an apprentice. He must've trespassed on clan territory before."

Frostfeather nodded slowly. "What did he look like?"

"All black coat." Tornpaw answered. "Blue eyes."

"Hmm. I haven't heard of any rogue like that trespassing in the past few moons, but he might've run into a different clan. Shadowclan, maybe."

Tornpaw shrugged. Frostfeather wrapped her side in cobwebs, and Tornpaw bit her tongue to stop herself from calling out in pain.

"Now, these have to set, but I'm afraid to bring you back to my den. There's a hollow tree stump down the hill a bit aways. Can you make it there? If you can, I can give you poppy seeds to sleep."

Tornpaw nodded. "Take me there."

By leaning on the she-cat's side, Tornpaw was able to stagger to the stump. She clambered inside, and Frostfeather gave her a few seeds to lick up. Tornpaw felt tiredness set in almost immediately, but she raised her neck to touch Frostfeather's nose. She blinked warmly back at her. 

"See you in the morning, if I can get away." Frostfeather said, disappearing from view the next second. 

"Wait!" Tornpaw hissed. 

Frostfeather's head came back into view. 

"Can you send Eaglepaw here tonight? I have to talk to him." Tornpaw inquired, trying to push the importance of her request in her voice. 

Frostfeather flicked her ears. "I'll try, but you focus on getting some rest for now."

Tornpaw nodded and closed her eyes. Exhaustion took hold of her like the talons of a bird of prey would a mouse, flying her down into a black abyss. She let it, drifting off without so much as a stray thought to the day's events.

\-----

It was dark when Tornpaw's roused from her poppy-induced sleep. She yawned, giving a stretch when pain spiked her flank. Looking down, she saw the large patch of cobwebs and dried blood darkening her coat. _Right_ , she recalled. _Night_ , she chewed on the name, rolling it over in her mind so as not to forget it. _If he comes back, I have do better. Being injured like this isn't safe for me_ , she reflected.

Tornpaw peeked out above the log. There was nothing around. Everything was in pure darkness. The moon was but a sliver in the sky. Tornpaw rested her head on her paws. Her stomach growled. 

"Oh not now." she grumbled. "There's no way I can hunt like this."

 _In fact, I probably won't get a chance to eat for a few more days_. Tornpaw's anger surged, making her forget her starvation for a moment. _Stupid Quailstar! Why does she have to do this to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this_. Tornpaw raised her eyes up. No stars twinkled in the pitch sky. Tears prepared themselves at the edges of her eyes. She swallowed them back when rustling in the undergrowth nearby alerted her. _Eaglepaw_ , she thought hopefully. 

Moments later, Eaglepaw's golden-brown body popped out of a bush. He trotted to the stump, and Tornpaw's heart soared when she saw a starling in his jaws. 

Eaglepaw's head appeared over the lip of the stump. He dropped the bird down, and Tornpaw's teeth were into it before it even hit the ground. 

"What did you want to talk about? Mooselight will skin me if she finds out that I left camp without permission."

Tornpaw wolfed down the starling in a series of huge bites before she spoke. "She won't ask, don't worry." Tornpaw hoped she sounded convincing. 

Eaglepaw seemed to accept that. "If you say so. What did you want to talk about?"

Nervousness pricked the apprentice's paws. "It's about Mooselight, actually," she paused, considering her wording. "Y'know, Quailstar might retire to the elders soon, which means Mooselight will become leader. Has she ever talked to you who she thinks will be deputy? I've been, uh, kinda wondering lately. Out of curiosity. Who do you think?" Tornpaw took another bite of the starling. 

Her littermate titled his head. "Uh, that's what was so important? Couldn't this have waited?"

 _Fox-dung_ , Tornpaw thought. _He's right. It was stupid of me to send for him now. Oh, what can I say_? 

"Um, well I heard that Mooselight might become Moosestar pretty soon, so it would be in everyone's best interest to anticipate who she'll choose, don't you think?"

"I guess." Eaglepaw conceded. "But she hasn't told me."

"Why don't you ask her sometime? She might not even have thought about it yet, so you could get her thinking about it."

Eaglepaw nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We'll be doing battle training tomorrow, so if I have a chance, I'll ask her."

"Thank you, Eaglepaw." Tornpaw said. 

"Goodnight." he left. 

Tornpaw took in a deep breath. _Should I go to the clearing, just to be sure Eaglepaw says the right things_? She glanced at her side. _Yeah, there's no way I'll be travelling any time soon, even just to camp. I'll have to trust him_. Her gut twisted anxiously. _Please, Eaglepaw, don't let me down_.


	19. Chapter 19

A week crawled by, each day stretched to a moon by the constant state of apprehension Sandwing found himself in. When he woke up, he expected to be pounced upon by Marshwhisker, there to finish what she had started. He rolled in his nest every night, unable to fall asleep and tormented by visions of Hollowstar's murder replaying over and over in his head.

Since Marshwhisker had taken power, Redapple had disappeared. Not even Sandwing knew where she went, and Marshwhisker ordered that she be treated like any other intruder should she return to Shadowclan territory. Except, Sandwing knew that meant they'd kill Redapple if they found her.

Sandwing had hardly spoken to anyone for days. Emberpaw, too wounded to stay conscious for more than a few minutes at a time, was one of Sandwing's last companions. Most of the other warriors, those closest to Marshwhisker, didn't spare him a glance when they walked by. He hadn't seen much of Birchlight either. The brown tabby had been on non-stop patrols, leaving early in the morning and not returning until evening, and then going straight to the warrior's den. The medicine cat had been sure Birchlight would visit Emberpaw, but under Marshwhisker's careful gaze, he didn't dare. In fact, after Emberpaw's brutalizing, Birchlight was noticeably subdued, only speaking to Marshwhisker, and usually in hushed tones. When Waspscar jeered at him, he offered no response.

That morning, Sandwing trotted into the pines. Snow covered every inch of the forest floor and masked the green of the pine needles adorning branches above his head. The ground felt closer to the sky than Sandwing was used to, like a force was pushing the heavens downward. A strange emptiness filled his gut, intensified by the monotone bleakness of his surroundings. The air was still and silent, but it fizzed with invisible tension, as if a storm were on the horizon. The tom studied the clouds. The sky was clear.

Sandwing walked on, encouraging himself to concentrate on his purpose. His stores were waning, and he needed to scavenge the forest for whatever was left. Hour by hour, the medicine cat put one paw in front of the other, shoving away the oppressive wave of despair that threatened to break inside him. _Don't think about it_ , he told himself. _Just get this done_. His paws dug up bulbs and scraped off chunks of bark, yet he still could feel the truth tugging at him. _Your father is banished_ , a voice in his head hissed. _Your clan is in shambles, held together by a murderous usurper_.

"Hush," Sandwing said aloud.

 _Starclan has left Shadowclan for dead_.

Sandwing stopped, his spine prickling. Hackles raised, he turned, feeling sure someone was watching him. A shadow flashed through the trees, so quick Sandwing couldn't be sure it had been there at all. He blinked.

"If someone's out there, show yourselves! I won't play this game." he called into the vacant wood.

 _Without Starclan behind you, the voice continued_ , this time a whisper in his ear. _What chance do you have_?

Sandwing shuddered as a gust swept passed him, smelling of something foul and rotten. Shaken, he picked up the herbs he had collected and ran back to camp, trying to keep his breathing tamed until he reached the hollow.

The medicine cat staggered into his den, his fur stilled fluffed out and fear scent dripping from him. He took several deep breaths, berating himself for acting that way. _What are you? A kit afraid of his own shadow? Get a grip_.

Sandwing shook out his pelt and padded to Emberpaw's nest. A sickly sweet stench wafted off the young tom. Sandwing peeled back the cobweb wrappings on the cat's side, and the scent of infection hit him like a whack on the nose.

 _Give me a break_ , he thought, frowning. _I don't know if I have any marigold left_.

"Sandwing?"

Cedarpad poked her head into the den. "I came in because my side itching really bad. Is that normal?"

The black she-cat hobbled in, still favoring to her right. Sandwing made for her immediately, glad to have someone to talk to, however briefly.

"Itching is normal," he answered, "even good. That's how you know it's healing."

Sandwing inspected the thick, ugly scar spanning Cedarpad's flank. It glistened a pinkish red, but Sandwing couldn't see or smell signs of infection. He stole a glance toward his apprentice.

"You'll be fine." he told the she-cat. "But don't do any running. You don't want to tear that open again, especially out on patrol."

Cedarpad nodded. "When will I be able to go back to normal duties?"

Sandwing shrugged. "A half-moon. Come back every few days so I can see how it's healing."

Cedarpad didn't look appeased, but said nothing. She dipped her head, opening her mouth to say farewell, when a yowl drowned out her voice.

"Cedarpad!"

It was Marshwhisker. The brown tabby stalked over.

"Go hunt or patrol with Shadowpounce. I don't care which." she said.

Cedarpad looked to him. Sandwing, initially having averted his gaze from Marshwhisker, raised it.

"I excused Cedarpad from extraneous work." he explained. "She needs more time."

Marshwhisker flicked her tail, thinking.

"I know. Go on a walk then. Just get out there. I don't want you in camp all day, by yourself."

Marshwhisker beckoned Shadowpounce over. The dark warrior gave Cedarpad a controlled smile.

"Off you go." Marshwhisker ordered, hitting Shadowpounce on the back of his legs with her tail.

He started forward, and Cedarpad followed, easily a head shorter than the giant tom. Sandwing watched them leave, waiting for Marshwhisker to speak, as she hadn't yet moved.

"Shadowclan need kits." she announced.

Sandwing wasn't sure who she was addressing, but faced her anyway. Her eyes, skyward, dropped to him.

"Don't you agree?" she asked.

Sandwing blinked in surprise. _Why is she asking me? What is she playing at_?

"Uh, yes. A litter of kits by new-leaf would be a blessing." _Starclan knows we need more warriors_ , he finished in his head.

"You may think badly of me after what happened, but one day you will understand I am what's best for this clan. Cedarpad will bear kits come new-leaf, and we will regain our former strength."

"How do you know Cedarpad will be a queen?" he questioned, tone even.

"Because I will make it so. I didn't send her into the woods by herself, now did I?"

Sandwing narrowed his eyes at the tabby.

"Are you... trying to set Shadowpounce and Cedarpad up together?"

Marshwhisker indulged him with her striking yellow gaze. "You're a smart cat, Sandwing. They're already friends, and they share trauma. Both of them lost the same family member, though I'm sure you need no reminders."

Sandwing sighed.

"No, I don't."

Marshwhisker stood up and stretched. "I hope that whatever feelings you harbor against me because of what happened will fade with time, Sandwing. If I am to lead this clan, I need both my deputy and medicine cat on my side. We may not see eye to eye, but one day, for your sake, I hope we can come to a truce. All you have to do is show the same loyalty to me that you did Hollowstar, and we can put past mistakes behind us."

The she-cat left before Sandwing had a chance to respond. He slipped back into his den, his claws testing the rocky soil. _She demands loyalty of me after what she did to my father? She must be insane_! Sandwing pawed roughly through his stores for the yellow marigold flowers, finding nothing. He snarled, trading trouble looks between his apprentice and his pitiful stock.

"Alright, Sandwing, get a hold of yourself." he said, taking a step back. "Think."

He swept his gaze over his stores, looking for bristle-stemmed horsetail. Upon seeing none, he promptly took a running start out of his den, plunging back into the forest. Sandwing sprinted, weaving effortlessly through the woodland. The river came nearer, but its characteristic roar was absent. Scrambling to a halt at the water's edge, he saw a layer of ice coating the entire stretch of the river. He had seen the ice before, but was sure it wouldn't hold. Now, he was worried. _If Riverclan can't get their fish, will they look to the trees? If they hunt on our land, Marshwhisker will attack them, even though we have far fewer warriors_. He swallowed. _Let's not get too hasty, though. Nothing's happened yet. Right now, I need to find horsetail_. Sandwing circled around the area, shoveling away snow while he looked.

Finally, on iced-over, marshy ground, he located the plant. It was browned and shriveled from cold, but it would do. He ripped it from the earth, careful not to bite into the stem and release its juices, and headed back to camp. As he moved away from the border, he cast a long look over his shoulder. No Riverclan cats were in sight, but Sandwing couldn't help a sense of foreboding. _If they wanted to, they could destroy us. Let's just hope Vixenstar keeps the peace this leaf-bare_ , he thought darkly.

Sandwing didn't think it possible for Emberpaw to be in worse shape than he imagined, but as he removed all the cobwebs dressings from the young cat's mangled body, the sight before him spun the contents of his stomach.

Under a shredded, patchy coat, dozens of lacerations criss-crossed Emberpaw's body. Each pulsated an angry red, some bubbling with pus. Emberpaw's breaths were gasping and shallow, and one puffy eye leaked blood. His broken leg, still restrained in the splint Sandwing had made, was swollen and dark with bruises. Sandwing felt rage burst in him. _How could Marshwhisker have done this? To her own kit! Does she really hate him so much_?

Sandwing's thoughts stormed in his mind as he made a poultice from the horsetail and redressed Emberpaw's wounds. The apprentice's eyes snapped open when Sandwing brushed by his broken leg, and he let out a sharp gasp of pain.

"Emberpaw," Sandwing greeted quietly, lowering himself next to the cat's head. "You're awake. That's good."

Green eyes glazed with pain, Emberpaw managed, "Am I going to die?"

Sandwing swallowed. _Starclan, don't you dare make me watch this cat die_ , at the words, another thought came to Sandwing. He smiled at Emberpaw.

"No, you won't die. And do you know why?"

Emberpaw just looked at him.

"Because I'm taking you to the Moonfalls. There's only so much I can do with the herbs I have, but you are Starclan's chosen cat, and they will help you. I'm sure of it." as he spoke, Sandwing knew he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was Emberpaw. He knew exactly how dangerous it would be to take Emberpaw in his current state on a journey like that, but the more he considered it, the surer he became it was the only option. _And when we get there, I can ask Starclan how to fix this. They must have a plan for Emberpaw. If they won't talk to me here, I have to go to them_.

"Come on, let's try to get you standing." Sandwing suggested.

He bent down and pulled Emberpaw up by the scruff. He yelped in pain and surprise. Sandwing hoisted the young cat to his paws and held him up at the shoulder. For a moment, Emberpaw was upright, then his three good legs started shaking, and he fell back down with a long whine. Sandwing snorted in frustration.

"We have to keep trying. I can't carry you all the way."

Sandwing pulled Emberpaw up a second time, this time keeping hold of his scruff. He half-walked half-dragged Emberpaw out into camp. The hollow was deserted. The medicine cat breathed, relieved, and kept on toward the trees. Emberpaw whimpered the whole way, pushing hard against Sandwing's sides to keep himself upright.

"You're doing great." Sandwing said through his mouthful of fur. "Don't focus on the pain. Start talking. Talk to me about something." he offered.

Emberpaw's body was shaking from the strain, inflaming the doubt fledging in Sandwing. _Am I doing the right thing? I am. I must be_ , he thought. _Surely Starclan will want to see us_.

"I think I forgot everything you taught me." Emberpaw wheezed. "Everything is so foggy. I can't think."

Alarm flared in Sandwing.

"Stay awake, Emberpaw." he warned. "I'll let you rest later, I promise."

Emberpaw's voice cracked. "I'm trying. It hurts so bad."

Tears swam down Emberpaw's cheeks. He hiccuped. Sandwing let go of Emberpaw's scruff, and he sank to the ground, a shivering mess.

 _This isn't going to work_ , he thought. He swiveled his head toward the peaks, regarding their enormous grey forms in calculation. _How far could I carry him on my back? He'd still have to climb some of the way if I got him to the mountains. But, right now, it seems he won't walk on his own. I have to carry him_.

"Okay, Emberpaw, you won't have to walk anymore. Here, help me with this."

Sandwing nosed his head under Emberpaw's belly, driving his shoulders forward and bucking up. Emberpaw lifted slightly into the air and came to rest on Sandwing's back. Emberpaw readjusted, gripping into his mentor's fur with his claws.

"Good. I'll go slow, so you don't fall off." Sandwing told him. "Hold on."

The trek began. Sandwing soon became acutely aware of Emberpaw's weight by the burning in his legs. His steps seemed to be taking him nowhere, as the mountains still sat achingly far away. The cat lowered his head. _I'll follow my own advice, take my mind off it_.

"Emberpaw? You still awake?"

"...yeah."

"I'm going to quiz you on herbs. Let's see how well you've retained what I've already taught you."

"Sandwing, I don't know if I can―"

"What herbs help with fevers? Name as many as you can." Sandwing instructed.

Emberpaw was quiet for a long time, and Sandwing feared he'd gone back to sleep.

"Feverfew." he answered, letting out a weak cough.

"Good." Sandwing encouraged. "What else?"

"Um, b...b-borage, and, uh... I don't know."

Sandwing finished for him. "Lavender, though the other two are more effective. Come on, let's go another round."

The quizzing kept both cats occupied until they reached the edge of Shadowclan territory. With the land sloping up, Sandwing raised his shoulders to hold Emberpaw in place, but his paws grew more sore with each passing minute. His lungs stung inside his chest, and the sun bore down on him, brightening the glare of the snow and forcing him to squint.

Up and up he went. The snow deepened. The trees grew thicker, and the land ducked and rose, climbing ever higher. Emberpaw had fallen asleep, and Sandwing felt the apprentice slipping. He halted, his muscles screaming. Carefully, he lowered himself to the ground and Emberpaw rolled off his his backside. Sandwing plopped down into the snow, relishing the cool on his fur and the chance to rest his paws. He stretched his head to lick his back, but was stopped by red trails staining his fur. _Blood_ , he recognized. _Emberpaw's? Did one of his wounds start bleeding again_?

Sandwing stood and sniffed over Emberpaw, searching for soaked cobwebs. He moved the tom over to see the other side, quickly noticing the red snow under him. Blood trickled from a slash mark cutting upward from Emberpaw's belly to his spine. The cobwebs were ripped at the sides, hanging only by a few threads. _Ah. It must've been damaged on the way up here. I don't know if I can find anymore here, though. Maybe in the trees..._

Sandwing looked around and up into the treetops. He dug his claws into the bark of one trunk and hauled himself upward. His tired legs were not happy with this, and sparks of pain rocketed down to his paws. He grimaced and kept climbing, searching every branch for webs. Finding nothing, he clambered back down with a huff. _The more time I waste here, the longer it takes to get to Moonfalls. Emberpaw will just have to deal with it_.

Sandwing returned to his apprentice. Contact with the snow had stopped the bleeding for the moment, but the medicine cat suspected it would start up again when they got moving.

Sandwing pressed a paw to the back of Emberpaw's head and rocked it. The apprentice didn't move.

"Hey, we need to get moving," he shouted, "wake up."

Emberpaw was still. With a jab of anxiety, Sandwing searched around Emberpaw's chest for a heartbeat. He smiled when he felt the rhythmic thudding under the apprentice fur. Taking him by the scruff, Sandwing drug Emberpaw through snow that went up to his stomach.

The tabby apprentice woke long after the sun had faded from the sky. Sandwing sat alone on a precipice. Snow spiraled around his ears, landing soundlessly on his pelt and tickling his whiskers. Below him, Shadowclan territory stretched out like a great green sea. He saw, distantly, the stone-lined hollow, partially obscured by a shroud of pines. Stars twinkled lightly in the dead-of-night-dark sky. His tail flicked when he heard Emberpaw's waking groan.

"We're almost there." he said.

"Please, Sandwing," Emberpaw cried softly. "I can't move. Everything is on fire."

Sandwing took a deep breath. _I'm doing the right thing. Starclan will understand, and this will be alright. In the end_.

He turned to his apprentice. The stench of infection came off Emberpaw in waves. His wounds were swollen and a bloody trail was left on the snow from where he had been dragged. Pelt in tatters, breathing weak, Emberpaw was on the verge of death. The thought hammered itself into Sandwing's mind. _It doesn't matter, he countered stubbornly. One way or another, his pain will be over soon_.

"I didn't bring any poppy seeds for you, but we only have a little bit to go. Once we get to the Moonfalls, it will all be fine. Come on, stand up. This will be the first time you meet Starclan, and you should do so with pride."

Sandwing nudged Emberpaw up, despite his whimpering protests. He stepped forward, and Emberpaw slumped down, his legs offering no support.

"I can't," he breathed. "I'm sorry, Sandwing."

His eyes fluttered closed. Sandwing felt pity for the young tom well up in him.

"Alright. Sleep now, Emberpaw. I'll take you the rest of the way."

As he fastened his jaws on Emberpaw's neck, a now familiar aching returned to his jaws. He ignored it and made for the Moonfalls. He knew the way by heart, but the far off roar of the water, growing steadily nearer, helped guide him. Emberpaw was all deadweight, digging a rut in the snow with his body. The flakes' falling slowed the closer Sandwing got to the waterfall, and by the time the crashing current was in sight, it had stopped altogether. Grass took root in the cracked stone, and ringing the pool underneath the enormous wall of water, pounding down from a hundred foot drop, winter flowers dared to bloom. Sandwing set the young cat down by the water's edge, elation spiking.

"We made it!" he called. "Now you have to talk to me, Starclan."

Sandwing lowered himself and touched his nose to the water. A cold, deeper and more chilling than any wind he'd every felt, pumped into his blood, and with every muscle clenched, behind closed eyes, his mind went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

"You'll need to be quicker than that!" Pebblestride yowled, panting.

Rushpaw, fur ruffled from their sparring, bared his teeth at his mentor. Pebblestride beckoned the tabby with his tail, grinning tauntingly. The apprentice launched himself forward, aiming for Pebblestride's back. Pebblestride braced for the tom, but Rushpaw soared over his backside. He landed lightly and spun, lashing out at his mentor's muzzle as he turned. Pebblestride jumped back defensively, purring.

"Well done!" he praised.

Rushpaw, breathing hard, staggered to Pebblestride's side and flopped down in the mud. "I'm just glad it's finally over. You beat me up." he whined.

Pebblestride shook his head in exasperation. "Don't rest yet. We still have a lot to cover."

"What? Right now? But..." Rushpaw decided to hold his tongue as he stood. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Good. In battle, sometimes you have to keep fighting, even if you're tired or hurt. The more stamina you build in training, the better prepared you'll be for a real battle."

The two cats began circling each other. Rushpaw lowered his ears in fierce concentration, then hissed. He spiked his fur out, and Pebblestride responded in kind, fluffing his tail and shaking it.

"Now I'm going to show you how a Thunderclan cat fights." Pebblestride said.

Rushpaw nodded. "Come at me, fox-breath!" he jeered, rolling his shoulders.

Pebblestride bolted for his apprentice, his paws pounding. He dug his back legs into the ground and used his momentum to power a swing of his paw. Rushpaw ducked, pressing himself flat to the mud, then jumped up and wrapped his paws around Pebblestride's neck. The brown tabby felt teeth prick his throat, and he swung his head wildly to rid himself of Rushpaw. When the young cat wouldn't budge, Pebblestride mustered his best snarl and shoved his apprentice away with his forepaws. Rushpaw fell onto his back, so Pebblestride slammed his paws down on his apprentice, pinning him. Rushpaw let out a harsh breath as his lungs were emptied.

"If all Thunderclan cats are as heavy as you, I'm a goner." he teased.

Pebblestride flicked and ear and released the tom. "Watch it."

Rushpaw smiled playfully.

"How did I do?"

"Fine, until you got pinned. Remember that Thunderclan cats are strong. You don't want to get pinned if you can help it, because you'll be hard-pressed to worm yourself out. But that grip you got on my throat was a good move. Once you're a warrior, I wouldn't want to face you on the battlefield."

Rushpaw purred loudly, though his celebration was interrupted when a cat leapt from the reeds and into the clearing. It was Juniperpaw.

"You guys have to come back to camp, quick." she told them, her eyes wide and flicking about.

"Why, what happened?" Pebblestride asked, trotting toward the apprentice.

Heronstripe emerged from the reeds, calmer than Juniperpaw, but holding an anxious expression.

"Goldenfoot and Adderspot have both died." he said solemnly.

Pebblestride's tail dropped. "What? How?"

Heronstripe only shrugged and turned away. Pebblestride skipped forward. The two warriors walked in front, and the apprentice followed, silent. Pebblestride's head was low. _Tawnyears will be distraught_ , he thought, imagining his father in mourning, curled up next to Goldenfoot's sun-streaked body.

The camp was quieter than normal. Every cat was gathered around two bodies laid in the center. Smokewatcher lay very close to Adderspot, her muzzle pressed to his cheek. Circled around Goldenfoot was his brother, Lionthroat, who had his flank pressed against Tawnyears. The cream tom, his paws wrapped around his father, had his face buried in Goldenfoot's fur. Otterpelt, the elder's mate, sat close by, her tail on Tawnyear's hindquarters. Creektalon watched from some distance away, his shoulders hunched. The rest of the clan parted as Heronstripe and Pebblestride arrived. Tawnyears looked up, his tear-stricken face breaking into a smile at the sight of his sons.

"I'm glad you're all here now." he said in a quiet, croaky voice.

Tawnyears stared down at the dead tom, his smile fading. "I know he was old, but he had many moons of life left in him. I just don't understand why he's... why he's gone now."

"Starclan decided it was his time." Pebblestride comforted.

Tawnyears shook his head. "Starclan has asked too much of me."

The tom rose to shaky paws and walked away. Vixenstar watched him leave, then stood between the two dead elders, Thistleheart at her side.

"We are all deeply saddened by the loss of these great cats." Vixenstar declared. "Thistleheart has told me that both Adderspot and Goldenfoot could've have lived longer, but it is not our right to judge the will of Starclan. Even so, I am always saddened when cats are lost. They were both excellent warriors and a credit to their clan. They will be missed terribly."

Murmurs spread through the crowd as Vixenstar finished. Smokewatcher, who had been as if stone, stood carefully. Her legs were shaking so much, Pebblestride wondered how she was on her paws at all. The old warrior dipped her head toward Vixenstar.

"Vixenstar, if you will allow it, I would like to take my place in the elder's den." the grey she-cat's voice betrayed her grief.

Vixenstar lifted her head high, facing Smokewatcher.

"Is it truly your wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?"

Smokewatcher nodded. "It is. After this," she stole a glance toward the body of her mate. "I don't know if I can continue to serve you all as a warrior."

"Riverclan honors all of your service. I call upon Starclan to grant you many moons of rest."

Smokewatcher lowered her head respectfully as the clan chanted her name. Pebblestride lifted his tail high for the old cat. She had always been so patient with him, offering to play with him in his kithood when Sagevine refused. He walked over to her and softly pressed his forehead into her shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you." Smokewatcher said, gazing warmly at Pebblestride.

Vixenstar stepped closer to them, her green gaze contemplative.

"A vigil will be held for Goldenfoot and Adderspot until nightfall, when they will be buried by the elders. All those closest to these cats are welcome to join the vigil." she glanced toward Tawnyears and Heronstripe, who were huddled close together.

"Bravesong,"

The black and white tom raised his head.

"Take your apprentice and Jaggedspirit to patrol the Shadowclan border. The rest of you are welcome to do as you please." the leader announced as she trotted for the camp exit.

Pebblestride watched her leave, noticing Reedtooth's grey form out of the corner of his eye. He turned.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Pebblestride flicked an ear. "I'm fine. It's Tawnyears I'm worried about."

The brown tabby removed himself from the circle of cats around the elders and sat in front of the warrior's den, watching. His father seemed to be asleep, his eyes closed and head resting over the neck of the golden cat. Pebblestride sighed.

"It's weird though, isn't it?" Pebblestride started.

Reedtooth sniffed. "What is?"

"For Goldenfoot and Adderspot to just die like that. It doesn't feel right."

Narrowing his eyes, Reedtooth rolled words silently around on his tongue, trying to find what he wanted to say. "Uh, I don't think it's odd. Elders are more prone to dying than warriors are. It's just because they're old."

"Sure, but what did they die of? Surely not old age?"

"Why not?" Reedtooth challenged. "They are elders after all. That means they're too old to be warriors."

"But not always old enough to die." Pebblestride retorted. 

Reedtooth sighed. "What do you want me to say? I don't know why they died."

"Right, never mind."

Even though Pebblestride dismissed the topic, it still nagged at the edge of his mind. He trained his gaze on Thistleheart. The pale brown cat was weaving through the mourning cats, talking to each in hushed tones and offering thyme for shock. Tawnyears and Smokewatcher both accepted. Thistleheart waited until both cats seemed to relax, then padded off toward the medicine cat's den. Pebblestride cocked his head. _If anyone knows how they died, Thistleheart would_.

"Hey, hey!" Reedtooth yowled, waving a paw in front of his muzzle to get his attention.

Pebblestride shook his head. "What?"

Reedtooth nodded toward the ground. Pebblestride looked down and saw Juniperpaw and Rushpaw, side by side, staring up at him and smiling.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We were going to spar." Juniperpaw told him. "We want you to watch us and tell us who's a better fighter. It'll be me." she boasted.

"Will not." Rushpaw hissed.

"Bet?" the grey apprentice responded, crouching down.

"Woah now, not here. Come on, let's go to the training grounds."

Pebblestride herded the apprentices out of camp, shushing them until they were out of earshot of the others.

"Okay you two, show me what you've got." he said, stopping.

The two young cats shared a glance.

"Here?" Rushpaw questioned, looking around.

Outside camp the ground was uneven, little bumps rippling through the ground and forming shallow pools of water every odd step. Mud slicked around each pool, and shoots of condensed reeds huddled together at the banks of a small creek.

"Yes, here. Most often you'll be fighting in terrain like this. Not everywhere is flat like where we train. The more used you are to fighting in spaces like this, the better." he motioned forward with a paw. "Now go. Let's see how much you've learned."

Juniperpaw jumped away from her brother, tail in the air and waving. Rushpaw padded around his sister. She pivoted to face him, then lunged forward to swipe at his legs. He slipped back, and retaliated by charging. Juniperpaw met him head on, and they gripped each other at the shoulders. Rushpaw's footing slipped, and Juniperpaw shoved him to the ground. Mud splashed out on either side of the tom, the water of a pool lapping at his ears. Juniperpaw jumped off of him, resetting the battle. Rushpaw clambered to his paws, mud dripping from his backside. Juniperpaw beckoned.

Pebblestride watched carefully, assessing each move the apprentice's made. Juniperpaw was stronger, forcing Rushpaw onto his back nearly every time he came close. All the orange tabby could do was swipe and bat toward her head as weariness slowed him down. Pebblestride could tell he was getting frustrated, so he stepped between the two after they reset again.

"Okay, that's enough. Both of you have grown well, but there is a lot of work to do. Juniperpaw, you're getting lazy. Your stances are improper, and a fully trained warrior could unbalance you easily. Rushpaw, you need to focus on your speed and avoiding bigger cats. Fight smart, both of you. We can train more soon, but for now let's get back to camp."

For half a second, before catching herself, Juniperpaw glared at the elder tom, but swiped the look off her face swiftly. Rushpaw was hiding how hard he was breathing, tucking his head into his chest with his eyes down. Pebblestride ran his tail over the apprentice's back, but he simply walked faster to get out from under it. _He'll improve_ , he told himself. _He'll show Vixenstar and all the other clans that he's just as good as any of them_. An image of Slatefang popped into his head, a characteristic sneer on the warrior's dark face. _Yes, even you_ , he though defiantly. _So watch out_.


	21. Chapter 21

Honeypaw's lightly colored pelt disappeared within the heather as she pounced. 

"I got it!" the kit squeaked, rushing back to her mother will a grass ball in her mouth. Firesong purred and nuzzled Honeypaw. 

"Good job. You can pounce well, but let's see if you can chase."

Honeypaw cocked her head. "What am I chasing?"

Firesong stood and waved her tail. "Me."

She took off with a burst of speed, checking over her shoulder to make sure the apprentice was following. Honeypaw skidded on the icy ground, but found her footing and pelted after her mother. Firesong started ahead and paused, sticking her tail out and flicking it. Honeypaw leapt for it, but she ran away again. 

"Come on, Honeypaw," she encouraged. "You almost had me that time."

Honeypaw gave a squeal of excitement and went after her mother again. Firesong ran around in a circle, dodging each of Honeypaw's swipes. As the the young cat was beginning to tire, she slowed. Needle claws finally dug into her tail and Honeypaw let out a yowl of triumph.

"Gotcha."

Firesong fell to her side dramatically, giving her tail one last flick.

"So you have. You keep practicing like this, and maybe you'll get to hunt with Weaselpaw and Antpaw one day."

Honeypaw scuffed the ground. "I never get to play with them anymore. Sagevine always makes me do stuff."

Firesong raised her head. "That stuff is important. Your clan is depending on you."

Honeypaw lifted her pale blue gaze. "Why me? What did I do?"

Firesong beckoned the she-cat forward. She padded to her mother and curled up to her chest. Firesong licked her forehead soothingly. 

"Ryestar chose you because he believes you are the right cat. When Milkkit got sick, we were all sure you'd be next. But, you weren't. You resisted the sickness, which made Ryestar think you were special. I know he's right. You have a big job on your paws, but the clan has faith in you."

"What if my sister didn't get sick? Would I be special then?"

Firesong sighed. "Yes. You'll always be special to me. If your sister had survived, I imagine Ryestar would've chosen between the two of you. Who's to say you wouldn't be exactly where you are today if things had happened differently?"

"Except I'd have Milkkit with me." 

Her chest squeezed. "Milkkit is with both of us." she placed a paw over Honeypaw's chest. "In here. Starclan guides all our hearts." even as she said it, she felt a twinge of doubt at her own words. 

Honeypaw looked to the sky, searching for something. She seemed not to have found it when she lowered her head and padded away from Firesong. 

"It doesn't feel like she's here." the golden she-cat stated. "I don't even remember her."

Firesong swallowed back tears. _What happened to you, Honeypaw? You used to be so happy_. 

"It's okay." she said instead. "You were so young. Let's head back to camp now. Sagevine will be wanting her apprentice back."

Honeypaw picked up her grass ball and walked behind Firesong on the way to the hollow. The striped cat pondered her kit's words. _Milkkit and Rainleaf, they are watching out for us. I know they are. Starclan may have left Windclan to the plague, but they care. Honeypaw is alive and strong because Rainleaf is protecting her. I can feel it_. Firesong inhaled, imagining Rainleaf's scent flooding her senses. Electrified, Firesong trotted into camp, sure she could feel Rainleaf's pelt against hers. 

The camp was almost deserted. Sagevine sat waiting under the High Ridge, looking supremely bored as she traced shapes in the dirt with her claws. Breezetuft was lying down in the clearing, asleep, and Deertail was talking the the Shadowclan warrior, Robinfall. 

According to the red cat, she had been thrown into the river by Rabbittooth and carried downstream. She had found refuge on a scrap of wood, and eventually managed to jump ashore. By her telling, the warrior had found the Riverclan border and went the long way around toward Shadowclan territory to avoid getting found by a Riverclan patrol. Except, when she reached Shadowclan territory, she learned that Hollowstar had been driven out, and the clan was now ruled by one of his warriors, Marshwhisker. She was chased away by a a patrol after refusing to bow down to Marshwhisker, so she fled along the Shadowclan-Riverclan border until she encountered Windclan territory. Not trusting Riverclan and knowing she would be rejected by Thunderclan, Robinfall came to Windclan seeking refuge. After hearing her story, Ryestar agreed to let her stay. It had been days since then. 

Firesong didn't know if she trusted Robinfall, but it had been a long time since Shadowclan had sent any prey, and it seemed to her Robinfall had no reason to lie to Windclan. In the back of her mind she was suspicious of a possible Shadowclan invasion, but when she had brough it up to Ryestar, the tom had disagreed, saying Shadowclan would not risk aggravating Windclan when they also had to worry about Riverclan and Thunderclan at their borders, both of which being stronger than them. Still, Firesong was wary around the she-cat, and had tried to keep her distance. Until today, that was. Ryestar had ordered her to take Robinfall hunting, hoping perhaps they might get lucky using the tactics of the forest cat. 

Sagevine perked up when she saw Honeypaw. She padded forward, a neutral expression on her face. 

"I trust you're done with your little hunting trip. I see you caught..." she looked down at Honeypaw. "Grass. What a mighty hunter."

Honeypaw laid her ears back, but Firesong pressed hers forward. "It was only a training session, and she's young. She'll be catching mice yet. Mice that will feed you." she added pointedly. 

Sagevine rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. As if that's her job to fulfill. Come on Honeypaw. Let's see how many of those herbs you've memorized."

The little cat spat out the grass ball and plodded after Sagevine. Firesong stuck out a paw and rolled the grass ball to her, examining it. A red body came into her peripherals, highlighted by the scent of pine sap. _Robinfall_.

She turned to the she-cat, who met her eyes hesitantly. 

"Ryestar said we were hunting today."

"That's true." Firesong affirmed, her body stiff. 

"Should we go? It's sun-high."

"I know what time it is." Firesong snapped. 

Robinfall flinched. 

"Let's go then."

Firesong turned quickly and bolted out of Windclan's camp, secretly hoping Robinfall wouldn't follow her. _Ryestar calls it hunting, but I know he just wants me to watch her. It's not like we'll catch anything anyway_ , she thought bitterly. _There's nothing here anymore_. 

To her chagrin, Robinfall was keeping surprisingly good pace with her. Firesong finally stopped and looked around to identify where her paws had taken her. She could see the trees of Thunderclan close by, and the river was a distant outline, backed by the far away pines of Shadowclan. Firesong sniffed the air as Robinfall came to her side, breathing hard. 

"You Windclan cats are fast," she complimented, her tone sweet. "Chasing rabbits must be easy."

Firesong knew the she-cat meant well, but the comment sent a flash of irritation through her. "It takes work." she told her, controlling her tone. "Nothing is easy."

"Well, napping is easy." Robinfall joked. "Among other things."

Firesong snorted. "Yeah. Let's look for prey now. I trust I don't have to tell you how to hunt."

Robinfall shook her head. "No. Good luck."

Firesong grimaced, wondering why she found the she-cat's cheery voice so aggravating. _Didn't she just loose her mate and clan? She isn't acting like it_.

She pushed the thought away and focused on the sights and scents orbiting the stretch of moor she'd chosen. Earthy forest smells wafted from the Thunderclan border, but she ignored those, knowing Ryestar would not take it lightly if she was caught hunting there again. So she turned her back to the trees and stalked through the heather, ears rotating, searching for the tiniest sounds. She could heard Robinfall moving, though faintly. _At least she can stalk well_ , she admitted to herself. _I shouldn't have to worry about her much out here_.

Spotting a hole in the ground, likely the entrance to some small animal's den, she approached, jaws open, scenting. _Vole_ , she thought, licking her muzzle in anticipation of the meal. Under the earth she could hear tiny paws skittering and displacing the dirt. Firesong pressed herself to the ground, muscles primed, and trained her gaze on the hole. _It has to come out sometime_ , she rationalized. _And I'll be waiting_. 

Minutes went by, and still Firesong waited. Her limbs began to ache, but she ignored them in favor of her stomach, which was grumbling painfully. Something rustled the heather a little distance away, and the movement underground stopped. Firesong never moved. A minuscule pink nose poked out from the hole, then whiskers appeared, followed by a head. The vole sniffed at the air and looked around for signs of danger. Firesong carefully moved closer, aware of each rock under paw and each stalk at her sides. The vole had no idea she was there. It scampered from its den and pawed at the earth. _Now_! The hunter thought, springing forward. The vole squeaked in fright and dashed back the refuge of its den. Firesong's paw slammed down on its backside, but it wriggled free of her claws. 

"No!" she shouted, reaching with her other paw to cut it off. 

The vole dodged out of the way and slipped back inside the tunnel. 

In desperation the she-cat raked her claws into the frozen ground and began to dig furiously. The soil was too hard, so she hardly made a dent. She kept digging until pain flashed through one of her paws. 

_Fox-dung_ , she swore, shaking out her paw. 

Blood flicked onto the grass, so she brought paw to her mouth and licked away the blood around the torn claw. It kept bleeding. Firesong gingerly set her paw down, testing her weight on it, but lifted it back up when the pain spiked. Robinfall came trotting from the side, carrying a lapwing. Firesong started. 

"How did you catch that?"

Robinfall put the bird down. "I saw it fly over from Thunderclan territory, so I followed it and waited for it to land. It stopped by the river bank, so I was able to use the heather as cover and stalk up to it."

Firesong frowned. _A Shadowclan cat showing me up! Oh, Starclan, why did I have to lose that vole_?

Robinfall flicked her ears. "Are you alright? You look like you're bleeding."

Firesong drew her foreleg up to her chest. "I tore a claw, but I'm fine." 

"Oh, those hurt. Did you catch anything?"

Firesongs frustration at herself mutated into a hot anger. "No, I didn't catch a single thing." she snarled, turning away from the Shadowclan queen. "Take your stupid bird back to camp while I look for something else. I'm not coming home empty-pawed again."

Robinfall didnt move, so Firesong rounded on her. 

"I said go! We don't need you here." tears brimmed the edge of Firesongs eyes, so she looked away. 

Robinfall sat down, smiling softly. "This plague has hit you guys hard." she commented. 

Firesong glared at her. 

"I'm sorry for all that you've lost. You must be only just holding on. You lost your mate, your kit, half your clan."

"I don't need you to remind me."

"I know. Windclan doesn't deserve what has happened. You don't deserve to feel such tremendous loss."

"It doesn't matter who deserves what." Firesong retorted harshly. "We're still dying."

As she said it, Firesong felt her anger die. It was replaced by a great feeling of sorrow that swallowed her whole. It turned her insides cold and sapped the strength from her legs. She wobbled to the ground, crying freely. Robinfall walked around her and swept her tail over her spine. Firesong growled softly. 

"Shh," the elder cat soothed. "You're still alive. In this moment, you are alive, and that's what matters. Honeypaw is alive, Flintfrost is alive, and Windclan has survived. You are strong. You can beat this."

Firesong said nothing. There was a long pause. 

"You know, I've lost a lot too. I might never see my kits again, and my mate could be dead for all I know. My own clan drove me out of my home, and I almost drowned." she gave a small laugh. "But I am living, which means I am fighting. I have hope I will live in Shadowclan again, that I will be reunited with my family. I can't force you to have hope. You have to choose to believe in a better future. But, for now, I think we should get that paw checked out. The last you'd want is for it to get infected."

Firesong pushed herself onto three paws and hobbled along behind Robinfall. She watched the red she-cat carefully, running her words over in her mind. _She's right,_ she admitted. _I can't give up on Windclan. If I don't believe, how will Honeypaw believe? I need to be strong for her_. Firesong nodded to herself, that dark emotion roiling in her gut melting away. 

Back at the camp, most of the patrols had returned. Warriors milled about the fresh-kill pile, buzzing over a piece of prey Firesong couldn't see. Someone yowled jubilantly upon spotting Robinfall's catch, and she was immediately swarmed by the starving cats. The cream cat snorted to herself and turned away from the crowd. She passed by the elder's den and paused. There was movement down there. Before she could wonder what caused it, Sagevine padded out of the tunnel, followed by Honeypaw. Firesong's fur went on end for a moment, then she calmed, remembering that Honeypaw was safe from the sickness. _Still, seems dangerous_ , she thought, watching the two cats trot away. 

Flintfrost came up to her, practically dancing on his paws. "You'll never guess what, Firesong."

"What?"

"We actually have food," the tom purred. "With that bird Robinfall caught and Acorncatcher's crow―"

"Acorncatcher caught something other than an acorn?" Tanglecloud piped up. 

The brown tabby hissed playfully at the young warrior. "Oh, that's original. And yes, I caught a crow. That dumb old bird never saw me coming." he puffed his chest out proudly and giggles rippled through the group. 

"Okay, let's split this all up now." Heathersky ordered. "We're all hungry."

Ferretpounce picked up the lapwing and tossed it toward Bouncepaw. "Apprentices first. Take that to the others and share it, okay?"

The grey spotted apprentice nodded eagerly and dragged the bird by the wing to where Antpaw and Mottlepaw were waiting. Weaselpaw was absent, as he had been confined to the medicine cats den while his leg healed. 

Brightecho called to Antpaw. "Make sure your littermate gets some of that too." The black and white apprentice nodded, then dived in, ripping out feathers and sending them flying in order to get to the meat. 

"Now the crow," Beechwing said, eyeing the bird greedily. 

"Wait," Acorncatcher said, placing a paw over the crow. Beechwing glared at him. 

"I want Ryestar to have the first bite. I don't remember the last time he ate something."

Murmurs of agreement spread through the Windclan cats. 

"Where is Ryestar?" Flintfrost asked. 

"He and Crowgaze went somewhere. They should be back soon." Deertail answered. 

Firesong backed away from the fresh-kill pile, understanding that yet again, there would be no prey for her. She limped to the medicine cat's den, but halted as Sagevine came striding from the tunnel, fur bushed out. 

"Is everything alright?" she inquired. 

Sagevine nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm just going to look for some water to wash in in case I have any of that sickness on me. Do you need something?"

"Ah, well, I tore my claw," she said, lifting her leg. 

Sagevine took a second to examine it. "Honeypaw can treat that. Have her take a look."

Firesong nodded and descended into the tunnel, smiling at the pleasant greeting of herb scents. Honeypaw, who had her paws in a pile of unsorted leaves, turned her head. 

"Hey Honeypaw, may I enlist your services? I tore my claw earlier." 

Honeypaw nodded, picking up cobwebs and several other herbs. 

"Lay down, please."

Firesong obeyed, glancing over to Weaselpaw as Honeypaw looked over her injured toe. The brown and white apprentice was staring at the wall, eyes narrowed and the tip of his tail flicking in frustration. His gaze flickered over to Firesong briefly. 

"Weaselpaw, how are you?" she questioned. 

"Fine." he shot back bluntly, shifting his head away. 

The she-cat looked over his leg, noting the splayed angle and layers of cobwebs. _An injury like that, at such a young age... but at least he's alive. That fox easily could've killed him_. 

She winced at a sudden pain in her paw. 

"Sorry." Honeypaw hissed, applying the cobwebs. "I think you'll be okay now."

Firesong leaned forward and touched her nose to the apprentice's forehead. "Thank you."

Honeypaw ducked her head, but she was purring. 

"I think you should stay the night to help your paw heal."

"You think, or you know?" Firesong interrogated. "You have to be confident in yourself."

Honeypaw hesitated. "I-I know."

"Great, now I can spend more time with you."

Honeypaw smiled. "Would you like to hear about all the stuff I've learned?"

"I would love to."

It was hours later before Ryestar returned. Firesong was lying down by the entrance to the medicine cat's den and watched as the leader and his deputy returned. Ryestar's whole body was sagging from exhaustion, and his pelt was coated in mud. Acorncatcher padded up to him, offering the crow. The tom shook his head, trying to move around the large tabby. Acorncatcher blocked his path, said something, and dropped the bird in front of Ryestar. Glancing around, and seeing encouraging nods from his clanmates, Ryestar took a small, reluctant bite, then offered the bird to Crowgaze. The two soon shredded the bird to the bone. Though Firesong was happy to see that Ryestar had eaten, she couldn't help the jealous feeling nagging her as her stomach ached. She remembered the vole, and slid her claws out. _If only I hadn't been so sloppy_. 

Firesong looked back to Honeypaw, who was standing with her back to her, staring up. 

"Hey, have you eaten today?" she asked. 

Honeypaw didn't move, but her whole body was vibrating violently. Worry prodded Firesong. 

"Honeypaw!"

The apprentice shuddered, then jumped like she had been startled. She whirled around, fur spiked. 

"Are you alright?" Firesong called. 

Honeypaw met her eyes and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? Did something happen?"

"Nope! It was nothing. I'm fine." the young cat insisted, switching her attention to a stack of assorted berries by the far wall. 

_What was that about_? Firesong wondered. _Certainly Starclan didn't speak to her? Could they have_? Firesong pondered the question. _Did they say something about the prophecy, the plague? What did they tell her_? She opened her mouth to ask, then stopped herself. _No, that's just me getting my hopes up. She would tell me if Starclan said something to her. Still... maybe I should mention it to Sagevine_? Firesong couldn't see the Riverclan cat anywhere in camp, so resolved to tell her the next opportunity she got. Silently, she was bursting with excitement. _If Starclan did say something, it must be to help us. Maybe they haven't abandoned us after all_.


	22. Chapter 22

Tornpaw batted a moss ball back and forth between her fore paws. Her head was slumped against her leg and grass tickled her chin. Eaglepaw's bird had been enough to keep her hunger at bay, but stuck in the stump and hardly able to move, it was boredom Tornpaw was fighting now. At the very least, she was away from everyone else in Thunderclan, and it seemed like Rabbittooth had no idea where she was. _If he did, he probably would've drug me out of here by now and made me run laps around the stone maze_ , she thought, digging her claws deep into the moss ball, imagining it was Rabbittooth's white coat. 

The sun rolled upward, higher and higher in the sky. Tornpaw was splayed out on her side, watching the featureless sky. Every so often a bird would zip past her, chirping his heart out. _He might get caught if he keeps going on like that_ , she thought. _Someone's bound to go after him while he's making all that noise_. The apprentice wondered what she would do if a patrol stumbled across her. _Would they force me back to camp, leave me here_? She closed her eyes, digging her muzzle into the ground. _I hate this_. 

Time passed on, and Tornpaw let her thoughts entertain her. After a while, Tornpaw realized she didn't hear birdsong anymore. _Did he leave, or did a hunting patrol track him down_? Her question was answered when cat scent drifted to her nose. _Wolfblaze... of course_.

"Tornpaw," he called. "I know you're out here."

_How_? She wondered. _Who told him_? Instead of answering, Tornpaw waited for the tom's head to pop over the lip of the tree stump. 

"There you are. You look in rough shape." he commented. 

Tornpaw grunted. 

"What happened? Rabbittooth has been complaining up and down about Mooselight letting a rogue go, but won't explain anything."

Tornpaw sighed. "I was at the edge of the border with the mountains when I encountered a rogue. He did all this to me, but I got him back some. Mooselight's patrol found us, and Rabbittooth ordered me to fight the rogue again, even though I could hardly stand. Fox-hearted brute." she added, narrowing her eyes. 

Wolfblaze snorted. "And?"

"Rabbittooth tried to bury him under snow, but Mooselight had him dug out and sent him away. Then she let me go. Frostfeather found me and brought me here."

"And my guess is you'll be here for a while." the tom said. 

She nodded. 

"Well, in that case, you're not going to be of much use to me, are you?"

Tornpaw jolted. _He's not going to hold up his side of the deal if I can't help him. Frostfeather could be in danger_! 

"No, no, I can still help." she pleaded. "I can do whatever you ask. I just need time. You can give me that, right? I won't let Frostfeather get hurt because of you or anyone."

Wolfblaze smiled, his yellow eyes flashing as he circled the stump. "Oh, but what could you do if I went back to camp right now and told Quailstar everything I know? Stop pretending you can protect her when you can't." the tom paused, looking down on her. "But I'm not going to do that, because it would be a waste of my time. You are still valuable to me, so don't worry. I'll just have to edit my plans for the time being."

Tornpaw let herself breathe, but in the back of her mind, her anxiety was growing. _He's right. I couldn't possibly protect Frostfeather if our secret got out. Especially now. Who was I kidding. I can't even protect myself. Oh, what am I going to do_?

"Tornpaw, this is a real issue. I keep talking and you stop listening." Wolfblaze told her, popping her on the nose with his paw. "Eyes on me."

Glaring, Tornpaw met Wolfblaze's gaze. 

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, how many cats do you think care about your well-being?"

Tornpaw was taken aback by the question. _Why is he asking?_

"Uh, well, Frostfeather, Eaglepaw, and Ravenskip. But you knew that."

"I do. But don't you think it's a little odd that no one else seems to give a rat's tail when Rabbittooth abuses you? They just ignore it and go on with their lives while you suffer. Doesn't that seem unfair?"

Irritation rippled under Tornpaw's pelt. "Yeah..." she agreed slowly. "But you don't do anything either."

Wolfblaze paused. "But I could. In fact, to show that I'm on your side, I'll keep Rabbittooth away from you while you're healing. No other warrior in Thunderclan would do that for you."

"No, they wouldn't, because they're all cowards." the apprentice growled. 

"Exactly. They all swore to obey a code when they became warriors, to guard their clanmates from harm. What a good job they're doing of that."

Tornpaw knew she had had similar thoughts over the moons, always wondering why her so called clanmates never once stood up for her outside of those that actually seemed to care. But the others, oh they never said a word in edgewise when Quailstar assigned Rabbittooth as her mentor and ordered him to treat her like crow food in front of all of them. Not one said "that seems wrong". Tornpaw clawed at the dirt, her anger surging. 

"They can all rot in the Dark Forest for all I care." she spat. "Lousy mange-pelts."

Wolfblaze nodded. "You just remember that. You remember that these cats wouldn't blink if you died."

"Why?"

Wolfblaze only smiled and slipped away back into the woods. 

Tornpaw's anger faded and was replaced by confusion. _What was that? What's Wolfblaze getting at? Was he just trying to make me mad? Because it worked_.

The apprentice lifted her head and tried to pull herself onto all fours. _The quicker I get better, the safer I'll be_. Pain erupted from her side, so she flopped back down. Her stiff muscles ached to be moved, but she couldn't. Lying her head back down, Tornpaw resigned to being stuck in the stump for another day. 

The colors of evening streaked the sky when Tornpaw roused from her nap. Deep purples flew from the distant horizons and swallowed the sunset, plunging the world into night. Tornpaw watched the parade of stars march across the sky, wondering if the warriors of Starclan cared as little for her as the cats of Thunderclan did. 

Something crashed through the brush. Tornpaw tensed, pressing her back against the rotted wood of the stump. She saw a lithe golden shape steal through the trees and approach. Eaglepaw, she recognized, relaxing. 

Her brother's face appeared above her. She hid her disappointment when she saw he had no prey with him this time. 

"Did you talk to Mooselight?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Yeah. She said she wasn't sure why I was asking, and dodged the question at first, but I kept pestering, saying I was really, really curious, and--"

"Yes," Tornpaw interrupted. "But what did she say?"

"She said she would definitely consider Badgermask and maybe Gorsesnow, but she also said she wouldn't have to make that decision for a while hadn't taken the time to really think about it." he answered. 

_So Badgermask, but not Wolfblaze. He won't like that_.

"Okay, thank you Eaglepaw."

"Sure. Hope you get better soon. Now I gotta go." he disappeared. 

Watching his striped form leave, Tornpaw pondered everything she knew about Badgermask. She pictured the muscular black and white tom in her mind, and a memory surfaced. She latched onto it, letting it take her far into the past. 

_The new-leaf sun shone shone brightly in the sky, casting warm rays to the forest floor and breathing life back into the frozen woodland. Tornkit peered through the entrance to the nursery, seeing Eaglekit playing with a moss ball outside. She made a move toward him, but was stopped with a hiss. She looked back at Quailstar, lowering herself to the ground as her mother's unfriendly gaze locked on her._

_"You're not allowed to play with him, kit." she snarled. "You stay put." she looked away, grimacing with disgust._

_Tornkit pressed herself against the nursery wall, eyes down. 'But, why?' she wondered. 'Why can't I play with him?'_

_"Quailstar," a voice said._

_A brown head appeared. It was Mooselight._

_"There's a matter that requires your attention, urgently."_

_Quailstar rose, paused, and glared back at Tornkit. "Don't you move." she warned before following her deputy out._

_Tornkit waited until she couldn't see Quailstar anymore, then slunk out of the nursery. She saw that Eaglekit had moved, and was now batting at a heather stalk held up by Burntalon. She turned away, knowing she wouldn't get to play with her littermate now. Instead, she trotted up to the nearest warrior. It was Badgermask. He was lying down, asleep, basking in a patch of sun. Tornkit narrowed her eyes in concentration and stalked toward the black and white cat's tail. Her hindquarters wriggling, she pounced. Her tiny claws awoke the warrior, who at first seemed startled, but whose gaze softened when he saw Tornkit. He flicked his tail up and down, letting the kit chase it as she squealed with glee._

_Then he stopped. Tornkit looked over and saw Quailstar's yellow eyes boring into the warrior. Badgermask's mood shifted, and he growled at Tornkit. She backed away, but not in time to dodge the blow from Badgermask's hind leg. She went rolling across the ground. Looking back up at him in confusion, tears formed under her eyes. Badgermask looked away from her quickly, whisking his tail to his side. head down, Tornkit padded slowly back to the nursery. When she got there, Quailstar's mew raised her hackles._

_"I told you not to leave this den, you disobedient scrap! Now let's see you sneak your way out of here."_

_Teeth clenched in anger, Quailstar ripped a sheet of tangled brambles from the camp walls and smacked it over the nursery entrance. Instantly the light dimmed, and Tornkit's ears dropped. She cautiously approached the entrance and nosed at a thorn. It pricked her painfully, and she scrambled back with a whimper._

_When night came, she curled up alone in a bed of moss and feathers, crying as softly as she was able in case someone heard_. 

Tornpaw pulled herself from the memory with an enraged growl. She scored the inside of the stump with her claws, leaving four neat slashes. Tail lashing, Tornpaw pictured Quailstar in her mind, then her claws ripping through her throat just as they did the bark. _You will pay for what you've done to me_! She screamed internally. _You, and all of Thunderclan_. 

A cloud floated over the moon as the words came into Tornpaw's head. Thunder rumbled deeply far away. She looked up and watched a mass of dark clouds converge overhead. A raindrop fell, then another. With a second growl from the sky, the downpour began. Tornpaw was soaked in seconds. In vain she tried to pull a fern leaf over her for protection, but it did little to abate the the million droplets of water pounding on her. Tornpaw shielded her face as best she could and tried to fall asleep. Her shivering from the cold kept her awake all through the night. Eventually Tornpaw began to wonder if Starclan sent the rain to mock her. _I know all of you hate me. You must, after everything_. 

The rain only fell harder.


	23. Chapter 23

Sandwing awoke, all the tension in his body gone. He was in his den. Blinking rapidly, he looked around. _How did I get back here_? Sunlight filtered into the cave, warm and welcoming. He stepped into the golden pool, letting out an involuntary purr as the heat seeped into his fur. _I'm back in Shadowclan, but something is different_. He sniffed. Familiar scents filled his nose, but they were old. A cat moved past his den. _Foxburr_? But it wasn't the Foxburr he knew. This cat was younger, his face free of scars and pelt without a trace of white hairs. Sandwing stepped out of his den, hearing birds chirp overhead. _It's greenleaf, he realized. Am I in the past_? Looking down at himself, Sandwing saw his paws were smaller than he was used to. He wriggled his toes, feeling them tap against the stone. _This feels real. I wonder why Starclan sent me here_?

"Sandwing!" a tom from across the clearing yowled, his voice croaking with age.

Sandwing couldn't hide his surprise. "Applestreak?" 

The old cat had a ragged coat that hung to his bones loosely. His face was licked by white marks showing his age, and the fur on his legs had thinned so much that Sandwing could almost see the bare skin underneath.

Hissing, "Yes, you hare-brain. Get over here. Shadetail is kitting, and I need you." the ginger tabby's yellow eyes were unfriendly as ever.

Applestreak ducked inside the roomy bramble den, his feathery white tail whisking in irritation.

Sandwing bounded to the nursery, trying to recall this memory from his past. As he moved, he was aware of another force pushing his legs forward. _I'm reliving this, but I can't change what happens_ , he guessed, resigning himself to being a passenger in his own body.

The nursery was shaded well, but persistent rays of sun peppered the moss-covered floor of the den. Shadetail was lying on her side, eyes shut tight. Her swollen belly heaved with each breath she fought to take.

"Don't stand there like a bush," Applestreak growled, shouldering him out of the way as he pressed a paw to Shadetail's forehead. "Give her that stick." he commanded.

Sandwing bent down and grabbed the stick Shadetail had dropped. She took it in her jaws and bit down with a whine.

"It hurts." she moaned, her black tail beating against the moss.

"I know." Applestreak said, passing paw over her belly. "There should be a kit coming... now."

Shadetail yowled in pain, cracking down on the stick. A convulsion waved through her, then there was a kit. Sandwing jumped in without having to be told what to do. Bending down, he carefully tore the sac encasing the kit open and sheparded it to its mother's side.

Shadetail dropped the twig, breathless. She raised her head to look at her first-born. "Is it a tom or she-cat?" she asked weakly.

"Tom." Applestreak grunted.

Sandwing flicked an ear. _This will be Waspscar_ , he thought, noting the dark patches on the tiny white head.

A cat roared in the clearing behind them, making Sandwing whirl around in fright. Badgerpelt, a giant cat well-weathered by life as a warrior, raced to the nursery. Applestreak stepped out to confront the black and white tom.

"Sandwing, you keep Shadetail relaxed."

Sandwing dipped his head and spoke to the queen. "Are you alright? Can you feel if the next one is coming?"

She shook her head, then cried out again, her body shaking.

"Is she okay?" Badgerpelt demanded, trying to push past Applestreak.

The ginger tabby held his ground. "Stay back until it's over. You'll only get in the way."

Sandwing turned to see the two strong-willed cats staring hard at each other. Badgerpelt snorted after a few moments, took a few steps back, then began pacing in circles. Applestreak nodded.

"I hate toms when their mates are kitting." he announced to no one in particular. "Love makes cats mouse-brained."

Sandwing scoffed internally. _That's about the only thing we agreed on_.

The second kit came moments later. Sandwing repeated the same process as he had with Waspscar. As the kit who would become Patchface started suckling, Sandwing remembered with a start what was coming. _Snowkit_ , he recalled, a wave of sorrow so intense washing over him he thought his legs might just buckle.

"Sandwing, if I have to tell you to get out of my way one more time, I'll claw you." Applestreak warned in between coaxing Shadetail to swallow a pawful of herbs. "Stay back until the next kit comes."

Sandwing obediently moved until his haunches brushed the wall of the den. Shadetail's eyes blazed with pain and exhaustion. Her claws dug into a pile of moss, tearing it to strips. _I would hate to go through this_ , he thought. _Especially_ this _kitting_. He shuddered.

The day wore on. The third kit was taking its time. Heat pounded the Shadowclan camp. Sandwing made repeated trips for water, but Shadetail's tiredness only grew. Outside the nursery, Badgerpelt had been forced by Smokestar to go on patrol. He had refused to leave his mate's sight until the leader expressly ordered him out of camp.

"It's coming!" Shadetail screeched, clamping tight on a new stick. She'd broken the other one sometime earlier.

"Alright," Applestreak agreed, feeling her stomach. "Push now. Hard."

Shadetail strained with effort, and after a grunt, the third kit was born. _Cedarpad_ , Sandwing recognized immediately. The little she-cat was different from her patterned siblings, bearing a coat of all black.

"Is it okay?" Shadetail questioned, too tired to raise her head and look at the kit.

Sniffing, the ginger medicine cat analyzed the newborn.

"She is fine." he said, though Sandwing heard something off in his mew.

 _Did he know even then she'd be short-legged_? However much Sandwing had grown to dislike his mentor, his medicinal skill was renowned in all the clans.

Shadetail visibly relaxed.

"No." Appledusk stated bluntly.

"What is it?" the queen meowed sharply.

"There's one more. I'll need you to push again."

Sandwing expected another groan from the she-cat, but she tensed purposefully, her gaze resolute. "I'm ready to get this over with." she said.

Snowkit came easily. At first, Sandwing thought—among all the blood and body fluid—that there hadn't been a kit at all, but when a minuscule form wriggled beside Shadetail's hind leg, he licked bloody tendrils from the sac and opened it. The smallest kit he had ever seen emerged, mostly black with a ring of white around its neck and a spot on its chest. The nursery dipped into silence when the dark tom-kit meet his mother's belly. Shadetail's green eyes widened with worry, and she looked to Applestreak. The red tabby was staring at the tiny kit, nearly half the size of his siblings.

"That kit will not survive a moon. Don't waste your milk on it." he declared, promptly marching out of the nursery.

Shadetail turned her shocked gaze to Sandwing. Before he could think to respond, a mist floated over his vision, blurring the nursery. The hollow rolled away to greet the densely packed woods of the pine forest.

There was sweep of white across the forest floor that cracked under Sandwing's paws. The trees seemed black in the bright sun, their thick pine coats casting stern shadows onto the ground below. The tom pricked his ears at the sound of something crashing through the woods, and smiled when Snowpaw tumbled out of a bush, fur spiked and twigs sticking out of his fur. He was still hardly bigger than a kit, and he retained the exuberance of one. He lapped around Sandwing, finally halting by his hindquarters. Sandwing chuckled, his smile growing despite himself.

"Where's Pinestripe? Did you run off without him again? You know he hates it when you do that." Sandwing chided.

Snowpaw, for a moment, didn't seem to hear. His eyes were alight with a wild energy. He bounced around, denting the snow in sets of four with his miniature paws.

"No!" he yowled. "Pinestripe told me to hunt. By myself. I'm doing what he said."

Snowpaw barreled back into the trees, then returned to Sandwing.

"What are you doing?" the apprentice asked.

Sandwing rolled his eyes, and with a sneaky paw, pushed Snowpaw over. He smacked into the hard-packed snow with an "oof!".

"Regardless of what I'm doing, you need to be hunting, not talking to me."

Huffing, Snowpaw pounced up and careened into Sandwing's leg. He reeled back, head revolving. Sandwing gave a short laugh.

"But what are you doing? Medicine cat stuff?" his black fur puffed out. "Important stuff?"

Whiskers twitching, Sandwing gave in. "Yes medicine cat stuff, and that's always important. I'm looking for catmint. The elders are coughing again, and I need to make sure I have enough."

"I like the elders." Snowpaw proclaimed. "They always have time to play with me when no one else wants to."

Sandwing ruffled the young tom's fur. "Nonsense. Anyone who wouldn't want to play with you is a frog-brain. Now go hunting before Pinestripe sees that you're goofing off."

"Okay!" Snowpaw promised, zipping away. "Wait," he screeched to a stop and turned. "What's your favorite kind of prey?"

Sandwing narrowed his eyes, sensing an opportunity to challenge the apprentice. "Squirrel." he answered slowly.

Snowpaw nodded, determination taking over his expression, and dashed into the forest. Sandwing watched him go, a grin on his face. _That little cat_ , he thought. _Such a troublemaker_.

The medicine cat recalled the day of Snowpaw's birth and Applestreak's words. _Oh, how wrong he was. Snowpaw is a survivor_. A memory pulled at the back of Sandwing's mind, but not from the past, this past. From his present self's past. With it, came a heavy dread. The forest blurred.

Night had fallen. Sandwing turned his eyes to the stars. _What is it now_? He wondered. Sensing his paws weren't on the ground, he lifted a leg. His body was transparent, like the pelt of a Starclan cat. For a split-second he wondered if he was dead, then he heard movement in the forest. At the camp entrance, a large group of cats streamed in, none of them from Shadowclan.

"No!" Sandwing screamed. "Please, not this night! Why are you showing me this?"

Starclan chose not to answer. Sandwing watched on, knowing the sky-bound warriors would not let him look away. They wanted him to see this again for a reason.

The Riverclan patrol split, taking positions in front of the warriors den. Vixenstar, then Vixenflower, stuck her head inside the rock fortress of the warrior's den. A moment later, Robinfall's caterwaul began the fight. The clearing exploded with fighting cats. Sandwing's body was tugged roughly forward, and he stopped in front of a pair of cats locked claw-to-claw. _Snowchest_ , he recognized, a thorn pricking his heart. The warrior, not a half moon out of the apprentice's den, fought with the fierceness of Tigerclan against the cats that dared invade his home. Puffing out his pelt to compensate for his size, Snowchest raked his claws down the shoulder of a grey and white tabby. The rival tom spat with rage, ducking under Snowchest's swipes and taking his throat by the jaws. Sandwing cried out on warning, but no sound escaped him. Snowchest was slammed into the rocks of the warrior's den. He hissed in pain, kicking at the Riverclan cat that dwarfed him.

The wailing of cats in the background became muted. With a resounding crack, the first stone from atop the warrior's den tumbled down, followed by the rest. Sandwing watched, utterly frozen, as the tabby released Snowchest and ran. The tom fell to the ground, stumbled, then attempted to get out of the way of the cascading boulders. One smashed into the ground next to him, breaking on impact. The second rock flew into Snowchest's hindquarters, pulverizing his hind legs and spine. His screech of pain echoed a thousand times in Sandwing's ears. Twisted and aching, his innards somersaulted. The light in the black tom's eyes faded, but for a brief moment, they met Sandwing's own.

"Sandwing," the small cat whispered.

Finally able to move, Sandwing pressed himself to the ground in front of Snowchest, so close that their noses almost touched.

"I'm going to die." he said, fear a hitch in his voice. "I don't want to die. Patchface and Cedarpad need me. And Waspscar..."

He coughed out blood. Bloody saliva dribbled down his chin, meeting the growing pool of dark red beneath him. The liquid coated his chest, staining the white fur. Sandwing thought in that moment Shadetail must've known exactly what his name would be from the day she laid eyes on him.

He took a deep breath, savoring this moment with the young tom he had grown to care for over the moon-ages.

"Snowchest, I miss you terribly. So do we all. But Shadetail is waiting for you in Starclan, along with... others." the medicine cat couldn't bring himself to cause the cat more pain in his final moments by revealing that Patchface and Badgerpelt also lost their lives that night. His breath shook in his throat, which burned. Fighting tears, he pushed his muzzle into Snowchest's neck.

"You survived for so long, and you don't know how proud I am of you. Now, it's your time. You don't have to endure the pain anymore. Go join Starclan. They're waiting."

Snowchest smiled, then his eyes fluttered closed. He was dead. Sandwing shut his eyes, wanting to curse Starclan for putting him through that a second time. _Why are they doing this? Snowchest, can you hear me? Tell me why_. There was no response.

Sandwing got to his paws. Around him, the scene was the same as he had first seen it that new-leaf night. He saw himself trotting out of the den, all the herbs he could carry stuffed into his jaws. Cats moaned in pain all around him, those untouched by the rockfall scrambling to move the stones off their clanmates. Waspscar skidded to his side, eyes wide and a huge gash across his face bleeding heavily. He pushed against the stone crushing his littermate with all his might, but it wouldn't budge.

"Someone get me help!" he called, looking around desperately. Cedarpad ran over, pushed her shoulder under the stone, then shoved. It shifted. Together, the two cats moved the rock off of Snowchest. Cedarpad dropped down, scooping up the dead tom in her paws, tears freely falling. 

"It shouldn't have been him." she wailed, burying her face in his pelt. Waspscar sat down next to her, his flank pressed against her's.

"We will get revenge for him." he promised, the tremble gone from him. "Those fleabags will pay for what they have done.

Another pained cry rang into the night, but Sandwing knew it wasn't from any injured cat. _Marshwhisker's kitting_. He padded toward the nursery to see the brown tabby alone, struggling through the birth of her kits. Toadpaw arrived first, and she quickly broke the sac around him and pushed him up to her belly to suckle. Panting, she watched the tabby drink, then groaned quietly as another spasm overtook her. After several prolonged minutes, Emberpaw came. Marshwhisker hesitated. He was smaller than Toadpaw. Sandwing blinked. _Is this what Starclan wanted me to see_? He waited. Marshwhisker's yellow eyes bore into the reddish kit, then she nudged him away from her belly. He gasped. _From the start! I never even knew_.

The nursery dissolved once more. This time, overtaken by blackness. Sandwing blinked, searching for a pinprick of light, but there was absolute nothingness. Then, with a sound like a mountain splitting in two, Emberpaw appeared in front of Sandwing in a flash of light. He stumbled back, blinded. Wind whipped around the apprentice's fur, and the light expanded until everything was pure white.

"Emberpaw." Sandwing breathed.

His body was no longer broken. He looked strong, and stars gleamed in his groomed fur. Anxiety had gone from his eyes; they held a peace Emberpaw had never known in life. _He really is dead_ , Sandwing admitted, letting his tail droop. _I failed him_.

"Yes, you did." Emberpaw agreed softly, half-smiling.

Sandwing was taken aback. "You can read my thoughts?"

"This is Starclan, isn't it? I know all I need to."

"Well," Sandwing took a step forward. "I'm sorry. So, terribly sorry. For what Marshwhisker did and—"

There was a thunderclap. The cream tom was sent flying backward with the power of the sonic boom that hit him. He rolled across the flat ground that felt harder than rock. Shaking out his head, he looked to his apprentice. Fury raged in his gaze.

"Do not pass the blame! You killed me, Sandwing, don't deny it. You were so obsessed with seeking Starclan's approval that you took me on a journey you knew I could not make. You didn't care if I died." he slammed a paw on the ground. The tremor rocked Sandwing, forcing him to lie down. "Admit it."

Sandwing couldn't bear to meet the tabby's eyes. "I-I did wrong by you. I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to Starclan, and I thought they could heal you."

"Did you?" Emberpaw boomed. "Because I think you're lying. You knew I wouldn't make it, but you forced me to go anyway. All you wanted was for Starclan to notice you." the apprentice spat. "You've never really cared about me, Sandwing. Did you think I didn't know? I could tell you were just waiting for the day you wouldn't have to deal with me."

"No, that's not true. Please, listen." the elder tom pleaded.

"You will listen today." he said pointedly. "That's why you came to the Moonfalls, right? To heed the words of Starclan. Yes? Then listen."

Sandwing's teeth slammed together. He didn't dare try to pry them apart. For the first time in his life, he had unleashed Starclan's wrath, and it terrified him. Ice crept up from the ground into his paws, but he made himself not shiver for fear of stoking Emberpaw's rage.

"In a different life, perhaps Snowchest would've been your apprentice." Emberpaw told him, suddenly calm. He sat, green eyes trained on his old mentor. "You treated him like a sort of son to you. That is, until you came to regret that you ever cared for him. The New-Leaf Massacre." the words slid from Emberpaw's mouth like sludge, slowly, painfully.

Sandwing marveled at what Emberpaw had become. _Was this cat inside him all along? I hardly recognize him_.

"No one can blame you for grieving, Sandwing. Snowchest least of all, but what he can not forgive, what I can not forgive, is that you pushed me away because I reminded you of him." Emberpaw rose and walked toward Sandwing, each step sending a quake through the ground.

"You didn't want to go through that pain again. That pain of having to see someone you love die. When Snowchest spoke his final words to you, as he bled before you, what did you do?" the apprentice stood before Sandwing, savage defiance in his expression. "You comforted him, helped him die peacefully. But I, what do I get from you?" Emberpaw paused. "Pity. Pity as my mother broke each bone in my body. And you looked away. Worst of all?" Emberpaw's voice took on a deadly soft quality, then he exploded with force enough to rival a hurricane. "YOU FELT NOTHING WHEN I DIED IN FRONT OF YOU."

Those words seemed to push Sandwing deeper into the ground. He felt a pressure in his chest, a pressure that flamed red-hot, scorching his insides with more guilt than he thought possible to feel. _What have I done_? He pondered, a seed of disgust blooming in his gut. Sandwing wondered if he might be sick. A spasm shook him, and he dry-retched.

When he was done, his legs were no studier than a leaf in the wind. Emberpaw looked down on him sadly.

"I raised you on a pedestal, Sandwing. You were my mentor, and I thought I could make myself into something my family could be proud of. Maybe, with your support, I could've been something greater, but now we'll never know."

Sandwing kept his eyes to the ground. "What do I do, then? I can't fix my mistakes now that you're dead."

"That is not for me to tell you. The same goes for the prophecy. Starclan gave you all the signs you needed to figure it out, and in your haste you sentenced me to my death. You're on your own now."

A splash of red landed in front of Sandwing. It was blood. Another drop, then two more, then ten. Sandwing gagged. Blood rained down on him from some unseen cloud. Emberpaw began to fade.

"No, wait!" Sandwing yelled, wiping the droplets from his eyes. "I need guidance. Shadowclan is being torn to pieces; I can't fix it by myself."

The rain intensified. Blood washed up to Sandwing's paws, sticky and hot. The rising tide swept over his legs, his chest, his neck. He kicked against the current, but it was sweeping him under. He took in as much breath as he could, fighting to keep control of himself and his fear, then ducked under the surface of blood. Everything was red. The light had died.

Emberpaw's voice spoke to him within his head. "You have one more chance to save your clan. If you fail, this is the fate that will become of Shadowclan. Remember the prophecy. Once a brother, now forgotten. Once a true son, now deserted. Only he who walks in darkness can find the light and patch the tear."

Sandwing escaped from his dream with a yelp of terror. He slithered away from the water's edge, panting hard. A tail-length away, Emberpaw's body sat cold and caked with dried blood. _I'm so sorry_ , Sandwing told him. _But I don't know what to do now_ , he thought hopelessly. _A medicine cat shunned by Starclan_ , He looked up. Every star was hidden by a sheet of clouds. Only the moon illuminated the surface of the Moonfall's pool. _Is supposed to fix a shattered clan_. He hung his head, a tear slipping down his cheek fur. _How_?


	24. Chapter 24

Pebblestride turned in his nest, covering his nose with a paw as a harsh gust of wind blew into the den and sent a cold blast rushing over his fur. Outside, he could hear the howling as the gale swept through the sky. He lifted his head, teeth chattering. In front of him, Jaggedspirit was looking out into camp, worry glistening in her eyes. 

"The hunting patrol should be back soon." she said, though Pebblestride wasn't sure she was talking to him. 

"Jaggedspirit?" he called for her attention. 

The tabby she-cat started and looked back at him. 

"Oh, you're awake. Hey." she greeted. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Reedtooth. He went hunting this morning with Hailflame and Bravesong. But it's getting so cold. They might freeze out there."

Pebblestride stood and moved closer to Jaggedspirit, seating himself in Reedtooth's nest. "Reedtooth will be fine." he assured. "He can make it through anything with the amount of trouble he's had to pull himself out of."

Jaggedspirit chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I just want him to come home safe."

Pebblestride laid his tail on Jaggedspirit's flank. "He will. He always does."

The tom heard a yawn from behind him and saw Tawnyears looking at him from a couple nests away, a knowing look on his face. The elder cat glanced between Jaggedspirit and Pebblestride and raised his eyebrows. Pebblestride rolled his eyes. 

The wind had lessened by the time Reedtooth, Hailflame, and Bravesong staggered into camp. Other warriors came to their side and guided them toward the den. Pebblestride, who was standing across camp with Rushpaw at his side, watched Jaggedspirit press her pelt against her brother's and take him into the den to warm up. Creektalon slid out of the warrior's den as the half-frozen cats came in, looking to be in a foul mood. Pebblestride watched as his brother made his way to the fresh-kill pile to investigate the patrol's catch. Heronstripe was already there, taking the single water vole by the tail. Creektalon said something, hackles already raised, and Heronstripe lowered his ears, snapping back. 

"Come on, Rushpaw, let's see what's going on." he instructed, trotting toward the two arguing cats. 

"This vole is going to Skyfeather. She needs it to remain strong." Heronstripe growled, tugging the prey away from Creektalon. 

Creektalon snarled, tail lashing. "Some of us haven't eaten in days because we can't fish in the river anymore. Skyfeather can miss one meal."

Affronted, Heronstripe put his paw over the vole, claws out. "Have you forgotten our code? Elders and queens eat first. I haven't eaten in a while either, but Skyfeather is the most vulnerable out of all of us. She must be healthy for the kits."

Pebblestride saw movement out of the corner of his eye, stilling when Slatefang came to his side. The pale warrior said nothing, his gaze trained keenly on the brothers. 

Creektalon growled, then pounced at Heronstripe. Pebblestride called out, but Slatefang jumped in between the two warriors before the tabby could move. He tackled Creektalon to the ground and shoved him away from Heronstripe, who was hunched over, bleeding from one ear. Icy breaths circled his white muzzle as he panted. 

"You're so selfish!" he yowled at Creektalon. 

The tom came to his paws, fury blazing in his eyes as he stared back at Heronstripe. Then, silently, he padded out of camp. Slatefang raised his head, the tail of the water vole in his jaws. 

"Hunger is making him behave irrationally." Slatefang told Heronstripe. "Go see Thistleheart."

"What about Skyfeather?"

"I'll deal with it."

Pebblestride led Rushpaw away from Slatefang as he trotted toward the nursery. "We're going hunting, Rushpaw." he announced, bounding out of camp. 

As he ran through the frosted reeds and iced-over pools, Pebblestride's thoughts were on the river. _Without fish, we're struggling. We've never had to rely on land prey this heavily. There simply isn't enough to go around now that it's all frozen. And, we have so many cats, some just have to go hungry. I wonder how long it's been since Creektalon has eaten? He must've been desperate to attack his own littermate. Starclan, please let the river thaw soon. This can't last much longer before something snaps_. 

"Okay, Rushpaw," he halted, taking in the scents on the wind. "What do you smell?"

The apprentice lifted his nose high to the air, then looked down. "I, uh, it's hard to tell."

Pebblestride whisked his tail. "Try again." he encouraged. "Use your ear."

Rushpaw glanced doubtfully at Pebblestride before going still and turning his ears around slowly. He moved the orange side of his head to the right, listening closely. Pebblestride pricked his own ears, detecting a faint flutter of wings. He lowered himself to the ground, and Rushpaw followed suit. 

Whispering, "You heard something?" the apprentice asked. 

"Did you?" he questioned back. 

Rushpaw frowned. He shifted toward the right and slowly moved forward. Pebblestride slunk around him in a wide circle, watching and making sure his own paw steps were silent. Rushpaw was crawling forward unbearably slow, his ears pressed forward and mouth open to scent. 

_Does he even know the bird is there_? Pebblestride wondered as Rushpaw paused. _He should've detected it by now_. 

The apprentice glanced around, looking confused. Pebblestride moved toward him, careful with his weight as his paws hit ice. Below him, the ice creaked, so he jumped forward, wincing as the pool cracked. He ducked into the reeds next to his apprentice and waited. The marsh had gone silent. _Did the bird hear me_? He wondered. 

"That bird is going to fly away any second now. As soon as it moves, you pounce," he told his apprentice. 

Rushpaw nodded, readjusting his stance as he concentrated. In a dart of grey, the wren broke cover and made for the air. Pebblestride waited for Rushpaw to move, but he never did. Looking back at his apprentice, he saw the tabby lowering his ears.

"Why didn't you pounce?" he asked, hiding his frustration. 

"I didn't hear it move and wasn't fast enough to make a move once it was already flying. I'm sorry, Pebblestride."

"Didn't hear--oh, yeah, I suppose that's right."

Rushpaw moved his eyes to the ground, raising his tail to his side. "I know, I'm sorry. I was really trying."

The brown tabby sighed. "It's okay. We'll just have to find a work around. You might just have to keep turning your head so you can hear out of your good ear, yeah? And, we can start training you to hunt more with your nose in the future so you can pick up a more accurate location on the prey just based on scent."

Rushpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure. Are we going to try again?"

"Yes," Pebblestride said. "Let's see what else is out today."

The two swept the lower marsh, all the while Pebblestride growing more concerned with both Rushpaw's performance and the scarcity of prey. All morning they hunted, only finding that wren, and later a water vole's burrow. Pebblestride pinpointed the animal skirting within its burrow and sent Rushpaw after it. 

"Remember, utilize your good ear." Pebblestride reminded him. 

Rushpaw set his jaw and slipped out of the reeds. He turned and pressed his ear to the ground, listening hard. Pebblestride watched him make a hard turn and move the other direction, stopping before an opening in the ground. He crouched down, waiting. _He'll get it this time_ , the mentor told himself. _He has to_. 

But, Pebblestride had to bite his tongue, too far away to do anything, as the water vole emerged from a hole several fox-lengths from Rushpaw. Startled, the apprentice snapped to attention and took after the animal a second too late. By the time he arrived, the animal was back underground and out of reach. Pebblestride came up to his apprentice as Rushpaw marched forward, head down and tail lashing.

"Look, don't beat yourself up--"

"Oh yeah, why not?" he snapped. "I just lost two pieces of prey that could've fed the clan! Now they'll go hungry." Rushpaw sat down roughly, turning away from Pebblestride. 

"Hey, hey listen," he started, grasping for words. He took his paw and tried to turn Rushpaw's head toward him, but he wouldn't budge. Pebblestride sighed. "We'll figure this out. The river won't stay frozen forever, and you're a great fisher. This is just something we need to work a little harder at. Tomorrow we can--"

"It's not about that!" Rushpaw growled. 

"About what?"

Rushpaw shoved past Pebblstride and started walking away. 

"Hey, don't go off on your own again." he called. 

"I'm not, I'm going back to camp. Just leave me alone for today." 

The apprentice scaled a fallen log, then was gone. Pebblestride stood there, wondering. _Will Rushpaw ever really overcome his hearing problem_? He had to admit he had his doubts, even if he'd never voice them to Rushpaw. _He's struggling more than I hoped he would. It was okay until the river froze, but now... I just don't know what to do to motivate him. If he doesn't have faith in himself, is there anything I can do_? The tabby hung his head and made his way to the closest border, the one shared with no clan. 

There, he gazed out into the faraway forest, letting his thoughts crash around in his head. The wind gusted past him, whipping his fur the wrong way. He took in the cold air with a deep sigh. _I'll see if there's any prey around here, then check on Rushpaw back at camp_. 

Pebblestride moved away from the boundary and dived into the icy marsh. _There should be something. There has to be, right? Slatefang won't let me hear the end of it if I come back to camp empty-pawed_. He took up a hunter's crouch, tuning into his surroundings. The reed stalks blew back and forth in the wind, their multitude lessening as Pebblestride continued north. Tall grass patches, shriveled and brown from cold, burst upward in great swathes across a giant frozen pond. _I can find something here_ , he figured. 

The tom padded along the edge of an island, placing his paws tentatively on the ice. From there forward, it was all water below him. He tested his weight. The ice stayed strong, so he slid the rest of the way onto it. It still held him. _Okay, slow movements_. 

Pebblestride moved between the patches of grass, using as much cover as he was able as he searched for any sign of life. Ears on a swivel and mouth agape, the tom searched and searched, making slow progress across the pond. He stepped through a spot of dried vegetation toward a bush, shuddering as spiked leaves dug through his pelt and drug across his skin. Something squeaked, and he froze. Gently, he shifted downward and turned his head. Under the roots of the bush, a tail-length away, a mouse was nibbling on a seed. Pebblestride locked onto it, noticing the hole in the ground just behind it. The cat turned, acutely aware of each reed shuffled by his movements. The mouse paused, ears up, but did not seem to know the cat was there. Pebblestride inched forward, the tip of his tail twitching in anticipation. He rocked back on his haunches, then shot forward with explosive power. His paw slapped over the hole as the startled mouse made a move for it, then, from the other side, his left paw swung out, knocking the mouse to the ground. He pounced, sinking his teeth into the creature. With a rough shake, the rodent was dead. 

Purring lightly, Pebblestride slunk out from under the bush and went for camp. _It's not much, but it's something_ , he thought. _And we'll take all we can get_. 

At the entrance, Slatefang was waiting for him. Pebblestride dropped his mouse, fighting to keep himself from growling at the tom's smug expression. 

"I saw that Rushpaw came back alone, with no prey." he said. "Your hunt must've not went too well." 

Pebblestride shrugged. "We didn't find anything."

"You found that mouse." Slatefang pointed out. 

"Yeah, in a different part of the territory."

"Why did Rushpaw come back to camp without you?"

Pebblestride knew Slatefang would keep pressing, but he hoped his lie wouldn't come back to bite him. 

"He was tired out and I wanted him to rest up before... battle training." the tom previously had no intention of putting Rushpaw through combat training today, and it seemed Slatefang knew this as well, as his eyes narrowed. 

"Is that so? Well, in any case, your apprentice, the pitiful hunter he is, brought nothing back for the clan." Slatefang's long claws snatched the mouse away from Pebblestride. "So he eats nothing tonight, and neither do you."

Pebblestride opened his mouth to argue, but as Slatefang held his gaze, practically begging him to challenge the order, the tabby simply dipped his head and moved past the deputy, letting out a long sigh once he was away from the other cat. 

"I hope your training goes well." Slatefang added, calling out as he dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile. "I might even come to watch, see what sort of warrior you're making of your apprentice."

Wincing, Pebblestride trotted to the apprentice's den and stuck his head inside. Rushpaw was sitting in his nest, facing away with his head down. 

"Hey? Hey, Rushpaw."

The apprentice didn't respond, so Pebblestride reached out a paw and tapped Rushpaw's shoulder. The cat jumped and whipped around, his fur settling when he saw his mentor. Pebblestride noticed the wet fur on Rushpaw's cheeks and the red tint to his eyes. Rushpaw sniffed, looking to the ground. 

"What?" he questioned, voice heavy.

"We're going to go out and spar."

"But, I thought you said we would do battle training with Cloudpaw tomorrow?"

"That was the plan, but plans change. Come on."

Pebblestride led Rushpaw out of the den, glancing around for Slatefang. The pale tom was lying under the High Branch, watching him. _Let's hope he doesn't actually follow. He would only hurt Rushpaw's performance_. 

Instead of the training hollow, Pebblestride took his apprentice in an area of dense brush. His paws disappeared under the vegetation, and he could hardly find a place to step where he didn't sink into thick mud. Rushpaw lowered his ears.

"Why here?"

"I wanted to have you practice sneaking up on enemies and maneuvering through mud, like this." he told him, lifting a paw and shaking the dirt away. 

"So, stalk you?" he clarified. 

"Yes. I'll be waiting."

Pebblestride closed his eyes as Rushpaw took off into the grass, waiting until he couldn't hear him anymore. Once he was gone, the warrior set out in the opposite direction, keeping alert. Below him the mud squelched loudly with each paw step, so he paused every couple of seconds to listen. _If I were him, I would strike in time to the mud sucking at my paws, so I wouldn't hear the advance. Let's see what he does_.

Several moments later, Pebblestride wondered if Rushpaw had lost track of him. Then, he heard something crack the dried grass behind him. The warrior stopped, turning. It only took him a second to pinpoint Rushpaw's bright orange fur within the yellowed brush, but the apprentice pounced anyway. Pebblestride easily slipped out of the way, and Rushpaw soared by him, skidding in a splash of mud and showering his pelt in it. Pebblestride pounced in retaliation and pinned Rushpaw. 

"Do you know what you did wrong?" he inquired. 

Rushpaw, who had made no attempt to dodge Pebblestride's attack, just stared off to the side. "Yeah," he said, though there was no energy in his tone. 

Pebblestride released his grip and backed off. 

"Then tell me."

"Uh... well, I waited too long and you saw me." 

"Before that?"

Rushpaw cocked his head. "Before that?"

"I heard you coming. You weren't watching how much weight you put onto your forepaws when you stepped." he explained. "Understand?"

Looking confused, Rushpaw hesitantly nodded. "I thought I was being quiet."

 _Did he not hear himself_? "Well, next time you know. Let's try again."

Rushpaw hid himself once more, and Pebblestride walked around, waiting for his apprentice to attack. This time, Rushpaw had taken the advice to heart. The marsh was completely silent, save for Pebblestride's own breathing and the popping of the mud under him as he dragged his paws out of the muck over and over. When Rushpaw made his attack, leaping from the side, Pebblestride saw him before he heard him. He ducked down quickly, but Rushpaw shot down and clawed onto his back, slamming into the ground as Pebblestride dropped flat. Pebblestride struck out with his claws, but as Rushpaw scrambled away from them, his back legs stuck in the sludge, so Pebblestride's paw hit him hard across the face. With a yelp, Rushpaw pulled himself out of the mud and onto dry ground, facing Pebblestride. 

"What went wrong that time?" the mentor asked. 

Rushpaw groaned. "I don't know!" he shouted. "You didn't hear me and I got on your back, but the stupid mud... ugh." the apprentice snorted angrily. 

Pebblestride nodded. "Your pounce was good that time, but you didn't take into account the environment. I assume you were focusing on how much noise you were making, but you also have to be aware of everything else around you. If you had, you would've seen the mud there and known to pounce later to avoid it."

Flopping to the dirt, Rushpaw covered his ears with his paws. "I'm so useless! I'll never be a warrior." 

Gaze softening, Pebblestride bent down in front of Rushpaw. The tabby turned away, tears welling in his eyes. 

"Rushpaw, I know you're frustrated, but the thing about being a warrior is that you can never give up, even when it's hard. You must keep trying, because even though we fail, we can only win by trying again. One day you'll get it right. You're still learning, and it's okay to make mistakes."

Rushpaw snifled. "But it's so much easier for everyone else. I'm always behind, like I'm in last place, but I feel like I'm trying as hard as I can. What do you do when your best is never enough? How do you keep trying then?"

Pebblestride breathed deep, summoning the words to comfort his apprentice. "I know how it is to feel like you've been left behind. When I was an apprentice, I was badly injured, and I spent a long time in the medicine cat's den. By the time I returned to training, it seemed like I had forgotten everything and had to learn it all over again. It was frustrating for me, and I felt like giving up, I felt that I could never be a warrior at that rate. But, with time, things improve, you improve. I relearned all my battle moves and hunting crouches, and though my ceremony was delayed, I did become a warrior, and you will too. You're not even two moons into your training. Give yourself time to learn, because you will get better. And it doesn't matter if the other apprentices are progressing faster. You're working harder. By the time you become a warrior, that work will show. Your techniques will be perfected because you had to try twice as hard to hone them. I already see your potential, and soon the whole clan will as well. But none of that will matter unless you see that same potential within yourself." the tom touched his paw to Rushpaw's chest. "You are capable of more than you know. You have to learn to recognize that."

Rushpaw coughed, tears spilling from his eyes. With a smile, he dove into Pebblestride and nuzzled into the fur around his neck. Pebblestride laid a paw over his apprentice's shoulders and held him as he cried. 

"Thank you," Rushpaw breathed. 

Pebblestride purred loudly. "I'm your mentor. It's my job to look out for you. Now, would you like to try that pounce again?" 

Rushpaw pulled away and nodded, quickly drying his face. "Yeah. This time, you'll never know what hit you."

Growling playfully, Pebblestride nudged Rushpaw off into the reeds. "I'd better not!" he yowled, smiling to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

A jab of pain jolted Firesong from her sleep. She blinked her eyes open, seeing nothing except the empty, moonlit hollow. _It's still the dead of night_ , she realized, the blurred vision brought on by grogginess slowly fading. _What woke me up_? Firesong glanced down, remembering the events of the previous day at the sight of her cobweb-bound paw. _Oh, right_. As far as the she-cat could tell, the whole clan was sound asleep. She could hear Weaselpaw snoring just a couple lengths away. Honeypaw was in a nest neraby, and Sagevine curled up by the herb stores. She looked back out into camp, noticing there was no sentry. _I guess Ryestar forgot to assign one tonight. I'll have to do_. Firesong rose to her paws with a stretch, grimacing as pain pricked in her paw. _Hopefully that'll heal soon_.

Just as she was about to come trotting out of the medicine cat's den, movement across camp gave her pause. Robinfall peeked her head out of the warrior's den and scanned the hollow before slowly slipping through the entrance. Firesong dropped to the ground. _What is she doing_? She wondered, thinking maybe she was right about the Shadowclan warrior after all. Firesong tracked Robinfall with her eyes as she jumped onto the lip above the warrior's den and disappeared. _Clever_ , Firesong thought. _But why would she be trying to hide her scent_? Firesong silently made her way out of camp and picked up Robinfall's trail. She waited a couple seconds, then began to follow. _Should I double back and tell Ryestar this could be an ambush_? She considered as she weaved quietly through the wheat stalks. _No, I might be able to get more information this way. She's up to something, and I'm going to figure out what it is_.

Firesong followed Robinfall's scent for a long time. It was clear the other warrior was headed straight for the Shadowclan border. By the time the river was in sight, Firesong had braced herself for an impending attack, sure Robinfall had betrayed them to her clanmates. _Ryestar should've never taken her in, it was a trap all along_! Then, she saw the reddish cat, sitting by the river, gazing out to the faraway pines. No one else was with her. Firesong waited for someone to show up, but minutes passed, and nothing came. Cautiously, Firesong revealed herself. The cat turned and gave her a sad smile. 

"Hello, Firesong." she greeted. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Firesong sat down next to Robinfall, eyeing her surroundings warily. She wouldn't lower her guard just yet. "Yeah, guess so."

As she looked, all Firesong saw was the great winding river, it's icy surface sparkling white under the moon's light. There were no other cats around, and the only scent Firesong picked up was that of Robinfall's. _Was I wrong? Maybe Robinfall just wanted some fresh air_. She shook out her pelt to dispel the nervous energy she'd built up. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Robinfall commented. "Don't you think?"

"What?" Firesong looked up at the dots of burning white in a sea of blackness. "Yeah, they are." 

"You seem distracted." the she-cat noted. "Anything on your mind?"

"No," Firesong lied. 

There was a pawful's worth of things on her mind. The plague that was destroying her clan, Weaselpaw's injury, Honeypaw, Ryestar's faith in Starclan--which seemed to be slipping away faster each day--and the well-being of all of Windclan. It all stormed in Firesong's mind, bringing a tight feeling to her insides at merely the thought of it all. 

But Robinfall simply nodded. If she knew Firesong was withholding the truth, she didn't press it. Firesong was thankful for that at least. Even if the Shadowclan warrior was trustworthy, Firesong didn't know if she could ever put faith in her. There was simply too much at risk to rely on a cat from another clan. 

"Hey," Robinfall hissed, dragging the cream she-cat out of her thoughts. "Do you see that?"

Firesong followed Robinfall's eyes to somewhere far ahead, where a lone cat was sprinting down the frozen river, right toward them. Firesong took out her claws, readying herself for a fight as the cat drew closer to Windclan territory. 

"Wait, no," Robinfall told her, "I know who that is!"

Firesong lowered her ears, wondering if this was all an elaborate trap. But as the strange cat got even closer, Firesong recognized them too. It was Reddapple, Robinfall's daughter. She had spoken to Reddapple briefly at a Gathering many moons ago, and knew her to be a kind cat. It seemed unlikely that she would attack. 

"Reddapple!" Robinfall called out before Firesong could stop her. 

The tabby halted and looked up, letting out a jubilant yowl when she saw her mother beckoning from the moor. Firesong backed away a pace as Reddapple leapt from the river bank and collided with Robinfall The two rolled through the dirt, purring and nuzzling each other's faces. It was hard to keep herself from smiling at the reunion. 

"Reddapple, are you okay? Has Marshwhisker hurt you?" Robinfall questioned, furiously licking her kit's forehead. 

"I'm okay, but how did you survive? Didn't Rabbittooth try to drown you?"

Robinfall smiled. "He did, but he would've had to have tried a little harder to kill me. I made it through alright. Why are you here?

"It's bad in Shadowclan, Robinfall." Reddapple answered. "That's why I had to leave. Marshwhisker and her closest supporters will do whatever it takes to make sure she stays in power, and are willing to silence anyone who challenges them. You have no idea. The thing's she did to Emberpaw..."

"Emberpaw? Is he alright?"

Reddapple shook her head. "I don't know. When I left Sandwing was still trying to care for him. Marshwhisker's been the worst to him because he fought back when she killed Hollowstar and Rippleclaw--"

"Ripplelclaw's dead too?" Robinfall asked, disbelieving. 

Reddapple nodded solemnly. "He tried to defend Hollowstar, and Foxburr killed them, then they chased Hollowstar out and Marshwhisker took power." the red tabby glanced to Firesong, who had been listening patiently. "I'm sorry about the hunting patrols. Marshwhisker refuses to hunt for Windclan."

Firesong nodded. "You should come back to our camp and tell Ryestar of this. We need to be prepared for any aggression from Marshwhisker."

Reddapple nodded. "Yes, and thank you for helping Robinfall. I thought I'd lost her."

The two she-cats were pelt-to-pelt as Firesong took them back to camp, whispering faintly so Firesong couldn't hear. Her hackles raised slightly. _I better be doing the right thing. If this is a trap after all, I'll never forgive myself_. 

"Wait here." she told the Shadowclan cats before ducking into Ryestar's den. 

"Ryestar?" she called. "Ryestar, I have news."

The tom roused, his form a thin, dark shape within the shadowed den. "Firesong, what is it?"

"Reddapple is here. She has news from Shadowclan."

"Another Shadowclan warrior?" Ryestar questioned, his tone careful. "Well, bring her in. I'll see what she has to say." he said, sitting up. 

Firesong ducked her head and beckoned Reddapple forward. She listened silently as Reddapple told Ryestar everything that had happened after Robinfall was thought to have been killed.

"Is it likely Marshwhisker will try to attack us now?" he asked. 

Reddapple shook her head. "Shadowclan is very weak. There are few cats to begin with, and even fewer that fully support Marshwhisker. She would never risk an attack in this state. She simply doesn't have the numbers."

"Alright, good." Ryestar sighed gratefully. "What are you doing to do?" 

"Well, uh," Reddapple pawed at the ground. "If it's alright, I'd like to stay here with Robinfall. At least until it's safe to go back to Shadowclan."

"When might that be?" the tom inquired, narrowing his eyes. 

"I'm not sure." the tabby admitted. "But I can't go back now. They'd rip me to shreds."

"Well, if you can pull your weight, you're welcome to stay. Just understand that there is little food to go around, and as long as you're here, you're in danger of becoming sick." he warned. 

Reddapple nodded. "Thank you, Ryestar." she turned and left, leaving Firesong alone with the leader. 

Ryestar turned to her, his green eyes glimmering darkly as he glared. 

"I don't like this situation." he told her. 

"Do you have a plan?" Firesong asked gently. 

He snarled. "I don't know. What is there to do? I can't challenge Marshwhisker's reign over Shadowclan with Windclan so weak, and with Hollowstar gone, there is no one else to lead. Shadowclan will just have to sort themselves out. I don't like having Robinfall and Reddapple here, but I can't deny that we need as much help as we can get. Once leaf-bare is over I'll make them leave, but until then, we'll need them to hunt for us."

"Okay," Firesong agreed, nodding. 

"But that's only if we make it through the season." he added, lashing his tail. "This dreaded plague has all but ripped us apart, and still Starclan shuts me out. What's the point of praying to a power that doesn't help you in your time of greatest need?"

Firesong said nothing, worried she might further stoke Ryestar's anger. 

The tome started to pace in a tight circle as he continued to ramble. "Every night in my dreams I search for Starclan, and every night I am greeted with black and nothingness. They have foresaken me and all of Windclan, but why? What have we done to anger them, and will their vengeance go as far as to let an entire clan be wiped out?" Ryestar's voice took on a high-pitched strain. "Well, Starclan can go chase their own tails for all I care! But oh, praise Starclan, those who gave me nine lives just so I could watch my clan die."

Ryestar sat down roughly, his breathing erratic. Firesong waited several moments before speaking. 

"Has Sagevine received anything from Starclan?"

Ryestar glared hard at her. "No. They've been silent for moons."

Firesong envisioned Honeypaw from the previous day, frozen up and shaking. 

"Well, maybe, maybe Honeypaw has had contact with Starclan. It could be Starclan doesn't want to tell Sagevine anything because she's Riverclan, not Windclan."

Ryestar's expression turned thoughtful. "Perhaps."

The tom stood and made for the medicine cat's den. Firesong scrambled to follow. _Please let me be right about this_. 

"Honeypaw! Come to my den." Ryestar ordered. "Sagevine, you too."

The two cats roused, as did Weaselpaw, who watched Honeypaw leave with a jealous look. "Can I come?" he asked. 

"No, Weaselpaw. This is medicine cat business." Firesong told him. 

Weaselpaw frowned, tucking his chin into his paws as he lowered his ears. Firesong's gaze lingered on the lame tom for a moment, pity welling in her chest, but she turned away from him. _Honeypaw needs my attention now_ , she thought, striding in time with the young cat's small pawsteps until they reached Ryestar's den. 

"What is so pressing that you needed to wake me up in the middle of the night for?" Sagevine yawned, sitting and wrapping her tail around her paws. 

Ryestar's lip curled back momentarily, but he didn't snap at her. Instead, he looked to Honeypaw, who shrank under his gaze. 

"Have you had any odd dreams lately, Honeypaw?" he coaxed, his voice taking on a soft character. 

"Uh, no, not really." the apprentice answered meekly.

Firesong nudged her. "Are you sure? You haven't seen anything weird?"

Honeypaw glanced between Firesong and the leader, looking like she wanted to disappear inside her own pelt. 

"W-well, I guess something happened yesterday, but it didn't feel important."

Sagevine, who had been staring at the ground, looked up, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'something happened'? What did you see?"

"Don't be afraid to tell us." Firesong said to her. "We won't be mad."

That cut away Honeypaw's hesitation. "I'm not really sure what I saw. It felt like I was dreaming, but I was wide-awake; I just couldn't move."

Sagevine pressed her ears forward, tail flicking. "Can you describe anything from your vision?"

Honeypaw furrowed her brow in concentration. "At first, I felt like I was flying. There were trees below me, then rocks, and snow. I then came down on this tall, pointy rock, and I could see everything. I saw the river, and the moor, and on the other side a huge waterfall--"

 _The Moonfalls_! Firesong thought. 

Honeypaw continued. "I jumped down from the rock and walked through all kinds of flowers toward the water. When I bent down to touch my nose to it, I woke up, and I was back in the den."

The den fell to silence when Honeypaw stopped talking. The grown cats exchanged glances. Ryestar glanced away, toward the sky, deep in thought. Sagevine stood and pressed her muzzle against Honeypaw's shoulder.

"You go back to the den, now. Let us talk."

"But--" the apprentice tried to argue, though she clamped her mouth shut at her mentor's soft growl. Firesong watched her trot away, wondering what her vision had meant. _I'm no medicine cat. I can't interpret signs from Starclan_ , she reminded herself, looking to Sagevine. The Riverclan cat's eyes were on Ryestar. Slowly, the tom acknowledged her, though he still seemed distant. 

"We must get to the Moonfalls immediately." Sagevine pressed. "That much is obvious."

"Why didn't Starclan tell me?" Ryestar questioned. 

"What? What're you talking about?" Sagevine asked irritably. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, and watch your tone." he bit back. "I am still a leader, even if I'm not yours."

Sagevine bent her ears back, but decided against retorting. 

"You cannot go to the Moonfalls."

Sagevine stiffened. 

"Windclan is too weak to afford you going on the trip. You have to stay here and care for the sick cats."

"Then you should go." Sagevine suggested, struggling to keep her tone even.

"No, I can't leave Windclan vulnerable. Thunderclan or Shadowclan might take the opportunity to destroy us if I leave. None of us can go."

This time the medicine cat couldn't tame her rage. "WHAT? You must be thick-headed if you're going to ignore a sign from Starclan. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" 

Ryestar rounded on her, his claws sliding out. "You don't have the authority to question me, fish-breath! Starclan left me and Windclan to die, but I will not let that happen. I am staying here to keep my clan alive, and so are you. No one leaves camp unless I say. We cannot show anymore weakness to the other clans in this state."

"The others clans won't attack you. They're all scared of this forsaken plague I've been stuck with somehow miraculously treating. Starclan could give you the answer you need to bring Windclan back from the brink, and if you're going to cast that to the wind, you've condemned your entire clan."

Firesong suddenly felt an intense desire to get out of the den, like she wasn't supposed to be there. Ryestar's hackles were up, his claws digging deep into the dirt. She had never seen him like this before, and she wondered if he might dare attack the Riverclan cat. 

"You," he roared to Firesong, spit flying. "get out of here!"

The tabby didn't need telling twice. She sprinted away, back toward her nest in the medicine cat's den. Weaselpaw, still awake, jumped when she burst through the tunnel. 

"What happened?" he asked excitedly. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." she told him, throwing herself into her nest. 

After several minutes, Sagevine's grey and white pelt slipped into the den. Rage consumed her entire body to the point where she was shaking from the force of her anger. Firesong dared not say a word to her. _I don't think she managed to convince Ryestar to go to Moonfalls_ , she guessed, lowering her head. She watched Sagevine pound her paws into her nest to smooth the grass, then curl up, facing the wall. _Ryestar is scaring me now_ , she thought, blinking her eyes shut. _Will he ever believe that Starclan is trying to help_? She paused. _Do I? Surely... surely it must be Starclan. Honeypaw has never seen the Moonfalls. How could she know what they look like unless she was shown_? Exhaustion tugged at Firesong, so she quieted her mind and drifted to sleep, thinking maybe Ryestar would change his mind in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

With a ragged groan, Tornpaw snagged the edge of the tree stump with her forepaws and heaved her body upward. Fighting for breath as pain burst through her flank, she sloppily landed on the outside of the stump. The ground was still wet from the previous night's rain, and the mud provided no assistance to Tornpaw as the apprentice very slowly moved forward. She locked her jaw tight, breathing past her teeth. _One paw in front of the other_ , she thought. _Just keep moving_. 

After three days being stuck inside the makeshift tree stump den, Tornpaw's muscles were exceedingly stiff. She wanted to scream with each movement, but simply lowered her ear and kept going. Numbness replaced the pain, and soon it was hard to tell when her paws actually made contact with the ground. She tripped over herself again and again, each time wincing at a new shooting pain from her still healing wounds. Scabs had formed over the cuts, but fresh as they were, they tore easily. Blood trickled down her flank and splashed onto the slush-covered ground. _Everything is wet and gross_ , she thought. _I hope new-leaf will come soon. I'm tired of all this cold_. 

It wasn't until Tornpaw identified the high bramble walls of the ThunderClan camp that she realized where her paws had been taking her. She dropped down to a crouch and slid under the low branches of a nearby bush, keeping her eyes on the entrance. _Why did I come here_? Tornpaw asked herself. _Rabbittooth is probably mad enough to slit my throat on sight_. Tornpaw carefully touched a paw to her throat and rubbed the fur gently. Even though she had thought it, it scared her to consider that one day Rabbittooth's claws might cut too deep. The apprentice snarled. _If it comes to it, I'll kill him first_. 

A white pelt drew Tornpaw from her mind. Rabbittooth, along with a patrol of cats, were setting out. While they veered off in an opposite direction from where she was hiding, Tornpaw stayed low, not wanting to risk anyone seeing her while she was still weakened. _I need to get out of here. Find someplace where I can heal for the next few days. And NOT in that stump. Someplace I can move and build up my strength again before coming back to camp_. 

So, Tornpaw turned away from the brambles and dove into the forest. She kept her senses tuned for any indication of incoming patrols, but encountered nothing as she slipped deeper into the trees. It didn't take long for her to recognize the path she was taking. What seemed mere moments later, she stood in the clearing where she and Night had their battle. With the snow melted, the signs of the scuffle had disappeared completely. If anything, the clearing appeared serene, untouched. It was near-silence among the trees, the only sound coming from the whispering of the wind between the bare branches. 

Tornpaw scented the air, her pelt spiking as Night's scent drifted through her nostrils. _Is he still here_? she wondered, turning around in a tight circle, claws out. She sniffed again, calming when she realized the scent was stale. Tornpaw mentally berated herself for acting so scared, but even if the black tom was nowhere to be seen, she still didn't feel safe between the sparse brush and leafless branches lining the clearing. The apprentice approached the base of a tree with low hanging branched and reared up on her hind paws, reaching upward to dig her claws into the bark. She gasped, feeling as though her flank had split open, and fell heavily to the ground. Slush splashed around her and water bled into her coat. Tornpaw shivered involuntarily and stood up. She touched a paw to her wound. Some blood showed on her pad, but not enough to concern her. Still, she moved carefully, easing into each maneuver as she worked to clear away the slush so she could lay down. The ground was still cold and damp, but it would do for now. 

Tornpaw slumped miserably to the forest floor. Exhaling shakily, she allowed tears to fall from her eyes. Her weary body sunk down into the mud. She wondered if maybe she could just lie there and not get up again. She wouldn't have to face Rabbittooth's claws or her mother's unloving glares anymore. She could simply close her eyes and let the cold sweep her away. The tears fell harder. Tornpaw cried as quietly as she was able, bringing a paw over her muzzle to muffle the sobs. 

The wind shifted, bashing Tornpaw with a harsh, chilled wind. She hissed, glancing up at the sky. Night's scent drifted toward her again, except this time it was different. It was fresh. _He's here_ , Tornpaw thought with a jolt. She knew that if Night had come to finish her off, she wouldn't stand a chance. Not like this. 

Night's dark pelt emerged from the shadows, the droplets of water on his fur shimmering in the daylight. Tornpaw regarded him with a glare, but that was about as much energy she could put into warding him off. He approached her, his expression almost tranquil, though the apprentice could see the way he limped, favoring his left foreleg. _That's where Rabbittooth bit him. Glad to see I wasn't the only one coming out with scars_ , she thought, noting the slashes she had put on his flank. 

"You look like death." Night commented, humor dancing in his eyes. 

Tornpaw wanted to growl, but his joke lightened her mood, so she offered him a smile. "Not looking so great yourself. You think you would've learned to stay away from ThunderClan territory by now."

Night rolled his shoulders nonchalantly. "I guess some of us never learn." 

Silent, Tornpaw nodded. 

"Hey," Night meowed, lowering his head to Tornpaw. "Sorry about the clawing I gave you. It really does look bad."

Tornpaw had never heard a cat show remorse for inflicting wounds before. The apology felt uncomfortably foreign, so she kept quiet. 

Night pressed on. "And I have to ask, what was with that white tom? It seemed like he was your mentor, but, he certainly didn't act like one."

 _Again with the clan cat words_ , she thought, looking up at him suspiciously. _How does he know them_? Tornpaw decided to ask this time. 

"How do you know what a mentor is? Have you invaded clan territory before?"

The black tom mocked offense to her accusation. "Why, I would never do such a thing as cross the sacred boundary of a clan border." he chuckled. "But, let's just say for now that I know more than most would about clan life. You hear things when you live around these parts."

Though the apprentice wasn't entirely satisfied with his answer, she let it be.

"Seriously, though," he continued. "That white tom, what's his deal?"

Night plopped down next to her, leaning in earnestly to hear her answer. She was surprised by his sincerity. 

"Why do you care?" she shot at him, whisking her tail up to her face. 

Sighing, Night glanced away from Tornpaw and out into the trees. "Well, you could say I learned certain things about you clan cats, and what happened the other day didn't fit with those stories at all. There's something strange going on here, isn't there? Something to do with you."

Night hadn't intended for his words to be a jab, but Tornpaw still felt a dart of pain in her chest. _Why must I feel so out of place in my own clan? Why do they have to treat me like this? Even a rogue can notice now..._

Tornpaw rested her chin on her paws and stared ahead, drinking in the details of the snow and the dirt. She paused a long while before answering, and Night patiently waited until she was ready. She appreciated that. 

Finally, she spoke. "My mother leads ThunderClan, and she's hated me since the day I was born. She turned the entire clan against me, and when she assigned Rabbittooth as my mentor, she instructed him to treat me like crow-food. He took, takes, pleasure in following the order. Each chance he gets he'll claw at me, bite me, harass me, and, and..." Tornpaw had to stop as vile memories surged to the forefront of her mind. Taking a moment to get her breath back, she added, "I know he would kill me if Quailstar would let him. But she wants me alive for some reason, maybe just to suffer some punishment she thinks I deserve. But I don't know why. What I did to deserve this. Maybe it's, well, maybe it's my ear." 

Tornpaw ran a paw over her head, resting on the small bump where her other ear should've been. Night's gaze followed her paw as she lowered it back down. 

"She always said I was broken. Maybe she's right, too." Tornpaw admitted, swallowing back a fresh set of tears. 

Night pressed forward, inching closer to Tornpaw. "I don't think you're broken." he told her. "So what if you're missing an ear? That doesn't make you any less of a cat."

"I know that!" Tornpaw snapped. "But it doesn't matter what I know, just what my mother believes. She runs the clan, and everyone must submit to her will. It's just that her will is to hate me."

Night nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." he meowed softly. "I really am. No cat should have to go through what you've gone through, because by the look of you, it's been a lot."

Tornpaw felt suddenly very aware of each scar and rip on her pelt. She puffed her tail out and rested it in front of her side, hoping in vain to obscure the signs of her prolonged abuse. 

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it, so don't bother apologizing to me." she spat. "It's not like anything will change."

Night flicked his ears. "What if I told you it could?"

Tornpaw turned to him, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" 

The black tom got to his paws and stood before the apprentice, an almost smug grin on his face. "What if I told you you could leave ThunderClan, forever. You could leave Rabbittooth, and your mother, and have a fresh start, away from here. I live with some other cats way up there, in the mountains," Night turned and pointed with his tail to the towering slopes. "You could come back with me, and never have to go see this place again. What do you say to that?"

Tornpaw's mouth fell open; she was at a loss for words. She had always privately thought about leaving. How she would one day step over the scent line and never look back on ThunderClan. But, she had never actually tried to leave, and certainly had never been asked to. Then, and now, something deep in her chest pulled her back to the center of the territory, pleading with her to stay. In her mind, she heard Frostfeather's voice. _Stay with me, Tornpaw_ , the medicine cat begged. _Stay in ThunderClan. You belong here_.

Somehow both reluctantly and assuredly, Tornpaw shook her head. "No, Night, I can't. I won't leave ThunderClan."

"What?" Night asked, confused. "What reason do you have to stay? Isn't your life here terrible?"

Tornpaw got to her paws, tail lashing. "You don't know everything about me, Night!" she growled angrily. "I have my reasons. Now leave me alone."

Hurt showed in the tom's face at her rejection, but he backed away, eventually fading into the woods. 

Tornpaw's hind legs, shaking and threatening to give out, forced her to sit. She hung her head, a snarl curling her lips. _Why did you do that you stupid, stupid cat? That was your chance to leave, and you completely blew it! You might never see him again, so now you're stuck here. With Rabbittooth and the rest of those good-for-nothing fox-hearts. And for what_?

Tornpaw raised her head and took a long look at the sky. _For Frostfeather_ , she justified to herself. _For Eaglepaw and Ravenskip. I still have them, if nothing else. Besides, I'm a clan cat. That means I can't just leave, right_? As she thought it, Tornpaw knew she didn't believe it. What did the warrior code matter if no one in ThunderClan actually followed it? Why would StarClan's wrath be brought down upon her if she broke the code when they had done nothing to intervene in her mistreatment? _Maybe StarClan is just as powerless as the rest of us_ , she hissed. 

"You hear me, StarClan?" Tornpaw screamed. "I don't need you, or your stupid code! I don't have to listen to you anymore. You're meant to protect your descendants, but did you forget about me? Well, if you have, then I can forget about you. None of you are real to me anymore, and you never will be again!"


	27. Chapter 27

As dawn light stretched over the mountain peaks, Sandwing sat with his eyes toward the rising sun. Behind him, mist from the Moonfalls flew upwards in thin, wispy clouds of white. _It is time to go home_ , he told himself, though his paws didn't move. Instead, he turned his head and rested his gaze on Emberpaw's body. It sat at the edge of the pool under the waterfall, motionless and cold. _I must bury him_. 

Sandwing set to work digging out the soil by the water where the ground was soft enough for his claws to penetrate. A chill ran up his legs as his churned through the icy soil, but he forced himself to continue. _I can't bring him back, but I can do this for him_. 

When the hole was deep enough, Sandwing carefully gripped Emberpaw's scruff and lowered him into the earth. He covered him and settled the dirt with his forepaws. Coated in muck and panting, Sandwing raised his head and closed his eyes. Light from the sun clawed its way over the lip of stone at the entrance to the Moonfalls, turning Sandwing's pelt a pale yellow. 

"I say these words over the body of my apprentice, Emberpaw, so that he may hear them. I wish him peace and good hunting among the stars, and beseech his forgiveness for how I have wronged him. Emberpaw, if you are listening, know that I am sorry." 

Sandwing opened his eyes, which flashed like sparks of fire in the sunlight. "I will make this right." he declared. The medicine cat stayed still for several moments, until a great burst of wind rose up from the water and urged him to his paws, pushing him forward.

Electrified, Sandwing bounded from the stone hollow and down the mountain side. His body was numb from the cold as he chugged through the deep snow, but he was determined to get back to ShadowClan before it was too late. _Marshwhisker must be stopped. I have to find the prophecy cat. But, who could it be_? 

It was well into the afternoon by the time Sandwing reached the ShadowClan border. Energy spent, he collapsed in a heap. He waited several moments for his heavy breathing to go back to normal and looked out into the dense pine forest. _What am I going to tell the clan? Will they care? They didn't seem to when Marshwhisker was torturing Emberpaw_. Sandwing narrowed his eyes. _Will they even grieve_? 

Sandwing had little time to wonder, for he heard voices approaching. His first instinct was to run, then he remembered he was in his own territory. Taking a deep breath, he stood and crossed the boundary, heading straight toward the voices. A dark head emerged from under the shadows of the pines, followed by two other cats. Foxburr's eyes found Sandwing first, and the tom hissed at him. Ivyshine at his side lowered her ears, but Nettlestorm, head down, didn't react to him at all. 

"Where have you been?" Foxburr demanded as Sandwing approached. 

"On medicine cat business." Sandwing answered calmly. "I needed to speak with StarClan."

Ivyshine bared her teeth. "Marshwhisker gave you no such permission to leave the territory. She is very displeased with you."

Laughter rumbled in Foxburr's throat. "You'd best get back to camp while she's still in a sour mood. I'd love to watch another one of her demonstrations."

Sandwing curled his lip, but said nothing as he pushed past the old tom. _Mangy flea-bag_ , he thought, shaking his head. _Marshwhisker wouldn't dare hurt me. She needs a medicine cat, and she knows that_ , he thought, though he wondered how much he truly believed those words as he made for camp. 

By the time Sandwing arrived, another patrol was coming in. Birchlight, Waspscar, and Cedarpad trotted into camp with a painfully meager catch. Sandwing slipped in behind them as Birchlight dropped a mouse on the pile and Cedarpad a scrawny squirrel. Marshwhisker was in camp by herself. Her eyes were on the patrol for a moment, then they snapped to Sandwing as she noticed him. She jumped down from the lookout rock and stalked toward him.

"So the medicine cat returns." she yowled. 

The three other warriors turned to follow her voice. Sandwing searched for Birchlight's gaze, but it was quickly lowered. 

"Do tell, Sandwing," Marshwhisker hissed as she wound around him, her tail tracing over his spine. "Where did you go?"

Sandwing held back a growl. "I went to the Moonfalls to seek the guidance of StarClan."

Marshwhisker's golden eyes flashed. "And what did they tell you?"

"They had nothing to share." Sandwing lied, flexing his toes. 

Marshwhisker glared. "Is that so? Another question, Sandwing. Where is Emberpaw? He certainly was in no state to wander out of camp on his own, and by the scent trails you left, he accompanied you on your little escapade."

Sandwing lifted his head up, keeping his tone even. "Emberpaw is with StarClan now."

His gaze flicked to Birchlight. The brown tabby's eyes were on the ground, and he slowly sat. Sandwing lowered his ears as Birchlight began to shake. Marshwhisker followed his line of sight, her tail flicking.

"Good riddance." she spat, keeping her eyes on her mate.

Birchlight didn't react.

"Well," Marshwhisker turned back to Sandwing. "I'll give you this one warning, Sandwing. It will be the only one I give you. Never dare leave the territory again without me knowing. I am your leader now, and my word is law. I trust you will remember that going forward."

The medicine cat clenched his jaw as he nodded. "Yes, Marshwhisker." he forced.

The tabby purred in a sickly sweet way. "Good. Remain in camp for the rest of the day. I'll have my eye on you."

As soon as Marshwhisker turned away, Sandwing let his face form a snarl. He trotted away into the dark of the medicine cat's den and sat down roughly, grumbling to himself. _Marshwhisker isn't even a real leader, and she has the audacity to remind me of the warrior code_!

Irritably, Sandwing dug through his stores for tansy. He bit the stalks off the rounded bundle of small, yellow flowers and carried them to the elder's den. Goosefrost raised his head as the medicine cat approached, doing his best to damper a cough. 

"Here, eat these. They should ease that cough of yours."

Goosefrost took the leaves and chewed them carefully. "I hope you're not wasting all your herbs on me, Sandwing. Just for a little tickle in the throat."

The tan cat rolled his eyes. "I know how to ration my herbs. Let me know if that helps. If not I'll try something else." he turned to leave. 

"Alright. Oh, and Sandwing,"

He paused at the change of the old tom's tone. Looking back, he saw Goosefrost meeting him with a saddened gaze. 

"I'm sorry to hear about Emberpaw. I don't exactly know what happened on your journey, but Emberpaw was a good cat and could've been a wonderful medicine cat. I hope that you found your peace with StarClan."

A shudder ran down Sandwing's dark spine. "Uh, yes. Thank you, Goosefrost. I'll come back later."

"Before you go, I think you should share a word with Birchlight. He, at least, deserves to know what happened."

Sandwing nodded. "I will." he promised. 

Birchlight was still in camp, but unfortunately for Sandwing, he was stuck by Marshwhisker's side. Sandwing leapt to the top of his den and peered down into camp, waiting for an opportunity to get the tom alone. Foxburr and his patrol eventually wandered back into camp. Shadowpounce and his apprentice, Toadpaw, arrived well after nightfall. The clan remained awake as the first stars began to glimmer in the sky, casually unwinding from the day. Sandwing's claws dug in and out of a strip of moss as he watched Nettlestorm and Cedarpad sharing tongues and talking with Shadowpounce. _They continue on as if everything is normal_ , he thought. _As if ShadowClan hasn't been infested by darkness_.

He moved his eyes across the hollow to where Marshwhisker sat with Birchlight. Her tail was wrapped around his body, and she was whispering into his ear. After some moments the she-cat turned and ducked into Hollowstar's den. _She doesn't deserve to sleep there_. 

Birchlight did not follow his mate to the den. Instead, he stood and walked through the other cats, toward the end of camp. Sandwing slunk down the rock. _If he's leaving camp, now will be my chance to talk to him. He's the only cat left in ShadowClan I can probably talk to, even if Marshwhisker's got him wrapped around her tail_. 

The brown tabby paused before the exit to glance over his shoulder. No one seemed to notice him, so he picked up the pace and trotted into the trees. Sandwing followed, waiting until the noise of the camp died down to reveal himself. 

"Birchlight," he called. "It's Sandwing. I need to talk to you."

Birchlight's footfalls on the densely-packed snow stopped. He didn't turn. 

"What do you want?" he questioned. 

"I thought you might want to know what happened to Emberpaw."

"I know what happened. He stood up to Marshwhisker, at your urging, and paid the price for it." he responded. 

Sandwing had nothing to rebuke that. It was true. He had forced Emberpaw to speak up when neither of them had really known what they were doing. _And in your haste, you sentenced me to my death_ , Emberpaw's words echoed in his mind. He hung his head. 

"I'm sorry, Birchlight. I'm sorry I couldn't save him, and I'm sorry that I was wrong. He, he wasn't the prophecy cat."

That made Birchlight move to face Sandwing. "So it was all for nothing. He died for no reason." he spat, his glare icy. 

Lowering his ears, Sandwing nodded. "But StarClan says I have one more chance to find the prophecy cat and stop Marshwhisker. I just, well, I need your help. There's no one else."

Birchlight's lip curled. "Emberpaw is dead and all you can think of is your prophecy? Did you even grieve for him up there--"

"Of course I did!" Sandwing interrupted. "I already know what I've done wrong. StarClan saw to that, but now I have to find the prophecy and save ShadowClan before it's too late. You can understand that at least, can't you? Marshwhisker is dangerous."

"She is also my mate as well as my leader. I can't betray her now."

"You betrayed Hollowstar just fine." Sandwing shouted, seething. "You were happy to sit by and let him be--"

"I'm not happy about any of this!" Birchlight roared. 

Sandwing stumbled back as Birchlight advanced toward him. He became acutely aware of how much larger his brother was than him, and how the muscles under his coat tensed as his claws slid from their sheaths. 

"I'm not happy about what happened, but I was ready for Hollowstar to step down because he was a bad leader. Marshwhisker is strong, and I truly thought she could make ShadowClan better. I didn't know any of this would happen. I didn't know Rippleclaw would get killed, or that she would do that to Emberpaw. None of that was part of the plan, but it happened anyway, so now we have to deal with it."

"Wait, what do you mean Hollowstar was a bad leader? You seriously can't think Marshwhisker, a murderer, could lead us better than your own father?" 

Birchlight's voice softened. "You really don't know, do you?" the tom leaned away from Sandwing. "No one ever noticed. Not even my own brother."

"What are you talking about?" Sandwing demanded. 

"Hollowstar could never make a choice when it really mattered. His will was weak. He would cave to the demands of the other clans and give up things he shouldn't have. He was afraid of using force to defend ShadowClan because he didn't want to get hurt. Hollowstar was an idle leader, and one that only served to let the other clans toss us around." Birchlight told Sandwing. 

Before he the medicine cat could interject, he went on. "Besides all that, he only ever cared about you. Reddapple got the love of our mother, and you were paw-picked by our father to succeed. He never gave me that chance. After all I was a stupid brute that would never shape up to anything other than an average warrior. That's what Hollowstar thought. He didn't play with me as a kit or guide me as an apprentice. Not like he did with you. He was with you every step of the way, helping you and supporting you. Hollowstar told you you could do anything. But for me? I got nothing. I got to be ignored and kicked around by everyone else who agreed I couldn't be anything great."

"And you know what, Sandwing? You were no better. You basked in our father's praise and made sure I knew you were so much better than I was any chance you got. I'm not as dumb as everyone seems to think I am. I know what you think of me."

"You were given everything, yet, while I trained harder than any other apprentice, still no one recognized me. You were the one who got all the good things. I was shunned by practically the whole clan, except one cat. Marshwhisker was the only one who honestly believed in me. She helped me be a great warrior, and I am a great warrior, Sandwing. I can own that. I never come back from a hunt empty-pawed. I win my battles, I take care of the other warriors, I check in on the elders and make sure they're doing okay, I love my sons; I do everything a good warrior is supposed to. Not that any of that mattered to you, or Hollowstar, or Robinfall. I was crow-food to the lot of you, so I'm so sorry I thought Marswhisker, a strong, respected warrior who actually cares about me and the well-being of ShadowClan, could be a good leader. I know she's done bad things, I know what she did to Emberpaw, but I don't see another option. With her in charge, ShadowClan can be a force to be reckoned with once more."

Birchlight took a pace away from Sandwing, tears brimming his eyes. He shook his head, and without another look to his littermate, bounded deeper into the forest. Sandwing stood, stunned and speechless. _Did Hollowstar really do that to Birchlight? I... I know Hollowstar wanted me to be an accomplished medicine cat, but I just assumed he wanted Birchlight to be as accomplished a warrior. Did he really... not care about him? How did I never see it_? 

Sandwing knew the answer, though, somewhere deep inside his mind. He didn't want to accept it, but the truth was there. He had seen it. He did know. And he'd said nothing. _I wanted my father's love to myself. I was worried he would love me less if he loved Birchlight more. Dear StarClan, I am a coward. I was never a real brother to Birchlight. Not once_.

Sandwing froze. _Real brother... Once a brother, now forgotten. Forgotten by me. Once a true son now deserted, by Hollowstar. Only he who walks in darkness, as he walks with Marshwhisker, can find the light and patch the tear, the tear that WindClan started. Of course, of course it's Birchlight! Birchlight is the prophecy cat_! 

Paws skidding on the snow, Sandwing made for camp. It was all but deserted in the hollow. Shadowpounce sat upon lookout rock, gazing out into the trees, and yowled to Sandwing as he tore into camp. 

"Everything alright?" the warrior asked. 

"Fine!" he answered quickly, dodging into his den. He curled in his nest and shut his eyes tight, willing himself to StarClan. _I have to know if I'm right this time_. 

Darkness fell over him. Sandwing felt weightless as he drifted through the black. 

"Hello?" he called, his voice reverberating through the empty space. "Is anyone there?"

Above him, the air shifted. It lightened to a deep red, and swirling blood-shaded clouds formed high in the sky. Amidst the clouds, four giant cats, their pelts twisting and whirling like smoke, appeared. Their eyes shone a stark white, and Sandwing had to shield his own as they stared down on him. 

"What is this?" he called. "What does this mean?" 

The cats remained silent as more red clouds formed overhead. "Please answer me," Sandwing begged. "I need to know what to do."

The medicine cat awoke, the white eyes of the giant cats burned into his mind. He hissed, slamming his paw down. _StarClan won't talk to me_. 

Sandwing lowered his head onto his paws and balled up in his nest. He tucked his tail under his paws and looked out toward the night sky, a slice of which he could see over the trees ringing the hollow. The stars winked tauntingly at him. 

_I truly am alone now_.


	28. Chapter 28

Pebblestride shook the snowflakes from his pelt as he trotted into camp behind Heronstripe. Reedtooth and Hailflame came in after him, carrying three mice between them. The warriors dropped their fresh-kill on an empty pile. Pebblestride's stomach rumbled painfully, but he ignored the tantalizing scent of the still-warm mice and made for the warrior's den. Hours of trekking through mud in freezing temperatures had left him and the other cats on the patrol exhausted. Reedtooth, legs shaking, ducked into the warrior's den and dropped thankfully into his nest. Pebblestride paused and turned. 

"Heronstripe, are you going to rest too? You wore yourself out today."

The tom, the white of his legs stained by muddy water, shook his head. "I'm going to check in on Skyfeather and make sure she's doing okay. She shouldn't get too cold this close to kitting."

Pebblestride nodded as Heronstripe picked up the largest of the three mice and wobbled toward the nursery. He slid through the entrance to the den and tucked into his nest beside Reedtooth, who looked to be sound asleep already. The tabby tucked his legs under his fluffy chest and rested his head on the edge of his nest. He swept his tail up to his nose to shield his pelt from the pervasive cold invading the den and blinked his eyes shut. 

A blood-curdling scream sent a jolt of fear through Pebblestride's body. He jumped up as Reedtooth raised his head. A forlorn yowl followed the ear-splitting noise, and Pebblestride leapt into the clearing in search of the source. At first he saw nothing but the other cats in camp with confused expressions and perked ears, then Heronstripe emerged from the nursery, holding the scruff of a limp Skyfeather in his jaws. Pebblestride's paws turned to ice as Heronstripe gently laid Skyfeather down in the center of the clearing. _No... not Skyfeather... how_? A shocked silence enveloped the RiverClan camp. Slowly, Pebblestride moved forward. Heronstripe, tears welling up in his eyes, snarled and swatted at him. He dodged the blow and backed away a safe distance to observe Heronstripe as he collapsed over his mate's pure white pelt and nuzzled into her fur. 

Thistleheart, after seeing Heronstripe's reaction to Pebblestride's approach, slowly came around the side of Heronstripe, keeping low. The tom hissed at her. 

"There's nothing you can do for her now. Leave me be."

Thistleheart dipped her head respectfully and came to Pebblestride's side. The other cats in camp, the elders, Hailflame, Reedtooth, and Lakepaw, moved closer to the pair, speaking in hushed tones and glancing at Heronstripe every once in a while. 

"How could this have happened?" Pebblestride asked Thistleheart. "Wasn't Skyfeather healthy?"

Everyone else leaned in to hear Thistleheart's answer. The medicine cat shook her head, at a loss. "I... I have no idea how this could've happened. There's just no reason she would drop dead like that. It doesn't make any sense."

Dread filled Pebblestride. _Is StarClan angry with us? Why else would Skyfeather be dead? What did we do wrong? And why would they do this to Heronstripe? Skyfeather and those kits were everything to him_. 

Pebblestride stared at his brother, his heart breaking from the tom as Heronstripe lifted his head and yowled his pain out to the sky. 

"Should someone get Vixenstar back from patrol?" Lakepaw asked quietly, looking up to the warriors.

Hailflame nodded. "Go do that. Don't make a ruckus, though. Heronstripe deserves some peace while he grieves."

Lakepaw nodded and padded silently from camp. The camp fell into a quiet as they waited and watched. The only sound came from Heronstripe's sobs. Pebblestride dropped his ears and looked away from the scene as Heronstripe brushed his paw over Skyfeather's swollen belly, shaking. 

Everyone was glad to feel the tension in the air break when the reed entrance rustled. Pebblestride turned to see Vixenstar, accompanied by her patrol, pad into camp. Heronstripe looked up as Vixenstar came toward him, but he didn't dare swipe at her. He just tucked his chin into Skyfeather's neck, closing his eyes. The leader's expression softened, and Pebblestride could see her struggle to hold back the tears brimming her eyes. Vixenstar looked to Thistleheart. 

"How did this happen?"

Thistleheart shook her head helplessly. "I, I just don't know. She was fine when I checked on her yesterday. Just fine."

Heronstripe snarled suddenly. He raised his head. "It was murder." he declared, rising to paws that were no longer shaking. 

Gasps rocked the clearing, followed by fevered murmuring. Vixenstar lashed her tail. 

"What do you mean by this, Heronstripe? There's no blood on Skyfeather."

"I don't know how, but someone killed her! Why else would she be dead?" 

Pebblestride narrowed his eyes, thinking. _Is Heronstripe accusing his clanmates_? 

"Was there any rogue scent by the nursery?" Pebblestride asked in a gentle tone. 

Heronstripe turned on him, nostrils flared. The tabby took a step back. 

"No. One of our own did it." 

"That is a serious accusation, Heronstripe." Vixenstar warned as the whispering of the crowd grew louder behind her. "Do you have any proof?"

Heronstripe's claws raked the ground. "No, but I know. I can feel it."

Jaggedspirit appeared next to Pebblestride, her head dipped low as her gaze flicked between Skyfeather and an enraged Heronstripe. 

"Pebblestride, do you remember what I said to you the day the river froze? About the prophecy?" Jaggedspirit whispered to him. 

"What?" Pebblestride asked, tearing his eyes away from Heronstripe and Vixenstar. 

"The prophecy, Pebblestride!" Jaggedspirit pressed, glaring at him frustratedly. "A white shadow is cast o'er all, spilling blood of kin and stranger. I know Skyfeather wasn't killed by claws, but she's still dead, and if it is murder, it must be related to the prophecy. You have to tell Vixenstar." 

Pebblestride lowered his ears. Guilt whirled in his mind as he realized he had forgotten his promise to Jaggedspirit to ask Vixenstar about the prophecy. _But she's right, now's my chance to bring it up. Maybe we can use the prophecy to figure this out_. 

"Vixenstar," Pebblestride interjected, stepping forward. 

The leader, halfway through speaking, stopped and looked to him. "What?"

"I think, perhaps, we ought to consider, if Skyfeather really was murdered--" Heronstripe growled softly. "--that it is related to the prophecy." Pebblestride echoed the line Jaggedspirit had said to him. "A white shadow is cast o'er all, spilling blood of kin," Pebblestride gestured to Skyfeather. "and stranger."

Vixenstar regarded him silently for several moments, then motioned for Thistleheart to come forward. 

"Do you think Pebblestride is right? Can you prove Skyfeather didn't die of natural causes?"

Thistleheart raised her eyes to Heronstripe. "Will you let me examine her body?"

Heronstripe inhaled deeply, then stepped aside. "If it helps us find her killer."

The clan dropped into a bated silence as Thistleheart moved around Skyfeather's body, running her paws over her pelt and examining her face and neck. Thistleheart paused, her expression changing, and pressed a paw into Skyfeather's neck. Her eyes grew wider.

"What is it?" Heronstripe asked. 

"I think Skyfeather suffocated. Her throat is swollen." 

Thistleheart opened Skyfeather's jaws, and at a nod from Heronstripe, reached her paw inside. It came back out empty. 

"She didn't choke on anything." the medicine cat announced. "Something else must have suffocated her."

"Then she was murdered." 

A clamor broke out among the RiverClan cats again, but was quickly hushed by a yowl from Vixenstar. "Hailflame, Jaggedspirit, go out and find the remaining patrols and bring them home. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

As the two cats dashed out of camp, Vixenstar took her place upon the high branch. The clan moved forward. Heronstripe, holding Skyfeather's scruff, brought her to the center and laid her down beneath Vixenstar, but moved back to join the others, though his eyes never left his mate's body. 

Creektalon, with Rushpaw and Juniperpaw in tow, was the first to arrive back in camp. Creektalon whispered something to the pair, then shoved them toward the edge of the crowd before joining it. Pebblestride beckoned them to him.

"Don't say anything." he told them. "And don't go near Skyfeather, not yet."

The two nodded, their blue eyes wide and scared as they looked upon the queen. Pebblestride wrapped his tail around Rushpaw, and Reedtooth beside him pressed his flank into Juniperpaw's, giving her a comforting lick across her forehead. 

It didn't take long for the remaining cats to get back to camp. The patrols stormed in, panting, and took their places in the crowd. Jaggedspirit joined them and turned her head up to Vixenstar, who cleared her throat. 

"A terrible tragedy has struck RiverClan today. Thistleheart determined that Skyfeather did not die of natural causes, so I am left to assume the worst. There was no rogue or animal scent by the nursery, which means Skyfeather's murderer is somewhere in this clearing. We are going to find them, and punish them with the might of StarClan."

Whispers broke out, and Smokewatcher piped up. "How? Is there any evidence?"

Vixenstar took a deep breath. "StarClan warned us this would happen. It is time to turn to the prophecy. That is where the answer lies. A white shadow is cast o'er all, spilling blood of kin and stranger." Vixenstar recited. "Skyfeather was the only pure white cat in RiverClan, but there are many of us here with significant white patches. Will Bravesong, Buzzardspeck, Creektalon, Hailflame, Stormpaw, Lakepaw, and Cloudpaw please step forward."

Hesitantly, the seven cats moved up. Heronstripe's eyes narrowed. 

_Did one of them really kill Skyfeather_? Pebblestride wondered. _I cant imagine any of them doing something like this_. He shook his head hopelessly. 

"Heronstripe", Vixenstar started. "When was the last time you saw Skyfeather alive?"

"Last night." the tom answered, though his words had lost their ferocity. Instead, he sounded like all the energy had simply left his body.

"Alright. Bravesong, where were you last night and this morning?"

The black and white tom stood as he was called upon. Calmly, he answered, "I was outside camp, hunting. I couldn't sleep. I didn't come back until dawn, so I wasn't here. I was in camp this morning, then left later."

Vixenstar nodded. "Buzzardspeck, where were you?"

"I was in the elders den, like always."

Otterpelt's voice rose up. "It's true, he was in the elders den all night. One of us would have heard him if he left."

"Creektalon?" Vixenstar went on. 

Creektalon shrugged. "I ate then went to my nest. I left early to take Rushpaw and Juniperpaw out for battle training."

"How about you, Hailflame?"

The red and white tom looked up startled, as if ripped out of deep thought. "Oh, I went to my nest early so I could go on the dawn patrol, then I joined Pebblestride and Heronstripe to hunt." 

"Okay. Cloudpaw, Lakepaw, Stormpaw," Vixenstar said their names with something held back in her voice. 

_She won't believe the apprentices could do it, even if they are almost warriors_. Pebblestride thought. _But she has to be sure_.

Jaggedspirit spoke then. "I know the apprentices were in their nests last night. I took Cloudpaw out to hunt this morning. I don't know about Lakepaw and Stormpaw."

"Creektalon, you weren't with Stormpaw, and Bravesong, you and Lakepaw were both in camp?"

The cats nodded. 

Vixenstar sighed. "Buzzardspeck, Hailflame, and Cloudpaw, you three may go. Bravesong, Creektalon, Stormpaw, Lakepaw. You four are without provable alibis, unless someone can step forward now and vouch for you."

Vixenstar paused to wait. Several cats bent their heads to exchanged a few words, then heads started to shake. When no one spoke, Vixenstar called out, "Then you four will not be unaccompanied until we find Skyfeather's killer. You will be with another clanmate at all times, and your movements in and out of camp will be tracked."

Bravesong hissed loudly. Slatefang moved forward from under the high branch to cuff Bravesong over the head, which quieted him. 

Vixenstar continued. "I know this is unfair, but until Skyfeathers killer is brought to justice, we must take caution. Bravesong, Creektalon, Stormpaw, and Lakepaw, you will remain in camp for the rest of the day. You may resume your normal duties tomorrow. For now, we will mourn Skyfeather. Meeting dismissed."

Vixenstar jumped down and padded up to Skyfeather. Buzzardspeck and Heronstripe joined her, followed by Skyfeather's littermates, Bravesong and Thistleheart. Pebblestride saw the tears brimming Bravesong's eyes as he came forward. Heronstripe snarled at him, so the black and white tom stood a few tail lengths away, watching the others mourn. 

_He was accused of murdering his own sister, and now he isn't even allowed to grieve. This is a mess_ , Pebblestride thought. 

Bravesong took in a deep breath, then turned and marched away, his tail whipping back and forth frustratedly. He cast an angry look back toward Heronstripe, he met his gaze with equal venom. Pebblestride stood, wondering if the two might go after one another, but Bravesong eventually looked away with a low growl. The tabby let out a frosted breath. _Let's hope we find out who did this. Sooner rather than later_.


	29. Chapter 29

Firesong awoke in a dreamscape. At first she anticipated some dark terror like her previous nightmare, but this time it was different. The ground shimmered a soft pink, glowing flowers twinkling like midnight stars strewn along the rolling hills. Spurred by a gentle, heated wind, the scent of lavender and wheat surrounded Firesong, calming her initial nerves. She turned, eyes on her paws as she examined the ghostly trail of mist that followed her movements. A cough made her look up. Rainleaf, fur sparkling and eyes bright, smiled upon his mate with all the warmth his heart had to bare. Immediately a wave of emotion crashed into Firesong, pulling tears from her. Exuberantly, the she-cat leapt onto the tom and embraced him tightly. Rainleaf let himself fall back onto the ground and licked Firesong's cheek.

"It's good to see you," he purred.

Firesong buried her face in his neck fur, shaking as his scent filled her nose. It had been so long since she'd been able to feel him like this. Like he was actually there.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," she told him, her voice trembling. "It's so lonely down there."

Rainleaf's tone turned concerned. "But, Honeypaw...?"

"I know, but she doesn't fill the space in my nest where you used to sleep. It's not the same."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you." the tom said, shifting so that both cats were on their sides, facing each other. He bent his muzzle down to touch under Firesong's chin. "I'm sorry."

Firesong let out a harsh purr. "It's okay," _It's not._ "One day we'll be together again."

Rainleaf lifted his head. "But not for a long, long time, Firesong."

His eyes burned with conviction so fierce that Firesong pulled her face away from his.

"You must promise me this." he added, his starry outline growing brighter as he spoke. "You cannot leave WindClan yet. You must live."

"Rainleaf, wha... I, I'm not intending to die. I wouldn't leave Honeypaw. I can't. She needs me."

Relaxing, Rainleaf let out a hard exhale. "Yes, good. I don't know when your time will come, but I'm going to keep you on the ground for as long as I can. I'll fight all the rest of StarClan if I must." he smiled.

Firesong let out an airy laugh. "And you'd beat them all."

Dropping into a comfortable silence, the two cats rested their heads together. They soaked in the quiet moment on the hill that smelled of the moor in new-leaf, when the flowers bloomed and made a canvas of the hills. Firesong felt that ceaseless, painful clenching in her gut fade as Rainleaf's fur brushed against hers for the first time in moons. It felt better than anything she could remember. She couldn't feel her hunger, or the cold. She was simply at peace. Yet, as the moments passed, she knew her tie to this dream world was slipping. Dawn was approaching, and soon the waking world would call her back.

"Rainleaf, where is Milkkit? Is she here with you?" she asked, raising her head to search the hills for the pale kit.

Rainleaf looked around as well, but said nothing for several moments. Firesong turned to him expectantly.

"Your time here is almost up. Firesong, you must remember the prophecy. WindClan's fate is on the edge of doom. Remember the words of StarClan and find the light that will guide you to salvation."

Firesong stood, confused. "Rainleaf, hold on, what do you mean? What will happen to us?"

Rainleaf shook his head. " _When leaf-bare breathes an icy breath, for prey and cat alike waits death. There bodies in the snow will lie, unless the wind confronts the Crow's Eye."_

The mist enclosing them drew closer and the hills below Firesong's paws began to fade. Desperate, she reached out toward Rainleaf, but he was pulling away, faster and faster.

"Wait! No, stop, please! Rainleaf, don't leave me again."

And she woke up. 

Within the dark of the warrior's den, Firesong let out a muted scream of frustration. _Why, Rainleaf? Did you have to leave me like that? I'm just a warrior, I can't do anything about this prophecy._ Though she couldn't see out, she turned her head skyward. _What do you expect me to do? I can't save WindClan on my own..._

 

Afternoon rolled by lazily. Time was passing as an aching grind. The minutes wore on for Firesong as her paws grew ever more cold and sore. She, Deertail, and Breezetuft had been scouring the moor for hours, but the hills might as well have been lifeless for all they found. Some scent trails led to burrows, but the prey within was buried too deep for any of them to reach. Firesong traced her eyes toward the mountain slopes lining the east edge of their territory. Would she be lucky enough to find prey up there? She'd heard tales of giant monsters who lived in the mountains. Huge black creatures with claws powerful enough to cut a cat in two, and cat-like beasts with piercing, bone-chilling cries that would echo for miles. All clan cats knew to stay away. _But maybe WindClan doesn't have a choice anymore. If there isn't prey on the moor, we have to look somewhere else._

"Firesong," Deertail called. "We're calling it a day. Let's head back to camp and see if the other patrol had more luck."

Firesong grimaced as she trotted behind the lean warrior. _Doubtful_. Breezetuft joined the pair a second later, appearing from out of one of the many abandoned rabbit burrows. He saw their empty mouths and frowned.

"Nothing top-side, then?"

Deertail shook her head. "Not a thing."

"And there's just old bones down there." Breezetuft reported, flicking his tail toward the burrow. "Guess it's another day of going to bed without dinner. They say that's bad for your health."

The tom's tone was cheerful, but his eyes were dull and the fur hung off his skin like everyone else's. Firesong tilted her head as she watched him, noticing a slight limp to his hind leg. _Might be joints. He's getting up there in age and the cold isn't doing him any favors_. Still, Breezetuft's limp persisted, worsening as the patrol neared camp. The tom dropped back behind Firesong, so she paused to wait for him. Deertail turned as well, watching with narrowed eyes as the grey cat leaned back, his front claws pressing into the ground.

"Are you alright?" Deertail questioned, approaching Breezetuft as a tremor swept him.

Breezetuft tried to speak, but was overtaken by a terrible fit of coughing, a noise Firesong would recognize anywhere. She leapt backward and Deertail skirted away from Breezetuft, snow kicking up in her scrambling wake. The coughs, loud and dry, force their way out relentlessly, bringing the tom to the ground.

"G-guys, I'm, hhuuhg, fi-fine." he choked.

"No, you're not." Firesong retorted. "We need to get you to Sagevine." she looked to Deertail. "I'll clear the camp entrance so we can let him through. Just in case."

Deertail nodded, but Breezetuft glanced between them, horrified.

"N-no, I'm not sick, not like that." another cough ripped through his throat, forcing him to pause. "Please." he strained.

Firesong tore her eyes away and ran. _Let it be just a cough, please! Rainleaf, if you can hear me, if StarClan has any power at all, let it be a cough. We can't take another loss. We can't._

Firesong shoved her way past Tanglecloud and Crowgaze at the entrance to camp.

"Sagevine," she shouted, whirling around. "Is she here?"

The medicine cat bounded out of the tunnel at the urgency in Firesong's voice.

"What is it?"

Firesong turned back to Crowgaze. "Clear a path. Deertail is bringing Breezetuft in, and he might be sick."

The deputy needed no further elaboration. She pushed Tanglecloud toward the outer edge of camp and the others in the hollow followed suit. Whispers were already spreading between them as Deertail came into camp, shadowed at a safe distance by Breezetuft. The grey warrior sagged as he walked, looking utterly defeated. His eyes met Firesong's. She searched his face, but couldn't find anything but pain and exhaustion there. He moved his head away. Sagevine walked toward the tom, a strip of bark in her jaws. She instructed him to lie down and asked him several questions. Firesong padded closer as Sagevine used the strip of bark to brush back the fur on Breezetuft's hind leg. Primal fear lit up in her body as she saw the blisters on his skin. _No, no, StarClan no! You can't do this to us._

"Out of my way!" a gruff voice sounded.

Ryestar entered camp with his patrol at his heels. Sagevine dropped the bark.

"Well?" the leader pressed. "Is he sick?"

Sagevine nodded solemnly, and a shocked chorus of mews erupted from the warriors. Ryestar's face mirrored the clan's reaction for a moment, then he gathered himself, coldness returning to his eyes again. "Move him to the elder's den with the others." he ordered.

"Ryestar," Breezetuft protested weakly. "You can't put me in there. I'll die."

Firesong knew the red tom was struggling to keep his composure from the minute twitching of his muzzle. _He's known Breezetuft all his life_ , she recalled. Squaring his shoulders, Ryestar said, "I'm sorry, but I must keep the rest of us safe. Sagevine?"

The medicine cat dipped her head and encouraged Breezetuft to stand. Energy spent, the warrior stumbled down into the elder's den.

"You," Ryestar trapped Firesong in his gaze. "Remove Breezetuft's nest from the warrior's den and bury it somewhere."

Firesong rushed to obey. Before she could seek out Breezetuft's nest, Honeypaw ran over to her, her mouth stuffed full of leaves.

"Wait, Firesong," she called. "Cover your teeth and tongue with these first. That should stop any sickness from getting on you." the apprentice told her, offering the leaves.

"Thank you," she breathed, touching her nose briefly to Honeypaw's forehead as she fitted the leaves in her mouth.

With some difficulty, Firesong got her teeth on the rim of Breezetuft's nest and began to drag it out out camp. Eyes and words followed her.

"Our numbers keep dropping. How are we meant to keep going like this? Will there be anyone left when leaf-bare is over?"

Firesong tried not to think about the possibility of not making it through the season, but it would be foolish to ignore the danger WindClan was in. _It's like Rainleaf said. WindClan is on the edge. I doubt we can take another hit if we'll have any hope of surviving. Even now, I don't know if we can. This is the weakest WindClan has ever been. Even if the plague stopped spreading, there's no assurance we'd ever recover, and obviously the sickness isn't done with us yet. I'm so sorry, Breezetuft._ No one had said it, but everyone understood. Breezetuft had been handed a death sentence, and until Sagevine found a cure, he and the others in the elder's den didn't have much longer.

Once a fair distance from camp, Firesong dug through a snowbank and tucked Breezetuft's nest away, layering it back over with more snow. There was no way she'd be able to dig though the ground with how frozen it was, so that would have to do.

Cats in the hollow had gathered under the high rise when Firesong returned. Ryestar wasn't speaking from it, but the rest of the clan was fanned out in front of him as he spoke. Firesong slipped into the back of the crowd.

"Strength is our only option. We mustn't allow weakness to corrupt us, not now. I know it's hard. We are all hungry, exhausted, and our clanmates are dying all around us. I know all of these things, and they are why we must remain resolute. If we give in to the hunger, to the cold, WindClan is surely doomed. Will you all stand by my side against what threatens our very lives, until the very end? Will you honor WindClan and fight until the last breath to preserve our legacy and our future?"

A chant exploded from the warriors. A dozen voices joined together, yowling "to the end!" until their lungs were emptied and throats coarse. Firesong didn't cry with them. Rainleaf's words came back to her. She couldn't shake them. _No matter how strong we are, nothing will matter unless we solve the prophecy. It's the only way, but Ryestar will never listen. How am I supposed to be able to get him to see?_ Firesong sought out Sagevine. She was sitting off to the side, tail beating on the ground. The she-cat approached, but was stopped in her tracks by a violent hiss.

"What do you want, tail-chaser?" Sagevine snapped, her amber eyes filled with venom. "I'm busy." she moved abruptly from Firesong, making for the medicine cat's den. 

Firesong wasn't about to let her slip away. This was too important. "Sagevine, wait," she said, trotting up next to the RiverClan cat. "We have to talk about Ryestar."

"I've wasted enough of my time on that pathetic fish-brain. And now that Breezetuft is sick, he'll be breathing down my neck to somehow cure him." 

The two ducked into the tunnel and were met with Honeypaw trying to coax an herb into Weaselpaw's mouth. The young apprentice, face pressed into his leg as he lay still on his nest, stared off into space, ignoring Honeypaw entirely. 

"So unless you're going to force that sorrel down his throat, I need you out of my way." Sagevine muttered, annoyed, as she began to paw through the herb stocks, speaking softly under her breath. 

Firesong took that as an invitation to stay and padded toward Weaselpaw's nest. He glanced up briefly at her, then seemed to remember he was ignoring everyone and cast his gaze away again. She smiled softly at the tom. Even though he'd grown since his time in the nursery, all Firesong could see was the feisty kit who couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. That spirit seemed to have left him now as he lay formless in the tangles of heather and moss. Firesong put herself on the ground in front of him and searched for his eyes, placing herself in his line of sight and forcing him to change the direction he looked. She chased his gaze several times, allowing herself to grin as a hint of a smile showed on Weaselpaw's muzzle. 

"What do you want?" he finally grumbled, ears twitching. 

Firesong rolled onto her back, her ears pressed between her head and the ground and paws sticking up in the air. "Oh, nothing really. Just wondering how you're doing." she batted at the air nonchalantly. 

Weaselpaw breathed a laugh, but didn't answer. 

"That good, huh?" Firesong rolled upright again. "Well, I've got another question. You have something against sorrel leaves?" she picked up one of the red-veined leaves in her paw, examining it. "If I were sorrel, I think my feelings would be hurt." 

Weaselpaw ran his paw over his ears in a bashful manner. 

"They don't taste good." he mumbled. 

Honeypaw perked up at that. "I can make them taste better if you'd like. One moment." 

Honeypaw picked up the leaves and dove under Sagevine's paws to search for something. The grey and white she-cat didn't comment, only stepped over her as she continued to compile a large stack of wilting herbs. The apprentice padded back to them with the leaves now coated in a pale substance. 

"This is heather nectar." Honeypaw explained. "If you take the herbs with this, they won't taste so sour. Do you trust me?" 

Weaselpaw eyed the leaves for a moment, then took them from Honeypaw and chewed. Firesong smiled. 

"Now, you're not going to make us bend over backward the next time you have to eat some herbs, right?" she asked with just a hint of warning. 

Weaselpaw caught the change in tone and nodded. "I just hate having to take herbs all the time. It feels like I'm half rabbit with all the leaves I'm eating." the tom half-joked. 

Honeypaw chuckled lightly at that, but the moment was ruined with an angry hiss from Sagevine. The she-cat was pacing around her herb pile, still mumbling. 

"Alright, Honeypaw," she said, pausing. "Let's see how this mixture works. Come with me to the elder's den."

"Okay, got to go," Honeypaw mewed, rubbing her face affectionately on Firesong's shoulder before grabbing a big mouthful of leaves and heading out with Sagevine. 

Pride swelled in Firesong's chest. _She's so young, yet she's learned so much already. She's going to be a wonderful medicine cat, and just what the clan needs._

"Must be nice to be useful." Weaselpaw spoke up, sounding more like he was talking to himself than Firesong. Still, she turned toward him. 

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Look at me!" Weaselpaw suddenly shouted, pushing himself upward with his forelegs. His hind leg rested limply behind him, still twisted at an odd angle through the cobweb bindings. "I'm never going to be a warrior. I'll never hunt or fight again. I'm worse than useless!" 

Firesong sighed. What could she tell the young cat to make him feel better? He wasn't entirely wrong. There was no chasing rabbits in his future, not with that leg, and any competent warrior would easily outpace him on the battlefield. Still, Firesong couldn't say that to him, not when he so obviously was begging her to prove him wrong. 

At her hesitance, Weaselpaw dropped back into his nest with a sigh and sniffed. "S'fine." he huffed. "I get it."

"Weaslepaw, no," Firesong finally protested. "You're not useless. Once you're recovered, you might even regain use of your leg. It's too soon to give up now. You have to be strong, okay? Strong for your brother, and Brightecho. They need you, you understand?"

Weaselpaw wiped his eyes. "Yeah," he breathed. "But what if my leg never heals? What then?"

Firesong placed a pacifying lick on his forehead. "Don't fret too much. You're young still, and you have the best chance of coming back from this. Now get some sleep." 

Weaselpaw tucked his head into his nest obediently, and once his breathing adopted a slow, steady pace, Firesong left the medicine cat's tunnel. Sunset was some hours away, and Crowgaze was assembling a final hunting patrol to search the riverbank for waterfowl. Firesong, still sore from her earlier expedition, found a dry place to lie down and watch the patrol set off. It didn't take long for Flintfrost, who hadn't been chosen to attend the hunt, to join her. He greeted her with a warm purr and pulled out a small twig from somewhere in his fur. 

"I've been saving this for later." he told her, showing her the blueberries hanging from the twig. "Want to share?"

"I'll take anything I can get." she replied, picking off several with her teeth. 

The two made short work of the stick, and while the berries did little to abate Firesong's rabid appetite, but anything was better than nothing. 

"I haven't been able to get a hold of you the past couple days with all these patrols. How have you been holding up?" her brother asked. 

She shrugged. "I'm alive. But," she smiled as she recalled her dream, the pleasant part. "I had this wonderful dream last night."

"Ooh, dream talk. How fun." he scoffed playfully. 

Firesong nipped at him. "I'm serious. Rainleaf was there. Really there."

Flintfrost's gaze softened. "Oh. I bet it was nice to see him."

"It was. It really was."

"If you see him again, can you ask him something for me?" Flintfrost's voice turned to something like a whisper, and his eyes fell to the ground. 

"Yeah, sure." Firesong granted, lowering her ears. "What?"

"Can you ask him to take Mudmask? I know we're all supposed to want him to hold on, but I visited the elder's den earlier--"

Firesong drew in a sharp breath. 

"I know, I know," Flintfrost hissed. "We're not supposed to. But, I heard him, and I hadn't seen him in so long. You understand." he raised his eyes, his expression pleading. "He's our brother. I didn't want, if he died, for us to not have even seen him in moons, and it's been moons."

She nodded. "No, I get it. I miss him too." Firesong agreed, touching her nose to Flintfrost's shoulder. 

"He's hurting so bad. He's suffering, and I just want him to find peace. So, can you ask Rainleaf to take him to StarClan? At least there he can be safe and happy. There's nothing left but pain for him down here."

Firesong felt herself shaking, and realized Flintfrost was too. He was trying his best to hold back tears. Pushing down her own, Firesong licked his cheek softly. 

"It's okay," she cooed as her brother broke down into quiet sobs. "I'll ask him."

"Thank you," he murmured, burying his face in her chest fur. 

Purring to soothe him, Firesong began to lick the back of his neck. 

"Let's go hunting tomorrow, okay?" she suggested. "To take our mind off of all of this. I think I know a place where we can finally find some prey."

"Yeah?" Flintfrost questioned, raising his head. "I hope you're right because StarClan knows we need it."


End file.
